Way Of The Shinobi: Destruction
by Rowan Isabella McCarter
Summary: War is ugly and harsh, it is never forgiving, never merciful. Haruno Sakura, a survivor raised to be an assassin. Can she escape the binds of slavery? Darkfic NaruSaku pairing...Centers on Sakura Please R&R and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue: The Beginning Of The End

**Do Not Own Naruto or the Naruto characters. Also don't worry, I'm still writing my Shadowed Trails story, but this one wanted to come out and play. Hope you like. Please read and review. Also, I will not be giving other disclaimers as I've already said I don't own Naruto at all, it would be foolish to claim otherwise.**

Full Summery: War is ugly and harsh, it is never forgiving, never merciful. It destroys thousands of lives and never with care. One such example is the Final Shinobi War, the one that destroyed all five of the greatest Shinobi countries in existence. Now the Konoha Shinobi are separated with no idea that any others had survived the great war, let alone was able to get passed the great youkai that had escaped from the Akatsuki hold. Haruno Sakura has been traveling alone, a known assassin clinging onto the past, hoping against hope that those she loved were still alive and in hiding. When she stumbles across a familiar face he leads her to an organization called the Crimson Resistence where she finds herself surrounded by old friends. Little by little she gets back her past as she finds her self following a path laid out for her by her shishou with an old friend by her side. Maybe, just maybe they can get back their world, steal it from Uchiha Itachi, the ruler of the five countries.

**Prologue: The Beginning Of The End**

Clouds covered the sky, darkening the world as snow escaped from the vast expanse, a cloaked figure walking upon a frozen path of the forest. Dark jade eyes scanning the white wilderness about her as she moved forward slowly, as if she dreaded leaving , dreaded the direction she was headed in. There was nothing a head of her, and nothing behind, it was a waste land of nothingness, the same nothingness that devoured her sweet heart. Darkness was her world now, death was what she caused from her velvet hands that had once been for healing. Innocence has been truly lost on her young soul, barely the age of twenty five. Ten long years, it had been ten long years since the war, since everything was lost and her friends had vanished or died. There had been nothing she could do.

**Ten years Ago: Konoha Village**

The sound of battle carried up to the hospital as she finished shipping the patients out. Weary and tired she made her way quickly down the stairs, escaping from the upper floor of the building, trying to reach the lobby level. Evacuation of the village has been complete and now she could finally help out her fellow Shinobi, now she wouldn't feel useless, she'd be able to help out her friends.

Breathing quickly she ran past the double doors and down the broken street to where the main fighting was, healing others as she went on her way. Many lives that day had already been spared, thanks to her hands alone, but it wasn't enough, she had to help, had to fight off the invaders. Throwing her pale pink hair up in a pony as she moved to keep it out of her face, she found herself nearly upon the main battlement, but a figure was suddenly blocking her way. Amber orbs peered into her brilliant jade ones, and her breath caught, her own shishou was keeping her from the battle, but why? Was she too weak to help, was she really not good enough to help? Or was there another reason altogether that she wasn't being told?

"Sakura, leave, go towards the refugee camp, we'll meet you there as soon as we're done here." Spoke the tall blonde in a commanding way, her eyes piercing through her.

"But Tsunade-shishou, I can help." the pink haired shinobi begged.

"No, I need you at the camp, helping the wounded who come, you have no place here in the battle field, you are a medic ninja."

"Iie! I can help!"

"Go Sakura!"

An explosion forced the two to the ground as they narrowly avoided being crushed by stone from a near by building. Turning pleading eyes on her teacher, her mother figure, she found nothing but a quiet resolve to send her as far from the battle as possible. She wasn't needed, she wasn't strong enough to hold out against the enemy, it was best for her to leave before she became a burden again. So turning around she made her way away from the village and towards the refugee camp, but barely escaping the village she heard another explosion that rocked the ground causing her to stumble.

Eyes widening in fear she stumbled to her feet and turned around, her heart pounding in her chest as she did so, unsure if she wanted to see, wanted to know what had happened. Swallowing, she felt as if her heart was in her throat as the sight of the ruined village came to her mind, a huge crater at the center, bodies and blood strewn around carelessly upon the shattered pavement. Her friends, all of them were down there, but she couldn't go back to see if they were alright, she'd be useless against the enemy. Turning away, she felt as if she was making the biggest mistake in history but she couldn't go back, Tsunade's orders sticking in her head as she raced off towards the encampment.

What greeted her though, wasn't the sight of medics rushing around to help the wounded, instead it had been like a massacre had taken place. Dead bodies were left in place, not a young soul to be seen alive, and all the escapees and refugees were no where in sight. Cold fear rushed through her body as she whirled around, only to have a fist come at her face. Dodging mechanically, she crouched down to the ground, her right hand fumbling for her belt pouch, she was only fifteen, and the man before her could clearly crush her. But that didn't matter, she had to fight, had to find out what had happened to the others, to make sure they were safe from enemy hands.

Going through the movements, she took a small short step back, still in a crouched position, readying herself for a head on attack. Movement from behind stopped her from doing anything as she waited for her opponent to make his move instead. They circled around her, trying to frighten her into submission, telling her she was outnumbered, out weaponed, but she wouldn't give up, not without a bloody fight.

"Oi, Seiya, d'you think t'is girl will fetch a nice price?" the one before her asked, his brown eyes flashing appraisingly.

"Ain't she a bit small?" the male behind her asked, his hoarse voice containing a hard lilt that told her he had an accent.

"None sense my friend," another spoke, this time from her left, his voice higher then the other two, "I think t'is little one is perfect. Don't ge' many with natural pink hair. Actually come te think it, I ain't seen non with 'em pink locks."

"Eh, Dai is right," once more this was another's voice, similar to the previous one, once again with the same lilt in his voice, "t'ain't ne'er seen a girl wit' pale pink locks like 'em. We'll catch a nice price wit t'is one."

Snarling at the men she jumped into the air and flipped over the male in front of her before taking off into the forest, her eyes darting about her as she raced on trying to escape the males behind her. Her shoulder whipped into a tree as she went by dislocating it and causing her to grunt in pain as she stumbled a bit before carrying on. Holding a kunai in one hand she raced past another tree narrowly avoiding it, instead stumbling on the root of the next tree and falling on her already injured shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain she shakily tried to stand up, ignoring the searing pain as best she could before collapsing to the ground, her vision going black.

**Present Day: 12****th**** Moon, Emperor's Rein**

Clenching her fist she paused and kneeled down her eyes scanning the white frozen pale, her quick gaze spotting paw prints within the sparkling abyss. Tracing the print with a glove covered hand she lifted her head and looked around her dark jade narrowing on more prints to her left. Smirking she shifted her wait lightly the crunching under her feet barely noticeable. Her left hand snaked into a pouch beneath her black cloak as she thumbed her items for a spare kunai. Letting a small chuckle escape her pale lips she kept low to the ground, tracking the poor creature that had happened upon her path.

**Ten Years Ago: Unknown**

Groaning in pain she opened her eyes slowly, her whole body shaking as if she was moving in some cart. When a sob reached her ears, she sat up quickly a shooting pain causing her to cry out before she adjusted her sight to the darkness, her right hand holding her shoulder. Looking down at herself once most of the pain passed, she found herself having been stripped of her weapons and clothes, instead a dirty white shirt was all that she was wearing. A trading vessel then, or a cart, was what she was riding in, that had to have been the reason for the clothes, she had seen such a sight in other villages outside the fire country.

Shuddering she held back tears as she looked away from her bruised and barely covered body and around the cart that she had found herself in. A dozen so small faces greeted hers, children all of them, fated to become slaves, traded and sold off as if they were nothing more then common trash. Was that to be her fate as well? To share this dismal future with these poor young souls who had once had such a bright future? The child closest to her started to cry harder, begging for her mother and father, and all she could do was take the young girl into her arms. From there the rest huddled around her as if she was their savior, as if she could protect them all from the men leading them away from their home.

Not long after the small swarm of children huddled around her she felt the cart pull to a stop, the whinny of a horse sounding out as it did so. Rushing water met her ears, and the footsteps of a man coming closer and closer to the flap at the back of the car. Looking around, she tried to find something, anything to use as a weapon but there was nothing and she could not move from her spot, least she make the children vulnerable. Closing her eyes tight in pain she felt the pang of sadness and anger fill her up, choking her with the despair that endlessly rolled off her body. Pain wracked her but she would not move, and when the flap pulled open to show the face of a hard man she felt her spine tingle with dread.

Scars littered his face that appeared to have once been the most beautiful face to be seen and his eyes, those haunting pale green eyes stare into her soul. Nothing kind was in those eyes, they were pits of nothingness that threatened to swallow her whole if kept her gaze upon him. Even the dark grey cloak around his body looked foreboding, coupled with the sinister leer upon his pale frozen lips.

"Oi, pinkie! Yer awake." Scowling at him she said nothing but he only laughed, "Ain't need ter scowl pinkie, t'ain't ere' for you."

His eyes scanned the lot of children surrounding her until his gaze fell upon a bronze haired one, his pale skin nearly illuminated by the lantern he held in his hand. Rain drifted to the ground just behind him, but beyond that she could see nothing but blackness, nothing but the emptiness of the dark night. Tears threatened to spill over once more but she held them back as she turned her hardened gaze upon the man before her. The man climbed into the back and grabbed the boys arm, unceremoniously dragging the boy's body towards him awaking the child as he did so. Frightened gold eyes stared up at the monstrous face and he cried out in pain and fright as he tried to twist away from the slave trader.

Fire burned through her and she gently placed the girl in her arms down, shrugging off some of the children as softly as she could without waking them. That went without cause as the boy's cries began to awaken the sleeping children, Sakura having stood up to confront the male. Their eyes met and she pumped some chakra into her fist, enough to damage him, but not enough for him to notice what she was doing. Suddenly a knife was held against the crying boy's neck and the man grinned his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't do anythin' rash unless ye wan' something ter happen te the boy."

Glowering at the man, she watched as he backed out of the cart and brought the boy with him, his cries reaching her ears. Closing her eyes tight she let out a small whimper as pain serged through her causing her to collapse to her knees. Sobs worked to break out of her throat but held them off as she thought about the children around her, all circled about vying for her attention, crying out for their parents as they stayed within safety's reach. She was their silent protector and she would do all she could to keep them safe, even if it meant sacrificing herself for them. The most she could hope for was to help them escape when they got into town, even that was risky, but she couldn't leave the out in the wilderness alone.

Shivering she pulled the children closer, keeping them warm the best she could as her eyes focused on the flap of the tent, making sure that no one would come again. A snap of a whip told her that they wanted to get on the move again, and so the cart began to roll, speeding away to kami knew where. A slave trading town, that would be her best guess, one at the ocean's edge, ready to take off the slaves to a distant continent. Shuddering she let out a shaky breath and tried to stay calm focusing all her attention on the children and the flap of canvas.

Two questions rolled around her mind as they made their way away from her home. Would this be the very last night of her freedom and how was everyone else? Were they even alive or would they all be dead? One thing was for sure, it would be a long, long time before she would ever be able to see the others again.

**Present Day: 12****th**** Moon**

She stalked her prey like a wild beast would, crouched low to the ground, her sharp eyes watching for any movement as she quietly made her way through the snow following the tracks. Her nose was raised to the air, as if sniffing out her quarry, the scent sure to catch on the soft breeze that drifted towards her. Thick grey clouds boomed over head, snow drifting heavily towards the ground covering her movement. Not far from her position a dear paused, his head raising up to look straight into her eyes. They stared at one another, as if a connection was made, one more then a stare between predator and prey.

**Ten Years Ago: Slave Pens**

All the children clung to her, frightened, as they stood before a loading dock, but that wasn't what had them frightened. There was a plat form not far from them where they would be sold, some would be staying, while others were going to be shipped off. More then likely to never set foot on their homeland ever again, that was what frightened her the most. Never being able to see her homeland again would kill her, this was everything she knew, everything she had lived for. But now, what did she have left, what was there left to lose?

"Next!" came the hoarse cry from the plat form. Suddenly she found her upper arm being grasped tightly, the children crying out, trying to stop them from taking her away. Tears filled her eyes as she watched them cry and reach out towards her, but she went willingly, walking along side her captor. She wouldn't let them see her weak, she wanted to show them to be strong, that everything would be okay, and as she looked forward at the platform she couldn't help the clenching of her heart as she held back her feelings. Her captor, the one she recognized as Seiya, pulled her roughly up next to the announcer who was already sizing her up. Beady eyes ran over her body appraisingly and she gave an unnoticeable shiver as she glared up at him, ready to use all her strength to escape.

Smirking down at her, he took out a whip and her eyes narrowed, watching as he turned to the crowd, "Trained as a ninja this beauty is deadly," he called out raising his hands, but the smirk never vanished, "but once the barcode is slipped onto her skin," his eyes shifted towards her and his lips pulled farther up, stretching his already ugly mug. "Behold."

Narrowing her eyes in anger, she felt the man behind her push her towards the front of the stage, but she turned towards the speaker, falling into a familiar crouch, readying herself for an attack. What happened next took her by surprise as first her neck, then her back seared with pain and she screamed out. Falling to her knees, she glanced around the people before her, but their jeers and cheering only made her breath harder, feel more pain then she would have liked. Would her home become just like this? Would all five countries succumb to this misery and betrayal that seared her heart like acid would her skin. Eating away at her soul, numbing it, causing her world and everything she knew to blacken but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of fainting. She would endure, she would overcome everything and become stronger, what doesn't break one, makes them stronger.

"Ah!" Another round had come and this time the fire under her skin became hotter, fiercer as it spread to the rest of her body. Clenching her fist she made to stand, her limbs trembling under the pain as she forced herself to raise, never noticing the looks she received in doing so. The announcer's angry words poured out at her, but she missed all that he said as she nearly sank to her knees in another bought of raging pain. Her will was running out, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more, and was soon sinking to her knees, barely able to keep herself conscious.

"Enough!" someone from the audience yelled out, his voice like velvet steal, she could feel it reverberating through out her body, "I bid one million on her."

A hushed silence rang out and many turned in the man's direction, but she only kept her eyes sealed shut, her doom awaiting her. No one said anything for a few minutes, stunned silence, not a word, it made her worry, was it uncommon for someone to interrupt the torture or was it the amount he bid. A high price to pay indeed for a lowly slave, the lowly slave that she was sure to become to this man. Fear rippled through her as the silence continued, and her barely conscious mind reminded her of that fact as her body trembled, remnants of the pain she had just gone through.

"Are you sure?" The announcer asked.

Unknown to her, the man sneered up at them, his eyes flashing dangerously, "You dare to contradict me? I who gave you the land that you are walking on? I own this town directly under Emperor Uchiha himself and you dare to contradict me?"

Everything inside her body froze at that name, Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, her old teammate turned traitor, Uchiha Itachi, her old teammate's brother and their ultimate enemy. That last name left a sour taste in her mouth, as her whole body lay still under that name, but she wasn't the only one to recognize it for what it was. A menace, a danger, something dark that could and would destroy them all if given the chance or the will to do so. Itachi, the leader that destroyed her home, and Sasuke, the one who betrayed them all. Both who gave her much to hate, both who filled her with disdain and an ugly need for revenge.

"N-no my good sir, I implore you, take her, by all means."

Snarling in her mind she opened on eye as she watched a man in a heavy cloak make his way towards the stage, his navy eyes flashing darkly as he did so. Every part of her body screamed out to get up and run, to escape from this man making his way towards her, but she knew she had no chance. None. Once he got closer the future was set, the firm line of his jaw told her so, the battle scar upon the left of his face told her he was a battle warn soldier, if not, then a ninja. Kami forbid if she disobeyed the man that had stopped before her, with those piercing eyes that told her to try, to show him what she was made of.

Taking out a sack filled with what she knew was money, her fate was sealed. Hyuuga Neji once would have told her that fate was always sealed, that none had a choice, now she was inclined to believe him, for she was staring fate in the eye and it didn't not favor her. She was like an animal, caged against the darkness, never to be free against this tyrannical foe before her. Never again would the sun feel the same, never again would the rain fall in the same misty skies that had once beckoned to her. Trapped, forever trapped with him.

"Come slave," he hissed, a velvet like voice calling out to her, soothing her yet filling her with undeniable fright, "We have much ground to cover."

**Present Day: 12****th**** Moon**

A cry of pain escaped the dear before her as he fell to the ground, blood escaping from a wound in his neck. The animal had been too slow, caged in at all sides as she had plunged her own kunai into his throat, taking his life from him just like hers had been taken. Neither had stood a chance, predator and prey, neither had survived, both lost to the darkened world around them. Destiny was a funny thing, all creatures destined to the dismal lands around them, humans, daemons, and natural animals alike, doomed to the same cycle for an eternity. Predator verses prey, each time the prey gets more advance, and each time, the predator strikes them down without remorse. Such was the vicious cycle that had started.

Maybe though, despite fate, one could rise up, and become the hunter, taking down their predator with one move, turning their back upon their masters. No longer was she weak, but she was still a caged bird, waiting for the moment when the right key was in front of her, begging her to find her own release. To free the caged being and to take off on broken wings. Fly, fly away little song bird. Be free, they would sing, and she would fly away, one day. One day soon.


	2. Chapter I: Frozen Heart

**Chapter One: Frozen Heart**

**Present Day: 12****th**** Moon, Mitsukake House**

"Master." Her voice was soft and commanding, yet smooth like silk, her words running across the dark room like liquid. No emotion could be heard in her voice, no feeling that could be associated with what she had done for him, it was as if the woman was a blank slate. But that was how he raised her these past ten years, taught her everything he knew, destroyed everything she had been. This was the way of the shinobi, to be emotionless, to kill without remorse, to do whatever assignment they were given without question of whether it was right or wrong. She was his tool to use and by kami he would use her to her full potential even if he had to resort to final methods. Not that he has had to use it in years, she was now his fully willing slave in every given way but one.

Watching her silently from his seat on the couch he gave himself time to fully appreciate everything about the woman standing before him. While she wore the cloak, nothing about her was truly noticeable but with the cloak off, just like it was now, it would take a hard man to resist the temptation she presented. Her exotic long pale pink hair hung in a braid over her shoulder, her forehead covered by bangs, but it was her jade eyes that made the look all the more alluring. A wild beauty in every way possible, but it wasn't just her heart shaped face, or those glowing orbs, even her outfit screamed out exotic. It was the same type outfit she always wore, with a blood red corset for the main body, black ribbon running up the front for effect. She wore black cargo pants, pockets hanging on the side for weapons of sorts, and knee high, three inch heeled boots underneath them. All in all she was a vision.

Shaking himself out his lustful thoughts, he glanced about the naked room before letting his eyes land on her again, their gazes connecting. It he hadn't been her master, he would have thought she was being disobedient, but he knew otherwise. Those dark orbs were calm for a change, instead of roaring to life with fire and brimstone, they were dull and soothing. Obedient, that's the word he would use for such a gaze, she was being obedient and taking it to a whole new level with him. All he did was snort, amused with his toy as he picked up the crimson jewel he wore on a chain around his neck. A bloodstone. Suspicious people would give him a wide berth when they spotted it upon him, thinking that he was wishing for death for wearing such a stone. More then likely he was, but at this point that wasn't what his mind was on.

"We have a visitor coming," he murmured catching his pupils interest.

"Hn."

Letting a smirk cross his lips he released the stone about his neck and leaned forward, his elbows upon his knees, his hands clasped before him, his chin sitting upon them. A glint formed in his dark navy eyes as he watched her for her reactions. Already he knew how she felt about specific people, or more specifically, names in particular. Just after he had first taken her under his wing, the name struck a cord within her and rage always seemed the more dominant emotion when associated with that one name. Frightening possibilities formed in his mind as he thought about what his little assassin could do to his guest. What would be even more intriguing would be to see how his guest reacted to her, what he would say when he saw his little beauty. She maybe gorgeous and stood only five foot four, but she was a hellion with a fast right hook that would unbalance any man.

"Why don't you go refreshen yourself," he murmured darkly, the smirk still firmly placed upon his silken lips, "get yourself ready for our guest, he might be generous enough to give you a task, and more then likely," licking his lips he chuckled, "a bonus."

"I'm no common whore, I need no generosity." she glowered at him as she turned to escape up into her private rooms. His voice stopped her from going very far though, the warning in his voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"But my Hyourin, for him, you will be dancing."

Raising a brow she turned to him, "Is that an order master?"

"Iie, just merely," the sneer upon his lips brought her up short, "that he'll make you dance for him, and dance you will."

Growling low in her throat she whirled away, her long braid falling upon her back as she walked up the stairs in an angry silence. He had been mocking her, threatening and promising all in one, like the dog that he is, the same dog she wished she could destroy. But wishes don't come true, and dreams fade away into nothingness, just like hers all had. He had taken everything from her the moment he had bartered and paid for her life, like she was nothing but a slave, a dog not fit for anything but a leash. Though she had to give him credit, compared to others who had been in her position, she had gotten the better end of the sword.

Pausing at the top of the stairs, she looked down the grim black hall, the same hall that felt like it was trying to suffocate her every time she walked down it. Somehow it always reminded her of the darkness that awaited her, the same darkness that had changed Uchiha Sasuke and had taken him from his friends. The difference between them though, was that she hadn't sought to become strong, strength had sought her out, and now there she was, hanging onto life by an invisible rope. A silver rope so thick it choked her, the same rope that bound her to her master and she could never leave except by death and even he wasn't that merciful. But she wasn't being ungrateful, he had given her a roof over her head, fed her when he could have starved her, and left her to die in that black room. A nightmare room that brought out all of one's fears, played upon them until one was far too gone to even function.

Even though it had been his orders that had placed her into that room, it had been him who had visited her everyday, fed her, showed her that she could survive if she gave her life to him. That day, the same day he released her, she died, everything inside her body, her mind, her spirit, her heart, they all died except for her loyalty to him. Nothing was left of Haruno Sakura, the medic nin from Konoha, instead she was Hyourin, the Shadow Stalker, an assassin sent to take away anyone's life. People feared her, many worshiped her, sought her out like she was an angel sent by god, the god who was her master.

Walking down the black hallway, she passed pictures of a young woman with long raven hair and navy eyes so bright they could warm up a room. But this woman was no more, she had been the master's wife, a fragile being who wore only black kimonos and veils. Hidden from the world, kept safe from the eyes of man, but war had changed all that, Sakura knew that it had. Death had been that woman's gift, and as she passed the next picture, one of a full blood moon, she couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine. In that picture, the one she had passed to get to her room, had a blood moon hanging in the sky, shining down upon a bloodied field, but there was nothing there save a dead cherry tree. That one picture always frightened her more then anything life could deal, and it was because the death hadn't been that of a human, but of a cherry blossom tree.

Stopping outside a door she closed her eyes and breathed out, before turning to a black door, and twisting the silver nob before entering an elaborate room. At first glance it was a fancy room draped in rich silks of the colors black and red, but upon looking again, it really was a plain room. A four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, fine silk red drapes falling in curtains to surround the bed, their thin layer showing the behind hidden behind them. The walls were a rich velvet black, and the only other piece of furniture in the room was a wardrobe filled with the little amount of clothing that she owned. A round mirror hung on the wall opposite the wardrobe, but the room was otherwise empty of anything else. It was almost as if no one lived in that room, but she knew otherwise, for it was her own room. Spacious and empty of all but her queen sized by and what little else she had.

Heaving a sigh she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled the doors open, her hands shifting through the hangers before taking a thick obsidian black cloak out of it. Closing the door she turned around and walked towards the mirror sitting on the right of the door she had entered from. Placing the cloak on her shoulders, she pulled up the hood, hiding all her features save the lower half of her pale face, jade eyes barely hidden under the hood as they glittered dangerously in the darkness. Suddenly the banging of the front door alerted her to the arrival of the guest and she quietly walked towards the door, opened it, and exited, closing it quietly behind her. Walking to the top of the stairs, she froze, her heart in her throat as she listened to the familiar voices downstairs. Something didn't feel right about the situation, it didn't feel right at all.

"Ah, Mitsukake Ryouma, my dear friend."

Ryouma bowed politely to his guest, feeling obsidian eyes upon his form as he did so, causing a shiver to run down his spine. They weren't good friends, actually they were the farthest from, but he would fallow the man before him to the ends of the earth if he had to. Much respect and lust for power ran too deep in his body to ever get out of the debt he owed the man that was sitting upon his dark violet couch.

His large battle warn hands grasped the bloodstone hanging from his neck as his eyes scanned his Emperor's form. Fine cloth covered the man, the richest black he could have ever seen, and the red clouds upon the silk cloak he wore only made Ryouma's blood run cold. They weren't friends, would never be friends, the man before him carried too much power for such a thing to be possible. The man before him was too bent on creating the perfect world, _his_ perfect world. There was nothing left that was human within that black gaze, there was nothing left that hinted at a soul or a heart, and that was what frightened him most of all. Even he could be draped in the best cloth like he was now in his dark violet robes, but he could never carry the essence of a killer the same way the man before him could.

"Uchiha Itachi, it's so nice of you to visit."

All he did was smirk and lean forward, his elbows upon his knees, his hands laced together, "Trying to butter me up, Ryouma? I'm touched really, but I'm not here for pleasantries. Where is the assassin known as Shadow Stalker, I wish to meet him and to assess whether or not he would be useful."

Raising a brow Ryouma chuckled darkly, "Oh, a he is it? I'm sure that my dear assassin would be very displeased to hear what you think of her."

From the top of the stairs she scowled, her eyes narrowing on the forms just barely hidden from her view. So taking her master's words to heart, she moved quietly down the stairs, not a single sound issuing from her as she took one step after the next. Down she went, down into the pit of hell, no longer an angel, but the spawn of Satan. The one man she hated more then life greeted her as she escaped to the bottom of the steps, her eyes locking onto his form as he sat on the couch. His eyes flared to life as he leaned back, one elbow resting on the arm of the couch, his head tilted into it as he watched her glide effortlessly forward, towards him.

"Ah, such a soft looking face," he murmured before turning his eyes upon Ryouma, "you had never told me the assassin was a woman. If you had before hand, I may have dressed more appropriately to greet such a wonder."

Clenching her fists beneath her cloak she flatted her expression, not wanting him to catch a single emotion, least he think he can rule her. It was clear what he thought himself, so arrogant in his ways, so cold and silky, his words as smooth as glass. Just like she remembered it to be, just like she remembered him to be, a pure ice hearted bastard that deserved his throat slit. The will to kill him, the instinct, the urge to destroy the threat before her loomed over her, her eyes darkening as she thought up all the ways she could murder him. All the lives he had killed, all the blood he had spilled, all the land he had taken were only a small list of things he had done. It all burned her insides, spurning them until her hate and anger nearly consumed her, but she stood tall through it all, her eyes unwavering as she watched him.

When the Uchiha had stood however, she had to hold herself back from flinching, his great presence nearly suffocating her. He walked slowly towards her, each step echoing about the room, crying out her death as he did so, but she knew he wouldn't strike her down. Not yet, not when he still needed her to do his biding, to blindly follow his orders, to kill, to hide, to destroy the life that he would command her to. But she wasn't who he thought her to be, and more then likely if he were to catch a glimpse under her hood, he would remember. Remember and attempt to control her, but she would never let him that close, ever.

Taking a step back she held up a hand, holding off his approach. He raised a curious brow as his smirk deepened, "Ho? Trying to keep me from seeing your beautiful face? Is there something about you, some feature you don't want me to see?"

Her lips twitched at his attempt to flirt with her, to catch her off guard, but it didn't work as well as he had hoped, "It's not that, it's merely," her lips twitched again but she made no move to sneer or smirk at him, "that I don't have one. I don't exist my lord, you can be sure of that, and so for that reason, and that reason alone, I can not allow anyone to know my identity."

Laughter, cold laughter escaped his lips and a shiver ran down her spin but she showed no outward appearance that he had affected her in anyway. Assassins were meant to never be known, their identities meant to be kept from the world, all great lords knew this, and so it came as a surprise when he took another step forward. This time her satin lips twisted into a frown before a scowl rose up and she froze in her steps, not wanting to be trapped against the wall only centimeters from her. Under these circumstances it was always better to keep space every which way incase of the need to escape, and escape she felt like doing. Despite the verbal and probably physical thrashing she would get later, she had no want, nor any need, to have that damn man come another step closer.

But all he did was stand there, watching her, waiting for a single movement, telling him which way she would move. Instead she stood there, her eyes flashing darkly, her blood boiling with the need to wipe that damn smirk off his face, and her heart clenching with anger. Shifting slowly, her movements barely noticeable except to the Uchiha's sharingan eyes, she moved her hand up behind her cloak, a pair of swords strapped to her back. Unfortunately she didn't get a chance to make any other moment as her master intervened, his cold calculating eyes watching her steadily as he stepped up to her side. Bringing her hand back down and fisting it in anger she wiped her face of emotion but her dark jade eyes sparkled with malice towards the Uchiha.

"Uchiha-sama," Ryouma murmured, his eyes shifting between the two, "I must ask that you don't inquire into her identity, for as she has stated, she has none. I don't even know who she is, all I know is the woman I bought before gave no name and her identity was wiped clean with her training. She is the prefect assassin, the only way anyone can see her face, is if she was about to kill them."

"Even then it's rare," she murmured darkly.

"Hn," he murmured thoughtfully before turning away from her and walking towards the couch, and stopping just before it. All he did was look down, not bothering to take a seat, something was on his mind, something deadly and harmful towards her. When he looked up and turned around, she could see his red eyes and kept her focus upon her master, not wanting to meet that penetrating gaze. If she did, she would be forced to her knees, her mind unable to escape his technique or so she figured. But something ate away at her conscious, what if her inner soul was able to stop him, just like at the chunnin examines, those same exams that she had managed to overcome her best friend's mind technique. If she could escape his sight, then maybe, just maybe, she could kill him before he got to her.

"I'll give you a job, one that must be completed," he uttered smoothly, orbs deepening a couple shades.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously she glowered at him, the hint of a growl in her smooth velvet voice, "And the consequences? Or payment?"

Snarling at her, he clenched his fist before charging towards her and pinning her to the wall, one of his hands going through it as he did so. She made no sound, her breath didn't even snag in fright or loss, instead her eyes flashed in warning as she grabbed hold of one of his arms. Her tight grip didn't even incur a flinch but his eyes flashed back to obsidian and he leered at her, pulling back a little after having caught sight of her eyes. Familiarity flickered in his dark orbs, but then it was gone just like that and he took hold of her wrist, expression suspicious of her every action.

"Your eyes, they are breath taking in their familiarity," he murmured in deep thought, "we've met before." It was a statement of obviousness, but she knew he couldn't figure it out, figure her out, and it only made her sneer at him in contempt.

"I am dead to the world," she hissed, "which means whoever you think I am, no longer exists." Staring him down now, she ground out her next words in anger, "Now let me go." Each word punctuated with her fury.

"Hn," he mocked, his gaze filled with twisted amusement, "don't like being held? Don't like it when the man has the upper hand? Don't worry, soon enough, once your debt is repaid to Mitsukake, you'll be mine."

Malicious jade watched as he back away from her, his cocky smirk still in place as he did so, tempting to incur her wrath upon him, to see what kind of woman she really is. The bait was easily laid out, but she didn't bite, she refused to be underhanded by the mongrel and only smirked back, her vision twisting with disgust and ire. Uchiha Itachi knew how to push the right buttons it seemed, but there was something there that his gaze wasn't telling her, it was like he already had everything figured out.

"Uchiha Itachi," she murmured, "what is it you know?"

His eyes widened before he closed them, his lips pressed in a thin line before he opened then and stared hard at her, "I don't answer to the likes of you."

"Because I'm a slave," the monotone voice told them nothing of how she thought about her predicament, "The barcode upon the right side of my neck proves it to be so," chuckling sardonically, she glared upon the Uchiha, "because I carry this mark, I am forever a slave, ne Itachi."

"That is enough, Hyourin." Ryouma hissed, "You are stepping out of line, I forbid you to talk back to him, and if I hear another word escape from your mouth before I say to speak, I'll punish you worse then you've ever been punished before."

Closing her lips tight she averted her gaze, not daring to look either man in the eye as she waited for her instructions, knowing that she had stepped over a very steep line. Though, she knew, even when she was being punished later, she would never take back her snide comments, and the implications behind them. Nor would she take back her assessments and questions, he was hiding something from her, and by the greatest of kamis she would find out what. Even if it cost her, her life. Not that she really had much of a life to begin with. While she couldn't complain of her treatment, she knew full heartedly that she was nothing more then a caged bird, waiting to be free of her prison. To escape her jailer, the same man before her who had kept her under lock and key for years, Mitsukake Ryouma.

Everything she had ever been taught, past and present, stood before her now, both the good, and the bad. He, Uchiha Itachi, is an S-class missing nin from Konoha, the brother of one she had once thought she had loved with everything she had. But, Tsunade, her teacher, her mother figure, had taught her what it meant to heal others, what it meant to have strength in herself without relying on others. Uzumaki Naruto, had taught her what real friendship was, had shown her that she wasn't alone, that she didn't always have to be the strong one. Those two had held her together even after Uchiha Sasuke's betrayal, even after he broke her heart, but now, the embodiment of the man that had taken everything from her, stood only meters away, and there was little she could do but wait.

The barcode upon her neck, the one that told everyone she was a slave, was hidden underneath a bllack ribbon, hiding what she had become. Upon looking at the men in the room, she knew that to hide such a mark, was nearly impossible now. It was the tie that held her to the men, the reason she felt pain when she disobeyed or acted out of line. A slave in every term, there was no saving for the likes of her, there was only the darkness that these men had cast her into. There was no saving for the little song bird, her wings were broken, and she had no one left, but she would not give in.

"I need you to go on a little hunt and destroy mission," Itachi said evenly, his voice lacking any of the feeling he had shown earlier, "I want you to assassinate someone for me. He goes by the code name, Senbon," her eyes narrowed, something about that name pulling at her mind. He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to her, and she caught it with ease, her eyes kept upon his form, "All the information you need, is in there." He turned and made to walk out of the room, but he paused in the door way, his head turning towards her, the sharingan blazing red, "I except you to be better behaved when I see you again."

Watching him walk out the door, and out of the house, she felt like her whole being was on fire. He had told her she was a tool, thrown it in her face, demanded that she do what was asked of her, as if she had no choice, and the truth of it all, the real crux, is that she didn't. It hurt, it burned her insides with the truth, destroyed what she had been working towards, and yet, just made everything stronger. Giving up wasn't something she would do, isn't something her best friend Naruto would do.

_Naruto,_ she thought to herself sadly as she turned and walked towards the stairs, _I would give up everything just to hear your voice once more._

"Ah, just a moment, Hyourin." She paused but didn't turn around, "I just wanted to warn you, you pull another stunt like that again, and you can be sure that you'll visit that room again." Her insides froze at his warning as she clenched her fists in fear, "I know how much you despise it, so I suggest you clean up your act."

Scowling she stormed quietly up the stairs, heading towards her room before pausing outside the door. All she wanted to do was curl up into a tiny ball, and to never look at the world again. Already she could hear the whispered words of the ones that had been closest to her, already she could hear the berating and the quiet cheer that they always tried to fill her with.

"_You are a shinobi of Konoha, Sakura, a Hurano with spirit. To give up is to forfeit your life."_ Her otou-san had always been the level headed shinobi, teaching her all that he could before the battle between sand, sound and Konoha. She had wanted to be like him in every way, but now she could help but reflect sadly upon the past and his soulful words.

"_Don't give up my Sakura-chan, you've got a whole world left ahead of you."_ Her okaa-san, the voice of reason and love, someone that looked after her even when she didn't want help. While she had been gentle, she had a head for battle and would have done anything to protect all her precious ones.

"_You're meant to save lives, my apprentice, that's the reason I taught you all I knew, don't lose faith now."_ The 5th Hokage of Konoha, her shishou, her mother figure after she lost both her parents in the sound and sand invasion. If only she was there now to lead her through the rough times.

"_Quit your wallowing and whining forehead, it's not like you to give up!"_ Yamanaka Ino, her best friend and rival, and the one person who put it to her straight. What she would have done without her she didn't know, but she would never forget everything they had gone through together.

"_Mou Sakura-chan, everything will be fine! Don't give up now, you never know what will be awaiting you. Believe it!"_ Ah Naruto, the one she wished she had given a chance, the same one she wished could be by her side. But he was gone, gone away to never return and she couldn't help but find herself loving him even after everything, even if he was no longer by her side.

It was almost like they were all by her side, at that moment, wishing her well, telling her that she was strong and cared for. _Minna_, she thought to herself, a small half smile upon her lips, one that disappeared as quickly as it came, _thank you for everything, but this is my life now._ Opening her bedroom door she went into her room.

_I am no longer your sweet Sakura-chan._ Her eyes swept over the furniture before walking towards her mirror, dark jade eyes staring back at her from her double, _I'm a caged bird meant to be controlled, I'm not free, but for you, I will survive._

**12****th**** Moon: Two Days Later**

Narrowing her orbs, she glanced around the deserted forest, the snow laying thick upon the ground as she did so. Dark grey clouds covered the sky, but not a single flake fell, and there was barely a breeze to flow through the trees. It was silent, still, as if something had come and destroyed all the creatures of the land, taking away all the sound as they did so. The silence was nearly deafening, it's cries heard above all others, because nothing was said, because the voice of such a soul had perished leaving nothing in its wake. If she hadn't been used to silence for so long, if she had not gotten used to a barren waste land that was her heart, then standing there upon that branch would have been nearly impossible.

Out of nowhere the sound of crunching snow could be heard causing her to hid all traces of her scent and chakra. Her eyes watched below her, waiting for whoever it was to come out, to show their presence. When a man came into her sight, she frown, her orbs darkening as she watched the man for any false movements when he stopped not far from her position. Clenching her fist, she waited to see if he knew she was there when suddenly her frown deepened realization spreading over her.

Shoulder length brown hair hung about his face, sporting a bandana upon his head. Her nails dug into her palms, digging into the flash as if she wasn't wearing gloves to keep her hands warm and her prints away from the scene. This was someone she recognized, but for the life of her, she couldn't tell who it was, couldn't see his face, but this was her target, she just knew it. Her expression flattened at that thought and she pulled out a kunai, but the man swiftly turned around, his eyes sweeping his surroundings, close to her position.

"You can come out now," he called out, his smooth voice playing with her senses, "I know you're there, there isn't any use hiding from me."

Dropping down from the branch she was on, she crouched low to the ground, their eyes connection. They were studying each other, each waiting for the others next move, trying to find the hidden weakness within their opponents. Eyes narrowed upon a sebon he was chewing on, she couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. His nickname was Sebon, or so the Uchiha had mentioned, and not only that, she was sure that he knew how to use those to the most deadly of attacks.

"Are you the one they call Sebon?" she asked merely for amusement.

His brown eyes sparkled with some emotion she could not name, she could not remember, and his smooth baritone only helped to confuse her more, "I take it you've been sent to assassinate me then?"

Smirking beneath her cloak she watched him steadily, "And if I was?"

"I won't go easy," he turned a bit, and a flash of metal caught her eye and she froze in her tracks, in her speech. This wasn't just any prey she had been ordered to kill, and if that bastard of a Uchiha had guessed who she was, then he knew what he was sending her into. Not only would she have to fight her own people, she would have to kill him as well, and then that was when it hit her, who this person before her was. He wasn't just an ordinary shinobi, he was a special jounin of Konoha, and a flirt to. Closing her eyes she found herself nearly collapsing to her knees, but she held herself together, it had been so long, so very long. The feeling was nearly elating but also worrisome. If he was here, close to the capital, it meant something deeper was going on, but she, a slave, would more then likely be killed for whatever was about to happen.

"Shiranui Genma."


	3. Chapter II: Darkness In Her Soul

**Chapter Two: Darkness In Her Soul**

Brown orbs darkened dramatically as he stared at the assassin before him. It had been a long time since anyone in the outside world had called him by that name, more importantly, he never figured that the Shadow Stalker would know him. How she knew, he had no idea, but he wasn't going to let her escape without figuring out how she figured him out, and more importantly, who she was. Falling into a battle stance, he waited patiently, watching as she just stood there, staring at him, almost like he had three heads. Just when he was about to give up on her attacking him and throw himself at her, he saw her take a step forward before growling and charging at him.

Blocking a kick to his right, with his hand, he bit down on the sebon in his mouth, ready to spit it at her. Trained jade orbs though watched him throughly, and he knew it was going to be a hard battle, probably one of the hardest ones he had to date. Jumping away from her, he spat the sebon, the force behind it ready to pierce her flesh but she was faster and manage to change the trajectory with her own sebon, both flying into frozen trees. Pausing in his steps he felt her rush at him, but that wasn't what held him in his spot, the chakra in her hands did, something about the chakra was throwing him off. Frowning he jumped back again, her fist narrowly missing him, causing pain to serge through his right arm, but that wasn't the worst deal. A crater had formed right where he had once been standing, do to the force of her punch, or maybe, something a little more.

When she came at him again, everything clicked in place, and he rolled away from the next hit and stood up, his eyes upon her as he held up a hand. Her lips turned down at the corners and his gaze stayed steady upon her as she lowered her hands. It wasn't a stand still they were at, she could easily destroy him, no it was something else, now it was about information. That was when a breeze swept back and her hood fell away from her head pink bangs falling onto her forehead, the rest of her pale pink hair thrown into a braid. Once ten years and more ago, he remembered a Hokage's apprentice with the same colored hair, and if he had to guess, he'd say that this was the same person.

Letting his eyes wash over her form, he noticed the black silk ribbon around her neck, and the tops of lines that could only be a barcode. Eyes widening he felt his heart squeeze, the woman before him was a slave, had probably been a slave for ten long years. What she had been through, he didn't know, but the cold calculating look in her eyes told him that whatever had happened, had not been good.

"Haruno Sakura," he murmured softly, but she heard his words and flinched back.

A hand rose and pulled her hood back over her head as she back away from the shinobi, her jade orbs darkening, "She's dead," came her hoarse voice, "she's been dead ten long years."

Frowning he took a step forward, "You are her, she's not dead."

Wiping a kunai at him she turned and made to leap away but at that moment he was faster, and had grabbed a hold of her arm. Scowling she quickly turned and threw him off before charging at him, her fist raised, this time chakraless, and filled with fury. Blocking her punch with his left arm, he couldn't help but wince before throwing her over his shoulder and turning quickly a sebon in his hand. Throwing it at her he already had another one in hand and raced towards where she had landed, her body in a crouch as she deflected the sebon and used her feet to send her body flying at him. They hit at the same moment then flew past each other, stopping not far from where they had first started.

Turning around quickly, both faced the other, panting hard, Genma holding his shoulder, and Sakura holding her side before she fell to her knees, surprise lighting her features. He walked forward, knowing her body was numb from the paralyzing formula that had been on the end of the sebon. She glared up at him, but he knew she felt none of the emotions she was showing, she was confused, and probably begging for her death. All slaves did, especially those raised well, because they knew without a doubt that they could never be free, could never escape from their cages.

It was a pity for those who had given up their lives after becoming a slave for the enemy, and he knew that Haruno Sakura would be no different. Hell, he was sure the woman in front of him was begging him to finish her off, to take her away from her dark life, but he wouldn't. So kneeling before her in the snow, he watched the range of emotions shadow her face before her blank eyes closed, waiting for release. A release he would not give her as he raised a hand and tugged at the ribbon around her throat. When it fell away he could easily see the slaving brand that had been inked with chakra upon her skin. Damn the ones who had taken their country from them, damn them for turning innocent sweet girls into grown dangerous tools.

"Sakura," he whispered to her, "I know someone who can release you, someone who can free you from your cage."

Blinking her eyes open, brilliant jade orbs caught his dark ones and they stared before she opened her mouth, her voice hoarse with disbelief, "How?" She whispered, "How can I ever be free, how can someone free me." She looked down upon her hands, "These hands were meant for healing," she whispered darkly, "now they're hands made to kill." Gazing up into his eyes she nearly sobbed but no tears, no moisture would come to her stinging eyes, "How can you save me...How can you _want_ to save me after all the death I've caused, after I tried to take your life?"

"Because," he grabbed her shoulder, "you are a shinobi of Konoha, we never leave one of our own behind."

Before she could retort or say anything back, the sound of someone racing towards them gave them pause, Genma taking out another sebon, and Sakura quickly working her chakra to get rid of the paralyzing formula. Neither action was needed when Genma spotted a head of blonde enter the clearing, sad blue eyes connecting with his own, not even noticing the other in the clearing. On the other hand, Sakura stopped her actions, every part of her body freezing on the spot as she recognized the man before her. Though he didn't wear orange anymore, instead sticking with plain black, she could easily tell it was the kyuubi holder and her best friend.

"Genma, obaa-chan needs you back, we just got word that our informant wasn't real, it was all a trick to lure you out."

"To lure me out and to send the assassin Shadow Stalker, am I right?" he asked humoring the man while Sakura frowned, realization striking her.

"_Your eyes, they are breath taking in their familiarity," he murmured in deep thought, "we've met before." It was a statement of obviousness, but she knew he couldn't figure it out, figure her out, and it only made her sneer at him in contempt._

"_I am dead to the world," she hissed, "which means whoever you think I am, no longer exists." Staring him down now, she ground out her next words in anger, "Now let me go." Each word punctuated with her fury._

"_Hn," he mocked, his gaze filled with twisted amusement, "don't like being held? Don't like it when the man has the upper hand? Don't worry, soon enough, once your debt is repaid to Mitsukake, you'll be mine."_

_Malicious jade watched as he back away from her, his cocky smirk still in place as he did so, tempting to incur her wrath upon him, to see what kind of woman she really is. The bait was easily laid out, but she didn't bite, she refused to be underhanded by the mongrel and only smirked back, her vision twisting with disgust and ire. Uchiha Itachi knew how to push the right buttons it seemed, but there was something there that his gaze wasn't telling her, it was like he already had everything figured out._

"_Uchiha Itachi," she murmured, "what is it you know?"_

_His eyes widened before he closed them, his lips pressed in a thin line before he opened then and stared hard at her, "I don't answer to the likes of you."_

It had been a trap, he knew all along who she was, and was willing to let her kill one of her own on purpose. More then that, she suspected that he would have sent her off to kill more shinobi of Konoha if she had succeeded to do as he had asked. Closing her eyes in thought she didn't notice the blue eyes that locked on her form, nor the widening of eyes as they landed on her head of pink. Instead she thought of what would happen now that she had been caught, and in some way she was thankful. Or she had been until the sudden burning in her neck told her otherwise and she winced before letting out a ragged breath.

Genma had noticed the blonde's look when he caught sight of the pink haired woman, but what he hadn't been expecting was the glistening tears that fell from the man's eyes. For a long time the man had been silent, instead of boisterous and filled with life. Now that he had seen the woman, it was almost like a dam had broken and every feeling that had been hidden came pouring out. Unfortunately though, he noticed Sakura's sudden uneven breathing, actually to be more specific both of them had, and it wasn't getting better. She seemed to be in pain, and the only reason he could think that could be was the sign on the side of her neck that the younger man had obviously missed when watching her.

"What happened?" he demanded, blue eyes hard and demanding, "What's wrong with her?"

Giving a sigh he turned towards her, "Get Tsunade-sama here as soon as you can, she has the slave mark, which means we are going to need Kakashi as well."

"A slave mark?" The once brilliant blue orbs darkened a shade and fury had now entered the man's eyes, "She has a slave mark. Can you tell me how long she's had it?"

"Dammit Naruto!" Genma snapped, "At this moment it doesn't matter, if we keep stalling more pain is going to go through her system and she'll go into shock. If the increase keeps up, you know damn well what will happen to her body and her system."

"Chikusso." Naruto uttered a few more oaths as he turned and raced away quickly.

Letting a couple more minutes pass, Genma then turned towards the shaking form, her eyes closed tight, and her arms wrapped around her torso. It was horrible to watch, and even worse to feel as he lifted her small body into his arms. All the victims he had seen because of that cursed mark, had suffered when they disobeyed a command, this occurrence wasn't different, but somehow he felt as if there was something unusual about it. That moment wasn't the right one to contemplate it, no, instead he had to get her as far from that area as possible. If there was one thing he knew, it was that slaves were never left alone for long, assassins or not, and if she was a well treated one, one who always obeyed, there would be no doubt someone would come.

Heading in the same direction that Naruto had gone in, Genma kept a steady pace until he was a good distance away. He couldn't afford to get too close nor too far away, or else the pain would be severe for her, and not just that, he couldn't afford to lead the enemy close to the base. Closing his eyes he held Sakura a little closer to his body, keeping her warm and steady as he did so until help came. He didn't have long to wait though as two heads of blonde came rushing towards him, and a head of silver not far behind. When the elder blonde stopped before him, her amber burning deeply into their forms, he felt himself loosen his hold upon the woman before laying her upon the cold frozen ground.

All three of the figures before him stared openly at the pale pink haired woman, none able to believe their eyes, that she was there before them, now. What was bad about the situation though, was when Sakura's body started to twitch and them squirm around. She was in agony, her body wracked with pain from the damnable barcode upon her neck. Both the blonde woman and the silver haired male kneeled. A black bandage covered the male's left eye, and his baggy clothes hide most of his small frame from sight, but that wasn't the most interesting thing about him. When he moved the bandage from his left eye, a red orb resided where a coal black one should have been.

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes as the pain got worse, it was searing through her, heating up her body and creating a never ending fire. It had been such a long time since she had felt this sort of agony, since she had allowed herself to miss behave. Clenching her fists she cracked an eye open training her gaze upon the silver haired man who was performing seals while muttering under his breath. She couldn't understand just quite what he was doing, there was no possible way to counteract the dark chakra flowing through her body. Sweat accumulated on her brow while she turned her dark gaze upon the female blonde, her hands glowing green as she placed them over Sakura's body. Relief nearly bulled her over as she felt the woman's energy sweep through her system, causing her body to semi relax, but the pain wasn't even close to being a distant memory.

Despite the cool feeling of the medical chakra, the pain was still wracking her body and filling her up more then she would like, "Kakashi," the blonde growled out, amber eyes locking with mismatched ones, "if you don't hurry up and seal the damn thing, her body is going to shut down."

"How long?" he croaked.

"You have less then a minute, better make use of it." She hissed angrily.

Of course he didn't need to be told twice as he placed his hands upon her neck were the black lines were inked into her pale skin. Groaning she tired to twist away from his heated touch but someone was holding her down. Looking around she made another noise before shutting her eyes, correction, make that two someone's holding her down. She felt as if she was being torn in two as Kakashi's chakra entered her body and pulled all the dark chakra into the mark of which he was quickly sealing. After another couple of seconds, she found her body relaxing and her mind drifting as she tried in vain to open her eyes. She hadn't fallen asleep but she knew her body was too exhausted from pain to even move let alone allow her to open her eyes. Instead she heard voices around her, voices she had waited ten long years to hear again. Ten years.

"Obaa-chan, will she be alright?" If Sakura could have smiled she would have, maybe even smirked, she remembered her shishou's ire and frustration at being called that.

"Naruto," Tsunade murmured softly with a soft scolding undertone, "her body will no longer deal with the pain from the mark, but..." the woman trailed off.

Vaguely aware of what was going on around her, she could feel her body being picked up, by who she didn't know, but it definitely hadn't been Tsunade. Of course being carried didn't last long when she felt herself being dropped into the snow and the shuffling of feet heard close to her fallen body. That wasn't what surprised her the most though, instead it was the growling that came from her left and laughter from somewhere a head of them. If she could be sure it was ahead. Struggling, she barely got her eyes open before tilting her head to the side and spotting a figure dressed in a black cloak. It wasn't the cloak though that clued her in, it was those dark navy eyes that penetrated her soul and make her cringe.

"Tsunade," her master spat the name as if it was a foul curse, "I should have known you'd somehow interfere. What are you going to do with my slave?"

The growling from earlier had become louder and she shifted her gaze a bit before her sight landed on Naruto who was crouched low to the ground, his eyes blood red. A shudder ran up her spine as she gazed upon her long time friend, time had changed both of them, that much was obvious. Now she could see the man that he had become, without the haze of agony to block her sight. Though his hair was short, she could see that he had grown much taller and more muscular over the years, but it was his face that made her heart break. It was clear that sorrow had been a dominant part of his life as the pinch lines at the corner of his eyes indicated stress and hardship. A light scar adorned his right cheek, darker then his whisker marks, but still light enough to be considered distinguishing.

"Calm the boy Tsunade before I make sure he is silenced," Ryouma hissed.

Naruto snapped his jaw at the man before Kakashi's calming hand rested upon the kyuubi holder's arm. If she could speak she would have told Mitsukake Ryouma that Uzumaki Naruto was no more a boy then himself, but that would lead to more torment then she really needed. Right now concentrating on staying awake and eyes open, was hard enough, uttering words would be more then a little difficult.

"It is of little concern to you what we do with her." Kakashi spoke, his words like ice.

A snort of laughter came from Ryouma as he stared down the White Fang's son with darkening eyes, "Oh but I disagree, it is of great concern, she still has a debt to finish paying. I'm not about to let her go now, especially not when Itachi-sama requests her presence."

Letting out a low guttural growl Naruto leapt towards her master, and all she could do was watch, not able to make a noise. Mitsukake Ryouma was a dangerous man, not someone to be trifled with, let alone attack when he had his guard up. She knew from experience that it was useless to go against him, he was a master shinobi, a high classed assassin and would even be consider an S-class. Dangerous, deadly, those were the words to describe him, those were the words that told what he is and will always be until his death. A death she wished more then ever to be the cause of.

Watching as he calmly and slowly, moved out of Naruto's way, she couldn't but note the graceful way he moved, nor the way he elegantly tilted his head out of the way of the blow. It was like watching a dance, Naruto being the clumsy town folk, and Ryouma being the king who swept beautiful woman off their feet. It was agonizing to watch, but she could not move her eyes away, even when she opened her mouth to cry out his name, to protect him from her master. If she didn't say something soon, then Naruto would die, Ryouma was the master, a high classed master, one that would've killed her if he didn't find her so damn alluring.

"Nar...u...to." Her broken whispered words didn't catch on the wind, and she continued to wake, frightened for her long time friend. She hadn't seen him just to lose him all over again, especially not to her master. Struggling, she found a sudden will to try and stand up, even upon her weak body, still recovering from the agony it had just gone through.

Every limb seemed to shake, as her legs nearly collapse under her struggling body, but she wasn't going to let it bet her. She was a powerful assassin for a reason, she was the Shadow Stalker, not a weak little girl like she once had been. Even though her dark eyes stayed locked on the continuous movement of her best friend, she couldn't help the coldness that washed through her heart to block out the feelings once more. Despite everything that had happened she couldn't let him die.

Suddenly Ryouma made a quick decisive movement and rammed his fist into Naruto's stomach while the kyuubi container flew back into a tree cracking it on impact. Struggling to raise blood eyes glared furiously at the approaching man, making his way to finish him off.

"You should have known better boy, now," Ryouma hissed, "it's time to die."

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed out collapsing to her knees.

But she needn't worry as Kakashi stepped in between the two, his hand clutching Ryouma's wrist tightly, holding the older male in place. A sneer formed on his lips, twisting his golden features beneath the black hood, making him appear almost feral. Something burned in her stomach as she watched, her dark jade eyes focused on the men, non making a move. Genma and Tsunade both helped her to her feet as they watched the scene, her arms wrapped around their shoulders to keep her weak body from collapsing more. Swallowing she rounded her eyes on Ryouma, and his dark gaze quickly meet hers in a test of wills and something else entirely that she couldn't quite put a finger on. His sneer only seemed to deepen into a scowl, anger burning in his eyes, and then she knew, knew why he seemed so angered.

"Damn you all to hell," he hissed darkly spitting at their feet as he wrenched his wrist away from Kakashi, "Damn you all. She was mine! She _is_ mine, and when you least expect it she'll be back in my folds, because even if she doesn't seek me out, Itachi will find her."

Growling low in her throat she felt the two at her sides stiffen in surprise, and Naruto's gaze seemed to change as blood red changed to bright sapphire, "Making others do your work for you," she said in a bored tone, but her eyes said it all, "So a waste of space you have become. And here I had once _looked_ up to you." She taunted him, hoping he'd take the bait and try to attack. If he had, she would have struck him down, for the slave had out mastered the master, she was nothing to him anymore.

But her insides twisted when a smirk took the place of his scowl, "You'll regret those words, Hyourin, I can grantee that. What do these pathetic shinobi know, what can they do for you that I can't? Remember, you're not one of them anymore, instead you're something better, you've surpassed them my little moon. And soon, sooner then you think, you'll come crawling back to me. Don't worry I will forgive you, but it'll come with a price my sweet."

Taking a step away from them all, a sadistic and malicious smile appeared before he disappeared. Her body shook, her eyes closed and she felt as if the weight of the world had just fallen upon her shoulders as she sagged against the ones holding her. Everything he said had come to hit her in the face, she was no longer innocent, she was a killer, her healer hands no more. Instead the blood of thousands hung above her head, drowning her in the thick metallic substance and only Ryouma had seen it. The others were oblivious, unknowing of the suffering that hung about her, non of them could ever know. He was right, sooner or later she would go crawling back him on hands and knees, begging him to take her back.

Blackness took over and she sunk into the depths of her mind, never once noticing as she was lifted into strong arms, nor noticing the change in pace as they took her far away from the place. She would never be able to escape the darkness, she would never be able to escape him.

**12****th**** Moon: Unknown**

"Kakashi, do you think she'll awake soon?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Her body was under a lot of stress when I removed the controlling chakra from her, it may take a little while for everything in her to reset."

A sigh escaped from the other speaker before speaking again, "What do you think happened to her, it's obvious that whatever it was, hadn't been good."

Whispered voices reached her ears, but all she could do was lay in the darkness of her mind wallowing in the sorrow that seemed to cover her wholly. Why her, why did it have to be her and not someone else, but then, what she had been through she would never wish on another soul. Heh, her soul was dark and unforgiving, there was nothing of the old her there, all she was, is a killer, a cold blooded killer. Non of her old friends would be able to accept that, she knew that, could see it already forming in her mind, the reactions everyone would give her. All this though, only made her crawl deeper into the darkness, make her feel more dampened and weak, they made her feel weak.

"You should get some rest Naruto."

A sharp intake of breath was heard before a snapped reply echoed about the walls, "I won't leave her side until she wakes up. She'll need someone there when she does and I'm gonna be that someone."

"She won't be the same Sakura you remember," Kakashi warned his voice hard causing her insides to bunch. She was right, they wouldn't be accepting of what she had done, they were already more then likely regretting bringing her there, taking her under their wing. Probably only did to get back at Itachi and Ryouma both powerful men in the soddened and shadowed world. If anything, when she was feeling better and completely healed, they would ship her off, away from them, and make sure they never cross paths again. She had been wishing to hear their voices, to see them once last time, maybe in some twisted way, the gods were granting her one last reprieve before releasing her to her hell made world.

Letting a groan escape her lips her eyes fluttered open and two faces met her sight causing her eyes to close rapidly before opening once more. It definitely hadn't been a dream, which meant that she had come face to face with her past once more, only everyone appeared much older. One face consumed her though, as saddened blue eyes met her cold jade ones. Both were weapons, both were powerful, but one had feelings while the other had lost them all to the darkness, her darkness. Yet she couldn't help but marvel at his beauty and wonder if the quiet spoken girl had caught his attention finally in the last ten years.

"Naruto," she whispered hoarsely.

A grin formed on the golden face of a boy she had once admired long ago, it was no wonder Ryouma had though him to be nothing more then a young child. While taller then her by far, he still had that childlike appearance about him, even in his travel weary face. She wished all those years had not been stolen from them and that she could go back and make sure she had stayed by his side through it all. But she would never be able to. They were as different as night and day now, they would never be able to go back to what they once were, and she knew that so well. A killer in the night, the one that stalks her prey from the shadows, that was all she would ever be, the caged hunter playing the slave to her master forever. Even when her bonds are released.

Callused hands cupped her cheek and she couldn't help but meet those beautiful eyes once more, his name escaping from her lips again. If she hadn't been able to keep her emotions completely under wraps she would have spilled everything to them, would have taken his face between her satin hands and kissed him recklessly. The face of her salvation, the same face she had dreamt of for years and had kept her going even when all she wanted to do was die. A strong slave she had been, fighting the will of her master everyday while still obeying his every command, she was a good slave, and obedient slave in appearance only.

"I missed you," came his soft and emotion filled words. She could already see the liquid forming in his eyes and would have attempted to comfort him had Kakashi not stepped in the way. Damn the man and his well traveled past, damn him and his mismatched eyes. Couldn't he have let her bask in the moment for a least a little while before the world closed in on her once more? No, instead he had decided enough was enough and to almost forcefully shove Naruto out of the white room she resided in. Why leave her alone to her already morbid thoughts? Surely they would want to see her, right? Right!?

No, he knew who she was, knew exactly what she had done, so why did it come as a surprise that he had left her to her thoughts? Why was she in pain at the thought that they, _he_, didn't trust her enough? Was it because of the stories that people had been telling about the Shadow Stalker who killed in the night? Was it because she had been merciless in every death she had given, and more then likely to some of their own? Her throat tightened and tears threatened to spill over but she pushed them all back as she attempted to sit up. How long had she been kept in that room, laying upon the bed motionless? Curiosity was never her friend, that much she knew, because in that way she was similar to a cat, but instead of satisfaction bringing her back, it was the pain of the knowledge.

Clenching her fist she managed to sit herself upon the bed swinging her body around to let her legs fall over the side as she examined the small room. The only thing in the room was the bed, other then that there was nothing in that room. Closing her eyes she let out a breath and slipped onto the floor her bare feet touching the cold stone causing a shiver to rush up her spine. Sighing she looked down and found herself wearing a black shirt with black shorts, other then that, there was nothing residing upon her pale skin. Groaning she made her way to the door and turned the handle only to find it locked and a curse worked its way upon her lips. Finally unable to take it anymore she screamed out, her anger flying through the walls.

"Dammit all to hell!" She screamed, "Am I really that frightening!? Do you all fear me that much that you must lock me away!? You're no better then _him_ the bastard himself!"

Falling to her knees she choked out more curses tears ready to spill from her eyes but that seemed next to impossible for the pale pink haired woman. She hadn't cried since the day she was sold to Mitsukake Ryouma, but now her emotions overwhelmed her, and she found wetness rolling down her cheeks. Shock registered upon her face as she placed a hand there and pulled it away looking had her palm smudged with her tears. It was strange seeing the tears, feeling them fall down her cheeks, it was like a whole new person was there inside of her. But it wasn't new, this was her, her old self trying to release itself from the cage she had put her in.

Suddenly she frowned and her eyes narrowed as she looked up at the door before her, a sound coming from the door before something clicked. It took her a moment to realize that the lock had been released and the door was opening. Shock was the first thing that entered her mind before fury welled up inside her, damn them, damn them all to hell she thought as she stood up angrily. Cold jade met silver and it was all she could do not to rush past him and onto the other side of the door where she knew others would be waiting.

"Come," he said, his words hard, "Tsunade wishes to speak to you."

**Thanks to The Fuzzy Slipper., Mangalover284, sh-kuro, MIFED, and crazyevilgirl for reviewing. Thanks to BlackAngelBlood, FaithDeanLove, Traekor, and diablovampiro for reading my story. Looking forward to more reviews!**


	4. Chapter III: Returning To The Beginning

**Chapter Three: Returning To The Beginning**

**12****th**** Moon: Outside The Ruins Of Konoha**

Pain, it is a mystery as to why one feels it, how anyone could bear it all their life with but a smile and a few cherished moments. But moments are fleeting and far too few to be able to rid oneself of the never ending circle of sorrow and heartbreak, that slowly eats away at the soul. Perhaps if she had been careful, had allowed herself to only seek to make herself stronger, the nostalgia and hidden anguish that this place brought her, wouldn't have been as bad. Maybe then she would be able to forget the pain of knowing someone had left her, laying on a hard cold bench after having declared her love to him, or maybe not. There was one thing though, that she agreed with, bonds only hurt more in the end, they never heal you, they only cause more pain and distraction from the reality of the world.

Though, as she thought more, standing on top of what she had once known as Mount Hokage, she could understand why someone sought to make bonds. It was because, even in those few fleeting moments, one had felt happiness, true happiness uncaring of the darkness that plagued them. To anyone, in those moments, they could understand the why. Why someone would go through anything to achieve even just one friend, why a person would protect their village with their life, why, even for that matter, one would seek out love and companionship. Even through pain, even through hardship and death, one found that blissful few moments of happiness that so few could even truly name anymore. Though the question still remained, why was she still standing there, on top of the crumbled mountain gazing at the snow covered ruin that was once her precious home.

Even though she asked herself that still, she knew the answer, the same answer as to why she gave up seeing everyone again.

**12****th**** Moon: Three Days Previous, unknown**

"Tsunade-sama," the silver eyed man murmured with a bow, elbowing Sakura in the process to get her to follow suit.

Jade eyes flashed before she bowed down, her gaze still connected with a set of amber attached to the woman behind the desk before them. She could remember the last time she saw those agony filled orbs that called out to her, I've been through more then you'll know or wish to know. But those eyes lied, for they hadn't seen the torment that the pink haired assassin had been through, they hadn't witnessed the horrible black space that showed all of one's fears. In away those same eyes taunted her, they also set a deep longing burning in her chest, a longing for what she had lost. War was war, there was nothing one could do, and while she had been built to take on pain and loss like it was nothing, that same blackness had taken away that comfort.

No longer a shinobi, no longer Haruno Sakura who detested killing innocent people, instead she had become Hyourin the assassin in the shadows. Fear had been replaced with burning hatred, pain had been replaced with numbness, and while she was cold and hardened by the devil himself, weakness was still in her heart. The same weakness that allowed her to fear that darkness, that horrible black space and what it had shown her. No, no one could understand what she had been through, no one could ever find out, it was her burden to bear, and hers alone. No one can know, no one will know. Alone, always alone.

A knock sounded upon the door of the room, and four shinobi entered the room, all of them older then whence she last saw, aside from Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto whom she had just seen twenty minutes ago. She could only guess as to why Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba was there, both looking worse for wear with thin hard expressions that she could not place. There was something about the situation that sent shivers up her spine, but she couldn't exactly place what it was. There was just so much already wrong with everything before her, that it would be quite difficult to guess what it was that set her on edge.

"Ah, good of you to join us," the blonde haired woman sitting behind the desk murmured softly, "now that you're all here we can get down to business."

"If I may, Hokage-sama," Nara murmured, "but why exactly are we here?"

A sad smile crossed the woman's lips before they thinned and a hard gaze entered her amber eyes, "Before us all is a well known assassin, one that works for one of Itachi's top men, possibly having even met the man face to face numerous times. Under his jurisdiction, many innocents have suffered at the hands of the one known as Shadow Stalker, who has also killed off some of our numbers. Whether unknowingly or not, she has committed a crime against our organization and even if she has been saved from slavery, we cannot let these transgressions pass. One word, one order from her master, and the slave will more then likely destroy us all."

Sapphire orbs flashed dangerously red mixing in with the brilliant blue, "You cannot do this Tsunade-sama!" he cried out, "She's one of us, has always been one of us!"

"Enough Naruto," Tsunade hissed, amber darkening, "Haruno Sakura is no longer one of us, she hasn't been for ten years now." The room had suddenly become deathly quiet as all eyes aside from Naruto's had turned towards the pink haired woman amongst them, "As such, she has to be put on trial for her actions, and until such a time as a decision should be made, she will be put in seclusion."

"No!" A hard cold voice rang about the room as fiery jade eyes glanced about the small office before connecting with Tsunade's own eyes, "I will not suffer the same fate again! You cannot lock me away, if you do that you'll be no better then _him_." Fists clenched and her hard words darkened as she continued, "More importantly, Tsunade, now that I am free of my prison, I have a mission I must do."

"Ho? And what makes you think I'll just let you walk out of this room and out of this base? If you were to figure out where you are then there is no telling who you'll bring with you to destroy us all."

"Sakura would never do that!" Naruto cried.

"Enough Naruto, no more words or I'll force you to leave." Tsunade hissed keeping her eyes upon jade.

"It's alright Naruto," Sakura murmured, her words losing their hard edge, "your leader is well within her rights to say what she says. For I am no longer Haruno Sakura, for that girl died ten years ago the moment she was sold into slavery. Now I am known as Hyourin, the Shadow Stalker, but I swear upon this Tsunade," her voice rose quickly gaining momentum with her freedom so close at hand, "you can blind fold me if it helps, I only wish to do my task that long ago had been appointed to me. Set me upon the outskirts of our once beloved village Konoha, and I shall never seek you out."

"Do you plan to kill more innocent lives?"

Snorting she glowered darkly, "Never again will I willingly be the hand that slay the lives of children and innocent people. I am free now, free to live my life once I finish my task."

Frowning Tsunade crossed her arms, "You'll never be truly free Sakura-"

"Hyourin," Sakura corrected.

"Sakura," Tsunade insisted before continuing on, "Until Itachi is dead the slaves of our world will never be truly free. It is his power that binds a slave to their master, and until he is gone all we can do is seal the mark so that it cannot harm you. But you'll never be truly free."

"A caged bird is never meant to fly in the sky with her brethren," Sakura whispered but everyone heard none the less, "but still she'll try to follow in their foot steps. Just like that caged bird, I'll never be able to be truly free until the hand that feeds me is destroyed, but until that time I'll follow the path lain down for me by my shishou. He was a great teacher," a sad smile fell upon her lips, "a great friend in my solace before he died before me. I must complete the task set out before me by him."

"Sakura-chan," sapphire orbs sparkled with unshed tears as he watched his best friend stand before Tsunade pleading to carry on the will of a dead man. It was then he knew that she could never be alone again, he had found his purpose once more, and now he would not let that purpose go.

"Very well," Tsunade sighed heavily before directing her gaze over the shinobi before her, pausing on an oddly determined Naruto before settling on Hyuuga Neji. He too had once been a caged bird, knowing the full implications of what Sakura had said, so he would be the one to set the little speckled sparrow upon her path. "Hyuuga Neji, please escort Haruno to her destination, give her all her equipment back so that we do not leave her defenseless."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Turning he lead Sakura out of the room, the woman taking one look back at everything she was leaving behind before continuing on.

**Konoha Ruins: Present**

Snow glistened upon the ground, crunching under her feet as she moved about the ruble of her village. If she closed her eyes and imagined the spring that she could only hope would follow one day, she could see the moss that would cover the buildings and the small trees that had managed to grow over the past ten years. Already the sounds of birds would reach her ears and the wild life amongst the broken buildings would be hunting and playing about the village like her friends and herself had once done. That was all in the past though, and it would never be spring again unless she could finish the task she had been set out to do.

Heaving a quiet sigh she navigated through the rubble and downed buildings, trying to find her way to where she wished to go. Her white cloak flowed about her shoulders drifting in the breeze as she moved, showing her clothing underneath. A white blouse, a pair of black cargo pants, and black boots under her pants, everything about her was exotic. Her hair was back in it's usual braid, hidden underneath the hood of her cloak that kept the wind from biting her sensitive ears. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands, one of them gripping the emerald hilt of her katana, given to her by her teacher and friend, the only one who had shown her an ounce of kindness in the past ten years.

Closing her eyes she tried to picture him, but instead she came to a halt and frowned, her grip upon her blade tightening as she whirled around, jade clashing with sapphire. Scowling she released the hilt and crossed her arms, waiting for the man before her to speak and say his piece. Why he had sought her out when others sought to lock her away, she had no idea, but she was not about to give in easily until she knew what he had come there for. Whatever idea he had in the head of his she had no idea, but if it involved trying to take her back, then he was shit out of luck and would have to go empty handed. In away she was similar to Sasuke in that regard but no other way could they ever be similar. Neither wished to go back to a place they had once called home, or in her case would have loved to have called home.

"What are you doing here?"

Giving a small grin, his orbs lit up, expelling the sadness she had seen lingering in his azure eyes, "You're not the only one searching for true freedom Sakura." Her arms went loose and her right hand reached up to her neck were her black ribbon lay over her slave mark.

"You too?"

Giving her a sad smile he looked up towards the light grey sky, "Hai, though we both had different masters, I'm sure that neither of us had it easy. We were alone weren't we Sakura-chan? Demo, I won't let you be alone again, and since I know I can't drag you back, then I have decided to follow you and help you with your task. No one deserves to be alone."

Startled she took a small step back before steeling her resolve, trying to keep her ice from cracking under his familiar gaze. Eyes, azure eyes just like her shishou, azure eyes that reached into her heart and dug out her sweet soul as if it had always been there and never shattered. If she could keep herself intact in front of his shining orbs then she could send him on his way before he got hurt or worse. She did not have an easy road to travel, and if she was unlucky enough, she'd run into Itachi or one of his companions. If that were to happen then everything would only get worse for Naruto, the holder of the kyuubi. Though she wondered how he had become a slave instead of being shipped over to the "emperor" himself, unless they hadn't known that he was the holder of the nine tails. Again though, that would seem almost unlikely, but something kept eating away at her subconscious, maybe it was plausible that they had never known, or if they had, they would have wanted a powerful weapon for themselves. Poor Naruto.

"I cannot have you come with me," she murmured, her resolve nearly faltering under his pleading eyes, if he kept looking at her like that, then she would be sure to break.

"You can't stop me Sakura," he whispered, on hand reaching out to her, "I lost you once, I cannot lose you again after just finding you."

Shaking her head she took a step back, trying pitifully to keep the cracking wall of ice together, "No, you can't, my journey is not meant for you, and what about Tsunade-sama? Isn't she going to be angry with you for going off without her leave?"

"What makes you think I don't have baa-chan's approval?"

"Nani!?"

Giving her a small smile his azure eyes shifted to the sky before connecting with her dark jade ones, "She let me go..."

"_Promise me you'll look after her." Tsunade murmured._

_Sapphire eyes brightened as he reached towards the door, "Hai! It's the promise of a lifetime, one that I'll keep no matter what. She was alone like me, who knows what she had gone through, but I'll be there with her so that she knows that she's not alone anymore."_

"_You still love her even after all this time?"_

_Gazing sadly at Tsunade he gave a small nod, "Even after all this time."_

"Made me promise to help you no matter what, and I said to her," a grin formed as he locked his hands behind his head, "It's the promise of a lifetime."

Tears gathered in her eyes as her icy cage broke but they did not fall, instead a small smile appeared upon her pale lips and she gave a small unnoticeable nod before turning away. Not moving she waited as Naruto came to her side, her heart beating once again with every step he took. From the corner of her eye she watched him before clenching her fists and looking up at the sky as it darkened and snow began to drift towards the ground. If the snow hadn't been there for nearly ten years she would have called the sight beautiful, but now she longed for spring to appear, for soft cherry blossom petals to fall to the ground. A spring festival would take place and there would be singing and dancing, but even now that seemed almost like a dream.

"Naruto," she whispered, but he heard her all the same, "the task that was appointed to me..." she paused before carrying on, "We're going to destroy Itachi, but in order to do that, we must find his weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Hai, we're going to find out who Itachi really is, instead of that man who sits upon his hand made throne telling the world who he is not. Our journey will not be easy, we will come across those who have met Itachi, those that fear him, those that worship him, and those that wish him dead. Most will try to attack us, and take away our lives, but we cannot falter Naruto. This journey will be dangerous, and there is a chance that we'll meet Uchiha Sasuke again as well, for I know that he is not yet dead. So tread lightly, follow me, and above all that," she looked at him tiredly, "be careful, because I don't think my heart could take another hit."

Seriousness washed over him as he nodded, "You too, Sakura-chan, you be careful too, because I know that if anything were to happen to you, I would lose myself."

Nodding, she took a step forward, "Then our journey begins here, before the Uchiha district."

**12****th**** Moon: Emperor's Palace**

Twisting a scroll around in his hands, he looked up, obsidian eyes dark and penetrating, trying to find the reason of his anger. Of course he didn't have to look far to remember why he was angered so much, it was that damn Tsunade and her pet dog, Hatake Kakashi. Able to suppress his damn mark, it was unforgivable, but he was sure that once he had what he wanted within his grasp his anger would dissipate. Damn them all, though, for having hidden so well, for they knew he wouldn't be able to find him, and while their numbers are small, with his favored disciple on their side, they would be nearly unstoppable.

Smirking he turned his gaze towards the scroll in his hands, clenching it in his fists, nearly unstoppable yet, he still had more powerful favors on his side. Sure one of his best had trained her, but he was stronger then she could ever hope to be, no matter how much she wished otherwise. It was possible, if she had his little weak brother with her, but he had already taken care of that problem, and they would stay separate forever. Even that kyuubi brat could never hope to achieve power like he had. Hn, but maybe if they were to be united against him, that could cause a problem, his little assassin with his desired monster, even his own creation. Hell would surly be brought to earth then, and when the fires rained down upon them, they would finally see, finally know the truth.

Useless, they were all useless. Throwing down the scroll he stood up, his black satin cloak flowing about him as he moved, the picture of a blue dragon upon the back of it. Lightning surrounded the dragon covering every part but the ruby eye that stared one's soul down. That was him in every way, like the blood thirsty dragon ever seeking power, ever becoming stronger, day by day he is plagued by uselessness. What good was having power, if there was no one strong enough to oppose him, what good was power if there was no one to make him stronger.

"Highness."

Turning his head a little to the side he spotted out one of his advisors, "Hn?"

Bowing low before the emperor, the man shook, his cropped brown hair falling into his blank eyes as he spoke, "There has been a disturbance in the eastern village, apparently Mitsukake-sama has lost his pet."

"Ho? Well now, that could be a problem, couldn't it?" Smirking he raised a hand and told the man to leave before approaching one of the many windows in the vast hall. His dark obsidian eyes flashed as he peered into the distance, his mind on the little cherry blossom whom he had confronted only days previous. It appears that his pale pink haired pet had failed him, and had found herself released from Ryouma's binds, and yet, he knew that she was still tied to him.

"Hatake Kakashi, how is it that you've managed to foil my plans again?"

Resting his hands upon the railing he turned his gaze towards the vast town about him, everything screamed power, everything cried money. The middle of all five countries, the same countries that had fallen to his power and he now governed over. No one could resist his power, and yet Hatake, one of his subordinate's slaves had managed to completely suppress his slave mark and help others with their own. Him and that damned sannin Tsunade had managed to turn his own slaves away from his power, even if the connection was still there, there was no pain for them, no way for him to find them.

Growling low in his throat he slammed a fist against the sill of the window, his eyes flashing red, before he settled down. He couldn't afford to let his anger rule him, not yet, not when he was close to finishing what he had to do. Somehow though, that damn woman and her copy ninja had managed to set him back a couple of steps so that he had to form new plans. It was infuriating how they had almost completely overruled his own work, it shouldn't have been that way, it shouldn't have been possible.

"Temper, temper aniki, we wouldn't want to think you're losing your touch now," a menacing voice from behind whispered out to the obsidian eyed man. "But I have to wonder," the same voice hissed in the darkness, "what is it that has you set on pins and needles? Could it be that what you sought has escaped from under your fingers?"

"Enough," he growled before calming, his voice coming across as soothing yet warning, "don't try to cross me again otouto, you won't like what I have planned if you do."

A snarl bound of the walls as the other voice faded away, "I'm amazed at your patience, but remember, I'm coming for you, and when I finally get there..."

"I look forward to it," he answered but it was too late, the voice had already vanished, but it mattered little, for he would get what he wanted soon enough. All his pawns were moving into place, and while he had to find a couple of miss placed pawns, he knew that soon they would fall under his jurisdiction.

**Konoha: Uchiha Ruins**

Crumbled walls marked the foundation a tattered banner flapping in the breeze the Uchiha crest nearly invisible upon it's faded fabric. Apparently the war wasn't the reason for the downed walls, nor the darkened shade of the cobble, barely covered by snow. A breeze flew by, ushering the snow away from the ground showing old splatters from what only one could guess was old blood. Two pairs of eyes observed their surroundings with disdain and anger knowing the reason behind the darkened marks and the tattered walk way. The light tap of their steps echoed about the empty path as they made their way to the main house, the same building that Uchiha Sasuke had once resided in.

Two pairs of fists clenched but neither expelled the furry that rose in them the closer they got to _his_ home, knowing that their path there could only get worse. There was less ruin the further they got in, but the broken old buildings showed their age with the hanging doors that barely stood on their hinges, and the broken soot covered windows that showed nothing of the inside. The place was almost crawling with the echos of the past, shouting out the tragedy that had taken place amongst their walls and walk ways. If they hadn't been strong shinobi they would have felt the shiver that ran down their spines, and the spike of fear that coursed through their veins.

Eerie was the word one would have used, nearly frightening in ways that none would never know but the only two survivors of the Uchiha clan. That was the reason that they were both there now, that was what they had come for, the reason behind the massacre, the hidden truth behind the sharingan. More importantly what Itachi had kept from his family, had kept from his brother, there had to be something within the depths of the Uchiha home. If not in Itachi's home, then the temple that resided on the grounds, but either way, his history was already etched into the walls of the district. All she needed was a little jitsu she had created, and the wall would speak their secrets, would show her what she was looking for, if in fact what she was looking for was still there.

"To think he had lived here even after the massacre of his family." Naruto murmured quietly, his voice barely audible to Sakura.

"Especially knowing exactly what happened and who had done it," Sakura answered back, her tone just as low and soft, "but I suppose it was the only way to stay close and remember. Revenge, it was all he wanted, and this place was a constant reminder to him."

Snorting Naruto shrugged, "A constant pain in the ass more then anything. Reminder or not, I doubt Itachi or Orochimaru would have let him forget such a thing as Itachi's betrayal of his own clan."

Letting a frown cross her lips she stopped, "We're here."

Before them was a tall house, the darkened windows and broken door frame more then enough of a sign that nothing had been alright. Closing her eyes Sakura performed a couple of complicated hand signs before opening her eyes and peering up at the dark building. Muttering under her breathe she waited as everything became blurry, and her sight took in the changing surroundings before they became clear again. Before her stood a proud and honorable building, the sky clear and cloudless, a brilliant ray of light shining down upon the sparkling clean windows. Letting her hands rest at her side she took a step forward, then another, before she had entered the building.

"Nii-san!" a young boy raced down a set of stairs and towards a door way leading into the living area, his wide onyx eyes pleading and filled with life.

"To think he was such a happy child." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan," wide azure eyes came into her line of vision and she gave a small smile as she answered his unspoken question.

"We've sort of gone back in time, while we can see everything that is happening, they can't see us. That is to say, all this is only an echo of a distant and happy past."

"So we can't change anything?"

"Iie. Instead we can only watch as the events that happen, come to pass, there is nothing that we can do, nothing we can touch to change anything. Believe me, if I could change something I would, maybe then everything in our present wouldn't have come to pass, or maybe it would have turned out worse then if some things hadn't happened. I have come to understand that some things happen for a reason and are not meant to be meddled with."

"But Sakura-chan, how are you able to see all of this?" he asked spreading out his arms to indicate the brightly lit hall and its surroundings.

"Every place has a distant echo, just as this place does, some are less violent, others more so, the past of this building and the surrounding buildings shadow a sorrowful ending. This is how I intend to find out what Sasuke had seen and why he sought to destroy his brother like he had. More importantly, I seek to find out why exactly Itachi sought to end things in such a way."

Suddenly a body came barreling out of the doorway, a shoulder bag upon his shoulder as he raced towards the front door, right through Naruto. Brilliant Sapphire widened dramatically and Sakura had to swallow her laughter down before she let her emotions get the better of her. Sweat began to collect upon her brow, but she didn't bother to sweep it away as she formed more hand seals. Naruto's eyes could not follow their movements but he watched as the scene began to speed a head, darkness beginning to settle in before her hands stopped. Looking around Sakura nodded and made her way out the door, letting her gaze wander back towards Naruto.

"Ready to see the past Naruto?"

Swallowing he took a step towards her, "I must," determination flowed through him as he took another step, "for our future, and for Sasuke."

**12****th**** Moon: Unknown**

Onyx eyes stared coldly up at the sky three figures surrounding him, but he made no movement to acknowledge their presence aside from the occasional grunt. Something was stirring deep inside him, but there wasn't anything he could find that could relate to the strange and unusual feeling aside from the fact that it was burning his insides. Could it be that something he had lost was trying to find its way back, or was it more then that? Not that it really mattered one way or another, he only had one purpose to fulfill at the moment, no matter what, but time was on his side. Itachi was losing ground, he only had to wait but a little longer to finally put his plans into action, but what worried him was what Itachi had murmured earlier.

Something powerful had slipped through his brother's fingers that much he knew, but what was it? What had his brother's mind spinning with doubt and anger, something had gone wrong. Snorting he let out a small huff of laughter surprising those around him, red eyes coming into his line of sight, her strangely cut red hair falling over the side of her face as she moved. Glasses sparkled upon her face as she tried to assess what was going on in his head and failing to do so. It made him want to laugh even more, but he was a Uchiha and they didn't show their emotions to the world. They would never be free to do so, not until that bastard was destroyed.

"Are you alright?" the woman before him asked seductively making him want to roll his eyes.

"Just leave him alone bitch, he doesn't need you hanging off him all times of the day." another of his companions sneered, his silver blue eyes flashing mischievously.

"I was not hanging off him, you bastard, merely seeing if he wanted to move on."

Snorting the silver blue eyed male smirked at her, his pointed teeth causing his looks to darken, "Whatever you say Karin."

Standing up, the onyx eye male took a step forward, "Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, let's go."

Three sets of eyes landed on him as he began to walk away, and they hurried to catch up, Suigetsu grudgingly following him.

Soon Itachi, onyx eyes glanced towards an advanced looking city before he turned away from it, soon you'll be the one at my mercy.

**Thank you to Traekor, MIFED, mangalover248, sh-kuro, coco-san, IronicEnding, Scotty Boi, crazyevilgirl, and Shinobi Darkbeak for reviewing. And Thanks to BlackAngelBlood, FaithDeanLove, The Fuzzy Slipper., darnod, diablovampiro, and madmanmay for reading.**


	5. Chapter IV: Blood Echos

**Chapter Four: Blood Echos**

**Konoha Ruins: Uchiha District**

Dark clouds covered the sky, as the snow continued to drift towards the ground, covering the area in a thick blanket of white powder. Inside one of the crumbling buildings rested two figures, one snoring quietly upon the roughened ground while the other sat before a warm fire, her jade eyes dark and distant. Images played through her mind of the massacre both her and Naruto witnessed, Itachi's words echoing through her head. Everything that had happened within that house, within those streets, was like a plague that never ended, only feeding the sorrow and agony more.

"_Why...did you...?" Sasuke begged from the ground, his young onyx orbs bright with tears._

"_It was to measure my capacity."_

Snorting Sakura turned her gaze from the fire to the dark clouds outside the building. Itachi was a sick man, a twisted individual and over the years he hadn't improved much from what he had already been. Corrupt and dangerous, a deadly mixture that had gotten the whole world into the darkness they now resided in. The bastard had wanted everything, achieved everything because he could, not because it was necessary, but because he had nothing better to do with his time. Capacity, ha! That was a laugh, he was nothing but a pathetic lost cause, nothing but a psychotic cold individual with the need to gain more power.

"You sadistic evil twisted thing!" She growled to herself as her jade eyes closed.

"_The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this..."_ Itachi's words replayed in her head, whispering continually, their dark words penetrating her soul_, "to ascertain your "capacity". I continued acting as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion to see if that potential lies hidden. You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that, I will let you live. ...For my sake."_

Another snort escaped her as her nostrils flared from anger and disbelief. If he had been so eager for his brother to surpass him, he had certainly pushed the right buttons, thrown the right lines, shown him the right things to get him to make it happen. Hate, anger, fear, pain, agony, nightmares, they were all the same things, all led to the same source for Sasuke, for her, and for Naruto. Itachi created havoc for them, he wanted to play games, to see if he could be the puppet master and they, his puppets. Cruel was not a word she would chose, malicious, conniving, savage, inhumane, poisonous, those were more the right type of words to describe the man whom she had come to loath more then life itself.

Long ago she might have been naive enough to think that no such man existed, that there was a little good in everyone no matter what they had done. But this, this was something else altogether, something far worse then those she had killed, then those she had tortured. She hadn't been Mitsukake's little assassin for nothing, and Itachi would soon find out why, because once she was through with him, there would be any pieces left to find save possible a finger here or there.

Heaving a sigh she closed her eyes and brought her arms around her legs, clutching them close to her as she thought, her chin resting on her knees. Outside the building, the wind howled, a wolf's cry accompanying it, tree branches crashed to the ground in the distance. Ice covered the broken winds and a slight breeze made its way into the small room the two had taken refuge in. It wasn't much but for the night it would hold, keeping them fairly warm and away from the hard weather that surrounded them outside. Now if the winter could end, and the sun come out, she'd be even happier, well actually she'd just be happy.

It had been a long time since she had felt any happiness, had felt anything other then the never ending sorrow and furry that clouded her mind and soul. If she could be given any title, it would be broken, for she was nothing but a broken woman with no dreams left save those of revenge, so similar to Sasuke's that it was almost unbearable. Suddenly she had found an all new understanding for her former teammate, and just as she understood him better now, she understood his need for revenge against Uchiha Itachi. Especially from what he had told his brother the night of the massacre, and because of all those petty words, she had lost someone she had not only fallen for at one point in her life, but a comrade and a friend as close to her as family.

"_...There would be a reason to let you live. Right now, it would be worthless...to kill someone like you...my foolish brother...If you want to kill me...curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life...Run away...run away...and cling to your pitiful life. And someday, when you have the same "eyes" as me, come before me."_

A pitiful life, she snorted and rolled her eyes, he certainly did have that, in spades as well. Cold hearted, arrogant bastard, with no feeling save that of the burning need for revenge, revenge against a monster he had once called brother.

A groan emitted from the other body within the room and azure eyes opened slowly before he turned his head towards her, his saddened eyes curious and cool. Those eyes reminded her of her own, but something about them still had feeling, a feeling she would never guess to have been hidden within their depths. Actually any feeling at all, yet there they were, all of them, swirling about in his brilliant orbs as if he had never truly seen the war, had never been a slave. But those eyes, despite their depth of feeling, held the shadows of pain and horror, the same pain that she had known all too well.

What happened to you? She silently asked herself.

"Sakura?"

Closing her eyes, her lips tilted a bit forming a small saddened frown, "Hai?"

"What happened to you?" he asked, surprising her momentarily, but of course he'd want to know, he'd always try to take her pain upon his already burdened shoulders.

Chuckling softly to herself, her lids lifted about half way, as she watched him, "That is a story for another day, Naruto, but today, I'd rather know of everyone else. The Konoha eleven, what had happened to all of us?"

A bitter grimace appeared upon his worn face, his eyes darkening as she watched the thoughts flit across his shadowed face. Such an expression upon his face sent shivers down her spine, she could still see the bright goofy smile, and the way his eyes lit up when someone mentioned ramen. Somehow that boy grew up into the man before her, and the nostalgia of it all ate away at her blackened heart until red began to seep through. Echos of a once happy past stood between the two of them, as well as bitter and sorrow filled moments that seemed to always come with those cheerful moments. Somehow she was suddenly frightened of what had happened to them all, if half the eleven were even still alive.

Shikamaru and Neji were alive, as well as Naruto and Kiba, but what about Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Lee. Even Shino seemed to have been missing along with her annoying old teammate Sai, and Akimichi Chouji. The Sabaku trio was also on that list of shinobi and friends that she wanted so badly to hear about, to know if everyone was alright and still living. Hopefully living better then she had under the care of Mitsukake Ryouma. Unfortunately the shadowed look upon Naruto's face gave her little hope of that, she had seen the drastic change in Naruto as it was, but the others, she was almost too afraid to find out.

Heaving a deep heavy sigh Naruto's dark azure eyes met her jade ones, and they stared for a moment before he looked away.

"Do you remember the memorial site where all the fallen shinobi had their names imprinted upon the stone?"

"Hai," she replied slowly, her gaze narrowing a bit, guilt leaking into her eyes, "I remember, but what does that have to do with our friends?"

Giving another grimace he locked his eyes with her own, his lips pulled into a frown, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes becoming more prominent as his hands clutched at his pants. All this was a sign telling her not all had gone well, especially when he had mentioned the memorial. There could only be one of two explanations, and the former more likely then the latter of the two that ran through her mind. If what she was thinking, was right, then most of her friends were either enslaved, killed, or hidden away to never be found, excluding the ones she had seen back at their home base.

"A few of our comrades have been added to that list, Sakura. The first you should know about though, is Yamanaka Ino." Orbs widening, she felt her heart clench and tears come to her dry eyes, causing them to sting as she blinked, but that mattered little. "About a day after the destruction of Konoha, us survivors had found the refuge camp in ruins, you and the villagers no where in sight. Ino couldn't take the possibility that you had probably been killed and so she formed a search. At this point we realized that we couldn't stay in the open, many of us had scattered, but Ino just wouldn't give up. She picked up tracks from a caravan or a cart train of some sort and figured you may have been on it."

Recognition burned in her gaze as she turned away from his searing eyes, "I was on that cart train, I had been in it for two full nights and half a day before making it to the slave pens."

Nodding to himself he continued, "Well it turned out, I was headed in the same direction she was, and we met up along the way, following the tracks. Seems we had made a mistake in doing so, about three days after she and I met up, we came upon a seaside port, where the slave pens were."

"Machi?"

"Hai. Machi. The slave trading village." Snorting he let out a breath, his nostrils flaring with anger, "We hadn't even made it into the village before we were confronted by slave traders. Her and I fought them off as best we could, but even that wasn't enough. We had been captured, beaten down, and the slave mark imbedded into our skins. Ours placed upon the back of our necks versus your side, which is what I don't get, how come yours was placed there when everyone else had theirs placed upon the back of the neck?"

"Itachi's favorite, or so they had said," she murmured softly, "at first I thought he hadn't even known who I was. It turned out that Itachi's best general in the army had bought me."

"Mitsukake Ryouma."

"Hai."

"Hn," he grunted before shaking his head and returning to the story, "turns out, after we were sold, Ino ended up as a concubine for one of the higher ups. It must of been hell for her, must have been an embarrassment, being used as a sex toy like that. All I know though, is that she died, killed by her own hand."

Hand covering her mouth, Sakura let out a small cry, her eyes filled with anger and tears as she tried to hold everything in. She had thought she had it tough, knowing that any moment she could be used for sex or to kill some subordinate or to use her body to destroy someone Itachi didn't like. But Ino, poor, poor Ino, to be a concubine, to have it forced upon her daily, it was almost unthinkable, unreal. Such was the times they now lived in, but it still hurt, still filled her with pain to know that her once best friend, had been destroyed in such a horrible, disgusting way. Death by her own hand, such a preferable experience to the ones they faced daily, but to have her life shredded up bad enough to take what little she had left, it was unthinkable.

"Ino-chan." It was a soft whisper, her friend's name, but she said it none the less and Naruto had caught the catch in her voice, had seen the unmistakable sorrow and furry in those jade orbs so desperately trying to hold onto the last of her dignity that she had left.

Lifting a hand, he went to cup her cheek but froze half way there before letting it drop again. If they had still been fifteen he would have gotten away with it, at least a little bit, but that was because he had known her, was her best friend at the time. Now...now he barely knew who the woman sitting in front of him was, couldn't say that he knew what she had been through, and he bet his own experience didn't even compare to her own. Then again, whose experience could? Ino's experience was tragic, his own was less then thrilling, and some of the others had barely been left alive, but all their trials, none of them could compare with one another.

"There is more."

Numbly she stared at him, blinking away the unwanted tears, hiding the fact that she could cry at any moment, could release the lock that she had held together all these years. She's supposed to be a shell, nothing left to her besides a cold frozen heart and dark eyes that would kill any man that walked across her path wrong. There were supposed to be no emotions save that of hate and disgust, but these old new feelings that washed up inside of her, seemed to break her, destroy everything she was had been trained to be. Once upon a time she would have been called cheery until the end of the war, then she became like Sasuke, seeking revenge against the one man who had caused her all this pain, Uchiha Itachi.

What more was there left for her? She had once thought, but now, sitting there before Naruto, her once best friend, and a cherished member of her extended family, she couldn't help but think of everyone she had left behind. Love, happiness, contentment, giddiness when confronted with her crush, hope, all those emotions had been cut from her life, only to come cascading back into it, weakening her barriers more and more with every word she hears.

"Tell me," she paused before swallowing and letting her eyes freeze over, "tell me everything, from the beginning."

"From the beginning hm?" Letting out a deep breath, the corners of his lips twitched with slight amusement but the frown never left his face nor the grief from his eyes, "Well you know what happened to Ino-"

"What about you? I know you look fine now, but I can see it in your eyes, the pain, the agony, the fear... What happened to you?"

Freezing his whole body went stiff, his eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned, a scowl working it's way upon his face. If there was one thing he didn't want her to know, it was what he had been through, and the only way he'd tell her, was if she told him what she had been through. There were many times in his life that he had felt lost and lonely, with a never ending despair hanging over his head, but when he had been a slave, it had been worse then anything else he had ever felt. All because he is the kyuubi container, and the one thing that Itachi craves more then life itself, as far as he was aware.

Looking out the frost covered window, he spotted the light falling snow, and the end of the wind storm, leaving his tense frame a little more relaxed. He would wait to tell Sakura his story another time, for now they had to be on their way, towards their next chosen destination.

"We should leave," he murmured softly, his gaze never leaving the window, "before any of Itachi's hunters find us."

Raising a brow at his change of subject she had to wonder what he had been through, but she couldn't fault his logic. Itachi would have sent out his Hunter-nin looking for her already, trying to find out where Tsunade had taken her, unknowing that she was no longer within the old Hokage's reach. When he finds out though, she had a feeling that hell will find her again, worse then before, and she may not be able to escape her fears as she had the last time.

Standing up, she placed her white cloak upon her shoulders, pulling her hood up in the process to keep her braided hair away from sight. Next she pulled on her black fingerless gloves before pouring some water from one of her canteens before turning towards the door, ready to leave, picking up her sack as she moved. Naruto wasn't far behind her, as he shouldered his own bag and followed her out the door, both making their way down the shadowed broken path way through the village towards the exit. Something in her gut told her it would be a long journey as they reached the old, decimated gates of Konoha. It twisted and burned her insides, pulling at her with such force she felt as if she could be sick, but she wasn't, instead holding steadfast and strong as they left behind the only place she had ever called home.

Trees groaned under the weight of the freshly fallen snow, ice covering the thick branches they walked under towards their next destination. Wolves howled in the distant, singing their pack song as they hunted, ravaging the north side of where they walked, silently, only the soft crunch of the snow was heard as they moved. Everything about the atmosphere screamed peaceful, undisturbed land unmarked by the trampling of man, aside from the small trail they had moved onto, heading towards the east, where a Uchiha bunker lay hidden. It was just beyond the next town, and the sooner they got there, the closer they came to finding Itachi's weakness.

Only, at that moment, a branch right behind them broke, falling to the ground with a loud thud that echoed about the silent forest that only moments ago had been teeming with wild life. Not a single sound, save for their own quiet breaths, could be heard as they waited for the movement they were looking for. Sakura bent down close to the ground, blending in with the scenery as she hid all color from sight, while Naruto jumped up into the tree they had stopped beside, his wood brown cloak blending in with the chocolate colored bark. Another wolf's cry echoed throughout the forest, this time along, and not in a pleasant way, for its hurried steps were coming closer. The only nose as good as a wolf's was that of the Inuzuka clan, an old friend of theirs having had the best nose in all of Konoha. But that was then, and if they were caught now, their movements could be vastly slowed.

"Quick! Over ere'! Fang smelled something." someone shouted, his rough masculine voice echoing about the trees.

Her lips quirked, turning down at the corners to keep herself from smirking. One of her hands rested upon the hilt of her katana, her other slipping into her blouse to grab a custom made kunai. Closing her eyes, she let her ears do the rest for her, letting that be her guide instead of her own eyes, knowing that in this scenario, even one drop of light could be her downfall.

"What is it Kaita?" another voice, this time lighter, smoother then the other.

The crunching got louder, closer, and she knew then more then ever she would be spotted, so lifting her head a tinge she peeked out of the hood of her cloak, catching the sight of three travelers but she could hear others, hidden from view. A group of them, large, all male from the stench and the low grinding sounds of their baritone voices. Perhaps a female or two were hiding farther back, but she knew these hunters by trade, recognized the blades they carried upon their hips, the tips curved slightly inwards. A specialized group of bandits, successful in taking down any who had crossed their paths, all but her.

"He recognizes the scent," the one called Kaita murmured to his partner as they neared where she crouched, Kaita's frosty grey eyes scanning his surroundings.

Letting a snort of disgust escape her, she slowly stood, sliding her katana out of it's sheath as she did so, catching the attention of three ragged looking men standing before her. Each wore an old brown wool cloak to guard against the cold, and a pair of black gloves adorned their hands, but it was their faces that differed from one another. The best looking out of the three, and the cleanest, took a step towards her, his jaw hard, his gaze harder as he watched her steadily, waiting for her move as the tip of her blade lay straight and pointed towards the ground at her side. She could feel the pressure of azure eyes watching her from behind, hidden in the tree above them, accusation and curiosity the main feelings within those wandering orbs.

"Yasumasa Kaita, I should have known I'd run into you again, sooner or later. This is after all, your territory."

A smirk formed upon the man's lips as he took a heavy step forward, his heel pressing into the ground, eyes darkening a shade as he did so, "Ah yes, the moon, or as most call you now, the Shadow Stalker."

Snorting she shrugged, "That and many others, sometimes I am the crimson goddess, always bathed in blood, never dying. They say I've been to the depths of hell, and that my own body was bathed in the deepest darkest fires. Supposedly I have no weakness and that looking into my eyes will show you your death, so tell me Kaita, does it? Does looking into my eyes show you your death? Do mine eyes give you a glimpse of your future?" A sneer crossed her pale lips, "Let me tell you a little secret Kaita," she leaned closer to him, her blade raising behind her as she did so, her dark jade eyes smoldering with an unknown emotion that frightened the men before her, "We're all afraid of something, even me. So I'll tell you my fear, if you show me yours?" Her sneer widened as she pulled back and flashed the blade out before her.

Azure eyes widened at the scene before him as the man paled before flushing with anger, her words struck a cord deep within him. This wasn't his best friend Haruno Sakura anymore, now she was the Shadow Stalker, Lady Hyourin, an assassin with the thirst for blood. In this instance he had become truly frightened of her, of her power and her dark blood jade eyes that cried out for something. Something he could not, would not name, for if he did, then everything he had ever known about her, would collapse. The monster below him, was toying with her food, laying in wait for her kill, to make her move upon the men who had dared to come upon her. This wasn't the same as a fight between old allies, this was something more, something bloodier, more deadly then anything he had ever come up with.

"You don't frighten me Hyourin, you're nothing, nothing without your precious master to pull your strings." Kaita sneered in anger, his grey eyes almost black.

Rage, fury, entered her eyes as she screamed out in anger, throwing her custom made kunai at him, while jumping back. Keeping her gaze upon him as he dogged the would-be blow to his chest, she listened for his companions, ready for them to come upon her. She would show these men, show the world, that she didn't follow orders anymore, that she was her own woman, free from the grasp of that devil man and his black room of horror. Swinging her katana hard to the side, she felt it connect with flesh, drawing blood from one of Kaita's men and slicing his navel from side to side as she pulled her weapon back towards her.

The man dropped to the ground, his innards splashing against the white ground, crimson seeping into it's pristine shine. The ground about her was about to become a brilliant shade of crimson with the blood of the men about her. Licking her lips she raced forward, the tip of her blade facing towards the side of her, her left hand held out in front of her as she prepared to grab the man before her. They thought she was weak, they thought she was nothing but a pet meant to locked away in a cage for the rest of her horrid life. But she didn't want to be like those poor song birds, never free to truly spread their wings, no, she wanted more then that, she wanted to sore. To fly away and reach the clouds and beyond, to find the sun that had disappeared from her shadowed life.

"Ha!" Thrusting her blade forward, she ripped into the man in front of her, their eyes connecting as his blood sprayed upon her cloak. Her eyes closed to take it in, before swiftly pulling the blade from between his ribs and letting him fall to the ground as she whirled around ready for more. The sight before her made her pause in her movement, her once hollow and dead eyes flickering with new life as she clenched her fist around the emerald hilt of her katana. Pale eyes stared into her own, barely a stick of clothing present upon the pale skin of an eight year old child, her short cropped hair reminding Sakura of a boy's cut.

"Drop your weapons and give yourself up to me, and the girl lives, Hyourin."

Narrowing her eyes she glowered at him, "Leave the child alone Yasumasa, this is between you and me, not anyone else. Come, fight me fair and square, then I might let you live."

Letting out a bark of laughter, his rough voice coming out hard and cynical he glared at her, "As if I could ever believe that. You would kill me as soon as this little treasure is out of my grasp. So no can do girl, this one is mine until you've given yourself up."

"Bastard!" she shouted at him, ready to charge, when suddenly he went flying forward, releasing the girl in the process, her sapphire eyed companion standing in front of the girl, azure orbs filled with fire. If she had been her old self, the hatred in his eyes would have made her cry, but she wasn't, instead she was a war hardened shinobi, prepared for everything, and living with almost no emotions save anger and hate.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kaita charging at her, and she swept out of the way, her katana coming up and leaving a red line across his back, slicing through cloak and shirt in the process. A scowl presented itself upon the man's lips as he turned towards her, his grey eyes officially black with a hint of amber sparkling about them. He appeared ready to tear her apart, but she wasn't going to go down easy, and Naruto would keep the other men off her back. She knew, because at that moment, a thousand blonde haired shinobi appeared, and blocked off all Kaita's mean leaving the bandit leader alone and seemingly helpless. But she knew better, this was no ordinary bandit leader, to live in these hard times. Once before, four years back, she had met the cunning man himself, had crossed blades with him before, and both had survived to tell the tale.

Now, here they were again, ready to strike upon each other, ready to finally end their four year long feud, and let it die in blood. Either she would lose her life, or he would, but one way or another, she could not let this man from her twilight lit past to escape her again. It was already overshadowed by darkness, pain, agony, and fear, to at least escape from one horror in her life, would be a blessing in more ways then one. Today was his day to die, and her day to live, free from one more nightmare, one more fear.

"Are you prepared Kaita? Because you're looking death in the eyes, and she welcomes you."

His knuckles whitened as he let his nails dig into the flesh of his palms drawing blood from his anger upon her words. If it was one thing he hated, it was being baited, and this devil child was about to learn a lesson or two about messing with men bigger then her. Especially dangerous wild men, driven by the need for her flesh, and for her blood, like was driven now, by the need to feast upon her soul. To devour such a sin, to swallow such divine win, would be a heaven so much sweeter then the hell he was sure to go to.

Loosening his grip, he put a hand behind him, and pulled out a long katana, the obsidian handle dark against his pale white skin. The blade held strange dragon designs upon it, kanji also written into the steal, it's symbols shimmering blue under the grey sky. Lightning flashed, but neither rain nor snow fell upon the battle grounds, as the two faced off, ready to kill each other with one fell swipe. Death has come a calling upon these tortured souls, and as they pray to the heavens to set themselves free, the true battle for dominance begins.

Gritting her teeth, she charged forward just as he did, their blades meeting in the middle, sparks flying up as the blades met. The blade he held was similar to her own, instead panthers had been drawn into the steal of her blade, and some of the kanji differed. It only meant that these blades were brothers, as they leapt back and charged again, steal against steal, family against family. The same maker had created the blades, the same maker that had forged only five of those blades, two here, and three left unknown. However he got the blade, it did not belong in his hands, and she would do everything in her power to get it away from even. Blood for blood, she would kill him just as he had nearly killed her four years ago.

**Saichi Village: 6****th**** Moon, 6****th**** Year Emperor's Rein**

Holding her arm to her chest she glared up at her attacker, spitting out blood at his feet as she did so, jade orbs swirling with anger. Grey eyes glinted in the fire light as he kicked her over, his arms crossed over his ragged shirt as he watched her from where he stood. He had heard all about the newly proclaimed Shadow Stalker, hearing about the recent kills had all his men frightened, but now, to be confronted by a young woman only twenty one years of age, he couldn't help but laugh. It was despicable, dishonorable to be afraid of one little girl, it wasn't like she would be able to take down a full ninja herself. Shinobi were stronger then that, let alone bandits like his crew, who were trained with every available weapon they could find.

Ridiculous that's all he could think, it was all unthinkable, and he'd be damned if he let some woman walk all over him. He would have to teach her a lesson for thinking she could grow up a warrior in a man's world, she didn't belong, she was scum upon the bottom of his foot. He'd go through the pits of hell themselves before he even let a little woman like herself get the upper hand and lay a scratch upon his skin. Walking towards her, he paused at her head, before leaning down and picking her up by the throat, his grey eyes darkening. Straightening he let their eyes connect before he three her up against a tree, one hand pressing against the bark, the other holding her up by the throat.

"To think, a scrawny thing like you could possibly be the Shadow Stalker, such a waste, having someone as weak and pathetic as you own a fearsome title. Tell me bitch, how did you do it, how did you kill all those ninja?" he nearly hissed, anger sprouting from every word.

All she did was stare into his eyes before giving a wicked smirk, "To think," gasping she gulped for hair as his hand tightened but she continued choking out her words, "you're intimidated...by me."

His hand tightened around her throat before cursing and throwing her away from himself, trying to calm down for a moment before beginning more torture upon the young woman. Before he could turn around after a few moments of calm, he heard her piercing scream, one that caused him to wince. Turning around to shut her up, his eyes went wide in disbelief. There she was, holding her neck with her head back, her back curved, and a never ending scream erupting from her pale bloodied lips. There was only one reason she would be doing that, and he couldn't help but curse his luck that he had found the Shadow Stalker, who had turned out to be a slave.

"Shut up you little bitch," he growled out stomping over to her and back handing her across the face, but it held to little effect, she was still screaming loudly.

Letting a hiss of breath escape in lips in fury, he kicked her, hard in the ribs causing her to curl up, still screaming, her voice sounding a little more hoarse now. There were no sign of tears and it took a strong woman not to cry, but he was determined to get his fair share of injury in before her master appeared. Unfortunately it wasn't too long later that he did, and when he turned around to face the man, all he could feel was the blood draining from his face and bolting away from there.

Jade orbs widened as they peered up at their savior only to find their worst nightmare, a perfect scowl set upon his almost perfect face. "Another set of clothes, you're becoming costly, Hyourin, I'm gonna end up having you get more money for me."

Swallowing the bile in her throat she turned her gaze towards the ground, hatred running through their frozen depths, "Hai Master."

**12****th**** Moon: Present Time**

"Bastard stay down!"

Thrusting her blade at him again, they parried, sparks flying about as the echoing lightning flitted through the sky, lighting their features and surroundings just a little more. Twisting around, she brought her katana around, and thrust it from the side, causing her weapon to nick his side, and blood to well up slowly in his wound. Another twist as she pulled away from him, narrowly missing getting skewered alive by the Hoshi blade he wielded. Crouching to her feet, she circled him, like a predator, preparing to pounce upon her prey, waiting for the right moment to catch them off guard. Everything about her prey was tense, his movements were stiff, appearing to be cramping up in some places from over use. His left arm appeared to be limp, hanging heavily at his side as if he had wounded it or had the circulation cut off.

He was limping on his right, favoring the left foot as he moved throwing his movements out of balance as he did so. It would end soon, it had to end soon, she thought as she charged him again. Closing in on him, she swung out the katana, then brought it back in and thrust, effectively burying her blade within his chest. Something didn't feel right though, she thought as she coughed, blood escaping from her lips. She went to pull away, but a fierce pain held her in place as she looked down, the sword going through her side. If she pulled wrong, then her ability to have kids would be over, she'd lose extra innards that she needed. Kaita had pulled a fast one on her, had effectively got her.

She swore she could hear someone calling her name, but all she heard was the drumming of her heart, thudding against her ribs as blood rushed through her. Closing her eyes, she squeezed them tight before opening them again and peering into black eyes, Kaita's eyes.

"A life for a life." he murmured darkly, letting out a hacking cough, blood slipping down the corner of his lips.

Smirking she turned her gaze away from him, "It's a two way street. But," locking eyes with him once more she chuckled, "seems like I've won this round, you're about to die."

"So are you." he hissed, but her eyes only twinkled with mirth.

"It all depends on which end of the straw you get."

Letting out a snort he closed his eyes, his body beginning to collapse, hers following not far behind, "You're bloody well dead Hyourin. I'll see you in hell." With that he let out one last cough and fell, bringing her down with him. The last thing she remembered after that, was darkness, her sweet loving darkness. Guess dreams never really come true, she murmured in her mind, as she lost all awareness.

**Thanks to Shinobi Darkbeak, Traekor, IronicEnding, mangalover248, Moonwaterpetal, InARealPickle, crazyevilgirl, The Fuzzy Slipper., and AnimeGoddessAthea for reviewing for chapter Four. And special thanks to Traekor and InARealPickle for reviewing on my Author's Note. I've decided to update this a day early hope you two like!  
And thanks to BlackAngelBlood, FaithDeanLove, Jessikitax, MIFED, Scotty Boi, WAMcGuire, darnod, diablovampiro, madmanmay, zoemi, DndFanatic, coco-san, and copyeye for reading my story. Hope you all like the next chapter.**

Also not to worry, while the ending seems abrupted, we will be back tracking a little in the next chapter, but you'll see why when its posted. Finally finished this chapter, YAY! Also I have a request, a big pleading request. I'm sure there are a lot of artists out there, and a few of you reading my story are hopefully some of them. Anyways, I was hoping, pleading actually, if one of you, or any of you, could possibly draw up a pic of Sakura from this story for me. I want to keep a pic with the story for her profile. Also feel free to draw any of the other characters you please. And as a bonus, if any offers come in or what not, I'll try to get my next chapter our with in the next one to two weeks.

Love you all so much!

Thank you, hugs and kisses

Starlight - Wild Koneko


	6. AN! Important

**Hello my failthful reviewers, this is just an author's note to tell you that I am in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I've hit a small snag and it will take me a bit longer to write it. It's going to be longer then the previous chapters, so no worries about that. You see I'm moving soon, and am in the middle of packing and changing places, so I don't know if I'll get the chapter up within this week or the next. Though I do promise that soon, really soon, as in hopefully the next few days, I'll have the next chapter up. Also if you wish to review for this chapter, I'd rather have you PM me so that you can review for the real chapter that will follow. I tend to replace Author notes with real chapters. So Sorry all. And here is a brand new small summary of the chapter to come. **

Injured gravely, Sakura lies nearly motionless while Naruto has sent one of his valued summons off to Tsunade for help, but Sakura's fever is increasing and memories of her past are resurfacing. Pain and anger, sorrow and fear, everything she'd ever kept locked up inside has come back to haunt her through memories and unknowingly she is sharing these experiences with Naruto as he comes into contact with her speacial Hoshi blade, connecting them through the one he had picked up from their encounter with Kaito. Suddenly he sees why she has become the way she is, and cannot wait for her to wake from the nightmares of her past. Will Tsunade make it in time to free her from her ravaging nightmares, or will she die remembering everything Ryouma had ever put her through? 

**Preview:**

**Present Day: Unknown**

Smashing a bottle against the wall, blue eyes hardened angrily, her clenched fists drawing blood as a small figure sat upon her desk. She should have known something like this would happen, the moment he had left her care, but she didn't think, couldn't hold him back, least she wanted another enemy. Though she really doubted he would go that far to injure one of their own, she was damn she that the young man would do anything for that...that...

Oh who was she kidding, she thought as she slid back into her chair, arming covering her eyes as she drifted off into her mind, looking worse for wear. Her appearance was in shambles, her ragged clothes wrinkled and smelling of stale sake. If anyone were to walk in on her now, they would worry for their previous Hokage and beloved healer. Slowly she was losing her mind, and all because of the appearance of one female who had caused such an inner turmoil in her. Who was she to judge, who was she to let the only one she could call her daughter, walk away from her, and out of her life, possibly forever. Not that she hadn't done it once before, but this was worse then that, she had turned the girl away, had threatened her life, over something that had been out of her control. And yet...and yet...

In her heart she knew, Haruno Sakura had let herself kill those innocent people, let herself twist their deaths into something like art. That was the form of the Shadow Stalker, the walking piece of art, the one who kills with no mercy, let her victims feel pain, a pain she had probably felt for the last ten years. Art, that was all that she lived for, killing those who went against the lord of the new world, the one who sat upon his blood covered throne of hatred. More then anything she had wanted to find the perfectionist killer, to slaughter the stalker for taking those lives away. Children, defenseless men and women, who had opposed Itachi, slaughtered, suffering through their torture at Sakura's stained hands. Old hands, hands that knew only death.

Tsunade feared those hands as much as she had once loved them, and now all she could think of, was to damn the girl to death. Nothing good could come of her surviving, but another part of her knew, if she did that, then the ultimate weapon would hunt her down, and take her soul away to hell. Would she be able to help redeem that traitorous heart, that frozen block of shattered remains that were left within that younger woman's body? Could she help Sakura onto a path of enlightenment?

_"I will not suffer the same fate again! You cannot lock me away, if you do that you'll be no better then him."_ And she had wondered, wondered what the girl had meant...

_"Never again will I willingly be the hand that slay the lives of children and innocent people. I am free now, free to live my life once I finish my task."_ Yet how could she believe such words, words of a killer, was what the girl said true?

_"It's alright Naruto, your leader is well within her rights to say what she says. For I am no longer Haruno Sakura, for that girl died ten years ago the moment she was sold into slavery."_ Though that was a lie, it had to be, because for a single moment, their Sakura had been standing their, for one moment, those eyes had shone with determination, a spark thought to have died out.

_"A caged bird is never meant to fly in the sky with her brethren, but still she'll try to follow in their foot steps."_ Yes, a caged bird.

Removing her arm from her eyes, she sighed deeply, a small twisted small forming upon her lips, almost amused, yet bitter. All she could do was feel the pain of those words, hear the whispered words as if they held all the meaning in the world, and yet, those words, so filled with pain and agony...All she wanted to do was sore, all she wanted to do was be free.

Gomen ne, Sakura, I have failed you once, but this time, it's my turn to make amends, you shall fly with your brethren again, I promise you.

"Shinzune! Bring me Hyuuga Hinata and another bottle of Sake state! Also inform Tenzo, Kankurou, and Sarutobi that I have a mission for them!"

**Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek..**

Love you all

**_Starlight - Wild Koneko_**


	7. Chapter V: Her Battered Mind

**Chapter Five: Her Battered Mind**

**Akako Village: 13****th**** Moon**

A groan escaped a figure who lay wrapped in pristine white sheets, pale skin glistening with sweat as the figure tossed and turned. From the door way another watched, worry reflecting in his brilliant orbs, his arms crossed, his bangs hiding his gaze from everyone's view. Finding a healer was no easy task, and the most they could get was a mediocre one from the village who had attended to his companion's every need the best the village doctor could do. Somehow he felt it wasn't enough, that there was every chance that the pale figure who tossed and turned in the bed, could die, and the only way he would be able to save her, was if he asked for stronger help. But where would he find a medic nin that wouldn't turn them over to the hunter nin that was out there roaming the streets.

What was worse, was that he would have to travel a long way in order to get the help he desperately needed, just to save his friend, and he couldn't afford to leave her behind. A run away slave with a sealed code would not go over well with the locals, and he had to be extra cautious with the doctor who had come to look her over. Already eight days had passed, putting them at the second day within the new moon, the eleventh year of the emperor's rein not far ahead now. Then a thought occurred to him, a way to get help without being noticed, so scanning the room, he made sure the blinds were closed and that there were no tags or security chakra laying around. Once satisfied, he nipped his thumb and ran it across his palm, whispering a jitsu under his breath as he did so.

A puff of smoke wafted up lightly, and there where he had previous held his hand before lifting it away, was a black and red toad, it's beady eyes watching him steadily. It had been so long since he had last summoned the toad that he had almost forgotten what he looked like, but right that moment wasn't time to reminisce the past. No he had to get help for Sakura before it was too late, as it was fever was already wracking her body, from infection to one of her wounds.

"Gamakichi," he murmured, azure eyes flashing with nostalgia before concentrating on the task at hand, "I need to you to go to the Crimson Resistance and summon Tsunade to me, or at least one of her medics, it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency boss?"

Turning his head towards the bed, Naruto's eyes focused on Sakura, "Haruno Sakura needs immediate attention or she'll die."

Beady eyes also turned towards Sakura, but instead of being sympathetic the toad only snorted in contempt, "She's the Shadow Stalker."

Glowering, the kyuubi holder watched the toad out of the corner of his eye, "Hai, she is, but that isn't what is important, she's no longer following that title. While she doesn't know it yet, her old name and feelings are becoming a big part of her once more."

Sneering at the girl the toad turned away, "We'll see about that, for now I'll obey your wishes. See you soon boss." With that the toad disappeared into smoke leaving Naruto once more alone to help Sakura stave off the infection the best that he could.

Walking close to the bed, he turned to the bowl on the floor next to the futon. Kneeling he wrung out a cloth and turned back to her shaking form, her brows furrowed in distaste of something she was dreaming, a silent scream leaving her lips only moments later. It made him wonder, made him want to know what she was dreaming of to make her so afraid. Placing the cloth on her forehead he leaned back and stared at her face, memorizing all her features as best he could, each scar showing another part of a dramatic past. A feint scar was behind her left ear, running down towards the back of her jaw and just under, it was almost as if someone had run a blade against her skin in contempt, but not to kill her, possibly torture?

"Sakura-chan," he murmured leaning towards her, his palm resting upon her silken cheek, "what happened to you?"

**2****nd**** Moon, 1****st**** Year Of The Emperor: Mitsukake House**

Curling her legs underneath her, she wrapped her arms around her middle, as she sat in the corner of a dark small room, it's walls bare of anything. No furniture furnished the room, and all that resided in the small space aside form herself, was a little bucket in the opposite corner of herself. Other then that, she was alone, silence surrounding her, as her head rested against the wall, her breathing light almost as if she was asleep, but she wasn't. Jade orbs searched the room once more for the ninth time since she had been thrown in there, for some kind of escape, some kind of way out. Unfortunately there was only the door she had come through on the opposite wall, and a small tiny window too high for her to reach, just in the center of the wall she leaned against.

Heaving a small tired sigh, she closed her eyes but did not sleep, her mind still too focused on the door and what could come through it if she did. If they hadn't placed that damn barcode upon her she would have already escaped and headed back towards Konoha, but it was next to impossible. She had already tried multiple times to leave her owner's grasp but his reins had only grown tighter, the mark, only more painful. Even thinking about escaping made pain circulate through her body, but it wasn't nearly as bad as if it was the direct pain that her master had given her only the day before. Her back was marked to high water with lashings from the tailed whip he had used on her, and she had only managed to barely heal most of them.

Whatever kind of chakra he had used in that whip, had left scars upon her porcelain skin no matter how many times she tried to heal them. She couldn't remember why she had gotten them either, unless it had something to do with her escape attempt that failed horribly due to the mark up her neck. Either way, she had gotten punished, the marks still painful upon her back even while healed like they were.

Shifting so that the pain was less noticeable her eyes snapped open, the sound of footsteps echoing about the halls outside the door indicated his approach. Slowly rising, she crouched in the corner, the tips of her fingers resting upon the floor, her bent knees covering her front as her bare feet shifted a tad so that she looked ready to spring at her intruder like a wild beast. Of course if she had thought her movements through, she would have realized that the mark would have made things nearly impossible for her, for the moment she made a move it would have been activated and she would have been thrown to the ground from the pain circulating through her body.

A cold chill worked its way up her spin as she shifted a bit, her eyes narrowing as she prepared for the inevitable pain that was to come. A soft click echoed about the room, she shifted again, but before she could even make a move, she fell to her hands and knees, ragged breathes escaping her as a piercing pain worked its way down her spine. He had known, had guessed and now she knelt there, cold and filled with anger and fear as she stared down at her hands, dirty and pale, yet still smooth as if the war and battles had never touched them. Yet underneath the milky skin of those soft silky hands, were scars that ran deep into her heart, it was then she knew, then she felt, as her jade orbs glanced up and stared into hard dark navy eyes, that her world had come to an end.

**Akako Village: 13****th**** Moon**

Twisting the red hilt of the blade he held in his hands, his azure eyes stared out the frost covered window, a small frown pulling at his lips. Her fever had worsened, and it wasn't about to get better any time soon, not to mention that Itachi's henchmen had been scouting the area. It was almost frightening how close they were to find the two of them, but he couldn't, wouldn't give up hope yet, Gamakichi would have surely already found Jiraya or Tsunade. But if that was the case, then it may still be days before the wondrous medic nin Tsunade or one of her medics came their way. After all Haruno Sakura is the Shadow Stalker, not exactly a popular ninja amongst their people.

Scowling now, he gripped the hilt of the Hoshi blade, his orbs darkening, red bleeding into them as he continued to wonder, to think, and worry about his comrade, his treasured friend, and the love of his life. Whatever she had been through, to create such a monster as herself, was truly frightening, yet angering as well, a slave, that's all they had been. Some were treated better then others, but for Sakura to be bent and broken at anyone's hands, as the spit fire she had once been, must have been truly frightening and soul crushing. Whatever the case though, he promised that he would help her to become what she once was no matter what.

Tightening his grip on the hilt, he felt his vision begin to swim, as darkness began to overcome his sight, making him feel as if he was going blind. Instead though, images were beginning to form, then silent movies, until they were in full color with full sound, nearly blowing him over with the intensity of what he was seeing. Jade orbs connected with his own, the dark bottomless pools void of anything, the fire he once knew to be in them, nearly gone, but there was still the hint of a tiny spark. One little spark that set his heart aflame.

**3****rd**** Moon, 1****st**** Year Of The Emperor: Mitsukake's House**

Dark navy eyes glared coldly at her, his hands in fists as the two stared at each other, one waiting for the other to break first. She had already been there three months, and things were beginning to look bleak, no one was coming for her, that much she knew now. It broke her heart to think of such things, but they were true, no rescue attempt, no word, no nothing, it was like everything she had ever loved was gone. Scowling at the direction her thoughts were taking her, she spat at her 'master''s feet, earning herself a backhand as she did so.

"You still won't give up?" a strange light had entered his eyes.

Snapping her jaw at him when he got to close, she gave a pleased smirk, though inside she was quivering with fear, "I won't ever give up on my friends! They'll come for me, they wouldn't ever give up!"

Snorting he turned his back to her, "They're all dead Hyourin, you'll learn that soon enough, Emperor Itachi decimated Konoha."

Her body shook with suppressed tears, her jade orbs dimmed, but the fire in them did not disperse, quite the opposite, she was fueled with fire. Her friends weren't dead, they'll never be dead unless she believed it to be so, and she refused to recognize such a horrific thing. He'll learn soon enough, this Mitsukake Ryouma, that Haruno Sakura was not one to mess around with. Once she was free of her bindings she teach him a thing or about her generation, especially about herself that would have him at his knees.

And just like that her whole back straightened in pain, her eyes widened, and a piercing scream echoed about the room leaving a satisfied smirk upon her 'master''s face. And just as fast as he had come, he had left, but something changed about the room, and as the pain from her mark subsided her fear did not. This was the one moment in her life she could forever live without, this was the one place that she'd rather never be. Drawing her legs close to her body, her eyes dulled as she gazed about the nothingness waiting for the moment when her nightmares would become reality.

"_Every pain you suffer, every inflicted piece of bodily harm is real, none of this is fake Hyourin, this is my realm of dreams, your realm of nightmares, of realities."_

His words echoed about the silent space causes her to collapse into herself waiting for the rest to come. Waiting for the taunting, the horrible images of her parent's death, the pain of losing everyone around her, the sorrow of being left alone, everything that she had ever suffered or nearly suffered was laid out before her and more. Closing her eyes she tried to block it all out but as soon as she tried the temperature of the room dropped and a low masculine voice echoed about the room. Sasuke's voice, the same voice that broke her.

"_Weak, you mean nothing to me, the only one I need in my life is myself, you're not welcome."_

At one point in her life she wanted to be everything to him, to have him love her, to have him feel her soul and love, to have him call her name in a moment of endless passion. That all died away the day he left her, the day he left all of them, but more importantly, her love for him began to dwindle into nothing the moment he had nearly destroyed Naruto. And yet...Naruto had kept going, had sought out his friend, tried time and again to bring back his best friend, his...brother.

"_Sakura-chan, why, why didn't you love me? Why did you let him kill me?"_

Why, why am I so weak, she thought to herself, tears streaming down her face as Naruto's battered image paused before her eyes. Brilliant azure orbs were dimming, becoming lifeless pools of blue, their endless taunting pits of darkness consuming her soul, dragging her deeper into her nightmare.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder how you are,"_ a young childish voice sang out, her own words echoing back to her in the form of a young four year old child, _"Up above the world so high, screaming out I'm ready to die."_

Death, sadness, pain, that's all she knew, that's all that her way of life taught, and yet, she thought, the reason she had become a medic, was to save lives, to wash away the traitorous blood that stained her hands. One mistake had made her life into hell, yet she lived on to correct it, but now, now those atonements had been for nothing. They all would die in vein and it was her fault.

"_Always carrying the world on your shoulders, Sakura,"_ Tsunade's voice echoed about the darkness, her frowning face appearing in the blink of an eye, blue eyes filled with anger, _"yet you never seem to hold up under its weight. Some apprentice you turned out to be. Weak."_

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder how you are, up above the world so high, screaming out I'm ready to die."_

Covering her ears, she closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see anymore, and yet she could still hear their voices, could still hear the cynical child that resided within her. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her, as if the world was giving up on their little pink hair girl, no one had come, no one would come. She was alone, unloved, she had betrayed them, had left them to die, hadn't fought beside them to take care of their enemies, to heal them when they were hurt. It was her fault, innocent blood was on her hands, it was her fault that child had died, she hadn't been able to protect them, she was...

"_Weak."_

Opening her mouth she screamed, her voice echoing off the cold stone walls, her jade orbs darkening more, her heart lay shattered before her, and the images kept coming, the voices kept crying out. Save us, they said, but you wouldn't, save us, they cried, but you left. Nothing but waste, an empty space not meant for living. And yet somehow she felt her resolve harden, even as her soul cried out in agony, even as her heart lay bleeding and dying, the resolve to live filled her with such bitterness. Only one thing would keep her living, only one being fueled her need to survive. Uchiha Itachi, the reason for her blank existence, the reason for her broken world.

**Present Day: Unknown**

Smashing a bottle against the wall, blue eyes hardened angrily, her clenched fists drawing blood as a small figure sat upon her desk. She should have known something like this would happen, the moment he had left her care, but she didn't think, couldn't hold him back, least she wanted another enemy. Though she really doubted he would go that far to injure one of their own, she was damn she that the young man would do anything for that...that...

Oh who was she kidding, she thought as she slid back into her chair, arm covering her eyes as she drifted off into her mind, looking worse for wear. Her appearance was in shambles, her ragged clothes wrinkled and smelling of stale sake. If anyone were to walk in on her now, they would worry for their previous Hokage and beloved healer. Slowly she was losing her mind, and all because of the appearance of one female who had caused such an inner turmoil in her. Who was she to judge, who was she to let the only one she could call her daughter, walk away from her, and out of her life, possibly forever. Not that she hadn't done it once before, but this was worse then that, she had turned the girl away, had threatened her life, over something that had been out of her control. And yet...and yet...

In her heart she knew, Haruno Sakura had let herself kill those innocent people, let herself twist their deaths into something like art. That was the form of the Shadow Stalker, the walking piece of art, the one who kills with no mercy, let her victims feel pain, a pain she had probably felt for the last ten years. Art, that was all that she lived for, killing those who went against the lord of the new world, the one who sat upon his blood covered throne of hatred. More then anything she had wanted to find the perfectionist killer, to slaughter the stalker for taking those lives away. Children, defenseless men and women, who had opposed Itachi, slaughtered, suffering through their torture at Sakura's stained hands. Old hands, hands that knew only death.

Tsunade feared those hands as much as she had once loved them, and now all she could think of, was to damn the girl to death. Nothing good could come of her surviving, but another part of her knew, if she did that, then the ultimate weapon would hunt her down, and take her soul away to hell. Would she be able to help redeem that traitorous heart, that frozen block of shattered remains that were left within that younger woman's body? Could she help Sakura onto a path of enlightenment?

"_I will not suffer the same fate again! You cannot lock me away, if you do that you'll be no better then him."_ And she had wondered, wondered what the girl had meant...

"_Never again will I willingly be the hand that slay the lives of children and innocent people. I am free now, free to live my life once I finish my task."_ Yet how could she believe such words, words of a killer, was what the girl said true?

"_It's alright Naruto, your leader is well within her rights to say what she says. For I am no longer Haruno Sakura, for that girl died ten years ago the moment she was sold into slavery."_ Though that was a lie, it had to be, because for a single moment, their Sakura had been standing their, for one moment, those eyes had shone with determination, a spark thought to have died out.

"_A caged bird is never meant to fly in the sky with her brethren, but still she'll try to follow in their foot steps."_ Yes, a caged bird.

Removing her arm from her eyes, she sighed deeply, a small twisted smile forming upon her lips, almost amused, yet bitter. All she could do was feel the pain of those words, hear the whispered words as if they held all the meaning in the world, and yet, those words, so filled with pain and agony...All she wanted to do was soar, all she wanted to do was be free.

Gomen ne, Sakura, I have failed you once, but this time, it's my turn to make amends, you shall fly with your brethren again, I promise you.

"Shinzune! Bring me Hyuuga Hinata and another bottle of Sake stat! Also inform Tenzo, Kankurou, and Sarutobi that I have a mission for them!"

**5****th**** Moon, 2****nd**** Year Of The Emperor: Mitsukake's Chambers**

A sly and devious smirk twisted upon his lips, dark beady eyes watching her deep breaths as the young woman sat chained before him, her dark jade eyes filled with a fire he yearned to smother. Yet it was that same fire that intrigued him, called out to him with it's unbreakable spirit, telling him that no matter what he did, she would fight. Though somehow, this calm creature before him had changed, that room, had done numbers upon her, and yet even still, those dark eyes appeared determined, almost brilliantly so.

"Have you changed your mind, have you decided to just, give in?"

Snorting wildly, she gave a false grin that would have made the greatest of actors proud, "At one point I would have said, I'd rather die, but now, I've decided something."

"Oh? And what have you decided?"

Spitting at his feet, she smirked up at him, the guard next to her, slapping her face, hard, causing blood to spill down the side of her lip. Unfazed by the reprimand she licked her lips, causing a burning desire to take her then and there, form inside of him. Unnerved by this, he sat up a little straighter, ignoring the growth of his loins, a vicious yet seductive lust filled smirk marred his handsome face. If she wasn't as broken as she had been, that look would have made her give up the stale bread and cheese upon the floor, instead, she only replied in kind with a twisted smile of her own.

"I promise to be a good little assassin, you train me, I get strong," her eyes flashed dangerously but he let it slid, intrigued by her words, "then when I'm strong enough, I'll kill you and hunt down Itachi. I'll destroy him, cut out his dead heart and show it to the world."

"After which you'll what?" again the intrigue, the wonder in her words made his lower regions twitch with excitement, his own little pet, just right for the pickings.

"I'll rejoice, if I still live, but more then likely his death will be mine as well."

"So you're prepared to die with him?"

"I'm prepared to tear him apart like he has done me, if I happen to die, it will be because I've gotten my revenge."

Snorting, his brow rose, and he stood up slowly, his long violet robes pooling about him, "Interesting, my little moon, I like the way you think, but do you really think we would train you just so that one day you could destroy us?"

Clenching her shackled hands, she felt warmth pool onto her palms, could smell the metallic scent in the air as if it was right there under her nose, "Who said anything about you letting me? I'd hunt you down, take away everything you have ever felt for, if indeed you ever did, and then I would take your life. I would make you fight to live, fight to survive against a killing blow."

Expression darkening, he let out a bloodthirsty chuckle that sent cold shivers down her spine, and if she hadn't been as broken as she was at that moment, she would have been fearful of him. Right then though, she either longed for him to stab his katana deep into her, destroying the last of what made her Haruno Sakura, or that she would gain the chance to run her own blade through him. To gut him like a fish and leave his innards trailing upon the ground as he tried to move. It was a scene she could picture perfectly, one she longed for, and she would make his death like a work of art, to show the world, what it had let her become.

"Very well then," he sneered, dark eyes flashing dangerously, almost wantonly, "I will find you the finest of masters, have you trained to be my pet, just like I had planned. You'll be my silk, my weapon at my beck and call, save for the only other master you'll have, Uchiha-"

_Itachi_, she growled in thought, her jade orbs darkening, a deep crimson huge outlining the iris of her eyes, shadowing those once beautiful and bright orbs. He was the bane of her existence, the reason she had fallen so low, became an angel that lost her wings, crippled and broken but still alive, thriving for the chance to rid the world of his vile existence. She didn't care about Sasuke's revenge, she didn't care that she may never see the light of day again, at that moment, all she wanted was revenge, to bleed the bastard, to torture him like she had been.

**5****th**** Moon, 2****nd**** Year Of The Emperor: Mahiko Village**

"Not good enough!" shouted a man, kicking the discarded weapon away as his azure eyes connected with her own dark jade. Both watched, waited, as she shakily rose to her feet, stumbling a bit as she did so, her stamina low, her ability to function, lower, as she dragged her bloody living corpse towards her weapon, only to be pushed back upon the ground and held at sword point. Fury was locked in her eyes,his own fire matching her own, both at a standstill as his pristine white open shirt was unstained with blood, his black pants clean as day, and his boots held hardly a spec of dirt. This was the image of a nobleman, one who lived his way by the sword, but it was the passion in those eyes that set her world on kilter.

"Why do you train?" he hissed angrily, "Why do you live each day?"

"Revenge." she croaked back, only to be smacked with the side of his blade.

"Then you are no good as anything." Removing the weapon from her face, he placed the long katana into it's sheath and turned away from her, ashamed to call her a student. She was below him, nothing but discarded trash living only for revenge against those who have wronged her. Not a specimen worth his time, a living carcass of flesh and bone that held little meaning to her existence. What a waste. He could see the potential but the sword was not meant to kill for pleasure, nor revenge, it was made to protect, to serve their rightful liege, in good times and bad. It was the same for ninjas, and yet this girl child that lay upon the ground, bloodied and torn, was the exact opposite of a true warrior in these hard and trying times.

Nothing more then a slave waiting for the right moment to seize the reins upon her pathetic existence, so that she can struck the unsuspecting fools down. Dishonorable little whelp, and yet, he could not help but run a shaky hand through his unruly grey locks, feeling pity for her. A slave who had once been free, a slave who had tasted the fresh air and had taken everything she had ever loved for granted. Now that same life was gone, only to be left before him now, nothing but an empty broken shell of her former life, her former strength. Nothing to live for except her revenge.

"Itachi," she hissed through her ragged breath, the words barely coming out as a whisper, but he still heard her, in the silent frost covered air, "he took everything from me, him and Ryouma, but what they had done was far worse then that. They had taken," taking a deep shuddering breath, tears formed in her eyes, but desperately tried to shake them away, "the lives of everyone I had loved, destroyed my village, and her people, and enslaved those who had escaped. I'm sure you've seen his damage, seen the frozen dark world that he had taken under his feet."

"Aye," he murmured softly, his heart melting at the broken women who had shown emotions for the first time since she had been there, "but lass, living fer yer revenge is nothing short of suicide. True strong emotions is what makes a warrior, a warrior."

Locking gazes, he smiled pityingly, "A warrior is strong and courageous, willing te die fer what's important. Never does he raise a hand against his brethren unless faced with no other alternative, he is wise and thoughtful, never cold or uncaring. Every hand he helps, every soul he touches, gives people the strength te live..."

"But an empty life has no meaning," came her broken words.

"Do ye really have nothing left te live fer?" he asked softly.

"All I have is my revenge."

"Then I pity ye, a fool who'll die fer not."

"What do you know? You've probably got a family, a life to call your own, you've never lost your whole village, you didn't have to be caged like a beast while they tortured your mind for hours."

"And thrice ye'll be called the fool." His hardened gaze made her pause, as she watched him sit upon a stone bench, his calculating ice like orbs watching her, "When I was but a lad of seven, me family died, all of 'em, in a fire created by bandits, angered, I sought 'em out and slaughtered 'em in their sleep. Blood covered everywhere, and all I could do was watch the sun rise, tears streaming down me cheeks. Nothing came of those retched deaths, and me small hands had been bathed in useless blood, given by a useless death.

"I kept living, day by day, traveling, never stopping until a man came and saved me, but he was no ordinary man lass, he was a warrior. Strong, brave, a man te look up to." Those same azure eyes that reminded her so much of a young man her age who would have given her the world, darkened more, the sadness, the pain so similar to her own, "Or so I had thought. He was nothing more then a brigand, searching for the perfect tool, to use as his own, a slave to do his every bidding. Life is not easy lass, it is hard and demanding, not one step will be easier then the last, it only gets harder, darker.

"If ye give up now, then all that is left at the end is a meaningless death. There is nothing down that road, fer I have been there. Give me yer word that ye won't seek revenge, but to rid the world of the darkness that man has created, then I give ye my word to train ye."

**9****th**** Moon, 4****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Mahiko Village**

Thrusting her blade towards her opponent, she moved her side away as his blade met hers and another reached out to strike her. Pushing away, she flipped back, and landed in a crouch, her jade eyes calculating, a fire burning deep in their endless pits. A spark of life had entered her gaze as she rushed against her tall opponent, her katana swing up as she readied to bring it down, before swinging it down quickly to the side and bringing it around her opponents side. The blade connected with leather, as the two jumped away from each other, each breathing hard as they studied each other.

Keeping her face carefully blank, she ran at him again, her sword thrusting forward, just as it was blocked, she punched him, sending him flying into a tree. She got into a ready position, watching as he stood up and wiped blood off the corner of his mouth, a small pleased smile upon his pale lips. They charged at one another again, their blades meeting as their faces came close together, their teeth clenched, as they tried to throw off one another. Azure eyes shifted to the side and she jumped away, just as another weapon made to slice where she had been, a hidden dagger.

Scowling, she clenched her fist around her katana and charged again, this time being met with resistence and being thrown off. Landing on her back, she slammed a hand into the ground as she made to get up, creating a small tremor in the ground and setting the man off balance. She raced towards him, jumping from one side to the next to confuse him, before jumping over him, her sword slicing downwards as she did so, but he rolled out of the way. Their breaths were haggard, their expressions cold and calculating, but neither made a move to surrender as they once again parried. Sweet dripped down their faces, into their eyes, but neither made a move to rid themselves of the nuisance, afraid to give the other an advantage. Flinching as a drop of sweet got into her eye, she found herself flying onto her back, her weapon had gone flying, and a sword was pointed at her throat.

Heaving a sigh, she accept the had that reached to pull her up. Dusting off her clothes she gave him a bow, him doing the same back, before the two walked towards a stone bench where a couple of cloths and a basin of warm water awaited them. She had picked up her blade and placed it back in it's sheath before joining her master.

"Ye did well today, I'm proud of ye."

"I still lost though," she said with a grumble as she wrung out a cloth and wiped her face and neck.

Chuckling, he leaned back and stared at the clear black sky, stars glittering about the expanse, "Ah, but ye managed to hold yer own better now. No enemy will gain the upper hand."

"Hai," she murmured softly, leaning back as well, "Saito-sama, how did you manage to get such a view, there is snow and clouds everywhere, yet hear, it's almost as if none of that exists."

Heaving a small and tired sigh, he watched her from the corner of his eyes, "T'is merely an illusion, I'm afraid, while we still get the cool breeze from outside, there is no open space fer the snow te fall. All the ceiling is, is an illusion of paint, and candle light, made te make one think it's real."

"Sou ka." she murmured softly before smiling up at him, "Well no matter, it's still beautiful."

"Aye, that it is lass." He said looking back up at the painted expanse.

Silence stretched for what seemed like hours before he slowly rose and smiled down at the pale pink haired woman. Two years had passed since she was placed into his care for training, and the young child had blossomed into a beautiful young woman with amazing power, and strength. While he knew she still wished to avenge her lost comrades and family, she was honorable, and he knew that she would not do so in such a manor as he had done. Unfortunately times were quickly changing and he knew that soon, Ryouma would take her away to make her grow up in his own way. He loved her, had fallen for her spirit and soul, but feared for what would happen to all that he treasured about his little tenshi.

"Akane?" Pulled out his thoughts by her angelic voice he gave her a soft smile.

"What's on yer mind?"

A thoughtful expression crossed her face making him almost want to chuckle, "How old are you? I know lots about fighting, and everything you teach me gives me strength, and you've told me much about your past, but you've never said, how old you are."

Letting a laugh escape him, he held out a hand, "Old enough."

Taking his hand she gave a small pout, her brows twitched together, frustrated by his answer, "But that still doesn't tell me your age."

"Does it really matter all that much, koneko?"

Blushing prettily she shook her head, causing him to chuckle and squeeze her pale hand a bit, "Iie, demo...I just wanted to know more about you."

Pulling her into his arms, he gave another small chuckle, a hand caressing her cheek, "And here I thought ye already knew lots about me."

Giving a small groan, she lightly tapped his arm with her hand, a playful gleam in her eyes, "I know your heart, I know your body, but I have yet to know your mind, Akane."

Smirking at her, he swept her up into his arms, carrying her towards their bedroom, his arms tightening around her. Their time was coming to a close, their hearts were locked together, but he knew, deep down, despite her love for him, someone far more important had taken a piece of her with him. Even though he knew that, he still cherished their time together, still treated her softly and lovingly, keeping her fragile soul whole, holding the few pieces together. Softly opening the door, he entered their room and gently laid her upon their futon, before sliding the door closed.

Azure and jade locked before a fire burst up of passion, as he knelt next to her, taking her callused hand into his own, kissing the tips of her fingers before moving down her arm. Each soft caress of his lips, each small nip and suckle made her body tingle and shiver with need and fire. His callused and rough hands deftly untied her obi, and she found her kimono slid off her shoulders revealing the smooth pale skin under neath. To him she was a goddess, each scar a mark of her beauty and strength, she was his haven, and he was her foundation.

Smooth lips found the pulse upon her collar, causing her hands to twitch, as a soft gasp escaped her full lips, her eyes open wide before closing. Fingers ran through his hair before locking behind his head and bringing his mouth up to meet hers. Craving the closeness, their lips locked in a heated seductive dance of dominance that left both gasping for more. Clothing had disappeared, and the two had become locked in a powerful embrace, his knee between her legs, his hands on either side of her head as he dipped down and kissed her eyes. Moving from there, he left trails of hot wet kissed upon her face, towards her lips, and then down towards the hallow of her throat.

Ragged breathes escaped into the atmosphere, soft pants, and moans could be heard, as Akane locked them into a full embrace, her legs wrapped around him. They moved as one, their eyes gazing into one another's, their hands clasped together, it was a true lover's embrace that would have gone on until morning. But something happened to change all that, something that had broken the peaceful and passionate environment.

Glass shattered, and their bedroom door was ripped open, fiery navy eyes locking onto their still forms as two pairs of wide orbs stared back at him. None moved for fear of what would happen, the two trapped like wild animals as figures entered the room blocking off all exits. Heaving a shuddering breath, Akane unlocked himself from her form, and lifted up his katana in one hand, not bothering to place any clothes on, as he stared Ryouma in the face. A growl had escaped the man's lips, but still none moved.

"I did not lend her to you to use as a whore, Saito." Ryouma hissed.

Snorting calmly, Akane began to slowly remove the blade from it's sheath, "And I haven't used her as a whore. A lover, yes, but never shall I take her fer a whore."

"Bastard!" Ryouma shouted as he leapt at the man who swiftly moved out of the way, Sakura curling up as well, a sheet surrounding her smooth form. Angered at the sight, Ryouma jumped up and rounded on Akane again, but instead of moving, he gave a cruel smirk, and turned towards his men, giving a tight nod as he did so. Akane was seized and the two lovers, were kept from each other as Sakura desperately reached out to him before her mark began to burn horribly.

Screaming out in pain she collapsed, and stared up into Akane's horrified gaze, he had known she was a slave, but for her to be put under such torture, he could not believe his eyes. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, but all she could do was watch as he was forced to his knees, azure painfully locked onto her jade. Their peaceful world had been torn apart, and all they could do was watch desperately as one another was humiliated before their chosen lover.

"Before I decide to kill you, you'll watch as I punish your lover for disobeying me, maybe then she'll learn her lesson eh?" Both froze in fear as the man stalked towards her,

Fighting off his captors he leapt towards her, only to be brought down by a chain around his neck, her scream echoing into the air. Silence echoed about the large chambers as Ryouma walked behind her, grabbing a fistful of her long pale locks, his eyes connecting with one of his men. The soldier walked forward to stand behind them, as he handed Ryouma something. Sakura was flung upon the ground, men holding down her arms as her gaze stayed locked with Akane, neither able to move.

Taking a step back, Ryouma smirked wickedly and unleashed a whip, before pulling it back and flinging it forward with a snap, his hand gripping the handle tightly as a loud scream ripped through the air. That night none slept as continuous screams escaped from the home of Saito Akane, a once cherished soldier, a warm kind man, and a honorable swordsmaster. The next morning, the death of Saito Akane was spread through out the tone, as a body was dumped deep in the forest, and another was carried into the carriage that their lord had come in.

**Present Day: Akako Village**

Pulled roughly from the realm of nightmares, azure eyes connected with the pale violet of the one who had woken him from that dark and shattered world. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and all he could do was cry, as a comforting hand was placed upon his shoulder. Crimson met his as five pairs of eyes turned to the screaming form upon the bed, her blank orbs wide open and filled with fear and sorrow, such sorrow that left each occupant in the room breathless with agony. The air was thick with melancholy and despair as a young woman with long dark violet hair made her way towards the bed where it's occupant shook with emotional pain.

Naruto gazed down at the Hoshi blade that rested in his lap, his agonized eyes weeping for her, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry Sakura."

**This was a hard chapter to write, and I'm pretty sure the chapters are only going to get longer and harder to continue, and not because I'm running out of inspiration. I've already got the next five chapters planned out, and this story is at least eighteen chapters long, not including a Prologue and Epilogue. At anyrate, I've finally completed this chapter and I hope you all like it, a bit into what happened to Sakura, don't worry we'll see more of her past in the future, and Naruto's as well.**

Hope you all liked this update. Also I have a couple of requests, I was wondering if I couple have a beta, I know theres mistakes in my stories no matter how many times I read the chapters over again. If someone could please be my beta I'd be much happy. Also, I was wondering if someone could draw me one of the scenes of Sakura, from this story, or even make a title back for it. Naruto can be included or anyone of the characters that have shown up. I'd also be very happy with that too.

Please read and review.

Love  
Starlight - Wild Koneko

Thanks To all those who had read my story, and special thanks to those who have review, added my story to alert or favorites. It makes me happy to see all those wonderous numbers and even more thrilled to know my story is enjoyed. Hope this chapter fills your plate for the next month until the Sixth Chapter is done.

Summary preview of Chapter Six: Allies or Enemies

Flying through the country side, they find their way towards an underground bunker owned once by the noble Uchiha family. While on their way there, they encounter an old enemy and comrade that could possibly mean their end. Could he have gotten stronger, or is he just merely working for Itachi? Once long ago they were best friends, now, standing before each other, a common enemy standing in between, they can't help but reminisce the past. Two had vowed to bring him back, he had vowed to never see them again, or else he'd kill them, but times have changed, and a new world thrust upon them. While trust between anyone and everyone is fragile, these three comrades find it hard to let go. While a small battle ensues between the two men, Sakura faces off against a deadly opponent, will she survive, or will an old friend come to save her from a deadly fate. 


	8. Chapter VI: Allies Or Enemies?

**Chapter Six: Allies Or Enemies?**

**13****th**** Moon: Akako Village**

Moving towards the bed slowly, her eyes void of emotion save the bit of pity she felt for the screaming ex-slave, she felt her hands reach out towards the figure. Dark jade were open wide, frightened, and yet filled with anger and sorrow, such sorrow that her heart shattered on sight, but she would not let herself waver now. It had been over twelve years since she had been the shy little girl who was fearful of anything that moved, and had admired from far away. Such a long time it had seemed now, since she had looked upon the woman upon the bed, such a long time since she had been able to look up to her and wish that she was her.

Times had changed, people had change, but more importantly, she was now Tsunade's brightest apprentice, and yet she still had not been able to win Naruto's heart. Not that it mattered anymore, she held no grudge against the woman before her for having stolen the boy's heart so long ago. In fact, in many ways she had to thank the woman for everything she had done for her, everything she continued to do, even if it was only her memories that had inspired her to new heights. Now she had a chance to help the woman, and repay her for everything that she had ever done for the quiet Hyuuga girl known as Hinata.

Kneeling by the pink haired woman's side she placed a green glowing hand upon the other woman's forehead and closed her eyes. Chakra swept through Sakura's system, squeezing out the infection from the open wounds, before slowly beginning the painful healing process. For about an hour, she kneeled there, her silver lavender orbs closed against the world, her body going numb to the position she had situated her self in. Every once in a while she felt someone wipe the sweat from her brow as she continued to heal the older women.

"Hinata-san?" a hoarse whisper carried throughout the room sending Naruto to his feet, and leaving three others on their toes, their hands racing towards their weapons.

Lucid jade gazed at the dark haired Hyuuga, her lips pulling into a frown, unable to decide whether she was happy or upset to see the younger female present. After the "warm" welcoming she had received at their base, she was rather surprised to even be living, and not have her throat slit or something along those lines. Then again, Hyuuga Hinata was never the one to do such brutal things, so she wasn't that surprised, but the others in the room was a little more then she had expected. A raven haired woman with brilliant crimson eyes watched her warily, her gaze hard, yet warmth resided in those eyes she had once known. Standing next to the raven haired woman, was a brown haired shinobi from Sunakagure, what he was doing in the mix she didn't know, but with the ties having been once close between Suna and Konoha, it wasn't a big shocker.

Finally there was another who stood next to Naruto, his black eyes harboring no emotion, causing shivers to run down her spine. If she was as she had been, she may have felt intimidated under that gaze, but Yamato was once her team leader, and she had become immune to that stare.

Letting her gaze shift to Naruto, she gave a weak half hearted smile, trying to wipe that worried expression from his face, "I'm alright, Naruto."

Hinata shifted, drawing jade eyes towards her form, as the older of the two narrowed her eyes at the suddenly cold expression on the dark haired woman's face. If she didn't know better, Sakura would have thought that the Hyuuga was Neji, but instead those dark foreboding eyes were upon her form. Could it be that the young Hyuuga still had feelings for the blonde knucklehead? If so, then she had no chance against such a formidable foe that Hinata represented, because the blood on Sakura's hands stained her soul, while Hinata remained pure, without regret.

"I take it, you saved me?" Sakura murmured, trying to dispel the awkward silence that had come over the room.

"Aa."

Frowning Sakura turned her gaze to the other bodies, "Kurenai-san, Yamato-san, Kankurou-san," she paused before giving a small smile to ease them, "it's been a long time."

Kankurou spat on the ground as he snorted in disgust, "A long time? Try ten years, Haruno," turning away, his hand had still not moved from his weapons pouch, "and just for the record," turning his head a little, his gaze met hers, "don't pretend to be nice. Fake isn't a good look."

All previous emotion drained from her face, as cold hard eyes glared darkly at the suna shinobi who walked out the door. Naruto looked ready to go after him and shred him to pieces, while Yamato kept his gaze on her, Kurenai meanwhile had placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep him from going after the puppet master. All through that, Hinata had been watching their reactions and movements, looking for something only she could determine, and a passive blank look crossed her usually friendly face. War really did change everyone, Sakura couldn't help but notice as her blank orbs watched them through her bangs.

"For once," she murmured quietly, "it had been a real smile."

Four pairs of eyes landed on her sullen form, and Naruto had relaxed in the elder woman's grip as his sad eyes watched his pink haired love. He had only a glimpse of her past and already he could understand the coldness that had taken her heart, could feel the pain and agony she had gone through when she had felt abandoned by those she loved. Especially now in those hard and trying times, when those familiar faces of her past treated her as a traitor to their ways, and while he could sympathize with the resistence, Sakura had more then enough reason. Hadn't she been through enough pain already?

His fists clenched but his face showed nothing except for his deepest sorrow for the younger woman who lay in the bed, saddened by these turn of events like the ones Kankurou had presented for the pink haired woman. Shrugging of Kurenai's hand, he took a step forward before pausing, a frown marring his face as he gazed around at the shinobi left in the room. He would make no confrontations in front of these people, for they did not deserve to even have a hint of the past that Sakura suffered through. She needed not pity, but warm friendship and a hand to help her through the hard times. A hand he was willing to put forward even before he had known her hard past and gloomy days, where as those around her, would only aggravate those deep wounds.

"Thank you for helping her," he murmured towards the visiting shinobi, "but I think you're done here. Baa-chan would probably like a report on what was done here."

Narrowing her eyes, Hinata glared at the bedridden kunoichi from the corner of her eye as she faced Naruto, "Are you going to be coming back with us, Naruto? Or are you going to stay here to look after this woman?"

Turning sharp eyes upon the dark lavender haired woman, he let a small glower cross his face, "It's not like she has anyone else to look after her. I'm all she has, and I'm not about to abandon her to go back to the one place that practically cast her aside like she was yesterday's trash."

Snorting Hinata began to walk towards the door, pausing momentarily at Naruto's side, "She would have abandoned you the moment you were better. So why show her this small amount of undeserved kindness?"

Growling low in his throat, he swiftly turned to the angered kunoichi and let his hand fly, a resounding smack echoing off the walls of the silent room. Kurenai made to take a step forward but Yamato halted her movement, his hand gripping her arm tightly as he shook his head, his gaze firmly locked on the two shinobi before them. Any wrong movements and the anger would have swung onto them, Yamato felt that it was better to stand aside for the moment and watch, just to make sure neither overstepped their bounds.

"Underneath the underneath," Naruto hissed, " Sakura deserves more kindness then you'll ever know, she's seen things that'll make your skin crawl."

Smirking darkly, flashing lavender gazed into thunderous azure, "She's been the cause of things that would make my skin crawl. You can't possibly forget the corpses of those she murdered so fast, can you? If you have, then you aren't the same Naruto that I know."

Grabbing her arm as she tried to leave the room, he tightened his grip and snarled at her, his teeth becoming pointed as his eyes flashed red, "You know nothing of who I am, nor of the past, more importantly, don't think to judge others so quickly, _Hinata_," her name came out in a low hiss, as he extended the sound of her name, "you're not as innocent as you like others to believe. I remember what you were like when you were a slave as well."

A pale hand whipped to the back of her neck as she glared daggers at him, "She'll turn her back on you, and when she does, I'll be there to take her down." She hissed darkly before shrugging him off and storming out of the room, her silver lavender eyes nearly a pitch black in anger.

The other two made their way slowly out of the room as well, cautious of the raging blonde who was debating whether to track down the kunoichi or not. When movement caught his eye, his eyes returned to normal, and he suddenly felt drained as he turned tired eyes upon the pink haired woman whose dark jade had lightened up a bit. Worry marred her face for just a moment before disappearing behind her cold hard faced, the same one he knew was slowly breaking under his watchful eyes.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her like that, she was right you know," Sakura murmured.

Walking to her and kneeling at her bedside, he took a pale hand within his darker one, his sad azure gazing down at her, "Whether or not she was right about you, she was also far from it. The Sakura I met only one week ago, would have left me without a second thought once she knew I was alright, or maybe even sooner, but the one laying here before me, would never have turned her back on me."

"How do you figure?" Her voice shook, the only indication that she was feeling any particular emotion at all, as they faced each other in a silent understanding.

"Because the great kunoichi from ten long years ago, is breaking through and showing herself to me, the same woman I had fallen in love with. And despite those long years of separation, and the things we have done since then, I still find myself looking lovingly into your eyes, even when I know you couldn't possibly feel the same."

Pulling her shaking hand out of his, she made to rise, his form joining hers as he held out a hand to help pull her up. Neither spoke much after that, but the atmosphere still seemed relaxed and quiet, as both contemplated their actions and their words. Going behind a dressing screen, she pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, and a crimson muscle shirt, her jade gazing off into the distance as she did so. The road they were on was getting steeper, and she could hardly let herself fall back into the abyss that lay behind her, because that would mean giving into Ryouma. Though it was tempting to just allow herself to go back to her frozen ways, she knew that if she fell, she would bring Naruto down with her.

Pausing in her motions, her thigh high boot only half on, she felt her whole body go stiff. She was headed into Itachi's direction, she had no clue what she would find there, and Naruto was one of the only containers left in existence. Gaara may still have been alive, but he no longer contained his youkai, while Naruto still held the Kyuubi, and she was leading him right into Itachi's hands.

Scowling darkly, she shoved the boot the rest of the way on before tying it up and doing the same with the next. Soon she was standing, her clean white cloak being thrust on her shoulders, she quickly walked out from behind the screen, her cold gaze connecting with Naruto's warm one. They both stood there, gazing at one another contemplating their next move. She worried that she wouldn't be able to protect him when the time came to facing off against Itachi, and more importantly, what about the rest of the Akatsuki? Did the Uchiha depose of those that the Konoha shinobi hadn't destroyed? Or was there some far greater evil at work then that of a diabolical insane man whose one goal was to completely break her?

"It'll only get more dangerous from here on out," came the cool words that slipped from her pale lips, it was hard to keep them from trembling with some suppressed emotion that she refused to name, "if you still wish to follow them, then I ask you to keep your guard up. Itachi isn't one to be thrown off so easily. It is likely he knows that we're together now, he will have traps waiting for us, where ever we may go."

A small smirk made its way onto the blonde's lips as he placed his hands behind his head in a carefree manor, "Aw, thanks for the worry, Sakura-chan," turning to stride towards the door, he turned his head back to her, and winked, "Don't worry, I promise to be a good boy."

Blinking she repressed a small shudder, something about those words excited her, and she wasn't sure she liked that so much, "Just go out the door Naruto."

"Hai hai," he muttered playfully.

It was moments that the one they just had, that filled her with warmth as she remembered their past. He had always found a way to cheer her up, she supposed now would be no different, aside from her complete lack of emotions, or at least, she had none at one point. She was really beginning to wonder if that was the case now, though, for something inside of her was breaking under his warm gaze and filling her with something she had been missing for such a long time now.

Suddenly a frown crossed her lips as she looked up at the back of Naruto, his hand holding the door frame as he paused in the doorway. His posture giving away none of his thoughts, something though was bugging him, something she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"I know, Sakura-chan," he murmured hoarsely drawing her undivided attention, "I know all about Akane, and what Ryouma had done to you two. I know about the room," her body stiffened as his words got bolder yet quieter, "I know because I saw them."

Just then it felt like the whole world had come crashing down upon her form, and she felt her knees give way as she collapsed upon them, her head bowed.

**13****th**** Moon: Unknown Forest**

Unmoving from his position, onyx stared at the frozen dark grey sky, his arm propped upon his knee ignoring the rest of the world around him. An annoying red head stood at his side, her fingers tracing the rim of her glasses as she stared at him, her thoughts known only to herself. A blonde gazed up a tree, one hand pressed against the bark, another held a little before him, a small speckled bird resting upon a large finger, its head tilted to the side. The final companion of the quartet leaned against another tree, his sinister gaze sneering at the red head, a knowing look in his eyes as he watched her. They had been traveling for days now, headed in an odd direction that didn't take them any closer to the capital, in fact, the silver haired figure had to wonder what they were headed towards. Unless there was something waiting for them at the end of the tunnel he had to take a wild guess and say that they were headed for nowhere.

Or maybe it was a somewhere, the pensive look upon the Uchiha's face was very intriguing, his semi long raven locks casting a nearly foreboding look upon the male's face. It was one of the reasons he had been so looking forward to traveling with the man, the sense of danger close at hand, and the knowing feeling in his gut that at any moment, he could be facing his opponent. But they were wasting time where they were headed, and it was getting on his nerves fast, and the only way he knew how to deal with this, was to irritate the red head.

"Oi bitch, watch where you're drooling, you might get some on Sasuke's precious body."

A smirk graced his lips as pointed teeth jutted out, fire had entered the woman's eyes and he felt his body coil, readying itself for the verbal lash she was sure to send his way. She scowled darkly at him, her dark eyes flashing as she took a step forward, a hand upon her hip as she did so, slightly swaying her hips in hope of Sasuke noticing.

"I was not drooling, bastard, and besides, I'm sure with the amount of drool you release at night, you'll have filled up your quota and mine."

The smirk completely vanished as he pushed himself off of the tree, "What did you say whore? I couldn't quite hear you. Would you care to repeat it." he hissed dangerously.

As she was about to reply a hand came up, and onyx stared them both down, "Enough, it's time to move on."

Karin gave a small nod before she froze catching the group's attention, her head turned towards a direction and her ruby lips parted, the corners turned down, "Someone's coming, the chakra is familiar, but I can't place where I remember it from."

Suigetsu snorted, "Figures, I mean all you have in that empty head of yours, are thoughts about Uchiha. Some useful wench you are."

Her hateful gaze turned on him, but she said nothing as she turned towards Sasuke, "There are two different signatures, one is nearly muted, the other is dangerously distorted."

"Hn."

Her frown deepened before she let out a huff of air, "They've changed direction, instead they're moving in the direction we're going. Must have felt us and ran off like scared little bitches."

"The only bitch here is you," Suigetsu said with a laugh before he turned a questioning gaze upon Sasuke, "So what are we gonna do?"

Giving another hn, Sasuke began to walk in the same direction the two chakra signatures were headed in, "If they get in our way, we'll kill them."

**13****th**** Moon: Somewhere In The Capital City**

It was always one move after the next, slow in an agonizing way, yet in the end, promising, like the inevitable collision of three dangerous forces and the desired ending for them. All he had to do was watch, and let his puppet do all the work, everything he had wanted had finally come together, and soon, soon he would have everything he had ever desired. Power, the ultimate source of his unending rein, and yet, none new of its cherished existence, that was like a never ending flame. A flame that ate away at everything that stood before it, nothing could stop its continuous decent, the destruction that it was sure to rain down upon the united countries.

"So much for the will of fire, eh my old comrade." his dark whisper carried about the cold enclosed space, not a single door or window noted within the stone room. The only piece of furniture to be seen was an old standing mirror within the middle of the circular room, it's intricate silver borders, filled with ancient kanji that very few could read.

If someone were too look back at those old fairy tales of snow white, one would come to understand the mirror upon the wall who when summoned, answered the evil queen's questions without fail. Unlike that mirror though, this one showed him the images he desired, with only his eyes to allow such a deed. Amazing, how clear every distorted image seemed, how each face sent a thrill up his spine, as he waited for his moment to come, to show the world the real power behind that fake throne. He would let the Uchiha have his fun, to play around with his little brother and those that followed him, and in the meantime, he would watch from behind, making sure that none foiled his carefully laid plans.

"Konan," he called, and the images in the mirror faded away only to be replaced by the image of a woman, her blue locks framing her face as a paper flower held back some of those locks. Ah, a powerful beauty in her own right, and one of his faithful children who he could bend to his will and ask of her anything to do his bidding. He was the leader, the rightful power behind everything.

"Hai?" while her words seemed bland, he couldn't help but note with excitment, the apprehension in her hard gaze.

"It's almost time for the pieces to meet up, send Kabuto to intercept them."

Momentary surprise flittered across her eyes before she nodded her monotone words leaving her lips without hitch, "Right away."

**13****th**** Moon: Forest Heading Away From Akako Village**

Silence was their only companion as the two of them swiftly made their way away from the village and towards their destination. Tension hung thickly in the air, as Sakura fingered the hilt of her katana, the brother blade to the one that her companion carried. Her emerald hilt felt cool to the touch, and she found herself wondering if the same thing that happened to Naruto, could happen in reverse. That thought gaze her pause, she wouldn't do that to him, she couldn't possibly break into his thoughts without asking, it wouldn't have been right. Naruto had only delved into her mind by accident, it wasn't like he knew what he was doing and had purposefully tried to find out what she had been through.

It was good to know though, that such a feet was possible, and if, in fact, it was because they were brother blades, that made her more weary of the last three blades that were still out there. Still out there and in some unknown's hands as well. If an enemy shinobi got a hold of such a blade, the consequences would be devastating. Each battle could turn any which way, and more importantly, if they knew how to properly harness the power of the Hoshi blades, then their opponents would meet their end. The Hoshi blades were so mysterious and unknown, their greatest abilities undiscovered, it would be a frightening thing just to see someone utilize and discover those treasured secrets. Bound by brother blades, in unknown hands, it sent shivers running down her spine.

"Sakura."

Blinking out of her thoughts, she turned her darkened gaze upon Naruto, her mind running a thousand miles per hour. The look upon his face though, gave her pause, as she stopped upon the next branch, his body landing next to hers, their eyes still connected. A frown tugged at his lips, his usual brilliant azure orbs were dim with something she could not name, but the darkness that shadowed his features was nearly devastating in its fierceness. His nostrils flared, having obviously caught the scent of something dangerous and unfailingly familiar, detestibly so, if those dilating pupils had any indication. Anger was not even a level on the scale of his darkened gaze.

"Who is it?" she asked tightly, feeling her stomach coil with anticipation and impatience.

A growl was her only answer as his head whipped around to gaze at their opponent. Slowly she turned, her mind running with all the possibilities, but what she saw made everything she had come to known, fly away upon the breeze. Familiar onyx met her jade as she curled her fist tighter around the hilt of her blade, her heart speeding up as anger surged through her. How dare he show is face after all these years, how dare he not complete his goal, how many more years did he need?

"Been a long time, Uchiha." she murmured with a cold hiss, her jade almost a black now with her suppressed anger and blood lust.

A brow rose as emotionless eyes drifted towards her growling companion, "Hn."

Sakura dropped to the ground, landing crouched to the ground, her sheath in one hand, the hilt the other as she shifted her body, preparing to jump at him. His brow rose as his dark emotionless eyes stared into her own, whatever it was she was playing at, he wasn't about to let the weak little kounoichi get the better of him. It had been many years since he had last seen her, in her final attempt to retrieve him with Naruto before the war had taken their home from them. Though it was certainly a surprise, while he didn't show it, that Sakura hadn't used his infamous first name in the way that most fangirls would. Something had obviously changed.

"Been a long time, Uchiha," she hissed darkly, her hand twitched, beckoning her to draw the blade and take his head clean off his shoulders, "almost too long, wouldn't you say?"

Grunting he turned his gaze upon Naruto, clearly dismissing her, causing her blood to boil as a warning growl escaped her lips. No one dismissed her quite like a Uchiha, and those that tried, found themselves as her new works of art, this Uchiha would be no different. Before she could move though, she found a hand upon her shoulder, and looked up into dark azure eyes. Naruto shook his head, silently telling her to keep her temper in check, and while all she wanted to do was push his hand off and race towards that man, she found herself standing down, for the moment. The reason was standing clear in front of her as three other shinobi landed around Sasuke, causing her blood lust to rise.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded coldly, ice falling off each word he spoke.

"Itachi," Sakura hissed towards their old teammate, "I am hunting down information on him, and you won't stand in my way, Sasuke-_kun_. I will have my revenge and nothing you can say or do will stop me from destroying the man that has taken everything from me."

Snorting Sasuke finally looked her over thoroughly, "And what can a weak kounoichi like yourself do to him? You don't even have what it takes to be a shinobi, what makes you think you have what it takes for revenge? Revenge isn't a game little girl, its something one like you could never understand."

She felt like she was one fire, as magma pool through her veins, telling her, wanting her to attack him, and that's precisely what she did. Throwing Naruto off and into a tree, she unsheathed her katana and raced forward, tossing away any who got in her way, the only one left standing between her and her pray, was a skinny looking bitch with red hair. Snarling angrily she brought her katana up before her, the tip of the blade pointing at the woman's nose, not even some fangirl of the Uchiha's would stand in her way. Weak, she'll show him weak.

"Move bitch," she growled out, spitting upon the ground to show her disrespect.

Crimson flashed dangerously as the red head took a step forward, a sneer presented upon her lips, "Or you'll do what? I've heard all about the stories of you, bitch, you're nothing but a weak, whiny little whore with nothing better then to cling onto something she never had."

Letting a dark frost covered laugh escape her pale lips, Sakura stood up a little straighter, bringing the katana down to her side. Her darkened jade scanned the woman, a sneer of disgust warping her face, she look positively evil, standing there, and Naruto couldn't do anything but stand back. While he too was angered at the Uchiha, Sakura would never forgive him if he tried to interfere at this point, and not only that, he wanted to see her kick Sasuke's ass, that would certainly show the stuck up asshole.

"Move you little slut, I don't have time to waste on a chit like you."

"What did you say?" the red head growled causing Sakura to smirk.

"Karin," Sasuke snapped, "don't stand in my way."

Crimson orbs widened as the red head turned a bit to look him in the eyes, "But Sasuke-kun, you don't need to waste your time on weak trash. I could do it for you."

"I said move, Karin."

Letting a small huff escape her lips, she did as commanded, letting the two old teammates stand before each other, their eyes connected in a battle of wills. Neither spoke, neither moved, they just stood there, their gazes connected with the other's, a smirk plastered on her lips, while a small scowl formed on his. It had been such a long time since anyone had last stood up to him, and to see the once pitiful pink haired shinobi do it, was almost amusing, except for the fact that she was now standing between him and his goals. Further more, was the fact that she too was out for Uchiha blood, causing a small pool of unease to settle in his stomach.

Two emotions played out through his mind, anger at her for standing in his way, and curiosity for the reasons why she stood there in the first place. Her reasons for wanting to kill the bastard couldn't be that much, and maybe if he really thought about it, she could be seeking out revenge for him, to finally bring him back home, not that they had a home left to go to. Snorting, he realized just how much time had passed, and now suddenly he wanted to know, curiosity had won over the anger.

"Why do you seek revenge against my brother?"

While a valid question, it was a demand she had no pleasure in giving into, instead, she shifted her feet, and prepared to launch herself at her opponent, wanting to carve her name into his chest before she tore him apart. All the pain would serve him right, would cause the pool of hate in her to cool maybe just a little bit and leave her satisfied. He could become her next work of art, leaving a brand new body for the Uchiha that sits upon his fake throne, thinking that he owned the world. She would show him different, she would show them both the changes she had made in order to better herself, in order to destroy those who had wronged her.

"You deserve no answer," she snarled, "you've never cared for my sorrows before, why start now, Uchiha. You who knows nothing of emotions, deserves no answer from me."

"Sakura-chan."

Turning her head to the side, but still keeping her prey in the line of sight, she gazed at Naruto, the one who had always stood beside her before the war, and the only one who had come back after all this time. He was softening her heart, her mind, yet she knew, that in some strange way, she didn't mind so much, but in this instance, she wanted no interference, if he dared to try, she would knock him down. Azure eyes glazed over with anger as he turn his sight on Sasuke, a small smirk forming upon his lips, while he still wanted his brother by his side, it was time to put all talk aside.

"Show him exactly why they call you the Shadow Stalker."

Onyx narrowed upon the two forms, his gaze darkening, "You," he hissed, "you're the Shadow Stalker? There's no way a weak little thing like you could possibly be that assassin."

"Want an introduction Sasuke," Naruto smirked at the raven haired male, "here's your chance to meet another famous shinobi."

Taking her cue from her blonde haired love, she wiped all emotion from her face, save for the fire burning in her eyes, and twirled her blade around before gripping the hilt, "The name is Hyourin, and I'll be the last face you'll ever see."

Snorting, Sasuke moved his hand up and gripped the white hilt of his blade, slowly pulling it from it's sheath, markings upon the blade catching her eye. Narrowing them upon the weapon she found herself taking a step back, wary of what would happen next. Now she knew where three of the five blades stood, the question is, did Sasuke know what it was he was holding within his very hands? A dangerous weapon that she both feared an admired, the Hoshi blade Keitaro, the blade of spirit.

"How did you receive that blade?" she demanded causing a startled look to fly across the other shinobi's face, "Did you steal it off one of the dead, or did someone gift you with Keitaro?"

"Keitaro, eh?" Thoughtful onyx landed on the cool metal, bringing the markings closer to his face, designs of owls greeting his sight, "What an interesting name, Keitaro." Slowly he let his gaze travel to her weapon as he gave a small smirk, "Tell me, what's the name of your weapon."

Snarling at him she lashed out, her body taking a step forward as she pointed the tip of the blade at his cold black heart, "Meet Sen, the Hoshi blade of earth, and the one weapon that will be the cause of your downfall."

**13****th**** Moon: Akako Village, Earlier**

"How?" her words were soft and filled with pain, but nothing could prepare him for the penetrating jade gaze of hers that tore at his heart, "How could you see them? Why?" Her words were hoarse, almost like she had been crying for hours, but instead her eyes stayed tear free, but the look had yet to dissipate from their depths. Utter pain like he had only seen in those who had gone through the worst torture.

"I'm not sure I could explain it properly," he murmured softly, turning around to face her.

"Well try," she pleaded, causing a lump to form in his throat.

Walking towards her, he kneeled, placing the katana by his side as he lifted her into his arms, his orbs closing as he held her close to his body, fearing that she would pull away from his warm embrace. He wished more then anything that he could take away all her pain, that he could free her from the darkness that plagued her soul. More then that he wished he could take back all the years that they had been separated, and bring back the warmth that had once been in her liquid jade eyes. All that turmoil that resided in her soul, all that agony only festered in her soul, making her hate for the world grow, because she had no love, no end to her suffering. It was all because of that one man, Mitsukake, the one he would exact his revenge for her on.

Droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks as he held her small form firmly against his body, if she couldn't cry then he would do it for her. If all that inner pain couldn't be released, then he would do it for her, everything and anything he could do, for her, he would do it without second thought. These tears that he shed, he would release so that he could ease their suffering, ease her pain and his own for her. He couldn't bare seeing her so broken, so dead to the world, and those memories that he had shared with her, those small parts of her nightmares, were only tearing her apart. If he could help her bare them, wear them upon his heart like she did, then maybe he would live to see her true smile one day, hear a real laugh from her delicate lips.

"How?" she whispered brokenly, "How could you know, how could you see, everything he had done to me?"

A sad smile crossed his lips as he pressed a kiss into her hair, rocking her slowly, his lips forming words that she could feel form in the depths of her shattered heart, "I am not sure how," he murmured softly, "I think maybe the katana had something to do with it, but I'm not positive."

"Katana?" Pulling out of his arms slowly, her gaze connected with his own, watery azure meeting glistening jade, "Is it the same weapon that Kaita held?"

Nodding he released her and sat back, his hand reaching down and gripping the sheath that held the blade he had taken from the body of Kaita. The blade had just called out to him, asked for him to take it from its dead master, had accepted him, felt like it had become apart of him, though he couldn't understand why. He had said as much to Sakura, his gaze staying firm, unwavering despite the inner turmoil he felt at having seen her nightmares, her realities that had scarred her.

Thoughtful eyes landed on the crimson hilt of the blade, a small smirk pulling at her lips, "A Hoshi blade, so strange and mysterious. No one knows what their purpose is, save that if the weapon does not accept you as a master, then the power of the blade is nil. You gang nothing from having a disobedient weapon save an early death that you would least expect."

"Sakura-chan?"

Looking her eyes with his she gave a small smile to him, "Ryuu, the Hoshi blade of fire, said to represent the ying and yang of the heart. Legend says that the first warrior to wield the blade that accepted him, was strong of heart, and that the katana only strengthened him. It drew out the passion in his heart, made him strong and filled with a sense of determination, it's fitting that such a weapon should choose you."

"Hoshi blade?" Azure gazed down at the weapon he held, before his grip tightened and he looked up into her eyes, "How many blades are there like this one?"

A frown marred her lips, "Only four others. Two within our possession and three more out there, somewhere, their powers undiscovered, as of yet, but I fear for the day when the secrets of these mysterious blades are known."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Only what has been passed down in legends. It was said that the blades were created by a seer, whose name has been lost to time, but he had seen his death at the hands of an ancient ruler. That wasn't all he had seen though, the reason he lost his life was due to the five blades he was to create for five great warriors. What the books don't say is what gets me, what happened to the blades, did the ruler steal them, or did something else happen for them to have ended up in our hands now.

"It's strange," her eyes closed in thought, "that they show up now, these past ten years, into our own hands. Each weapon was made different, each representing an element, and something more. Like Ryuu who represents the heart and fire."

"What about yours?"

"Mine?" Her thoughtful gaze landed on the emerald hilt of her blade, "Sen, the Hoshi blade of earth, it represents the body from what I remember reading. While yours is about wisdom and respect, my blade is more of balance and power."

"And the other blades? What about them?"

Smiling softly she closed her eyes, her mind drifting away from her nightmares, "First is Toru, the blade of water, cunning and quick-witted, a blade to truly fear, says legends. Its movements are like water, they flow well, and are hardly stoppable, they say that it's power is of the mind, a weapon more powerful then any blade we could wield. Then Tsubasa, the blade of wind, swift and fierce, legend tells of its power of faith, and the ability to take down any that stood in its way."

Heaving a small sigh she opened her eyes, a light he hadn't seen in such a long time, sparkling in their depths, "Finally there is Keitaro, the Hoshi blade of spirit. The inner workings of ones soul is what pushes the power of this blade, whose first master was calm and made for healing. In the right hands, legend says that the sword could heal wounds faster then our own systems could. Made one nearly invincible, but if that blade fell into the wrong hands, like legends speak of once happening, the blade could be one of total destruction. None would be able to escape its rein of annihilation, if one met that blade of darkness, then their lives would be forfit and nothing would be left standing."

**13****th**** Moon: Unknown Forest**

Leaping forward, she felt her blade connect with Sasuke's, his body never moving as he sneered down at her. His arm pressed her back, causing her to jump away before her balance was thrown off and he had managed to get a hit upon her. Anger rushed through her body, knowing how weak she was acting, but she would not let that detour her from getting her revenge against him. She would show him who was the superior master of the sword was, and he would not be it.

Charging him, she swung her blade to the side, before bringing it up and then down upon him, but once more he blocked the move without shifting any of his body. Scowling she jumped back again, but instead of charging, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Chakra flowed through her arms as she charged forward again, this time her mind clear of her anger as she brought her weapon around letting it connect with his and pushing him back. Sparks flew of the metal, the two gritting their teeth as they tried to push one another off. Neither moved, neither relented to the other, both were losing their patience, but the first to crack was Sasuke as he leapt away and ran behind her.

Racing towards her, he let energy collect upon the blade, blue sparks flickering of the cool metal causing her eyes to widen a slight bit. It was Chidori, that chirping sound the only indication that he had activated it, but she cared little as she closed her eyes and swung around, her blade blocking his, the flickering sparks licking the blade but never leaving his blade. Their gazes connected and he sneered in contempt, his blood boiling with the fact that she could easily hold her own against him. Something had definitely changed over the years, but he wasn't about to let that change anything now. She was and would always be, weaker then him.

Both jumped back, away from each other, Sakura standing close to his traveling companions, and him, far too close to Naruto for his comfort. They raced at each other again, both bringing up their blades, neither making a noise as their weapons clang together once more, more sparks flickering off their weapons. She brought up her leg and kicked him sending them both flying away from each other. Landing in a crouch she circled him, his own body proving to move the same as hers, as they sized each other up, waiting, looking for an opening.

Pausing, she shifted the blade just as he charged towards her, but a kunai got in between them, causing their gazes to shift. All the occupants in the clearing looked towards the new comer, his black gaze sparkling as he smirked at them. It took all that the two had to keep from leaping at him and ripping him to pieces with their bare hands for interrupting their fight.

A black cloak covered half his face, but the one half that was left for them to see, was unmistakable, "Kabuto," Sakura hissed darkly, "you bastard."

Letting a small twisted laugh escape him, he narrow his gaze upon her, "Hello again, Sakura-chan."

**Well there is the next chapter for you. I've put it up earlier this time, but unfortunately there is probably a few spelling mistakes here and there, but I tried, you have to give me props for that ne? Anyways, I hope you all love this next installment, things are getting more tense for these characters ne? Also I already have the next few chapters planned out, so hopefully they'll be up a lot sooner then the last few ones.**

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, and those that added me to their Alerts and Favorites, it means a lot to me that you're really enjoying this story. So far I have to say this is my best one yet, and my writing only gets better as I continue to write more for all of you. You're my inspiration, and maybe once I get my computer sent to me, I'll be able to start posting on where I'll put my own works up for all you lovely people to read.

Anyways, here is a small summery for the next chapter, and please review for this one, I'd love to know what you all think and your ideas. Also thank you crystal tears for giving me some ideas.

Summery for Chapter Seven: Following Separate Paths - 

Things have begun looking grim for Sakura as she faces off against Kabuto who had stepped in between her and an old comrade. Just as the heat becomes scorching, that same acquaintance steps into her battle, knocking her away, and finishing off the medic nin that had once worked for Orochimaru. Losing her temper, she gets into a fight against the one that had stolen her kill, anger and hate flooding through her veins, as the old acquaintance locks onyx with jade. The past comes to bite her in the ass, and as she tells Naruto to stand aside, will she be able to prove herself to the man before her, or will she prove to be as weak as she had once been in his eyes. 


	9. Chapter VII: Following Separate Paths

**Chapter Seven: Following Separate Paths**

**13****th**** Moon: Unknown, Hidden Base**

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tired old blue eyes glanced towards the door, the tapping of her fingers upon the wooden desk paused, and her features darkened dismally. Time had passed quickly, maybe a day or two at most, since she had sent those shinobi off to heal her once treasured student and adopted daughter. Everything had felt like such a long time ago now, and maybe, just maybe, age was finally catching up to her, telling her that her days were numbered. In some ways, she figured sending those shinobi off to heal Sakura was her way to atone for the damages she had caused over the years. Especially to her once prized apprentice, a young women who had once held such a bright future before her.

"Hai?"

Black eyes narrowed upon the weary form but she voiced none of her opinions as she entered the room, "The team you had sent is back."

Sitting a little straighter, the older woman gave a small tight smile, "Send them in please, I would like to hear from their mouths, what they thought about our precious cherry blossom."

"Hai!"

She left the room, leaving Tsunade to her abysmal thoughts once more, letting her drown in her never ending sorrows of the past. Maybe if she had a little more sake, she would be able to forget the never ending pain that always seemed to encircle her heart and squeeze out the last of her strength. Every little trial, every little detail that escaped her notice, was just once more moment closer to her awaiting death. Sometimes one must learn to let things end painlessly, but for her case, maybe it was better that the sake consume her and make her numb to the growing agony that enclosed her soul. Nothing was meant to last, even the taste of her drink had become like ashes, nothing left to devour but the sour taste of the bottle before her.

"Tsunade-sama."

Adverting her eyes from the bottle, her glassy orbs glanced at the four who stood before her, their gazes cool and distant, angry swimming in the depths of her apprentice's eyes. Something about the confrontation had not gone well, and she would like to think that it was the assassin's fault, but she knew better. The anger lay on their side of the wall, and with good reason, but it matter not whether their own were angered, so long as the job was finished and their mission successful.

Fiery black eyes glared at her, their hidden depths telling her of his distaste for the mission they had embarked on. Once more she could not blame him for his anger, hell, she too was angered especially by this situation, but a debt is still a debt, one to be repaid in full. Now with the debt he own the woman, finished, Tsunade suspected that a reckoning would come, and one that would not end well. Narrowing her orbs upon his stiff form, she couldn't help but shake her head, no it would no end well at all. Not for him, not for Sakura, and certainly, not for the other village head, the once Kazekage of Suna, Subaku no Gaara.

"Hinata-san, tell me, was the mission successful?"

"Hai, the woman was healed, just as we had been ordered to do. Demo, Tsunade-sama, I can't help but wonder, why were we ordered to do such a thing. After all, the Shadow Stalker, is one of our prime targets to destroy at all possible costs. More importantly, why did you let Naruto go after her?"

Snarling at the implications the woman before her was hinting at, she couldn't help but feel a little overprotective of their once cherished friend. Hinata was trying to scrounge at loose threads, trying to call her weak for not letting them destroy such an imposing figure, and if she were anyone else, she might have agreed with that assessment. But she knew for a fact that she had not grown weak, just as she had seen in Shikamaru's eyes when he had observed Sakura that one and only time they had seen her since the war ten years ago. The man was no fool, he knew well enough, who Sakura was, and what she was capable of, just as he understood the shadows in the younger woman's eyes.

"Naruto would have left with or without my expressed permission, the pigheaded fool, but more important then that, Haruno Sakura may, one day, become one of our strongest allies."

"Even if she is the cause of the death of some of our greatest shinobi?"

Snorting, she stared at the stiff form of the Hyuuga heiress, her thoughts tumbling through her mind, one after another. Really, she shouldn't have been that surprised that the younger woman was questioning her authority, but that did not mean she was going to let her demean her status any. Tsunade didn't get where she was without having the right thought process to do it, she wasn't as dumb as her looks said she was. Blonde she was, but it was her quick wits, and sharp blue eyes that caught and weeded out the danger from the safe. Sakura would no more harm one of their own now, then she would kiss Mitsukake of her own willpower.

"At one point that may have been true, now though, things are just a little different."

It was Kankurou's turn to snap as his glare turned upon her, "She killed Temari! Treated her corpse like it was canvas and she was the painter! You can't be possibly thinking of letting that slid, could you?"

Her left hand tightened around the edge of the table, sending more cracks into its unstable surface, as her right shattered the sake bottle in her hand. The two younger shinobi of the four flinch, but Kurenai and Yamato just took a step back in resignation, their eyes holding a soft light of understanding. This wasn't a decision up to debate, Tsunade had already come to a conclusion about the ex-kunoichi of Konoha, just as they had when they had come face to face with _her_. Nothing could ever be the same in their eyes again, especially not the haunted look of a slave in that pink haired assassin's eyes.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, do they not, Hinata? Kankurou you too should know of having second chances, if you had succeeded in the first war, I'm sure you would have mutilated many of our own shinobi as well. Would you have not?"

Two pairs of eyes flinched once more, their gazes glancing away from her hardened one, if looks could kill, then they would have been decapitated at that exact moment. Things were about to get a lot more intense around the compound, because all of them were sure that Tsunade was not about to let them forget about this conversation anytime soon.

**13****th**** Moon: Unknown Forest**

"Seems like quite the reunion, doesn't it?"

Snorting in amusement and anger, Sakura's gaze concentrated on Kabuto, "I was wondering when I would see your ugly mug again. Has Itachi been keeping you busy with running errands?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he smirked, but it wasn't a smirk that left her felling content with her words, instead, she felt ill, like someone had dug around inside her and had twisted around her intestines. More then that, his eyes shone like a burning fire, a shadow moving deep in their depths, the shadow of a mad killer with some hidden agenda that spoke volumes. Volumes that she feared to read, because she knew, had seen, the other side of his face, a face that should have never existed.

"I take offence to that, Sakura-chan," the lenses of his glasses flashed in the darkening forest, the smirk upon his lips growing wider, leering at her in such a way that sent chills down her spine, "I do not take orders from Itachi, my orders come from somehow higher up in the chain."

Frowning darkly, her orbs narrowed, "Someone higher? Then the Akatsukie still lives."

"Foolish kunoichi, did you really think that _Uchiha_ Itachi could destroy the head of the organization?" Shaking with disturbed laughter, she swore that a hiss escaped from his lips, "Silly little girl, did your master not tell you of the true power behind the throne is? Did Mitsukake not inform you of the true bishop's plans?"

Gazing moving to the faces of the ones surrounding her, she noticed the furrowed brow of the Uchiha, Naruto's own glare upon the silver haired medic ninja, and the other three who could only watch from the sidelines. It was clear that Kabuto spoke in riddles, but it was riddles that she could easily sort out. The power was never given to the one upon the throne, that was a smoke screen, the true power, is always the advisor, the one that sits behind the throne, watching, waiting. Snarling in anger, she threw a kunai at him, but the male only jumped to his right, his ever growing leer causing her blood to boil with rage.

"So I take it the king's bishop is not his real bishop at all? It's all an elaborate ruse to make us fight the wrong man, to force our own hands to be the cause of our down fall."

"Smart little girl, but you're forgetting the queen's own move, and the true fortifications that surround them, no bishop is safe without his knight, just as no king is safe without his bishop."

"And all the little pawns that follow are just the bait and reel to cause our own check to be over played. Your master is one smart man, but he's forgetting one important factor within this mess of disguises. Our own bishop has yet to make his play, and you are trying to play the wrong pieces around."

"Are you sure about that? You could be wrong."

Smirking Sakura shrugged, "Maybe I am, but you'll never know, because the Stalker never lets her prey escape to deal her an unseen death blow."

Racing towards him, she brought her katana out to the side, her jade orbs narrowed upon his as the emotion once displayed upon her face was wiped clean. Her one hand formed seals as three other forms advanced upon him, her true position unknown to him as they let a cry of triumph snake from their lips. From the side, he spotted movement and turned away, only to wince and look down, his face twisting into a horrible smirk as he sees her blade protruding from his abdomen. The eyes of her other selves narrowed and then their bodies disappeared leaving her to be standing behind him, the hilt of the blade in her hands.

"You're not real. Where is the real Kabuto?" she demanded angrily.

The tip of a kunai met her throat and a low chuckle escaped from behind her, his breath caressing her ear, "Right behind you."

Whirling away, she crouched, her gaze firmly holding his own, "Ready to be painted?"

Smirking he flipped the kunai around, his black gaze sparkling, "Only in your blood."

**13****th**** Moon: Sasuke and Naruto**

"Think she'll last?"

Snorting azure eyes glanced at his old companion, his orbs darkening as his fists clenched, "You never did have much faith in her. Sakura-chan is a better kunoichi then any I have seen in such a long time."

Giving a false laugh onyx eyes gazed coldly at the blonde haired shinobi, "Then you must have met some really pathetic kunoichi's in your life, if Sakura is the best."

Turning around to face Sasuke, Naruto snarled, his bright eyes darkening heavily as they flashed red, his inner beast ready to tear his ex-comrade apart. It wasn't so much that he hated Sasuke, hell he thought of him like a brother, but when the other male started talking about Sakura like she was the same weak lovesick genin that she once was, he couldn't help but feel enraged. Sakura had been through more then enough in a life time to have their old comrade barking up her tree. It was bad enough she hated the younger Uchiha almost as much as the older, but to have him constantly put her down, in his presence…It was enough to send him over the deep end.

Grabbing the hilt of the katana strapped to his side, he slowly pulled it from its sheath, watching Sasuke with narrowed eyes. After drawing the blade from its sheath he pointed the tip to the side, a small growl escaping from his before his lips twitched into a smirk. It was times like these that he couldn't help but be reminded of past rivalries that had once seemed so pointless. Now it felt like all those battles had been preparing him for this moment, to be able to cut down is old comrade.

"You're playing with fire Naruto," Sasuke smirked as he tightened the grip on his own katana, both standing against each other.

Snarling at his opponent Naruto shifted his footing, preparing to leap at Sasuke, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll promise not to get burned."

Racing towards Sasuke, Naruto let out a battlecry, his azure gaze fixed upon the dark form, as both leaped at each other, their weapons meeting in the middle, sparkling flying off the blades. Red seeped into his eyes as Naruto stared into sharingan eyes, uncaring of getting caught in a genjetsu knowing that this was a fair fight between two old comrades. Smirking, pointed teeth protruding from his jaw, Naruto pushed his weight into the weapon, throwing the obsidian haired male off balance. Twisting the weapon away from him, he knocked his opponents blade away from him as he jumped towards his ex-comrades side, the one that was weaponless.

Kicking out with his left leg, he hit Sasuke's side and flipped backwards, away from the fight, landing in a crouch as he watched the form of the male disappear. Snorting in contempt, the golden blonde closed his darkened orbs and concentrated, his body relaxed as if he was in a trance. Then, after a moment his eyes snapped open and he jumped away from the spot he was just in, only to have the ground explode up from underneath him, Sasuke's form exiting from the spray of dirt and rock.

"You've gotten better," the form fazed out and Naruto's eyes widened as the tip of Sasuke's blade touched his throat, "but still not good enough."

Chuckling darkly, red eyes glanced at the darkened form, "Wrong, you've just found yourself as prey."

With a poof, the form that had been standing at the edge of Sasuke's blade, had disappeared, only to reappear moments away, his gaze filled with determination. Neither moved for a moment, both appraising the other as they waited for some form of movement, and just as their battle had began it had been disturbed. A form came running at Naruto his blade raised as he smirked, his pointed teeth sparkling in the darkly lit forest, silver locks flying with his movement.

Narrowing his eyes, he couldn't help but be reminded of a battle long ago, between a copy ninja and a rogue mist ninja. Gaze darkening more, he raised a brow, his one hand forming seals as he watched the form get closer, his weapon swinging out to the sing before swing around to meet his body. Snorting in amusement, his body disappeared leaving his attacker filled with anger as he turned around to try and spot the blonde shinobi's form. Leaning against a tree not far away, he watched in amusement as those pale eyes searched for him, before he glowered and flipped away from the tree, only to see it fall from a stroke of Sasuke's blade.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Naruto murmured, "you killed the poor tree."

"Hn," Onyx eyes sparkled menacingly, "fight me Naruto!"

Letting a breath of air escape him, he charged Sasuke, his katana behind him as he moved, before jumping in the air over his opponent, swinging his blade down, only to have it meet Sasuke's. A ringing echoed about as more sparks flew off the blades, Naruto landing in crouch not far from the dark haired male.

**7****th**** Moon, 4****th**** Year of The Emperor: Midoritsuki Village**

A sigh escaped from pale lips as bright azure gazed up at the dark sky, his arms crossed in concentration. It had been four years since he was bought and placed into this large house, living in the attic like the slave he was, living off only stale bread and water. Sometimes he would scrounge around for something better, like say ramen, but that was very rare, many knew he was bought and paid for. A slave, so the barcode upon the back of his neck said. Holding a hand up to the back of his neck, he ran his calloused fingers over the lines that rested there, un-removable by any means. Chakra was useless against the mark, and whenever he tried to remove it, all he came up with was intense pain due to his workings.

Scowling in frustration he removed his hand from his neck and turned his attention to the roof tops of the city, his gaze softening. The glittering lights of the city against the falling snow made the night seem almost magical, if it hadn't been something he had grown used to seeing, he would call the sight beautiful, but many a times he found himself wishing to see the sun once more, to feel the glorious rays of light upon his tanned flesh. Once upon a time, he could remember running away from the Hokage mountain, laughing hard after defacing the faces of all the past Hokages. It had been one of his many pranks that he had once pulled, all of that felt like such a long time ago, and indeed it had been six years ago that he had been rambunctious and filled with life.

"What happened to those days?" he asked softly, his eyes dulling.

He knew exactly what happened, a powerful shinobi had started a war and taken over the five shinobi counties taking them as his own. Countless lives had been lost, many imprisoned or taken into slavery, the rest vanishing into hiding, not to be seen again. If it weren't for the fact that he had an owner that was clueless about his origins and what he truly was, then he would have already been given to Uchiha Itachi. Thank the kami for small miracles that the man who had bought and paid for him was just a rich man with a large need for slaves.

Though he had pushed the buttons numerous times in the past four years, almost having been sold off or chucked out for his brash behavior, the man certainly didn't like waste. He had, had obedience beaten into him many times, over and over again, and while he still had his moments of acting out, he was relatively behaved now. Though that may have been due, in part, to the fact that an old comrade of Konoha was now residing in the same building, though housed in the female section. In some ways it was a blessing, in others a curse in disguise, he couldn't believe that she had been caught and taken in like this. Though curiosity ate away at him, he couldn't help but feel angered for what she was doing for the Lord of the house.

"Naruto?"

Frown deepening for a moment until he smoothed out his features and turned towards the dark lavender haired girl, "Hai?"

"Master Yamashita Umii requests your presence."

Snorting he went back to gazing outside, his fists clenching in anger, "I hate this," he muttered darkly, "I hate having to bow to this man's every whim, I hate not know what happened to everyone else, and more then anything, I hate how you call him master. No man should lord over you."

Silver lavender eyes gazed at him in pity, "It just takes getting used to."

He glanced at her sharply, his nails drawing blood as they dug harder into his palms, "Getting used to? You make it sound like you like it here."

Frowning at him, her eyes took in all of him before she turned away, "No, but I'm not about to make my situation any worse then it already is, by brooding on past mistakes."

Growling low in his throat he stalked past her, "No matter what, I will always fight for myself, and for my friends, I refuse to get used to something like this."

"Then you doom yourself."

He stopped before the door, his head tilting as he turned slightly to gaze at her, eyes dark and foreboding, "So be it, if it means gaining a future one day, then no matter the cost, I will fight."

**13****th**** Moon: Present**

Snarling, he punched the dark haired shinobi off him and into a tree as he jumped up and moved towards his discarded blade. Lifting the weapon up in his hand, he spun around and blocked the incoming projectile, his gaze hardened and filled with ill intention as he and his opponent squared off. Things were getting heated between the two of them, heated and burning, Sasuke's teammates injured and upon the ground, unable to move around after the last blast of chakra that he had given them.

Taking a step forward, he concentrated on letting chakra run down the blade, a blue haze surrounding the blade as he raced towards Sasuke. Swinging the weapon towards the onyx eyes male, he felt more then saw when the two blades connected, his arm vibrating with the impact. The ground underneath them deepened as a spray of dirt and rock sped away from them with the force. Bringing up his leg, he kicked his opponent away from him, sending him flying across the ground and flipping onto his feet, skidding back a couple inches in doing so. His empty hand began to make seals as his other pointed the tip of the katana towards the ground at an angle.

Smirking darkly, he finished the seals just as Sasuke charged at him, and his expression filled with excitement as he released the jitsu sending dirt and wind towards his opponent. Fire came charging towards him, causing him to move his body faster then he had any right to, pulling a muscle as he did so, a curse escaping his lips before he clamped down and bore the pain. Compared to injuries he's had over the years, the small pain in his leg was nothing compared to them, and moving forward, he let a humorous laugh escape his lips.

Blood seeped down the corner of lips to his chin as he sneered at Sasuke, the obsidian haired male needed to learn to punch better. It had caught him off guard when the fire came at him, but more so when he saw the open white shirt that Sasuke wore, was right before him. A punch had been aimed at his face but at that same moment he had managed to twist out of the way, causing him to get a fist to the gut. Sliding back he found his body quivering from the impact, but more so, causing him to spit out blood as he glared at his brother. Onyx glittered as a small satisfied leer worked its way upon his lips, causing a shiver to run down Naruto's spine.

"Naruto!"

Eyes widening, he turned and barely managed to escape being skewered on the end of what had once been Zabuza's blade. The long thick blade had left a line of blood upon his neck, if he hadn't moved out of the way, he would have surely been missing his head. Which left him to wonder how he had missed that, and internally grateful that Sakura had shouted out a warning just in time. Frowning his gaze wandered towards her battered form, his narrowed eyes nearly slits as anger worked its way up his throat.

Jumping out of the way of Sasuke's on coming blade, he pierced Sasuke's silver haired companion in the shoulder with his own before leaping into the trees. Pale eyes glared at the spot he had disappeared into but he paid no attention as he watched his jade eyed companion's battle. Things were looking grim for her and he couldn't help but worry for his love as a fist contacted with her stomach. He had seen her previous battle prowess before, thanks to Kaita, but this, this was less then how she fought against that man. Could it be that Kabuto was stronger, or was she really distracted?

Pressing his lips into a thin line, he dodged the kunai that had been flung in his direction, throwing his own shuriken back towards the one who had tried to catch him off guard. The shriek of a female alerted him to the red head that had traveled with Sasuke and a small smirk wound its way upon his lips before disappearing into a frown. Sasuke had disappeared, just as Kabuto was diving in for the final hit, only to reform just behind the grey haired male, a hand going through the males stomach and out the other side. Blood escaped from his lips and down towards his chin as blank eyes stared into Sakura's dark ones, his face changing into that of another's.

"No!" Sakura screamed, her body jerking backwards as she gazed into those souless eyes of someone she once known well.

Naruto charged, seeing the incoming danger as Sakura stared blankly at the corpse, unseeing of Sasuke's blade as it headed towards her body. Blocking the blade, he found himself staring at the back of red haired male, the same male that Sasuke had just killed, ripples of shock went through his body before he found himself being pushed back.

"Sakura! Snap out of it!" he cried as he tried to stave of Sasuke's thrusts and hits, "Sakura!"

**2****nd**** Moon, 6****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Tsukishiro Village**

The sounds of a sharpening weapon echoed about the courtyard, attracting the attention of a young male, his amber eyes filled with curiosity. Moving quietly about the grounds, he climbed a tree and looked over a small stone wall into a hidden garden. Snow drifted towards the ground as dull jade eyes concentrated on sharpening her kunai's. A silk kimono hung upon her form, the blood red clothe catching his attention for a moment before falling upon the long pale pink braid that hung over her shoulder. A small smile flew across his lips as he leaped down from the tree.

Eyes flew up to meet his own, and he felt himself flinch back away from that cold and empty gaze, his body going stiff. Feeling on edge he took a small step forward, his smile still present upon his lips as he watched her continue to sharpen her blades. After a moment of his watching her, she paused in her work, her gaze narrowing as she rose a dainty brow at him, her fist tightening around the handle of one kunai. Neither made a move and the secret garden filled with intense silence as the staring contest continue uninterrupted until he had had enough. Moving forward steadily, stilling smiling softly, his gaze even more curious, he found himself standing before her.

"Are you a kunoichi?"

Blinking, her gaze changed causing his heart to speed up as life suddenly entered those glassy orbs, "Hai, I was a kunoichi."

Chuckling softly, he couldn't help but watch those pale pink lips twitch into a small frown, "Eh, just was? What about now, if you were a kunoichi, what are you now?"

Laughing humorlessly, she turned away from him, "I'm nothing now but a toy who is order when and who to kill."

Still his smiling he nodded and looked up at the grey skies, "Ah, then you are an assassin. Tell me beautiful maiden, what is it you really wish to do?"

"Wish?"

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes he gave a small nod, "Aa, wish. What do you want to do right now more then anything? Is there something you wish to eat or see?"

Furrowing her brows in thought, intelligence flashed through her eyes giving him a glimpse of the person she truly was underneath her broken gaze, "I wish to see the stars, but since that is impossible, then right now I could go for a bowl of beef ramen."

Blinking, his orbs widened and his mouth opened, he couldn't help but marvel at the soft smile that formed upon her lips. It was like the kami was giving him a small glimpse of heaven in the body of an angel, a deadly angel no less. Watching those eyes light up, he couldn't help but feel as if he had just caught a shooting star, and now held it closely in his large calloused hands. Warmth spread through him, and he found himself smiling back at her and holding out a hand, startling the beautiful angel.

"Then come, hime-sama, and I shall grant you a feast of beef ramen."

Laughing at him, she grabbed a hold of his hand and let him pull her up, "Well, how could any damsel in distress say no to that. Please my kind sire, take me away from this dismal place and towards a haven fit for a prince."

"No, I will take you to a haven fit for an angel."

Quirking her lips into a grand smile that left him a quivering mass of liquid, his heart racing as his gaze wandered over the curve of her lips. Any man would fall apart under her spell, and yet they would feel whole under that gaze, as if it was only them she saw and no one else. Feeling blessed as he led her through out the village towards a grand building, he couldn't help but pat himself upon the back for meeting this angel. An angel who he had now discovered the name of just yet, but would find out as soon as he could, the moment they had ordered lunch.

Sitting them down at a table for two he ordered for them before turning towards the pink haired princess, "May this lowly man ask the name of the beautiful maiden who had fallen out of the sky?"

Chuckling softly, her glittering eyes that reminded him of sparkling gems, she opened her lips and spoke, soft words escape her mouth, "Hyourin is the name that was given to me."

Closing his eyes in wonder he smiled at her, "Moon. Such a sweet name, though for sure I would have thought your name to be more of a flowery type, but Moon suits you just as well." Gazing into her twinkling eyes, he smirked, "Well then my fair moon," taking a pale smooth hand in his larger one, he kissed the back of the flawless appendage, his gaze firmly upon her own, "My name is Taka, and for this day and many more to come, I am your ever willing servant."

**7****th**** Moon, 6****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Outside Tsukishiro Village**

Laughter echoed about the clearing as one formed tackled the other sending them falling into the snow, their bodies rolling about. Neither minded the cold as they lay upon the ground, the smaller body held firmly under the taller more muscular one. A pair of eyes watched from the distance, his fist clenching angrily as the woman leaned into the soft embrace of the man. From a distance the two looked like lovers, meant to be together throughout everything but he knew that they could never last. No they would not last, not with him watching over them, he would always stand in the way, never letting her go.

Sneering at their forms he turned away, leaving two figures to separate and lay upon their backs, their cloak surrounding them, keeping them warm. Hers white, his black, complete opposites of one another and yet they complemented each other rather well. Smiling happily the pale pink haired woman closed her eyes in contentment, hoping for that moment to never leave, despite her bad history with everyone leaving her. Though the thoughts of him leaving always occurred in her mind she wouldn't let them control her life like Mitsukake had been doing since she had come into his care.

"Ne, Taka, do you think we'll always be like this?"

Amber glanced at her form before he looked back at the sky, "I would like to think so, my fair moon, but fate is a funny thing. You never know what'll happen."

"Eh, you're starting to sound like Ne…Neji." her soft voice trailed off at the end, tears glittering in the depths of her eyes as they opened to stare up at the darkening sky.

"Who is Neji?"

"A man who had once been ruled by fate, always living his life as a caged bird until a young blonde haired knuckleheaded shinobi showed him the way. We had all been close, after those days, we had stuck together and helped each other when times got hard. When Sasuke left, when Naruto left to train, when he came back and we had to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, no matter what we did, we stuck together. When Asuma died, we helped keep Team 10 together, helped them mourned and take vengeance against the the ones who had killed him.

"A team, that's what the twelve of us had become, it wasn't three, or four, it was twelve of us, standing together, training, going on missions, relaxing. No matter what we did. But then," images flashed through her mind and she rolled to her side, holding back any tear that tried to escape, she had given up crying after her lovers death. She would never be able to have the same kind of intimacy with anyone else like she had Saito, just like how he would never replace the one who held most of her heart, "War changes everything, hearts, fears, lives. No one is the same after it happens, and in the end, those of us left standing have little left to live for."

"You can't possibly mean that," Taka murmured hoarsely, his warm gaze filling with sorrow for the skilled kunoichi before him.

"But it's true. Before you came along, after the death of my lover, I was an empty shell, with no hope, no love, no sight for the future except to work as Ryouma's pet assassin. Even now, I shall never be truly free of him, just as I can never be free of the destiny that awaits me when I finally meet up with Uchiha Itachi. In the end, not only will blood cover my hands, but my blood will cover my enemy's, and everything will finally be over."

"You expect to die?"

"Aa, in the end that is my fate," chuckling sadly she rolled onto her back and glanced at her friend, "now I'm starting to sound like Neji."

Taka frowned, his gaze thoughtful, but he shook his head, "I leave this afternoon, that was the reason I had asked you to meet me here." Her jade orbs darkened but still stayed concentrated upon the sky, "I promise I will return, so I ask that you wait for me, that you won't do anything foolish, I return in three days, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Where are you going?"

Sighing, Taka gave her a look, "My little sister has fallen ill and okaa-san has called me home, so I'll spend a day there before coming back. She'll be fine, but I just wanted to make sure nothing was terribly wrong with her. I will never leave your side, not truly, and I will return, it's a promise of the century."

Jade closed as a harsh breath escaped her throat, _"I'll bring him back, it's a promise of a lifetime."_ Naruto, her mind whispered hoarsely, it was just like him, and she knew then, at that moment, she would never see him again.

_"He lied to you."_

Closing her eyes tightly she shook her head, trying to dispel the words from her mind, but she could not as her master's gaze haunted her, his dark blue gaze filled with understanding for her inner turmoil. She didn't want to believe, didn't want to believe that he had betrayed her, but the proof lay before her, as he walked about the street completely ignoring her presence. The final shard of her heart broke away, leaving an empty hole where her heart should have been, but there was nothing. Everything in her had died in that moment, she had been betrayed for the last time, no longer would she open her heart to anyone, from that moment on she would live an emotionless life save for the burning fire she felt in her soul.

Uchiha Itachi, Mitsukake Ryouma, they would one day feel her anger, her loathing, her passion to end their lives with her pale hands. It was because of them that she had lost everything, it was because of them that her shattered heart was now encased in ice. The moment she had their souls in her hands, she would crush them and anyone else responsible before letting her body wither away with the changing times. It was her eternal vow, a promise of a lifetime and one she would definitely keep.

_"He deceived you, whispered sweat nothings in your ear, and you listened, my Hyourin. It is his fault that you're this way now, and I promise you that I will protect you from others who wish you harm. Surrender to my hold, Hyourin, and no one will ever touch you again."_

Surrender? No, she would never surrender, but she would be a good little toy, she would play nice with all the bigger fishes until she was strong enough to cut off their air supply. Bidding her time, she will make them fall, one by one, filling her life with their blood, letting them play the fools that she knows they can be.

Dark jade drank in the sight of a long haired male whose red locks had once been a comforting sight, now they only end her disgust and rage. No expression crossed her pale lips as her fist clenched the fingerless black gloves stretching with the movement. A long white cloak hung about her shoulders as her long pale pink hair flew out behind her, free from it's long braid. She was a puppet, ones whose strings were detached and yet still held closely, as if any moment she would cut herself from their hold.

_"My precious Hyourin, how you've suffered so. How you've longed for a freedom that is so far out of your grasp." Pale calloused hands gripped her shoulders, his glance filling her with hatred, deeper and utter loathing, "My poor, poor Hyourin."_

**13****th**** Moon: Present**

A cry of pain escaped her lips as she laid upon her hands and knees, her orbs filled with such a sorrow that made the heavens want to cry. Anger and hatred burned in her, they had tricked her, used her, defiled her mind in such ways that made her want to lash out and destroy them slowly, painfully. Darkness surrounded her mind, and all she could do was look up and watch as Naruto parried with Sasuke, their katana's clashing as they tried to throw one another off. They were skilled in the ways of the swords master, their Hoshi blades strong and determined to win, neither would give up.

A body lay before her, liquid red escaping from his wounds and covering the once pure white ground in his life force. No breath escaped his deathly pale lips, and all she could do was crawl towards him, her shaking hand reaching out towards his cold dead corpse. They had done this, they had taken a good man's life away from him, they had sought to make her own world hell, and now she would rain down the fury that boiled in her soul. Starting with that damned Uchiha that had crossed her path at the wrong moment. He had taken her prey from her, destroy the life of someone who had once been her friend, and had stepped into a battle that was her own.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" She screamed, causing two shinobi to stop in their movements, the gazes of three broken bodies glancing towards her bent form.

Angry jade eyes glared into uncaring onyx, but hers was filled with such intent that left his mind reeling with anticipation just as her whole body shook with it. He had taken one of her remaining few links to life, away, had thrown the body upon the ground like it was nothing and left her to stew in her emotions. Weak, that was what his eyes said, that was how she felt, and yet the liquid fire that pooled through her veins and urged her to stand, caused her to move. Body taunt with her rage, eyes nearly as black as obsidian, she stood, the blood of Taka covering her pale form.

Azure watched as she moved, his eyes narrowing as multiple emotions rushed through him, starting with wonder, and ending with fear and worry. Whatever had happened, whatever that death had done, had just broken everything he had been working to gain back, her bleeding heart had been opened anew, and those shattered pieces had pierced her soul. Uchiha Sasuke was in a world of trouble, this battle had only one outcome, and if he stood in the way, then he was sure that she would harm him as well. No longer was Sakura in the right frame of mind, the obsidian haired male had made sure of that when he had taken the life of her opponent, but what that man had meant to her, he would probably never know.

"Sakura," he murmured.

A flash of recognition went through her eyes as she glanced at him, "Naruto," she murmured softly, the color almost returning to her eyes, "please step aside, I have no wish to harm you."

Worry swept through him as he shook his head and took a step back, "I cannot do that, Sakura, you're not yourself and I know the real you would not wish to have his blood upon your hands."

Snorting with disbelief her orbs widened, "You have no idea," now glaring at him, she clenched her fists tight, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" The words that left her mouth was a scream, a scream of such pain and agony that he nearly fell to his knees. It wounded as if she was dying, right then and there, as if the old her that she had been hanging onto had vanished to be replaced by this beast of a woman.

"Sakura-chan, I do not know, I probably never will, know the extent of what they had done to you, the pain that they had caused you, but believe me," he took a step towards her, "I promise it will never happen again. I won't leave your side."

_"I will never leave your side, it's the promise of a century."_

_And yet, you left, you left and you never came back to me, you said you would never leave my side, not truly, and yet you ignored me. Acted as if you didn't know who I was, alone, so alone I felt, and betrayed, as if you had stuck a thousand knives into my heart and just kept on digging them deeper. A hole is all that is left of me now, a hole that can never be filled, I wish I had never met you, Taka._

Drawing a kunai she stumbled forward at a run, her gaze only filled with Sasuke's image as she prepared to take him out, whatever way she could. Then, as if time had slowed, her kunai connected with the blade of a red hilted katana, and her shocked gaze wandered towards the one who was holding the weapon, keeping her from attacking Sasuke. Azure flashed with sorrow as he watched the range of emotions fluttered across her eyes. First, shock, then betrayal, then sorrow and agony, finally landing on anger as those pain filled eyes gazed at him.

"Sakura-chan, this is not the way, you will end up killing yourself if you attack him like this."

Her gaze widened, her heart stopped and she turned her eyes upon Sasuke who stood at the ready, his katana pointed towards the side, his feet shifting to accommodate his stance. Onyx watched her steadily, almost bored and yet she could not find it in herself to care what those eyes said to her as she turned her gaze upon the frozen body. Red seeped into the snow, and a rusty colored tinge began to show through the haze of crimson, soon there would only be dried remains of the liquid that had spilt from the man's body.

_Was this what the fates had forced upon us?_ her mind questioned, _Were we, in the end, meant to follow separate paths? Taka, I want to hate you, wish I never met you, and yet, I'm glad that my path lead me to you, because I had found happiness, if only for a short period of time._ Shifting her eyes, she stared into Naruto's, the two of them lost in the moment, _Naruto, arigotto for coming with me._

Pulling her hand away, she turned towards Sasuke and took a stance, her orbs lighter, filled with a light that had almost been lost. If it had not been for Naruto then she would never have been standing there, ready to face off against an important piece to her past. Kaita would have taken her with him to hell, and she would never have this chance for revenge against the eldest Uchiha brother.

Smiling in spite of herself and her past wishes to carry no more emotion, she felt her long white cloak fly off her shoulders, the string having come undone. There she stood, at the ready, as if she hadn't nearly lost her mind and her soul to the darkness that plagued her soul. A darkness that she had fought off with the help of an old comrade who she harbored feelings for once and found herself feeling for again. He had given her this clarifying moment and she would share with Sasuke, for he was about to find out who Hyourin the Shadow Stalker really is.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she said with a cocky grin, "I had a lapse in mentality but I assure you, I'm fine now. I'm prepared to take you on in full force, as Hyourin, the Shadow Stalker."

Smirking at her, Sasuke shifted and prepared to launch at her, "Hn, then stop talking and start fighting."

They leapt at each other, ready for one to end the others life, Naruto standing aside as his gaze hardened. Only one would come out on top, only one could possibly survive.

**Eh, another chapter complete, sorry it took me so long, I tired to complete it for the 27th of February, but I got writer's block, then I had a little accident that put me in the hospital but I'm fine, don't worry. Not in there anymore and am ready to tackle the story world once more. This chapter is a little intense, and hopefully I did okay when it came to writing the battle scenes, I didn't have much paitence for them these past couple weeks.**

Anyways, thank you to those that reviewed last chapter, and those that added me to their favorites and their alerts. I'm glad you like this story so much. I've got everything planned out now down to already starting to writing the next three chapters. This story is going to be a prologue, eighteen chapters, and an epilogue long -grins- and I definately can't wait to give you the prologue to the second part of Way Of The Shinobi. Anyways here is a small summary of whats to come next chapter.

Chapter Eight: Her Pain, His eyes As they fight, she comes to terms with a long ago past when the man had left their team, had left her behind. Now she wants nothing more then to bring his ass down from the high that it was currently on, but nothing could have done it better then when she told him of her pain, of her past. She sought revenge against his brother, just as much as she sought revenge against him, but neither could account for the searing pain that showed in his eyes when they land upon her scarred back. Both with treacherous pasts, both with a need to get revenge upon the man that had caused their pain, neither though, was willing to work for the other. The battle wages on, and there can only be one victor, can Sakura finally come on top and show him her changes?

**Thank you for reading and am looking forward to your reviews for this chapter. Love you All**

Starlight - Wild Koneko 


	10. Chapter VIII: Her Pain, His Eyes

**WARNING! Slightly graphic scenes in this chapter.**

**Chapter VIII: Her Pain, His Eyes**

Bang! The sound of a tree falling would have attracted attention for miles as two ragged looking figures stood face to face, their breathes falling hard. Glares were being thrown at each other as another not far from them clenched his fist around the hilt of his katana hard, looking as if he was attempting to make it part of him. If he had a choice, he would have stepped in already and ended it, but he knew better then to disturb the two as they continued the destruction of their surroundings. For the better part of an hour the two had been fighting back and forth, expending energy and chakra, their reserves should have been running low by now, were it not for the fact that both were powerful.

It amused him to no end to watch these two fight, to risk their lives against one another, it was almost pleasurable to watch. Something was missing though, something that he could not put his name on, but he was curious how his subordinate's replace had managed to cause a fire to explode inside of her soul. Mitsukake had done a great job in breaking the little creature known as Haruno Sakura and he couldn't wait to see the outcome of this battle. Who would win, who would die, and more importantly, what would they do once the battle was over and they realized the consequences of their actions? There was oh too many possibilities and he was just shaking with excitement to discover them all.

Leering at the battle figures, he watched as the woman gathered chakra into her fist, her eyes narrowed and filled with such a fury that left him breathless. It was beautiful, the way she threw her fist against the naked ground, the snow having melted away with the heat of the battle. More specifically Sasuke's fire jutsu, but that mattered little, what happened next made him nearly moan in bliss. The ground broke apart just as Sasuke disappeared and reformed behind her, causing her to whirl around, and jump back, away from the Uchiha.

Nearly black jade eyes narrowed and he felt his fists tighten, blood running down the sides of his fists as the girl pumped chakra into the blade of her weapon. Her feet shifted as she plunged the blade into the ground, causing a small tremor to occur as she formed seals with her hands. The movement was too fast for even Sasuke's sharingan to follow, he could see the narrowing of the onyx orbs as he tried to keep his balance. Thrusting himself into the air, Sasuke aimed his katana at her and prepared to bring it down, just as her form disappeared into blood red cherry blossoms.

Onyx widened and he tried to twist his body around to miss the chance of being impaled upon the emerald hilted blade. Flipping away, the two stopped just mere feet from each other their breaths coming out quickly, sending more shivers down the observers spine as he stepped back into the trees, a malicious grin upon his smooth pale ruby lips. It was almost too perfect, the two of them were playing into his hands wonderfully and he didn't even have to lift a finger. Who ever had picked out the body for the transformation jutsu had done an excellent job because Sakura would finish what he had started.

Wicked laughter escaped his lips, his ruby eyes glittering as he gazed at the cool blackened sky, hinting that night had come and the day had gone. He felt pure euphoria from the battle, and from the intense emotional pain that twisted that woman's face. Once they had rid themselves of that damnable resistance, then he would take her under his wing, and destroy the last of her happiness. He would torture her, cause her such pain to twist those beautiful features into something far more exquisite, something far more endearing.

Turning back towards the fight, he watched as those glistening dark eyes, glared fiercely at her opponent, waiting for him to make a move. Neither did as they took a small breather, their will to fight nearly evenly matched. Both were serious and ready to destroy the other, now all he had to do was wait for that final moment and everything would be perfect, absolute.

That is, it would, if it were not for one enigma in his plans. His gaze shifted towards the golden haired shinobi who held the kyuubi within him, sealed away from the rest of the world. What he wouldn't give to get his hands on such a powerful specimen, to be able to tear it apart and use its power for his own purpose. But that bright eyed male was smarter then he appeared and acted, not only that but most of his wins were upon pure luck. A few times they had crossed paths, and while he nearly won each time, there would be something or someone in his way to stop him from taking what belonged to him. Narrowing his eyes in disappointment he turned his gaze away from the only one that could possibly change all his plans and hard work.

"Only time will tell," he murmured to himself as he watched the growing tension between the two shinobi.

**13****th**** Moon: Sakura and Sasuke**

"Is this all you got?" Sakura asked through gasps as she tried to gain back her breath, "Pathetic, and here I thought you'd be better then this."

"Hn."

"No proper dialect either, what kind of a battle is this?" A twisted smirk appeared upon her lips as she watched him wince as he moved, his hard eyes filled with furry. "Come now, surely the great Uchiha can duel out more damage then this."

Snorting but not moving to take the bait, he straightened his form and shifted his feet. The tips of his fingers moved down the edge of the sword until they stopped about mid way, his weapon pointed towards Sakura. Smirking he gazed into her eyes, a sparkle forming in the depths of his orbs as he charged his weapon with the chidori, before racing towards her, his form disappearing. Chuckling despite her disposition she rolled out of the way of the impact and quickly stood, her gaze connecting with his.

"Now where's the fun in this? No words for the one who'll end your life?"

Sneering at her, he gripped in the hilt of his katana, knuckles going white, "What happened to the old Sakura, the one that was kind."

Raising an eyebrow she gave a sharp laugh, her stance falling as she glared into his eyes, katana hanging limp in her hand, "She died, Sasuke-_kun_, she died and she'll never come back." Tightening her grip upon the weapon she raced forward filled with deadly intent as she lashed out with the blade, their weapons connecting and sending vibrations down her arm. Moving closer to him, their weapons still connected, she put her lips close to his ear, a twisted smirk upon her lips, "You can thank your brother for that." She whispered.

Snarling he threw her back pushing himself back as well, the two now standing at opposite ends of the destroyed area, rock, snow, ice, and dirt everywhere as the two stared at each other. Her with a small devious little sneer upon her lips while all he could do was grimace and glare at her. Neither made a move until she started to run at him again, he moved to the side, his eyes widening as she passed him by with a malicious grin upon her pale lips. First one foot, then the next hit the hit as she ran up it, her katana pointed outwards, her other hand making seals before her face.

He swiftly turned around and watched as she pushed away from the tree, it was like everything had slowed down. The black ribbon holding her braid was long gone, her thigh length pale pink hair flying in the wind as she flipped slowly, her eyes closed, sword pointing in the same direction as her feet. Just as he was about to move forward, to catch her off guard, she landed in a ground, her weapon sinking deep into the ground. Her eyes snapped open and a rumble went through the ground cause him to nearly lose balance. When it was over he gazed at her sharply, that grin still not moving from her face as she licked her lips almost seductively.

"Tell me, how does it feel to have walked into the Stalker's trap."

Sneering at her, he smirked, "And what-" his words stalled, his gaze narrowed in concentration and the smirk was wiped off his lips. He couldn't move his feet at all, it was like they were suddenly filled with lead, and yet, when he glanced down, there was nothing hold him there. Growling low in his throat he snapped his head up and his eyes towards her, almost sound inhuman.

"What the fuck did you do to me bitch!?" he demanded, sharingan flashing dangerously.

Snorting she walked forward and stood just within his reach. He glanced at his blade quickly before looking back at her an idea forming in his mind. He would let her play her games for the moment, but the moment she turned her back, she was a dead woman, nothing more, nothing less. Right now everything was for keeps, even one hit, just won could end this little tirade with the woman before him who he no longer knew. Her piercing dark jade eyes, and those long locks of pale pink hair, they were hers, but somehow, they weren't. Not even the close could be considered as hers anymore. Closing his eyes for a moment in anger, he wondered why he was even thinking such thoughts, he should have been more focused on the battle, and not how she looked.

"I bound you with chakra strings, they are nearly invisible to the eye, especially the sharingan, you have to look at them just right to catch the sight. I had this little jutsu perfected just for your brother dearest, isn't it sweet."

Snorting he opened one eye, as if to mock her, "Sure, but you're forgetting one thing, Itachi's not dumb, he'd be looking for something like this."

Laughter, he couldn't believe it, but laughter escaped from her throat, causing shudders to run down his spine. This was no laugh of a sane person, it was deranged and so filled with wicked intent that he felt did not belong with his image of the sweet, yet sometimes violent, Sakura. In fact, he was sure that this could not be Haruno Sakura, it just could not. Watching as she turned away from him, he took a chance, as he swung his sword up and then down, his movements so blurred that one almost couldn't see him move.

"Sakura!"

Jade snapped towards Naruto as she felt the danger that surrounded her, moving as quickly as she could away from him, she felt the katana barely miss her. And by barely it was more like a slice through her clothing and nothing else.

Jumping back away from him, she crouched, feeling the soft cool breeze upon her exposed back, causing her eyes to widen. If it was one thing, she had no joy about, it was the state in which her back would forever be, a state that she had no intention of ever sharing with anyone. Or at least she hadn't until this moment, the one right there before her, changed all that. Yet, she couldn't help but be thankful, that the one whose older sibling was the cause of her pain, would see what _he_ had done. The only downside was that Naruto would see everything, he had already caught glimpses of her hateful life, but to witness the scars that echoed the past was almost too much.

"You'll regret doing that," she murmured, but strangely her voice was soft, almost melancholy, alerting Naruto to her state.

Azure widened at the implications and an image came unbidden to his mind as he remembered that one mournful moment. A moment that left him in more pain then anything that had ever happened, had ever caused him grief for the young female. The tailed whip that they used upon her, still fresh in his memory as he remembered her face and the expression of pure agony upon her sweet face. His heart broke once more at the memory as he went to take a step towards them, but someone stood in his way, a large bulky body stopping his movements.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Snorting he gave a wry smirk, his onyx orbs cold and hard, "You've already got that all planned out."

Cold hard cynical laughter escaped from her lips this time, cause his eyes to narrow darkly, "I'm sorry," she stopped laughing and stared at him, "I didn't meant to laugh, well I did, but I don't think you get it yet. Death is just too simple for the likes of you."

Standing up she turned away, allowing the pieces of clothe to fall off her shoulders, exposing her back to both the men in the clearing and Sasuke's teammates. A ragged gasp escaped Naruto's lips, the sight was horrid. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away, meanwhile the rest quietly averted their gazes, not wishing to stare at such a mess of scars. It was like her whole back had been mangled, skin had not healed properly in some spots, others looked like they had been burned, while the whip had left some deep marks in her back. It reminded Naruto of Ibiki's face, only twenty times worse, and more gruesome. There was not a patch of skin upon her back that had been left untouched, it was a sight Naruto wished to never see again.

"It's a long treacherous path of betrayal, love, scorn, hate, desire, control, and at the hands of Mitsukake. Uchiha is the cause of my misery under that bastards hands, he's the reason the mark was seared into my skin, he's the reason Konoha fell, and he's the reason I was alone. Always alone."

Sneering at her, Onyx glanced away, "Why should I care."

Laughing darkly she turned her head towards him , "Because one way or another, one of us will kill him first, but in order to do that, we'll have to go through each other. I'll have my revenge against the bastard that made me what I am." Turning around to face them, she shrugged what was left of her shirt back on before gazing into his hard eyes, "You care because you don't want to let me get to him first."

Glowering in anger, he snapped the strings binding him and he shifted his footing, ready to launch at her. Deep down he knew she was right, she was what he had to go through, but if this was the competition, then it should have been easy, right? No, not with how many changes she had gone through, her eyes were like his own, made of hard steel and cold ice, a deadly combination. Emotionless dark jade, almost obsidian in color that it would be frightening to the normal shinobi, but he was not normal, just like Naruto and Sakura.

"You think you're the only one who deserves revenge, the only one who knows what losing their family is like. Sure you've seen their deaths, saw through your brother's eyes, but I seen such a sight as well, when both my parents were killed in the raid upon Konoha. The same raid that destroyed our beloved Hokage, it took my parents, but I never complained, and it hurt, so deeply that I-" Sakura paused jade flickering as the light in them died completely, not even a spark of anger was left, "I longed for death, but stuck by my friends, knowing that my pain was nothing compared to yours. But I was wrong!"

Sneering at her Sasuke snorted in disgust, "So your parents died, big deal, you still had them-"

"But I didn't! They were gone, all I had left was you and Naruto, and then once you were gone, the Tsunade who had become like a mother to me. It's Itachi's fault that everything I had loved was taken from me! Its his fault that I lived, the life of a slave."

Onyx widened just that little bit as a black ribbon fell from Sakura's throat revealing a barcode that had been ingrained upon the side of her neck. Before, he would have called her weak for letting herself be caught by Itachi's men and sold into slavery, but the marks upon her back and the rumors of the barcode stilled his thoughts. The Sakura he knew when they were all still together, would have been caught, and cried out for him to save her…But the Sakura from when they last fought, ten years ago, had shown that she wasn't as willing to be taken captive. She would have fought until her last breath, and the woman before him now, would have killed them.

"It's painful, this mark, it destroys me slowly from the inside, wears down upon my soul, like the many that had been taken as slaves. Haunted looks of searing torture always rests within their eyes, a memory of the pain in which they had felt. Itachi's own making, this cursed mark that sentences us to death by life." Looking deep into his eyes, she slowly closed her own and grasped her katana in two hands, "I will show you, let you feel, everything…"

Naruto recognized the way she closed her eyes as she let go of the katana for one moment. After completing the hand signs she grabbed the hilt of the blade and muttered under her breath and Naruto gazed at her form as her eyes opened and everything around them began to blur. Somehow she had transferred the time jutsu upon the blade that was connected to their own. She was letting them into her memory, but how she knew what to do, he would never know.

**1****st**** Moon, 1****st**** Year Of The Emperor: Road To Tsukasa**

Kneeling upon the ground, her head lowered, and hands shaking, she tried to hold in the pain that was consuming her body. Not long after it had started she felt herself give in a scream out, the fire in her body leaving her feeling weak and defenseless. Muscles bunched, her spine was filled with a burning inferno that would not leave, and her mark, oh the mark, it was an agonizing pain, so pierce it felt like she was dying from the intense pain. She had tried to run, had tried to escape, but the mark had brought her to her knees, and she could feel those dark eyes watching her, waiting for her to move.

Moving her head, she glared into his eyes, her teeth gritted in pain, her jaw clenched, and only one eye stared into his own. Arms wrapped tightly around her body, she shuddered as another wave of agony swept through her, until she felt like she could finally breath again, her breathes going out in deep huffs, as if she had been running for hours. Her body felt weak, as she collapsed to her hands, her arms shaking as she tried to hold up her weight, but those cold dark eyes bore into her.

"You're a strong one," he murmured, a sly smirk crawling onto his lips, "so strong that I may yet have a use for you. First we'll have to break you of this ridiculous rebelliousness, but afterwards," leering at her shaking body he took step forward. "Rest for now, my pet, for soon we leave for Tsukasa."

Tsukasa, her jade orbs glanced at him from under her lashes as she collapsed under her weight, unable to move from the pain. Closing her eyes she felt like her body was drifting, each part of her numb from the pain as the images before her eyes flashed. First it was a golden haired shinobi whose life dream was to be Hokage, then his image was replaced with another blonde shinobi who had once been her rival. After that more images of her friends and teachers began to flutter through her, their images coming as quickly as they were leaving, but their cries all stayed the same. They were calling out to her, trying to reach her where she was not, but she knew that it was next to impossible now.

_Gomen ne, minna. I failed, I failed to get free, just as I failed to find signs that you had survived. I'm trapped with this man, a cursed mark upon my skin and there is nothing I can do. Gomen ne Naruto._

Her fist clenched tightly, just as she felt tears come to her eyes, _You always cry so easily, Sakura-chan._

"Naruto," she whispered hoarsely, jade opening half as she found her gaze drifting towards the distance, not staying on any specific form. Mist surrounded the forest, and she found her gaze shifting around as she tried to concentrate on one form or the next. A shape walked towards her through the heavy white mist and she found her heart racing, just as something cold touched her cheek. Blinking she turned her head towards the sky as another flake touched her face. Snow, a white glittering shape of iridescent proportions that just seemed to sparkle from the camp fire she suddenly lay next to.

Turning back towards the figure, her blurred eyes focused harder, and a golden head of hair greeted her sight. Her heart began to race and she found herself filled with an indescribable emotion, he had come to save her, he had come like he always did. Watching him crouch next to her prone form, she let her eyes drift closed awaiting the feel of warmth upon her cheek. Instead she felt nothing but the flakes of white touched her face, causing disappointment to fill her as she opened her eyes only to see dark navy eyes that narrowed upon her.

A dream, that's all it had been, it's all it had to have been, because Naruto was no longer there, instead there was a form that kneeled before the fire, watching her every move. He had told her that his name was Mitsukake Ryouma, her master, and she was to obey everything he told her. That is, if she didn't want to die. Instead of replying with a yes master, or a never, she said something that made his eyes widen in surprise.

_I won't ever get the chance to call you master, because I know, he'll come for me, and when he does, you'll die._

She had said it so calmly, so rationally, despite the pain she had gone through only moments before, that he had no doubt that those words were true. So, as if she had promised Naruto, she swore that she would never give up, that she would keep fighting until he came for her. It was that moment, she would remember for the rest of her life, from that day forward, as everything changed, and her hope for freedom dwindled.

"He won't come for you."

Jade rounded on the one who named himself as her master, his dark cold eyes filling her with anger, "Nani?"

"He won't come for you," Mitsukake repeated as he poked the fire with a stick, "you should just give up now before you kill yourself."

"He'll come, him and all my friends, you'll see, we never leave another behind."

A snort of amusement escaped his pale lips, "You know, I've never met someone so certain of their fate, of what everyone is thinking. It's almost, amusing."

Glaring darkly she huffed and turned away, "You'll be dead before you know it, Ryouma, you'll be dead and it'll be your own fault for allowing it to happen. They'll come, I know they will."

Chuckling he gave a snide reply, "Then the sun will shine, the bad guy is defeated, and they all live happily ever after. Fairy tales are for children, you'll learn that soon enough."

**1****st**** Moon, 1****st**** Year Of The Emperor: Mitsukake's Manor**

Legs were pulled up tight against her body, her arms secured around them as if she was afraid, and indeed she was as she glanced around the black room. There was nothing there, nothing save for her and a small bucket within the opposite corner, it was like a cage but instead of bars to keep her imprisoned, there were chakra filled walls to keep her weak.

Weak…Something she had always felt, always been, because she was nothing but a shaking mass of fear laid out before the man who had bought her. It was like she was just waiting for her friends to rescue her, ignoring the fact that they too, could be caught or even worse, dead. No, she held out hope that they were alive, knew within her very soul that they would come for her, save her from this hell. If only it could all be a dream, a nightmare in which she exists, a horrendous world that filled her with utter dread. Could she lived love enough to figure out a way to escape this horrific dream then she would go back to Konoha to find it still standing tall, and her friends all waiting for her.

Trepidation filled her as suddenly as her hope had, dashing away her happiness to only fill it with utter despair. Weakness flowed through her veins, and she knew she could not escape, for she had tried, and it always ended in one of two ways. Either her chakra finally having run out due to the endless beating of her fists against the walls, or the pain in her head and body due to the cursed mark upon her skin. A mark of a slave, the true reason for her inability to be able to leave this wretched dark place.

_Don't go! Please!_

Jade eyes shot open as she pulled her knees in closer, her darkening orbs glancing around the room, trying to find the sounds that had sudden filled the blackened room. It was like an old memory had resurfaced and echoed about the room like a broken record, a time long past that was once hers. Feelings, old feelings resurfaced and pain soaked through her heart, filling her world with icy winds and a frozen lake of tears. All the tears she had shed, because of that one defining moment that tilted her world and changed them all forever.

_Don't Leave! If you do I'll scream!_

She remembered begging that boy whose onyx eyes glittered with fury and hate for his elder brother, those same eyes that she had once loved so much. A broken moment so touching that it filled her with such a sorrow that nearly broke her heart again, but that was a moment long past. Instead, there was someone else in her life now, someone who had kept her pieced together and healed those old scaring wounds so deeply imbedded in her heart.

_I'll bring him back Sakura-chan!_

But they had tried, many times since that day, the first ending up with their friends almost dead, and Naruto more broken and depressed then she herself was. Useless, that's all she had been then, and still was even now, she should of helped fight in the war, should have been able to be by their sides. Then in the end, even after the end of the war, she was captured and sold as a slave, to weak to stop it, too incompetent to be of much good to anyone. Yet if she could have helped, she would have, she would have tried to save them all, would have tried to bring Sasuke back herself, and yet now…She hated him, a deep well of utter loathing for him filled her, for it was because of him that left her and Naruto alone to pick up the pieces. It was because of him that she was inept to do anything but cry.

Nothing but broken sobs and tears of utter sadness, but what of her thrashed friends, what of the ones who had nearly died to bring him back. It was hopeless, just like this war, just like the way it started and how they had all tried their hardest to keep Naruto safe.

_Sakura-chan…I understand what you're feeling…_

Naruto!

_But your pain is nothing compared to my own. You hurt me Sakura-chan, you nearly killed me with that stupid promise. Sasuke's better off gone._

Snapping her eyes open she glanced around the room but she could see nothing but her arms and legs pulled so close to her. A dream, it had to be a dream, for her dear sweet Naruto would have never said anything like that to her, it had to be.

_Even after all this time, you're still an annoying, useless fan girl, always pining away after something she can't have. First me, then Naruto. Who is next on your pathetic list._

Sasuke!

_Train you! Ha, if I had known you'd turn out this weak, I never would have wasted my time on you. Pathetic onna, wasting your tears when you should be finding a way out._

Tsunade!

Letting go of her legs, she stumbled off the ground and stood, her gaze glancing about the room but she was still unable to see anything aside from her own silhouette. Staggering towards the middle of the room she glanced around her, trying to find anyone, anything that was causing the voices. Unless it was in her own mind, unless it was her own insecurities feeding these horrific thoughts that lead to nothing but her fury. Why, why was she so weak, so emotionally wrecked that she even listened to voices that weren't real anymore. They were gone, no longer in the same area as her anymore, or maybe they were. Maybe they really did despise her and her weakness.

_My own daughter, a failure, who ever thought I'd borne such a fragile creature as herself. Disgusting._

"Kaa-san!" Sakura screamed as the image of her mother formed before her eyes, long silver hair flowing over the woman's shoulders.

A dream, that was what it had to be, she was dead, she could never come back. But those dark lavender eyes glared into her own and she couldn't help but feel as if the world was closing in and squeezing her form tightly. Why, why was this happening, how could it happen?

Watching as the woman stalked towards her, a kunai in her one hand, the other reaching towards her form and Sakura felt her back hit a wall. Closing her eyes tight, she felt the kunai dig deep into her shoulder, eliciting a scream from her pale lips. How could her mother do this, how could she plunge the kunai into her without so much as a single thought. Did she hate her own flesh and blood that much? Sakura could remember the first time her mother had said such loathing things towards her, but never ever had she so much as struck her own daughter.

_Give in, let your darkness take over. Become mine and I promise that you will never have to feel this kind of pain again._

"Ah!" Another scream escaped her lips as she felt something stab into her back from behind, causing her to twist around and come face to face with an onyx orb, "Not you too, Kakashi."

Gasps escaped her as she fell to the ground, the same voice asking her, no, begging her to big up, to become one with the darkness, to give into him. Never could she allow that, this wasn't real, they'd never turn their backs on her, this couldn't be real. No, she wouldn't give in, she'd get by this, become stronger, beat Mitsukake at his own game, she had to. Or else she was a dead kunoichi who had never had her chance to shine, who had never told the person she was in love with, how much he really meant to her.

"They'll come for me. I know they will."

**9****th**** Moon, 4****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Mahiko Village**

Sweet caresses, hands upon skin, gentle kisses, loving words. A moment of pure happiness, sentenced to utter failure as the hand of fate intervenes and their moment is interrupted. Jade eyes widened as a scream escaped her silk lips, blood spraying everywhere as sorrow filled dull azure greets her own agonized orbs. A sword protruded from her lovers gut, and a hand clasped the man's long ebony locks falling over his shoulders, hands upon the ground, holding his body up. No more tears cascaded down her wet checks as she lay upon the ground her heart shattered at the image that was her lover.

"Akane," she whispered hoarsely, her voice nearly gone from all the screaming she had done, "Gomen ne, gomen ne sai."

Warm broken eyes watched her as they stared at one another, neither moving, both ignoring those men that surrounded them. It mattered little what they did now, for the life of the one that loved her, was disappearing before her very gaze, his life diminishing into nothing. Those bastards had taken everything from her now, had destroyed her soul beyond all repair, all for loving one man. Pitiful, it was sheer pitiful, her broken body laying there, and her, unable to do nothing as she watched the pool of blood grow bigger, and bigger. Crimson made its way towards her and all she could do was let out a dry sob as she watched him close his eyes and then open them once more.

"Don't be sorry, koi, we both knew that one day, we'd be separated."

"Not like this," she cried her hoarse voice cracking as she coughed in pain, "never like this," she whispered, "you were supposed to live."

Watching as his eyes began to close, she felt her shattered heart bleed of sorrow for her lover, the one man that had made her happy in these dark times. Agony wracked her body and she could not move, save for her hand that stretched across the hard floor towards him. Before she could even get a chance to grasp his hand though, a boot was in her way, and a cry of pure misery escaped her lips. Her view had been blocked off, and the sounds of scuffling feet and heavy grunts had met her ears, telling her that they were moving the body of her lover. Grief for his broken bleeding body and his empty glassy eyes that she could only picture in her mind, made her go limp in desolation.

Dull jade orbs glanced into dark navy ones as she felt her bleeding and broken form being picked up from the crimson stained floor. It couldn't be real, he couldn't be dead, but the pain flowing through her body, and the blood covered wood only strengthened the truth. It was over, he was gone, and she was finally alone, never to love again, for every time she did, she knew that Mitsukake would stop it. Why, why did it matter so much if she had a lover, wouldn't it mean that she would stick around longer? No, she knew the answer to that question, knew it without a doubt in her heart, if she could, the first thing she would have done was betray Mitsukake Ryouma.

"Sakuya."

"Hai, master."

"Inform Emperor Itachi that it has been taken care of, I've disposed of the swords master. Just don't inform him yet of our sweet Hyourin just yet, I wish to keep her a secret just a little longer."

_Uchiha Itachi, was he the reason Akane was killed?_ She asked herself as her dull eyes stared into nothing. _Was he the reason my life was taken from me? The creator of that damned black abyss I had first been introduced to, and now, he was the reason my love was taken from me._ Closing her eyes she let her body relax in the man's embrace, though she could not tell who it was that had picked her up from the bloodied ground.

Akane's blood covered her, and yet she could do nothing but mourn for him, to fill her body with grief for the loss of his warmth. A warmth that had caressed her soul and filled her with such loving sweet intent that left her swimming in a sweet pool of contentment. No longer though, would she feel such a feeling, for her cold unresponsive body had finally gone numb, and her shattered heart held few pieces still in place. It was like she was seeing the world a new, through the dull eyes of a broken heart, no, through the empty gaze of a shattered soul. Nothing was left of her former self, what Akane had put back together, had only been successful in falling apart. She was a fool, a complete and total fool for opening her heart up to him, and Uchiha Itachi had ordered his demise.

"Baka," she whispered darkly, her dull jade darkening to a deep green that fascinated Ryouma as he watched his guard place her into the carriage before he himself entered, "You baka."

Laying the pink haired kunoichi head upon his lap, he couldn't help but stroke her hair as he watched her stare into nothing, "Baka, eh?" A smirked formed upon his lips as his soft gaze stayed upon her form, "Ah, my poor Hyourin, how I wish it didn't have to come to this. If you had stayed away from him, you would never feel this way. You only need me, my sweet moon."

Something flashed in her dull eyes, but disappeared just as fast, making him almost believe that there was never any emotion there before, "If I had stayed away…"

"Aa.'

"If I had…"

**4****th**** Moon, 7****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Hemiko Village**

Clouds parted to greet the midnight sky as a full moon lit across the snow covered lands, shadowing her face from view. A White hood covered her head as she leaned against the tree, her leg haphazardly dangling off the branch she had taken a break in. A village lay just before her, their brilliantly colored building filling her with disgust, how could such a village still exist in this nightmare world? Then again, that village was a nightmare all on its own, how could such a colorful village still exist, with those bright yellow walls, and their green roof tops. It was a disgusting display, and yet, she had no wish to do what she was about to do, then again…

Placing a hand upon the side of her neck, she gave a sigh, she had no wish to go through that type of pain anymore. Mitsukake had been gracious with her, very understanding, he was the only one she could count on, despite her loathing for that man. Though by no means did it match up to her fury and pure undiluted revulsion for the man, but she had no one else, she needed no one else. He would be the one to help her get her revenge on the Uchiha if it was the last thing they both did, and for him it would be.

Piercing pain collected in her spine and she gave a sigh as she winced, before jumping down from her branch and walking towards the village. It was time to give them a taste of true darkness, they were about to walk into their own made hell, as ordered by the Emperor himself. Not that she cared anymore, blood already covered her once unstained hands, now it was like the gods had marked her to be the bringer of death. So at that moment, while walking towards the village, she felt like she was the bringer of death, for she would be the one creating art with their bloodied corpses.

Slowly her steps fell as she prolonged the moment, making her feel alive with the call of the hunt running through her veins, she would be the one to take away their lives. Life was ending for these poor souls that had gone against the emperor and she was going to put them in their place, regardless of whether or not she truly wanted to. Death was the only gift she could grant these poor souls, to free them from their pitiful meager lives, to give them what they desire most. What all humans desired when their time came, to go to their own, ready made hells, to await their punishment for their sins.

Stepping through the gates she entered the village and watched as everyone paused, their eyes taking in her cloaked form. Sneering in contempt she turned around, her one hand forming seals before stopping and throwing her hand out sealing the village gate closed. Startled gasps went through the villagers causing a smirk to form upon her lips as her hand traveled up to the ties holding her cloak on. Undoing them, she felt as the cloak flew away upon the breeze that had come, the dark clouds covering up the moon and stars once more. A small malicious laugh escaped her lips as she turned around, her jade eyes nearly black with ice as she began to pull a katana from its sheath.

Haruno Sakura looked liked the devil herself, as she took a step forward, the traditional sandals she was wearing barely even marking the snow covered ground. A black tradition kimono covered her, silver moon patterns were embroidered into the black silk, and a blood red obi tied in the traditional bow added to the look. Sin had come and she was looking for blood, their blood, her right hand holding the emerald hilt of her blade while her other hand reached out and grabbed the nearest body.

A boy of about eight years was held within her grasp as she glanced about the village, catching each villager's eye as she did so, "I pass judgment on you all." Her soft angelic voice carried about the quiet scenery as she tightened her hold upon the shivering boy's shoulder, "I say…death."

The blade of her katana came up and ran across the boy's throat, causing his cinnamon eyes to widen as blood flowed down his front. Small hands came up to hold the wound but it was no use as she watched, lust gleaming in her eyes as she watched the small struggling figure. Panic had entered his eyes as he looked about the group of villagers, trying to reach out a hand to him, his whimpers causing her to smirk darkly. Finally after another couple of seconds, the whimpering stopped and his body went limp causing her to drop his form unceremoniously upon the ground. The tip of her blade trailed down his front cutting his shirt as she did so and leaving a line of blood upon his pale skin.

Snapping her head up, she watched as the frightened looks from the villagers began to transform in to fear and fury, "What? Do you all want to play to?" she asked softly, her head tilting to the side innocently as the smirk upon her lips deepened. "Don't worry, I have lots of time to spare for you all. Each will have their turn."

Wiping the blood from her blade, she looked up at the scene and felt her dead heart clench for a moment before returning to its frozen form. Blood was splashed everywhere, the streets, the buildings, the snow had bled crimson, and there wasn't an item untouched by the massacre. Bodies laid strewn across the ground, their pale faces twisted into silent screams as some held children. A masterpiece, this was, a piece of such magnificent artwork that suited her blackened soul, and yet she couldn't help but mourn. One of the few remaining pieces of her soul left, had vanished in that moment as the face of a little five year old caught her gaze.

Mournful jade watched those blank glassy blue eyes and felt a twinge where there shouldn't have been. This was all Mitsukake's doing, she was disgusted by this display of madness, and yet at the same time, it welcomed her within its fold. Artwork in its true form, a scene just like the painting upon the wall, the painting of a dead cherry blossom tree, just like her heart. Looking at her hands, she saw the blood spilt and dried upon them, by them, and shuddered in horrified silence at what she had done. Yet at the same time marveling at the power in which she had imposed upon them, this was all Mitsukake's fault, her frozen black heart his doing. Though now nothing can save her from her darkness now, she was lost, and once she killed them both, her penance will be death.

"Gomen ne…"

**13****th**** Moon: Present**

Two pairs of horrified eyes watched her as she lifted the hoshi blade from the ground, her nearly black jade eyes watching them carefully. Understanding had flown through her at their looks, but she would not back away now, would not let their knowledge detour her from her goals. If they were disgusted with her, she wouldn't be able to disagree with that assessment, the things she had done, deserved something far worse then death and torture in hell. She was a monster who would never be able to live in peace for all those innocent lives she had taken away.

Flashes of those pale faces splattered with blood made her close her eyes, the five pointed star along with the kanji for Shadow Stalker written in their flesh flashing through her mind. Twisting her weapon around in her hand, she shifted her stance and pointed the tip of the weapon towards Sasuke. Waiting for him to make a move, for she knew without a doubt that someone would attack her soon, whether it was Naruto in anger for those she massacre without much remorse, or Sasuke.

"You've seen my memories, you know what I've done, now I'm waiting to see if you can finish the job that Itachi and Ryouma started."

Onyx shifted towards her, some unnamable emotion flashing through his eyes, "You're really pathetic," he said with a snort, "giving in like that. Enjoying the kill. You're no better then Itachi for the crimes that you've committed."

Flashing passed through her mind as she remembered the elegant way she moved, how she got off from the sounds of her weapon sliding through their flesh. How each scream sent a shrill of pleasure through her that would have made the greatest of murderer's frightened. She was a sick and twisted woman who had enjoyed every single death, had turned their living flesh into artwork. Two and a half years she had lived that way, until she grew sick of the blood, until she grew sick of the screams, until seeing the corpses of children's faces in her dreams made her want to wretch. She was no better then Itachi, but it mattered little for she would have her revenge on the man that had made her into this, on the two that had made her suffer the most.

"Then finish what they started. Kill me!" she screamed.

Changing towards him, she tilted the blade, ready to put it through his flesh, ready to hear his scream of pain. It was the most defining moment and she wouldn't let it escape from her clutches, she would take out both Uchiha brothers, would make them scream for her to stop. Death was her gift, death was her weapon, and there was nothing the two would be able to do to stop it.

Chakra surrounded her blade, but it wasn't the usual color, instead it was black and deadly as if her chakra had been infected. Naruto felt his heart clench as he jumped away from the two, watching as her blade came down upon the ground creating a new crater, deeper then the ones previous. Sasuke was standing not far from him, and both of them were watching her as her chest heaved up and down, she had let them see her memories, showed them a part of herself. She craved death as much as she craved Itachi's demise, just has she craved bring Mitsukake down with her to hell.

"I'll kill them," she screamed, "I'll kill them and make them pay for what they had done to me!"

She charged again, but this time Naruto charged at her and blocked her blade, sparks flying off as sweat went flying, his muscles and arms quivering under her massive strength. Gritting his teeth, he held his ground his azure orbs staring into her nearly black ones, and a flicker of emotion other then fury wafted through her. Lighter shades of jade entered her eyes as her strength loosened causing Naruto to step back but keeping his guard up all the while, she was unstable.

"Akane?" Tears formed in her eyes but did not spill over, "I've missed you."

"She's crazy!" Karin cried as her red hair fluttered in the breeze her battered body attempting to get off the ground

Sakura's gaze switched towards her and her eyes darkened once more causing Naruto to growl, "Stay down Karin or she'll destroy you."

Those crimson eyes flashed but Karin made no move as the pink haired kunoichi's chakra expanded, a black sphere surrounding her as she held her blade to the side, her gaze searching. Naruto loosened his hold upon his blade and stepped back, unable to watch as she transformed before him, but at that same moment Sasuke had charged causing her to turn quickly and block, her weapon in one hand as she stood straight, Sasuke breathing heavily from the impact.

"What are you?" he demanded hoarsely, trying to push her away as his body shook from the strain of holding her attack.

"Me? I'm Hyourin, your worst nightmare."

"Hyourin!"

Four pairs of eyes glanced towards a man that strolled out from the trees, his expression filled with mirth as he took steps towards them. Naruto turned and tightened his hold upon his weapon, watching the man warily as navy blue eyes glittered cheerfully. This was the same man that had caused Sakura all that pain, this was the same man that had made her into this corrupt monster. Red bled into Naruto's eyes, as two tails began to form, he was pissed, and Sasuke was no better off as he jumped away from Sakura.

"Ryouma," Sakura murmured, her nearly black eyes glittering, "have you come to pay your last respects before I cut you into pieces?"

Snorting the man shook his head, "No, I'm hear to take you home, enough games Hyourin, you've returned to your senses now, so lets go home."

"Home?"

"Hai."

Scowling darkly the air grew heavy will ill intent, "I have no home!" Suddenly a blast of energy charged towards him, but all Ryouma did was smirk.

**Wow, another chapter finished and a twisted Sakura has come into play. I wonder if Sasuke and Naruto can save their friend from her own darkness and defeat Mitsukake. Only way to find out is in the next chapter.**

Chapter IX: Compromise

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to give me such great support. I understand that this story is very dark and twisted, and maybe that turns many away from this story, but I do hope that you'll all review to tell me your thoughts, it helps keep me wanting to write, and despite the few reviews, I've got FIFTY now! I'm so happy, this is my first time making it to fifty! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Yours Truly Starlight - Wild Koneko

PS! I know there are many who want me to continue Shadowed Trails, unfortunately the documents for that story are on my other computer with is in my home city. I have moved to another province and no longer have my computer on me, but rest assured for a will get it eventually. So I'm going to rewrite the chapters from scratch with what I have online and hopefully they'll be similar to the ones I've already finished!

Thank you all again.


	11. Chapter IX: Compromise

**Chapter IX: Compromise**

A twisted smirk formed on her lips as she watched Mitsukake jump out of the way of the blast, the energy flying into a couple of trees and destroying them instead. She didn't care though, this made things more fun for her, made it so that they could play this little game of cat and mouse. Shedding the tatters of her shirt, leaving her only in her bandages that covered her breasts, she felt a little freer in her movements. Taking a step forward she twirled her blade once and then moved into a crouch, her left leg a bit behind her as she prepared to launch herself at her enemy.

Jade and dark navy eyes clashed as the two waited for the other to make the next move, hardly paying any attention to those around them. The Uchiha was both fuming and filled with utter loathing, having his fight interrupted and, despised the man that had destroyed the once weak and happy blossom. Naruto for his own part, was close to losing control upon his emotions, knowing that if he did, something bad would happen and the Kyuubi sealed inside of him would take control. That was not something he could afford to lose control of. The Kyuubi was a dangerous beast who doesn't recognize friend from foe and in the end could do more damage then good.

Mitsukake on the other hand looked immeasurably pleased with himself as he and his former slave squared off. He was about to teach the little bitch her place even if he had to use force against her, more importantly, he would throw into that room once he had her back in his possession. If it hadn't been for that blasted Copy Ninja and that damn slug sannin, she never would have left his hold in the first place. That was something to dwell on later though, for now, he needed to finish this fight, as quickly as possible, with as much casualties as possible. He couldn't afford to let the others live to rescue their broken princess again, no, he needed her more then they could ever need her.

Lips twisting into a deeper, malicious smirk, he took a step forward and that was all the incentive she needed as she launched herself at him, her katana swinging out to the side. Bringing up his own katana, he blocked her blade and pushed her away from him, taking a small step forward as she charged again, her katana thrusting towards him, but once more he blocked and pushed her away. They parried like this for another minute, each time he took a small step towards her, as if he was baiting her, pulling at her already raging anger and hate for him. Really it was all to simple to pull on her leash, like she was a yapping puppy and he the abusive owner who detested her little mouth. Though it was quite an analogy of their relationship. For in truth she was just like the pup who wouldn't shut up about her ideals in the beginning and he had beat her into submission, forced upon her scarring words that wounded her soul deeply. They shattered her inner being so horribly that she had become his willing slave in the end, even enjoyed the kill to the point she had no idea of what was right and wrong.

It was amusing, watching as she struggled to get a hit on him, as she tried desperately to overcome her weakness and destroy him. Though just as amusing as it was to watch her struggle against him, he was slowly growing tired of her tirade and shoved her off before starting a string of complicated seals. Three pairs of eyes narrowed on him as Sakura stood up slowly, her jade eyes darkening three shades and took a step forward.

"You're a shinobi?"

Snorting as he finished creating the seals, he gave her a pointed look, "Not quite, I never did go to school like you little children did, I learned these through other…" His looks darkened, nearly menacing as he took a step towards her, "means. I don't play fair, remember that Hyourin."

Frowning she jumped away from him and watched as he released a jutsu her eyes widening as the ground began to rumble. Vines escaped from the earth to wrap around her arms, their thorns cutting into her skin, poison dripping from their pointed tips. Letting a scowl cross her lips, she glanced sharply at Naruto and Sasuke who had both managed to escape from the jutsu's hold, but the other three who had accompanied the Uchiha hadn't been so lucky. Already they were being dragged into the ground, the taller of the three struggling and yelling out wildly, similar markings to Sasuke's curse mark, crawling over his skin.

Vision starting to get blurry, she found herself struggling to keep herself from experiencing the same fate as the others. Everything was twisting in her eyes, shapes of trees becoming nothing but swirling masses, melting away into darkness. This wasn't how she wanted to go out, this wasn't how she wanted to end things. No, she wanted to exact her revenge, no die at Mitsukake's hands. Snarling wildly, she twisted her arms weakly, she felt as if she was falling, and before she knew it, all was black, much to Mitsukake's utter amusement.

Dawning horror spread across Naruto's lips as his eyes flashed to a deep blood red, one final time, as he turned towards the one who had called himself Sakura's master. He had watched as she collapsed to the ground, screaming wildly in pain, as if she was being tortured horribly. Whatever jutsu the man had cast had been horrible and taxing upon Sakura's mind, her silent whimpering the only indication that something had happened at all. It hadn't taken long for whatever Mitsukake had done to take effect, and more disturbing was that Sasuke and himself were the only ones that hadn't been effected by the jutsu's power. Generally he'd lean towards genjutsu which was the more then likely cause of this, but if that was the case, why hadn't he been effected?

"What did you do to them?" he growled out, his deep hoarse voice affected by the change after he had let Kyuubi's chakra have a little more control.

Mitsukake Ryouma laughed a deep penetrating laugh that sent shivers of disgust down both his and Sasuke's spines, "Nothing too painful, although I'm sure Hyourin will be feeling that one in the morning when she wakes up." Suddenly looking pensive, the sickening smile on the man's face made Naruto's stomach roll as he began to feel nauseated, "The mind is such a mysterious thing, even the smallest genjutsu has it seeing and feeling things that aren't real, this one will make both her body and her react as if she had really been poisoned. Maybe I over did it."

"Bastard," Naruto spat angrily as he unleashed a wave of chakra blowing the remaining snow from the area, making it seem as if winter had never settled in that very area.

Snorting Ryouma raised an eyebrow, "Bastard? Yes I suppose I am. No matter what you call me, Kyuubi, I will remain unaffected. Its sad really, seeing you here, caring for Hyourin, as if she was a helpless poor soul."

"You destroyed her! Ripped her soul to pieces," snarling in rage another wave of Chakra was released and Sasuke had to dig his blade into the ground to keep himself steady. Cuts had formed over his body from the small releases that Naruto had been doing, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop his ex-teammate and best friend.

"I suppose I have." Again that hated pensive look crawled over those twisted beautiful features that made of Ryouma's face.

"Arg!" A scream of rage escaped the jinchuuriki as he charged Mitsukake, his clawed has swiping at the man, uncaring that he no longer held his Hoshi Blade. Rage had blinded him as he continued his raging attack upon the man who had taken his love's soul from her, the same man who had shattered her into a thousand of tiny pieces. Pieces he was trying to put back together again.

Swipe after swipe came, but he made no headway as the dark haired male dodged time and again, narrowly being on the end of those claws. After another moment of this, Mitsukake brought up his blade and swung against Naruto's attack, sending the Kyuubi holder away from him and through two trees before he came to a stop, his body coming into a crouch. Five tails had formed now, and his sense of self was utterly destroyed as red chakra began to form around his body creating a protective shield around him. Seeing his friend lose control like this, Sasuke knew he had to do something to keep the man in control, for if Naruto truly lost it, then all was lost for them.

Racing forward, katana in hand, he stopped before Naruto, Sharingan whirling away as their eyes connected and Sasuke found himself in Naruto's mind.

**13****th**** Moon: Tsunade's Office**

Glancing at the door to her office, she felt dread crawl up her spine, frightening thoughts crawling into her head as she stood up suddenly. The desk before her cracked, a thin line from one end to the end evenly splitting the wood down the middle causing her stomach to knot up. Trying to breath evenly she looked around the room until her eyes stopped on a portrait of the old team seven long before Sasuke left Konoha, before their world had been forever altered. The glass that kept the picture behind the frame clean, split, a crack slowly forming as it passed under the head of Naruto and Sakura before coming and stopping halfway through Sasuke.

Trembling she let out a break and raced towards the door of her office and slamming it open with such force that the wall behind trembled, a new dent forming in the cement, "Shinzune! SHINZUNE!"

Beloved friend and companion, the only one Tsunade knew she could completely trust, came racing towards her, her black eyes lit with worry. Behind her, following at a slightly steadier pace, was Hatake Kakashi and she felt her blood grow cold at the sight of him but she also felt a little less worried, this was perfect, a team would be sent to them, they had to. Otherwise, if they didn't go, then Naruto would…Naruto would die and so too would her one beloved pupil and treasured adopted daughter. She could deny it no longer, the woman she had once known is still in the young woman, trapped and waiting to be set free, now was the time to do it.

"Kakashi," she gave him a small smile that held no meaning other then in greeting before turning back to Shinzune, "you're the only one I can trust. I need a team to be sent out, ASAP. Naruto is out there somewhere, probably not far from the village he and Sakura had previously been in, and they're in trouble. While I don't normally do this, I need you and three others to team up and go and find them, but make haste, I fear that if you do not get there soon, then we'll have lost our last chance at taking this world back."

Two pairs of eyes shared looks before Kakashi took a step forward, "I'll go, and I'm sure that Nara will go as well, he won't turn his back on either one of them."

It felt as if wind had swept past the three before Tsunade turned around, her eyes narrowing on two figures hidden in the darkness of the hall, "We'll go, Tsunade."

Nodding she glanced at the four around her before closing her eyes and putting a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose, "Please hurry."

**North Of Akako Village: 13****th**** Moon**

Scowling when both men turned around to face him, he felt as if his upper hand had suddenly disappeared to leave him feeling empty and filled with rage. Clenching his fist he glanced towards Hyourin's helpless form before looking back at the two men he knew exceptionally well thanks to Uchiha Itachi. One was Uchiha Sasuke, his emperor's younger brother, and the other he had only heard of but seeing the transformation for himself gave him the satisfaction of knowing he had found Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki holding the kyuubi. It was all refreshing, and if he thought about it even deeper then that, then the one who had held in his grip was once the sannin Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura.

A dark and frightening look passed over his face as glee bounced around his insides. Having been able to touch and taste the illusive cherry blossom that most had talked highly of, was just tantalizing in its sweetness. If he could keep her from the Uchiha's grasp everything would have turned out just like he had once wished after hearing the stories of her. Now though, having shown her to Itachi, he knew better then to try and keep her within his grasp. She was Itachi's to play with, his little broken doll and even he, Ryouma, would never be able to get a taste of her supple body or exotic lips.

Taking a step towards her form, he suddenly found himself staring into two pairs of red eyes, and he felt his body shake with anger. What he wouldn't give to be able to rid the earth of their annoying presence, to be able to squeeze the life out of them until there was nothing left. Instead he had his orders, to leave them alive, though to what purposes, he had no idea and it thoroughly vexed him. They stood between him and his prey, his sweet delectable blossom, keeping her broken form from his view, but that wouldn't stop him for long. Sneering in distaste, he took a step back and began to form seals watching as the other two took action, the blonde charging at him and the obsidian haired male was forming seals of his own.

"Impudent little wretches, you think you can fight me? Even Hyourin failed in her task, and she had much more reason to kill me then you two do." Smirking when he finished his seals he waited for the kyuubi to get closer.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, "it's time."

Hardly looking back at Sasuke Naruto watched as Mitsukake released his seals darkening the blonde haired shinobi's world. A well played move on the elder man's part, but it still wasn't enough, this he knew as he felt Sasuke release his own jutsu. The smirk upon Ryouma's face disappeared as the golden blonde haired shinobi disappeared and a ball of fire surrounded him causing sweat to drip down the side of his face. Snarling in anger he dispersed the fire and growled at the dark haired male before him. Damn Itachi for making him make that promise, but he couldn't kill those two, maybe damage them a little, but nothing life threatening.

Disgust welled up inside of him as he lifted his katana and charged at the Uchiha before him, unable to keep his temper in check as he matched the younger male, speed for speed, strike for strike. They were on fire as each hit vibrated through their arms, sparks flying off the steel as they hit one another sending their bodies flying back only to charge at each other again. He was losing ground badly, and he couldn't afford to have that happen, not if he wanted to have his little moon back under his wing. Grabbing the hilt with both hands he thrust chakra into the blade and lifted it up before bringing it down, their blades clashing as he felt the tip of Sasuke's katana dug into his hand.

Wincing internally he glowered into those wickedly dancing onyz eyes, despite the blood welling up in the younger males right side. They had damaged each other, he could feel the chidori working its way through his body, heating up his blood and numbing his body causing him to release his blade. Letting his gaze drift about, his darkened eyes landed on the stirring form of his slave, her jade eyes opening as she struggled to raise up. The blonde haired jinchuurikik raced to her side and through her arm around his shoulders as he helped her to stand causing the ire to rise up from within his stomach. She had accepted the blonde's help, had let him touch her when she hadn't let anyone else touch her willingly since the day Taka left her, the final shards of her soul broken.

There was feeling in those jade orbs that he hadn't seen there since he had stomped the last of the life out of her and he was hardly bereft when he noticed how those same eyes glanced at man. She was in love with the blonde, she was in love with Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi, a dangerous man. Yet she let him touch her, hold her, as if she trusted him. Furry and rage simmer inside of him until he noticed her lean on Uzumaki, feeding the fire that had suddenly burst forth inside of him. This was unacceptable, she was not supposed to feel anything, she was supposed to be empty, but these two, they changed her.

"You've defiled her," he whispered out darkly before he roared in furry, "you've destroyed what I worked so hard to gain!"

Three pairs of eyes glanced at him, and the Uchiha jumped away, crouching next to his moon and the kyuubi as if he belonged there. It was despicable. Neither deserved her touch, her care, her love. Snarling he charged forth, his blade raised as he brought it down upon them, but they jumped out of the way, leaving him to stand on his own before turning towards them. His features were twisted into something ugly, as if his mask had finally broke and the true beast beneath was finally showing himself to them. Thoughts ran through his head, leaving his mind filled with chaos and anger, not a part of him untouched by the fire that had welled up inside of him.

Jade watched him curiously, her anger abated for the moment as she let her weary and drained body rest against Naruto. If she didn't feel both physically and emotionally drained at that moment, she may have found herself disgusted for the blatant show of emotion she currently had on display. Not that it matter at that moment for she was finally seeing Mitsukake Ryouma for the first time, uncensored, his true self standing before her to see. If she could, she would have pitied such a creature, but she felt nothing of the sort. In fact, aside from feeling drained, at that moment she was blissfully numb to everything but the arm holding her up.

"A monster," she murmured softly getting glances from her two companions, "that's all that's left under those expensive silks and fancy jewels. Nothing human left, just like me."

The two men at her sides shared a look before Naruto shifted and his clone was suddenly holding her up while he walked over and picked up his red hilted katana. The design was similar to Sakura's own Hoshi Blade, just like Sasuke's was to theirs, each held a piece of each other without realizing it, having shared her memories, and knowing her broken soul.

"We should just leave him," she murmured watching as the two charged Ryouma, their blades swung to the side until they neared the twisted man. Swinging them around, two blades caught on one as sparks flew off.

……

_Death, it brings no happiness._

……

Twisting around, Naruto got in behind Mitsukake, his blade thrusting into the man's back, blood splattering against the ground and him. A snarl of pain and anger escaping from those twisted lips and that distorted face of a monster, there was nothing human in those eyes anymore. It was like those dark navy eyes had lost their humane look and instead supported those of a wild beast. The change had been remarkable and Naruto found that while he couldn't possibly kill the human, thinking male that they had fought against earlier, he knew he could kill this unthinking beast. Gone was the cunning, replaced by wild instinct and raw desire to feast upon flesh and blood, the trait of a monster.

……

_Just like killing brings nothing but pain._

……

Intelligence slowly leaked back into those pain filled eyes, as one hand began to form seals, his wild gaze connecting with Sasuke's. Neither looked away, the frightening change leaving the Uchiha's insides burning, wondering what the man was up to as the blade that protruded from the man's chest began to move out of his flesh as Naruto retracted the blade. Those burning orbs seared him, as he attempted to jump out of reach but a hand grabbed onto his arm, causing his eyes to darken and narrow, before glancing at his other hand and feeling the breath rush out of him.

……

_With every death, another part of my heart is shattered._

……

Letting her eyes glaze over she found her body falling forward, unable to hold her up anymore, the Naruto clone kneeling next to her. She was on her knees, her snaking arms barely holding her up as she glanced through her lashes and bangs at the three men before her. Jade widened in horrified silence as Mitsukake finished the seals. She knew those seals, recognized what he was about to do, and if those two stayed anywhere near him they were doomed to death. It was like walking towards the noose and willingly placing ones head inside and waiting for the execution without having to be ordered to do so. It was a trap and if the Uchiha's widening gaze was any indication, he knew this as well. It was all going so slowly and she could barely get a scream of fear past her lips, just like old times.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

……

_With every kill, another part of my soul is torn._

……

Two shinobi glanced at her, but that was it as a twisted malicious smirk formed on Mitsukake's lips and he uttered the jutsu under his breathe releasing it. Her jade gaze stared at them as light enveloped the clearing and all sound and sight was lost to her, before a loud explosion took place causing her sight to go black. They had only just found each other, she was so close to kill Sasuke and yet now she knew she could never do it, could never end his life, the life of an old comrade and friend. She had found her love, only to lose him once more, and yet she felt no pain as she drifted into darkness, nothing but warmth.

_Is this what death really feels like? This warmth, so like that of a mother, or maybe a lover?_

……

_Now I am nothing but a broken doll, waiting for death to strike me down._

**13****th**** Moon: Capital City, Emperor's Throne Room**

Holding the sapphire hilt in his hands he opened his obsidian eyes and smirked darkly, unable to contain the wicked laugh that escaped his lips. He couldn't have planned this better himself, soon he would get everything he wanted and there would be nothing to stop it from happening. It was all going so smoothly that it left his body quaking with suppressed laughter, but still the maniacal cackle that escaped his lips expelled some of that need. Ryouma was the perfect tool and he had been used so well, if only he could stay useful, but he supposed he'd have to live with this, for now.

"I take it something has happened."

Shifting his gaze towards the grey haired intruder he stopped his laughter and quickly sobered up, his features changing once more. Cold obsidian eyes turned to glare out the window towards the dark grey sky, his body suddenly stiff with tension. The man behind him had his hood down, and the sight was gruesome at best, as the skin from that blasted creature melded with his skin. Somehow the medic had found away to make the bestial part of Orochimaru, part of him, even if it meant becoming far too horrendous to look at. Such a twisted man, Yakushi Kabuto was, and yet, he had his uses, such as the body he disposed of, once known as Taka, a young man who had looked after Sakura like a little sister.

"Such a sad fate for our poor little blossom," Itachi murmured softly, his hands playing with the hilt of his katana, "such a twisted and broken fate. It almost fills me with ecstasy to know that she may never find true happiness."

"Ecstasy, milord?"

Letting a smirk cross his lips he turned his head towards Kabuto, "Aa, ecstasy. Every little moan of pain, every little cry of anger, each one that passes her lips fills me with a burning need and passion for her. Even the way she curses my name, makes my body feel as if I just had a release of passion. Such an exotic beauty she is, is she not?"

Dark eyes flashed behind those glasses and he wondered as to what the medic really thought, what he really wished to happen. It was no secret that he too had once lusted for flesh, but it wasn't meant to be, they both had known that she was off limits long ago. Sneering in contempt he turned back towards the window, his long silk robes dancing about his body as a small breeze filtered through the room and out the door. Maybe when this was all over, he would find himself with an empress to stand by his side, unless _he_ had any objects, unless the real master mind had other plans. Though if that was the case, then Itachi had a feeling that it would involve his own demise, much to his regret.

"What have you come here for?" he murmured, wishing to know the true reason behind Kabuto's strange visit.

"Your leader wishes for your presence in the councilor's chambers."

Raising a brow, Itachi stood up, leaving his katana upon his chair, "Hm. You are dismissed."

"Hai." Kabuto said, bowing to the emperor, distaste pulling at his lips before he turned around and left the room.

Turning towards another door in the circular room, he walked towards it and opened it before exiting the throne room. Entering another circular room, he glanced at the mirror in the middle and heaved a sigh, closing and locking the door behind him. Walking closer, he felt the hairs upon his skin raise up, an electrical charge raging through his body from the air of the room. Stopping four feet away from the mirror, he kneeled and began to create hand seals before releasing them. The mirror fogged up before clearing away to show another form, ringed eyes watching him steadily for a moment.

"It seems the plans are moving forward, did you see what happened."

"Hai."

Nodding the figure sat down in a chair, his fiery orange hair glistening in the candle light, appearing almost blood red, "I want you to start plotting the next course of action."

"What shall I do with Ryouma?"

Chuckling darkly the other male glanced to his right and another figure entered the scene, a orange mask with only one eye hole covering his face. Itachi tensed under that penetrating gaze, his emotions fleeing from his face while inwardly he felt the shivers crawl up his spine. As if the figure knew of his plight, his posture straightened and Itachi could swear he felt the smirk that crawled onto the man's face. It was one of those few moments that he was graced with this man's presence but more then that, he knew that behind the carefree façade was a man poised to kill at any second.

"Do what you always do Itachi." the man hissed darkly.

Frowning inwardly he gave a nod, "Of course, but he could still have some use in the up coming war. Should we not keep him and see how things play out?"

The man sitting down perked his head up in interest, "Do I sense a plan forming in that head of yours Itachi? Or is this more of your insubordination."

Stiffening he glanced at the masked man before turning his obsidian gaze on the other occupant of the mirror, "If I was planning to defy you, you'd know about it already. I do not think that I would be able to sneak past your guard so readily. Further more, I do not keep my movements secret, Pein-sama."

"Hn, we'll see about that. Fine then, what is this plan you have so well hidden under that mask of yours."

Quirking his brow, Itachi leaned forward, "So presumptuous, I merely mean to further your plans, regardless of whether I die or not. After all, I'm sure if I were to die, by your orders or not, you'll just bring me back. Just like you did with Sasori, just like Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu."

Pein nodded, the smirk upon his lips growing, "Aa, that's true. Fine, then tell me what use I'd have if I kept Ryouma around. After all, this is the same man that wants the blossom to himself."

"Yet we still left her in his care these past ten years."

"That was our decision, admittedly it may have been a mistake on our part, seeing how back he broke her, but I'm sure that can be rectified."

"If she's still alive you mean."

This time the masked man answered, his voice coming out heavy and controlled, as if what Itachi had said, had angered the man, "Do you doubt her abilities?"

"Iie, merely, those companions may have weakened her, after all, if she hadn't let her emotions control her, then she would have killed Sasuke and Mitsukake easily."

A nod was his answer before the masked man spoke, "I suppose that maybe true, but it's all part of the plan, Itachi."

"Hn."

Glancing to his left, Pein appeared as if he spoke to someone before looking back at Itachi, "It seems we must wrap this up. If you think Ryouma will be of some use, then by all means, keep him alive a little longer, it matters little. For now carry on with the rest of the plan, and inform us when they get there."

"Hai."

Once again murky mist covered the mirror before clearing and showing him his reflection once more, leaving him in the semi dark room, alone. Light from the torches flickered as if a breeze wafted through the room, but Itachi hardly noticed any of this as he clenched his fists angrily. The situation wasn't to his liking, and yet, Pein had at least seen to it that he got a least some compensation, more to the point his best general wasn't lost to him yet. Not that it matter, for once the war was over he was sure that he would kill the man himself leaving them free of one less power obsessed man.

Standing up, he turned and left the room, his gaze wandering back to the mirror for a moment before closing the door behind him. Inside the room though, the mirror shimmered darkly, as if it was laughing at his plight. Something dark and sinister was happening to the world, and it showed as black storm clouds formed over the Uchiha's Empire, a heavy breeze flowing through the lands.

**13****th**** Moon: Somewhere Unknown**

Drumming his fingers upon the arm of his chair, Pein glanced at the man beside him before looking back at the mirror that hung on the wall. It was such an interesting piece of work with its golden rim filled with intricate designs and kanji, but what was most interesting about this mirror was that it let them connect to any other mirror with similar designs. Heaving a small sigh he made to rise when the masked man turned to him suddenly, causing Pein to let out a groan before seating himself in his chair once more. Holding up a hand to hold off anything the man might say, he turned towards another figure, her long powder blue hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Konan, make sure none of the others disturb me."

"Hai," came her monotone voice as she turned and glided gracefully from the room.

When they were alone and the door was closed, he turned to the other male and watched as the mask was pulled from the other man's face. A pair of sharingan eyes watched him steadily, his short raven locks curving around his face, the face of a Uchiha. The founder of the Uchiha clan in Konoha, and the oldest one left alive, which in itself was an amazing feet considering the actual age of the man was more then ninety years, give or take.

"Madara, you wished to speak to me?"

"Hai."

Raising a brow at his short answer, he kept quiet, waiting for the moment when he would say something. Most in the Akatsuki had no idea who Madara really was, much less what he looked like, more importantly, he hardly trusted any within their organization, letting only himself, Konan, and Uchiha Itachi, to know the truth. Though Itachi wasn't ever supposed to know, he was no fool either and had confronted Madara, a dangerous feet to do, and since then neither have had much of a liking towards on another. Which made sense considering the fact that Itachi had other plans that would no fit to Madara's liking, much less the Akatsuki as a whole.

"He's planning something, and I fear that if he does things his way, we may lose her, forever."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

Turning his gaze towards the mirror Madara gave a small devious smirk, "I'd say, have Kisame watch him, but that seems like too much of a nice thing to do. Deidara would kill him, Sasori is more of a possibility then anyone else, but I think Tobi would have the most success with him, don't you think."

"He knows who you are."

"And aside from you two, he's the only one that does. Let him sweat a little, it'll do him some good, don't you think?"

"Aa. Very well then. Is there any orders you wish to give us before you leave."

Turning his eyes upon Pein, Madara's smirk became more prominent as his teeth sparkled in the dim firelight, "Just do what we have been doing for the last four months. I'll tell you when its time to initiate the next plan sequence."

"Hai."

**13****th**** Moon: North Of Akako**

Clenching his fists as he moved, Kakashi couldn't help but let his mind wander to his two ex-students, fear eating away at his insides the closer they got. The scent of blood was in the air, heavy and thick, and definitely more then four different scents indicating a massive fight. Whatever had happened had not been good but there was too much blood to tell who the scents belonged to though from what he gathered from Pukkun, it definitely was Naruto and Sakura. There was one other scent though, that sent shivers up his spine, for the familiarity struck him so deep that he feared he would lose all sense of self.

_Could they have really encountered Sasuke?_

It was hard to tell for certain, but if they did then someone had definitely died, but he was unsure of who it would be. Sakura had gotten so much stronger from the last time he had seen her, ten years ago, that much was obvious to any who chose to watch her. More importantly, she was a strong prominent figure, hated and feared by most and revered by others, but that wasn't what made him worry. It was the brief look of insanity in her eyes when she begged for her freedom. A desperate type that would do anything to be free of the cursed life she had previously led. Whatever had happened to her, must have been horrific enough for her to panic when Tsunade had threatened to lock her up again.

If that wild caged look was anything to go by, then she wasn't far off from the analogy of a caged bird, except he bet that birds got treated better then she did. Out of his three students, she had been the one he wanted to protect from the world, but instead, she had gotten caught and sold to one of the cruelest men possible. He'd heard rumors, naturally, of how much of a beast Mitsukake Ryouma could be, and to have his beloved friend trapped within the same room with such a beast was unforgivable. If only he had been there to save her from such a dreaded fate, if only he had been able to keep her safe from their hands, but he supposed it was fate that had brought her to that place.

"Yo, Kakashi." Turning his masked face towards the dark haired male who called his name, he gave a small lazy smile that could be seen from the only eye that showed upon his face, "We're here."

Turning around Kakashi lifted the bandage from his other eye and he was watching everything closely, noticing the uncovered battle grounds, snow no longer covering the small expanse. His eyes widened as he viewed the destruction, knowing that the battle that had taken place there, had happened not long ago. Broken trees littered the grounds, rocks, dirty, small craters, and four bodies, one that was ripped to pieces, possibly by an explosion due to proximity of the largest crater, and three others. Those ones appeared unharmed, but those ones appeared relatively unharmed, save a few gashes.

"You don't suppose they met up with the Uchiha, do you?"

Kakashi frowned, "Those three are his subordinates, the other one, I'm not so sure, but I highly doubt he was one of Sasuke's."

Onyx closed in thought before he dropped to the ground and walked further into battle grounds, "It appears that there were others here." Shikamaru murmured as he kneeled upon the ground, his eyes examining the ground, "One of them was definitely Naruto, he had lost control for Kyuubi, though it seems not for long. I think maybe the Uchiha stopped him. There is no sign of Sakura's weapons anywhere, and from what I heard, no sign of Naruto's newly acquired katana either."

"So, they're still alive."

Glancing up at Shinzune Shikamaru shook his head, "I can't tell you one way or another," nodding in the direction of the explosion he explained, "whatever happened over there, caused a lot of damage. If there was anyone within the vicinity of that explosion, they would have died, and we wouldn't find a single scrap. It was a tightly controlled explosion by the looks of it, the aftershock waves indicating that it was small and tightly compacted, wiping away most signs of blood, snow, even dirty and trees. It was a well lain trap, that much I can say for certain."

Pale jade glanced around before a small huff escaped a pair of pale lips, "Naruto is still alive, he didn't die here."

"Gaara?"

Glancing towards Kakashi he gave a nod, "There isn't enough of his blood, if any to assume that he died. Sakura's own blood is thick in the air, and the Uchiha hardly spilt any, but I would have to say that none of them are dead. This is too clean to indicate otherwise."

"I agree." Shikamaru murmured standing up, his hands digging into his pockets as he clenched his fists, "Sakura better be alive, or those two are going to wish they had died."

"You care for her."

Glancing at the three that were watching him, he snorted, "She's a troublesome female, but she's not as evil as everyone says. I've met her once, in the last ten years, though she doesn't know it was me."

Their eyes widened and Kakashi stepped forward, "Why didn't you tell anyone this?"

Frowning Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi, "I wasn't sure until I saw her again in the meeting back in Tsunade's office, when Sakura had been taken in. At the time I had seen her, she was wearing a hood, but she helped me, instead of condemning me to death like any other in her position would normally do. Plus I don't even think she knew she killed Temari."

This time it was Gaara who took a step forward, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "How would you know?"

Snorting Shikamaru closed his eyes, "Any fool would know that Sakura would never kill a Suna or Konoha shinobi or citizen unless she didn't know who they were. If anything she would have begged us to take her away, or more to the point, get us to leave and hide as fast as possible. When I had met her, it was just before the death of Temari, and I had run into her by accident. Right away I had known she recognized me, just from the small gasp she took, but more importantly, when one of the Akatsuki passed by, she protected me from their sight."

"Which Akatsuki member?"

"Hidan." Clenching his fist he took out a pack of cigarettes and popped one into his mouth before placing the package back in his pocket and taking out a lighter. After he finished lighting it he turned back towards the others, "More importantly, Temari was in disguise when she was killed, we had to go through three layers of genjutsu, and another layer of regular masking before discovering it really was Temari. Sakura may have had natural abilities against genjutsu, but even at that level and with how distracted she had appeared that night, I am not surprised she hadn't known who it was she killed."

"You're too smart for your own good, Shikamaru." Kakashi murmured but none the less, he agreed. Sakura would never willingly kill a friend.

"We won't know for certain at anyrate, until we meet up with her again. Lets report this to Tsunade. Shall we take these three in?"

Gaara glanced around before noticing a spot of red to the south of his position, farther down and away from the embattled area. It was upon the snow, and it look like someone had been laying in that spot. If he had to guess, then he would say they were headed towards the dessert, towards where Suna used to stand. Making a snap decision there, he turned towards Kakashi and the others, his pale jade narrowing a little more before walking forward.

"I'll let you three take care of this, I have something I want to look into. Tell Tsunade I'll be back when I can."

Frowning Kakashi gave a quick nod, "You'll be okay?"

Snorting the red head crossed his arms, "More then you three would traveling together. Be careful."

"Hai."

They watched as the red head walked away before turning back to the three intacted bodies, "Shinzune, can you see if any of them are still alive."

Silence wafted through the clearing and Shikamaru and himself quickly turned around to notice her wide eyes, and more importantly, the blood suddenly dripping down her chin and onto the ground. Behind her stood a man with dark navy blue eyes, wide with insanity, a twisted laugh escaping his lips as he thrust his katana deeper into her body, spraying Kakashi with blood. How could they have let the man sneak up on them, were they shinobi or not?

"Looks like this little bird is about to go to heaven. Say goodnight little bird."

"No!" Kakashi cried.

**13****th**** Moon: Unknown Location**

"Do you think she'll awake?"

A snort echoed about causing her to frown, "I'm sure she will soon enough."

"Or it could be that I'm already awake," she murmured softly, slowly sitting up, her body protesting loudly as she did so.

It felt as if she had been run over by something very large and very painful. She could feel the bandages covering her arms and legs, more importantly, her middle and her head. Yes she definitely had been run over, but now to try and figure out the cause of her pain, and everything would be alright with the world. So then why did she feel like she feared the answer, and more importantly, who in the world had dressed her wounds and then the rest of her. Frowning darkly she turned her frozen jade eyes upon two figures sitting quietly in front of the fire, watching her as she moved about slowly.

"Do I want to know what happened, and why it feels like I've been run over by something very large?"

Onyx narrowed upon her, as azure widened, both displaying weird emotions, actually, come to think it, she too was doing something odd. Frown deepening she turned her eyes upon the fire, trying to remember what happened last, her mind a bit fuzzy. Just then her body froze and her eyes snapped towards the dark haired male, her frown turning into a scowl as she stumbled to try and stand, her body sore as hell. It seemed as if it didn't want to listen to her, and her chakra stores were too low to do anything truly harmful to the Uchiha. Instead she settled for glaring darkly at him as she crossed her arms and sat upon her bed roll trying not to feel as if the world was against her.

"What is _he_ doing here?" she demanded turning her icy gaze upon Naruto.

Shrinking away from those eyes, he gave a small sheepish smile, "Well, that's a little hard to say, even I'm not to certain why he's here."

A snort escaped Sasuke as he looked away from them, "I've decided that I can't kill Itachi on my own, so I've come to a decision that will benefit all three of us."

"Ho? This will be good," Sakura growled.

Raising a brow at her, he gave another snort, "I'm sure." Then he sighed and got straight to the point, "Look, you need me as much as I need you," he ignored her muttering of yeah right, as he continued, his gaze steady upon her form. "If Naruto looses control, how are you going to stop him?"

Pausing silence filled the encampment causing her to release a sigh, "I suppose this is where you come in huh? And aside from keeping Naruto in control, what do you have to offer me? Will you let me strike the last blow upon the Uchiha? I don't care if you fight him to the very last, but I want the finishing blow, can you guarantee me that?"

"You're in a good mood." He muttered darkly.

Sneering at him, she let out a short dark laugh, "I've got no choice, when it comes to Naruto, we'll need the help. He's got the control now, but whenever he looses his temper, he turns into Kyuubi and we can't afford that to happen. Not now. As much as I hate to say it and look at this logically, we need you as you've said. So I want the killing blow."

Giving a firm tight nod he growled, "But if you fail the first time, then I will kill him."

Snorting she laid down and turned away from the fire and the two forms, "Fine."

**Ah, sorry for the lateness. I had writers block and ended up rewriting the whole chapter. Finished it all in one day once I got over the blockade...Actually I just finished writing this -laughs- At anyrate here is the next chapter to Way Of The Shinobi: Destruction. I figure, why not get this up tonight, so if there are mistakes (which I have no doubt there are) then I aplogize. Don't worry, when I finally finish Part One, I'll go back and fix any mistakes I find, so please excuse my gramar and my spelling for the moment.**

**Also, I have a treat for all of you, in my profile, there is a link to a picture that was done by Leowen Dravon of the Sakura from this story. Its a perfect portrayal of the character I've turned her into. Also it gives you a good idea of what her Blade, Sen, looks like. So I hope you look at it, its all his work and I'm very greatful for his offer to create it. So please take a look at it and see his wonderful art work.**

**Okay, so now that I've gotten all that out of the way, I wish to know if you guys all want to hear the stories of some of the other characters in this sereies. For example I'm doing a collection for the Memories segment and wanted to know if you wanted me to post them. They're individual stories about the past of some of the characters for this particular story, such as Hinata and Naruto's story, and Kakashi, Shikamaru and Ino. If you want to read what happened to them, for I'm sure I won't be able to post the entirety of what happens in the actual story line, I figured you might want to know more, especially reguarding Ino and how it lead to her suicide. If you want to know, or would wish to read about their pasts, review and tell me. Even PM me if you don't wish to review. Either way, it's the readers choice, for I'll be writing their stories reguardless.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy. Reviews of any kind are welcome. Please tell me what you think and sorry for the shorter chapter. I hope it wasn't too fast paced or confusing.**

**Starlight - Wild Koneko**


	12. Chapter X: Underneath The Underneath

**Chapter X: Underneath The Underneath**

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor**

Scowling darkly, she watched as the Uchiha made himself comfortable in front of the fire as if he had no worries in the world. She couldn't believe his nerve, they had only been traveling for a week and a half and already he was trying to take the lead and boss them around. Admittedly, she wasn't sure where to go next, but did he have to sound so pompous and righteous about everything? It was like she was stuck in some cheesy movie and he was the star actor who had to get his way about everything, and everyone listened to him. Well for one thing, she wasn't everyone, and more importantly, she was pissed off and ready to kick his ass back to where he came from.

Light flickered from the fire, shadowing her face in the darkened forest, the view of the snow covered desert not far from their position. It felt like they had been traveling for far too long, and she was sure, they weren't getting anywhere, in fact, it felt more like they had been going in circles. More importantly, she was filled with such a hunger that she couldn't help but glance out into the woods, looking for the blonde haired shinobi who had gone hunting, per the Uchiha's orders.

Snorting she crossed her arms and glared into the fire, the flickering flames soothing her sore pride. She was not used to having others do the work for her, in fact it had always been her doing everything Ryouma had ordered her to do. Albeit she was a slave at the time, meaning she had no choice but to obey, but with the stupid Uchiha before her, she felt that there was no need to follow his wishes. Yet still he found it in himself to order her around like she was his _slave_. It was preposterous, she would never willingly follow his orders before, so what the hell made things so different now? Ah, that was right, he was the only one to make sure that Naruto didn't lose control, though the two of them had done well up until that point.

Tightening her grip on her arms, she glanced up and found onyx eyes gazing at her, watching as if she was on display. Sneering at him in contempt, she glanced away and found herself staring into worried azure. Loosening her hold on her arms, she stood and walked towards him, her hand held out, asking if she could take the rabbits that he had found. For a moment she feared he had been paralyzed before he moved and placed his catch into her waiting hands. Naruto was probably the only one in all the lands that she could even stand at this moment, though she really didn't have to try to stand him anymore. Things had changed so much between them, and she felt, almost comfortable in his present, maybe too comfortable.

"Sakura-chan?"

Surprise fluttered across her features before disappearing. Looking into his eyes she gave a small half smile, something she surely hadn't done in a long time, "Hai?"

"You alright?"

Blinking she cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

A frown fell upon the blondes features as his head moved closer to her own, his eyes scrutinizing her features, "You sure?"

"Why?"

Letting a sigh escape his lips, he stood up, "You seem to just be standing there."

Coughing sounded from behind her, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, causing Naruto to shuffle his feet. She knew that Sasuke was covering up a laugh or a chuckle, but she wasn't going to comment. If he wanted to play that kind of game, then she was willing to participate if it meant melting his insides with acid in the end. Oh to hell with it, if she was going to stand there and deal with patronizing glances and his righteous, girls-do-all-the-house-work, the men-do-all-the-fighting, bullshit, then she was just going to have to burn his dinner.

Satisfied with this plan, she turned around and smirked at the amused Uchiha, wiping off the smirk that had settled upon his lips. She was through playing the game his way, and if he ever wanted a decent meal again, he would have to either make it himself, or start treating her like he would treat any other shinobi his rank. Then again, she would probably be on the receiving end of his physical abuse instead, but she could handle that better then his overly large masculine ego.

Stalking towards the fire, she sat upon one of the logs they were using for seats, and took out a clean kunai. Setting two of the three rabbits down, she began to skin them, placing their hide upon the log next to her to save it. After skinning it, she pulled out a wire and tied it to a long stick before sticking the end of the stick into the ground to hold it in place. Picking up the next rabbit, she began to do the same thing until the other two were tied to sticks. Placing two of the three over the fire, she tossed the third to the Uchiha, and smirked when a disgusted look settled over his pale face. Serves the bastard right for treating her like a third rate shinobi, she was better then that, and they both knew it.

"What? Don't like holding your own meat?"

The innuendo was not lost on the male, while Naruto glanced back and forth between the two, his silence only fueling the fire burning in Sakura. She was taking advantage of the moment and she knew it, not that it mattered, but she wanted to unsettle the Uchiha the best she could. It wasn't like she was out to kill him or anything like that, though really she should have been, but for the moment, it hardly mattered. Small forms of revenge suited her just fine until she was able to squeeze the life out of him with her bare hands. Though if a time like that were to come, it would be when the other Uchiha was dead, and Naruto was under better control of himself.

"Why give this to me?" the Uchiha demanded, "You're the one cooking."

Grin widening, she watched him from under her bangs, a chuckle escaping her lips, sounding almost evil, "Unless you want me to burn it," she murmured with a soft purr, "then I suggest you cook it yourself."

Sneering at her, he decided it was best to ignore the taunting female, for it would get them nowhere, and end up in a bloody tie. At this point in time, he recognized the fact that they needed each other to gain way over Itachi and even possibly, Ryouma if he had survived that blast. While his face stayed stoic, inside he was frowning, there wasn't any doubt that the dark haired general had survived, especially if he knew the ways of the shinobi. In fact, he knew Itachi, and the Uchiha would only want the best to lead his army of both ninjas and regulars alike.

"Something on your mind, Sasuke?"

Blinking he looked up into azure and gave a small grunt, not letting any in on his thoughts, but the somber look upon the blondes face gave him pause. Something was going through the jinchuuriki's mind, something that left a strange taste in his mouth. Raising a brow he gave his wordless question to the other shinobi, catching Sakura's interest in the same moment. She appeared to have the same blank face as him, but the intelligence in those eyes told him she was thinking, and thinking hard. Something about Naruto had caught her attention, just as it had him, and the way she was playing with the emerald hilt of her katana strapped to her waist, said it all.

"I've been thinking," muttered the blonde as he stared into the fire, "why did the Akatsuki vanish? More importantly, how did this all come about? I'm sure that it wasn't just a random act, much thought went into the battle plans. Also, whatever happened to the Bijuu they collected? I mean, they were all released, I know that, but there has been no signs of the youkai since the end of the war."

Sakura's brows furrowed as she glanced at Sasuke whose blank look was altered through his eyes. She could practically see the wheels spinning in his head, and he wasn't the only one, at this moment she'd have to agree with both of them. This was odd, and if they were to get answers, then they'd be searching for more then Uchiha Itachi's weakness. If they had sat like this ten years ago and Naruto brought up questions like those, she'd have had a heart attack, now though, somehow it didn't surprise her.

"I find myself agreeing with Naruto," Sasuke said speaking up, "the war was a bold move on my brother's part. Also, as far as the Akatsuki went, while most of their members were being picked off one by one, they still had enough man power to last years. To have just vanished like that, hearing that they died off, I just can't believe it. Its-"

"A bold move indeed." Sakura murmured cutting off the Uchiha and gaining an irritated glance in her direction, "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Those bastards are smart, I'll give them that much, but they're by no means dead. When Kabuto brought it up, I had over looked it, but now, I'm not so inclined to do so."

"Just what are you getting at?" Sasuke demanded, feed up with her cryptic words.

"The Akatsuki, the war, the gathering of the bijuu, it was all a ploy to get to these moments, ten years later. The war was to build up their strengths again, they were playing with us the whole time, like we were little puppets upon strings. In fact that's just what we were and are to them."

"Anytime now, would be a great time to tell me what you mean." Naruto muttered with a soft snort, his mind obviously not on the same page yet.

Heaving a small sigh, she gave an attempted smile at the blonde before glancing at the rabbits cooking over the fire. For a moment things were silent as she contemplated her thoughts, organizing them in a way that even Naruto would understand. Though she was sure that he had already gotten a great deal, there were a few details, she knew he hadn't, especially seeing as how he hardly remembered her conversation with the grey haired medic nin.

"It was all planned from the beginning, I'm sure of it," Sakura told the two men when she finally opened her jade eyes again, "the collecting of the bijuu, their declining numbers, even the war and placing Itachi upon the pedestal. I'm thinking that maybe they're trying to lure us into the open, after all, our generation ninja from Konoha and Suna are possibly some of the most strongest and determined bunch to be born to date. They had to dwindle our numbers down, and they picked their pieces carefully.

"You being a slave, me being a slave, Sasuke hunting down Itachi. We're just pieces on a giant chess board, being moved around by our own actions as much as theirs. They've calculated at least four, maybe even five steps ahead of us."

"With you being rumored to be a weak ninja with potential," Sasuke murmured grudgingly giving her praise as he continued, "Naruto owning the kyuubi, and I myself already hunting down Itachi. They had calculated that you'd get captured and sold into slavery, that Naruto would follow blindly."

Sakura nodded, thinking upon the same lines as a heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I've heard rumors, during my time with Ryouma, that some of the members had been brought back to life. Hadn't believed it though, until my run in with Hidan two years ago. I had a mission to kill a woman named Setsuna, a shinobi working underground, or so my master told me, to pull Itachi off the throne. Naturally I wouldn't want to kill someone who was trying to rid this world of that plague, but I had no choice in the matter, not that I really cared much at the time." Breathing in she gave a small snort, "Hidan was moving around the village, which I found strange, especially seeing as how he was supposed to have died."

"Aa." Naruto nodded in agreement, his azure orbs serious.

"Ended up running into an old friend at the same time," the pink haired assassin murmured.

"Old friend?" Naruto asked as Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

Giving a smirk she shrugged her shoulders, "Just Shikamaru."

"Nani!?"

Letting a groan of annoyance pass through her lips, she picked up one of the sticks containing a cooked rabbit and tossed it at Naruto who nearly dropped it. After picking up her own, she gave the loud blonde a withering look before taking a bite of the rabbit. Even after all these years, the azure eyed male was still as loud as ever, though it made things a little easier to bear, the old familiarity it gave her. It was strange seeing him so serious, especially coming up with those questions, something she was sure a younger Naruto wouldn't have come up with, at least, not like he had. It was all too surreal, this moment, like they were moving back in time instead of forward, though, looking at her cooked rabbit, she knew she could say that she liked it.

"I think I am becoming human again."

Glancing at her, Naruto pulled the rabbit away from his mouth and gave her a small smile, "You were never not human, Sakura, but maybe you had forgotten what it felt like to be around something good. We're not monsters, not like that Mitsukake and Itachi. We've fought to live, killed to survive, that's just part of who we are, and what you did, what you went through, was all part of surviving."

No longer feeling hungry, she tossed the left over meat towards Sasuke, who deftly caught it in his hands, hardly paying any attention, except to give her a strange, shadowed look. Uncaring of his thoughts at that moment, she stood and turned away, walking over to her bedroll, her jade suddenly filled with moisture that she kept at bay. If what she had done was part surviving, then let the kamis smite her, for she was no better then those creatures that call themselves men. Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his family, she massacred a village. Missaukee plundered villages and raided homes, she obeyed his every wish save one, and even then she had almost given in. No, she was no better then those two, no matter what Naruto says.

"I'm nothing but a monster," she whispered to herself as she laid down, before calling out a little louder to the other two, "I'll take last watch tonight."

Trading looks, both pairs of eyes watched her form in the flickering fire light, her body laying on its side away from them. Long pink hair fell to the ground in waves, the strands wavy from their constant time spent up in a braid, but other then that, nothing about her truly gave away her thoughts. In appearance she was relaxed and calm, and if they hadn't known better, they'd have said she had her guard down, though that was certainly not the case. The Shadow Stalker _never_ had her guard down.

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Heading Towards Sunagakure**

The morning had started out quiet, and that was slowly turning into a dreadful silence that left Naruto squirming in discomfort. While it was true he had matured over the years, this level of silence left a gaping hole inside of him that he could not quite fathom. In essence, he understood why Sasuke wasn't talking, that was just the way the Uchiha was, and Sakura wasn't much of a talker either, not since he met her again after ten years in slavery. No, those things didn't bug him, not the least, it was the still air, and the deep resounding tension that left him begging to be free of the overshadowing feeling of disquiet.

Heaving a sigh, he glanced at the two who were walking ahead of him. Sakura was wearing her long white cloak once again, her hood pulled up to hide her pale pink locks from sight, least someone notice her. Sasuke on the other hand was completely opposite, instead choosing to wear a black cloak, leaving him to be the odd one out with his own chocolate colored cloak. It anything could be said, it was that the three of them were a mismatched group as any, and yet, they were all so similar in one for or another.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black cargo pants, he quietly followed them into a large open area, once having been the desert. Much had changed for the land, instead of being a desert of sand, it was a desert of snow. It was almost frightening to stand there, seeing the snow covered expanse, and wondering if it would ever let up. The changes, the once overbearing sun that had shone down upon the occupants of a once proud and secretive nation, was truly significant. He wouldn't be surprised if the people had moved on or died, and in retrospect, it wouldn't have surprised him if they hardly made it past a week. Snow was not their element, in fact, it was the complete opposite, though with the heavy clothes they wore, maybe they had survived longer then he thought.

"Naruto."

Eyes widening, Naruto swiftly turned around, never having noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had already done that. Before him stood a crimson haired shinobi who had once lived in the desert, a proud fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure. It was hard to gaze into those cool pale jade as they swept over the ragged group, and was ever harder to bear when they landed on him in serious contemplation. Whatever Gaara was thinking in that head of his, he hoped to kami that his friend would understand his situation and not make things worse then they already were.

When those same pale eyes landed on Sakura, he felt his breath hitch. It was then that he remembered, then that he came to think of the sandy blonde haired shinobi who had once picked on him like he was a younger brother. The same blonde he used to tease Shikamaru about every time they showed up in the same room together. Swallowing hard, he made to take a step forward, to try and hold off the red head with his pleas, but the frozen, hard look in those eyes stopped him.

"You are whom they refer to as the Shadow Stalker, are you not." It wasn't a question, and Sakura's gaze darkened horrifically.

"Aa. Why are you here?"

Looking towards Naruto, he gave a small nod, "Tsunade sent out a team to see if you were," here he paused before staring at Sakura sharply, "alright. Seems that she recognizes you as an ally, though I hardly see why, at least, not until I have my questions answered."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura took a step forward, "Questions?" Snorting in disdain she gave a small reluctant sigh, "If you must."

"Where are you heading?"

"Towards Hitomi." Was her stiff reply that made him paused and close in eyes in thought before opening them once again.

"Why Hitomi? What would a small sea side village have?"

Raising a brow, Sakura began to wonder where he was going with these questions, surely he wasn't thinking of joining them on their quest, "Aside from the obvious. There is a rumor that the Uchiha had stayed there just before the war."

That was apparently not what he had expected, for Gaara gave pause, his eyes widening a tad before they returned to their usual blankness, softening only when they rested on Naruto. To know that Itachi had stayed in such a place only made him more curious as to what was going on, that maybe the three before him had uncovered something most had missed. It was interesting, finding out that the Uchiha had been in such an out of the way of the way village that held hardly anything of interest. Then again, maybe it held something of value for the Uchiha to have gone there

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he once more concentrated on his interrogation, "Interesting. Why did you kill Temari?"

Taking a step back, jade widened, "I beg your pardon."

"Temari, you killed her."

Astonishment clouded those eyes for a moment before clearing and glaring at the crimson haired shinobi, "I did no such thing. I would never murder a comrade or a friend."

"Yet you massacred a village innocent of everything save opposing Itachi."

Narrowing her eyes, a dark expression covered her face as she turned her head away, her fists clenching in anger or maybe despair. It was plain to see that she had regretted such an action, just by the way her jaw clenched, and unshed tears formed in her emotionless eyes. Naruto had to admit that his longtime friend had no tact what so ever, though really it wasn't that much of a surprise. Unfortunately he had no idea he was attacking an emotionally damaged shinobi on the brink of a complete break down. If anything, Naruto could see it in her eyes, that lost fifteen year old trying to beat her way out of a cage that had been locked for years.

"Gaara, I think you should stop."

Cold pale eyes landed on him before a huff escaped his pale lips, "What? She doesn't like the truth? That she's a monster? I was once one, I know what a monster looks like. She killed Temari, whether she recognizes that she did so or not. It's her fault, and this, the pain she is in, is retribution for the killing of a friend. Though I'd say its not nearly enough for what she's-"

"Enough!" Naruto cried in anger, his azure eyes flashing dangerously, "She's hardly a deranged killer, especially not now." Lowering his voice a tad, he took a step towards Gaara, "She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment, not now, not after everything she's been through. If you want to compare lives, what were you like before I beat you? You were hardly any better then she, except you had more of a choice, more of your own mind, you chose to become a killer, just like you chose to try to amend things with your village. That's nothing more then what she's trying to accomplish now, so Sakura is no more a monster then you or I have ever or will ever be."

"Did I really," Sakura swallowed, attracting both jinchuuriki's attention, "did I really kill her?"

A nod was her response causing her barriers to break as she fell to her hands and knees, her body trembling as she held in her despair and anguish, "When?"

"Two years ago. She was undercover as a woman named Setsuna." Naruto murmured softly, his gaze filled with sorrow as the woman cried out.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had mentioned her last night, why didn't you tell me that it was Temari?!"

Disgust filled the Uchiha's face as he gave a scoff in her direction, "How you became such a powerful tool, I'm not sure. Right now all I see is something unworthy of the attention she got, how can you call yourself a shinobi if all you do is cry. Hn, your still weak."

Two of the four froze, her body was no longer shaking. Instead her bangs covered her eyes, her gloved hands her clenched and not a sound was heard from her. Worry flooded Naruto as he made to step towards her, but when her head looked up them, he couldn't help but shudder. Those dark orbs frightened him, their nearly black jade sending ripples of shock through his body. An almost feral gleam had entered that gaze as she turned her head towards Sasuke as she slowly rose up onto her feet. Just as quickly as the darkness had entered her eyes, it disappeared leaving her looking like she had before Gaara had begun his questioning.

"Gee Uchiha," she hissed, "I didn't know you cared."

Snorting he raised a brow, "I don't."

Chuckling despite herself, she nodded, "That's obvious teme." Turning towards Gaara, her stoic features once more changed into something softer, "I am sorry. I know that it doesn't mean much now, having been two years since her death, but I am truly sorry. Never, _never_, would I willingly kill a comrade or someone I deem a friend. I had no idea she was Temari, and once my journey is over," she bowed low to the red head, "I'll gladly give my life to you to do with as you please."

Giving her a nod, Gaara glanced around at the group before turning to Sasuke, "Your life is forfeit should anything happen to these two."

Snorting in distain Sasuke glowered at the other male, "Hn."

With that, Gaara turned and left, his right hand going up to the kanji for love upon his forehead, the mark symbolizing the day he had become a cold uncaring beast. That had all changed after his battle against Naruto, and he couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was the same as he. That feral look in her eyes had the look of a caged beast, something that both he and Naruto could relate to yet their experiences were far more different from her own. He was curious as to what had happened to her. Taking one last glance back, he turned around and left. Heading back towards the resistance headquarters, to think upon the meeting that had taken place right there. Maybe she deserved a second chance, just like he himself once had.

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Outskirts Of The Desert**

_A tired sigh escaped her lips as she laid down in her bedroll, her gaze drifting towards the star speckled sky. It was strange to see the sky so clear like that, it almost reminded her of the training room her lover, Akane had trained her in. The sight was truly magnificent. If only she could see such a sight every night, that would be a truly be a blessing versus the black clouds that had graced her with their presence for the last ten years. During the day they were black but a nice steely grey, but at nighttime they were truly frightening._

_So what made that night different? What made the stars grace a being such as herself, with their presence? She was hardly worth such a magnificent sight, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to complain about their appearance. If anything, she praised the sight, but she was curious, what made the stars come out? Was the Uchiha's power weakening? Were they finally starting to gain headway over the fake emperor? She could only hope that was the case, for if so, then that mean spring would be soon approaching._

_A hand was suddenly in her line of vision but she could hardly find it in herself to care, as the large masculine hand tucked a couple pieces of her hair behind her ear. A soft chuckle was heard from her companion and she lightly gave him a tap on the arm, a warm smile greeting her face and she found it odd. It was unlike her to smile so willingly, nor so warmly as she was doing right now. Then again, she wasn't one to give into the warmth of another, which baffled her as to who she was laying next to. Was it Naruto who was keeping her warm and content that night?_

"_What are you thinking about my love?"_

_That wasn't Naruto's voice though, it was someone else's, someone she had forgotten about, but who?_

_Suddenly she found herself being straddled, azure eyes gazing into her own, their cool, frozen depths causing her body to stiffen. This was not his face, she knew it wasn't, for the one above her was normally kind and gentle, with warm pools of brilliant azure. Instead his eyes were hard and dull, hardly any depth to their flat surface, and his skin was pale instead of tanned, as if…as if he was dead!_

_Panic seized her as she tried to buck him off, her arms too heavy to lift up, as if she had been sedated, or worse. Where was Naruto to save her? What had happened to the camp she was sleeping in? Even Sasuke was nowhere in sight, wherever here was. It was almost like she had never been there, as if it had all been just a dream and this hell she was currently in, was the reality. Though if that was the case, then reality was all wrong, because the man before her would have never had such a look in his eyes. He seemed like a beast, a dark twisted man so like that of Mitsukake when she, Sasuke and Naruto had fought him._

"_You know, I truly thought you were better then this," the man above her murmured with a sneer upon his pale grey lips, "but all you are in my eyes is a monster." Leaning down towards her, he licked the shell of her ear, his voice low and husky, "You know what I do to monsters, don't you?"_

_A whimper escaped her as she tried to move but his low chuckle as all that was heard as he sat up and licked his lips. He was dead. He was dead. He was dead and she had seen him die! So how could he be there, upon her, as if they had shared an intimate moment like they had many times before? Those cold eyes made her heart bleed, those frozen lips made her want to cry, and his ashen skin made her want to retch knowing that upon her was the shell of a man she had once loved and still loves._

"_Sakura," he murmured softly, his cool flat azure reflecting no light as he lifted up his hands, a kunai held between them, "I love you." Then they plunged down._

A scream was upon her lips as she sat up, her heart pounding as sweat dripped down the side of her face. Such a horrid dream she had, one that left her shaking in fear as she escaped from the confines of her wool blanket. Glancing around, she noticed that the fire had burned itself down to coals, as the Uchiha slept in his own bedroll close to the dying fire. Naruto was leaned up against a tree on the opposite side of Sasuke, his even breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep. A small tired chuckle escaped her lips as she glanced around the campsite, her stomach twisted up in knots and it was that moment she knew, she would get no more sleep that night.

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Unknown Village**

"Please! I beg of you, spare me!"

Cold eyes glared upon the pitiful form before them, unable to believe the squalling piece of trash was a man in his early thirties. How could have such a wasteful being come into power was beyond him, but in that moment he felt a small wave of compassion hit him. He would spare the man before him from having a useless death, instead he would give the man's pitiful existence some kind of meaning. Smirking coldly, he lifted the blade, the golden yellow hilt glinting in the dying fire light, causing more fear to enter the cowering man's eyes.

Yes, this was the ideal way, he thought as he brought the blade down, slicing right down the middle of the cowering mass and spraying himself with the pitiful creatures blood. Closing his eyes, he let the liquid warmth sink in, his nostrils filling with the metallic scent. It was disgusting really, but he couldn't get enough of it, he longed for it almost as much as he longed for her. He longed to caress her pale skin, to run his hands through her long pale locks. He knew where she was, but she was guarded the best money could ever buy, but in the end he would touch her. She would let him touch her, and that was all that mattered, but for the moment.

"Tell the world that the Shadow Stalker is back," he whispered to his work of art, "lets see how well they respond to this threat."

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Resistance Headquarters**

Leaning against his bed, he felt as if his body was drained, everything having been sucked away into an empty abyss and there was nothing he could do about it. Only one week ago, they had been to the battle site where Sakura, Naruto, and the Uchiha had disappeared from. Only one week since the death of another of their comrades, him and Kakashi having just barely escaping from the madman's clutches with the body of Shinzune. Everyone was in an uproar and most were blaming Sakura for such a blunder, but he knew it to be untrue. They just wanted someone to blame.

Taking a drag of the cigarette that sat between his thumb and forefinger, he felt himself become a little more relaxed. Tsunade surprisingly wasn't blaming Sakura for what had happened, instead choosing to curse herself, Shinzune, and that rotten bastard who had chained Sakura to himself. Snorting in anger, he rested his head against the edge of the bed, his gaze drifting from one ceiling tile to the next. It was a troublesome situation that had left many in tears and more in anger and rage. A stupid mistake that he could fault no one but Mitsukake for.

How they had been taken off guard became not such a big surprise once they found out that the man had shinobi like skills, more then likely having been taught by Itachi. Either that, or other means altogether. The man was unstable, that was for sure. To be able to know so much of the shinobi way, also having learned the way of the sword, and being general under Itachi's order, would make any man mad. Not just mad, but insane, so twisted and deformed, that there was little left of what he had once been, if he was ever an honorable man to start with. With their luck, he would have been raised from birth for war, and had become so maniacal and blood thirsty that it drove him off the deep end.

More then anything, the man was obsessed, he could see it in those dark eyes, heard it in the words he spoke.

"_Say goodnight little bird."_

"_No!" Kakashi cried out as he raced forwards towards the two._

_Looking between the three, Shikamaru activated his kage jutsu, but he had been too late as blood sprayed across the naked clearing. Black orbs had closed as she breathed her last breath, enraging Kakashi as he made to leap at their forms. Instead of letting the elder shinobi attack, Shikamaru pulled him under the shadow jutsu and stood up, bringing their forms closer together as he caught sight of the rage in Kakashi's eye._

"_Why?" the silver haired shinobi demanded._

_All Shikamaru could do was shake his head as he turned his darkened obsidian gaze upon the crazed male before them. A pleased smile had twisted the man's lips as he dropped the woman upon the ground before turning his cold and frightening eyes upon them. This was hardly a man Shikamaru wanted to ever have to face, in fact, the thing before them could no longer hold the common title of man, instead he was like a beast. A beast that fed upon lust and blood, the need to kill and to be satisfied, and for the moment, he looked like he had been well sated._

"_Thank you for giving me such a treat, especially since my own little bird has left me so unfulfilled, though I do hope to rectify that soon enough. After all, she can't get very far on broken wings, now can she? My poor little song bird, my poor little moon."_

Heaving a sigh, he took one last drag from his cigarette before smothering it out in the ashtray that sat upon the floor next to him. There was only one woman he knew of that could be referred to as a broken song bird, the only one that had tried but failed to get Tsunade to call her Hyourin. Sakura was this creature's obsession, this madman's drive to accomplish his goals. It wasn't even because she was anything special, that he craved her, but because she was his own toy that he held under his palm for ten years. A being he had broken, had taken pride in breaking, in his mind, he owned her.

Closing his eyes tiredly, he raised a hand and ran it through his shoulder length dark brown locks, having taken them down from the pony he normally wore them in. For the moment, it was far too troublesome to even think of putting them back up, right now, he just needed to relax and forget everything but the small smile he imagined to have finally found its way upon Sakura's lips. Kurenai had told him she had seen it, that it was almost unbelievable, the difference even a small smile made upon the pink haired blossom's face. He wished he could have been there to see it, to see the miracle that Naruto was working upon her, just like he knew the blonde haired shinobi would.

**3****rd**** Moon, 5****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Yamashita Manor**

Throwing down the rag in anger, sharp azure glanced around the room, his eyes hardly resting upon any solid object for longer. Frustration seeped into him as he let his gaze wander out the window and onto the street below, dark lavender hair catching his attention. More anger coursed through him at the sight, watching as her arm entwined with their master's, watching as she flirted with the man in just on of the many beautiful kimono's their brown haired master had bought her.

He treated Hinata like she was a doll, a prize worth showing off, and by all means, that wasn't a lie, but for her to actually like acting like that, was truly disgusting. She was getting too used to being in this manor, too used to being a welcoming whore, answering to the man's every beck and call. And while he couldn't fault her for falling at his heal, due to the fact she too wore a slave mark, he could fault her for the way she flaunted herself, that sickeningly sweet smile upon her lips. Silver lavender eyes were always lit up with passion, and the once innocent kunoichi he had known had vanished under those flashy clothes and heavy painted face.

Sneering at the image she made, he swiftly turned around and picked up the cloth he had thrown to the ground in fit. For now he would bid his time and save himself from receiving anymore scars like the fresh one that ran up the side of his cheek. Only one week ago he had gotten the most recent of scars upon his ever growing list. He could still feel went the glass shard had imbedded itself into his cheek, and the warm liquid that had streamed down the side of his face and onto the floor. It was any wonder that he hadn't gotten anything worse for a punishment, all he had done was break a glass vase and then Yamashita was upon him like a dog.

After that encounter, Naruto had made it in his best interest to stay away from the master of the house, and away from anything breakable unless told otherwise. He was not willing to make another mistake again, not yet, not until he knew that his freedom was at hand. Not only that, but Yamashita had threatened Hinata's life if he did not smarten up, and while the blonde could hardly see his 'master' harming said Hyuuga, he wouldn't put it past the man either.

Sighing, he began to get back to work, just in case the man decided to check up on him, to see if he wasn't working.

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Outskirts Of The Desert**

"Naruto?"

Snapping out of his memories, Naruto glanced at his female companion and gave her a soft smile, his left hand running over the scar that adorned his right cheek. So many years had been taken from the two of them, so many hardships had fallen upon their shoulders. If he could change it all, he would, he would go back and keep her by his side, never letting her go for fear of this moment coming to pass. For while she showed more emotions everyday, they could not erase the scars upon her back or in her melting heart. Everything until this moment, all these ten years, had caused them suffering like they never thought they would have to experience.

"_That's the way of the shinobi. No matter the hardships, the danger, we live to protect our village, to protect our people. If we are captured, we live through each moment without breaking, for if we break, then we are weak. Only the strongest survive, and even if they do, they will remain forever changed."_

Forever changed, huh? Naruto thought, his mind going back to something he had once been told. While it was true that all the pain, all the blood, all the fighting to protect their village, made them stronger, it wasn't those moments that made them shinobi. It was the moment they were captured, or survived a gruesome battle, it were the moments when one lost a teammate or a close friend that defined them. If they cracked under pressure, if they froze in the heat of battle, causing the death of a teammate, they were weak. That was just the way things went, and while everyone made mistakes, for a shinobi, those mistakes could be fatal.

"Let's go." He murmured softly, his hand reaching out to grab her own.

What made them want to become shinobi in the first place? Was it honor? The chance for revenge? To protect? Each moment defined them, each choice gave them a chance to see what they were made of, and at each turn there was a trial. A trial that defined who they were, as a man, as a woman, as a shinobi, and once they had made their final decision, there was no turning back.

**Eh, its shorter then normal, but this is mostly a filler chapter to get a couple of things out of the way, as well as to forshadow something. Can anyone tell me who she was dreaming about? How about the mistery man that calls himself the shadow stalker? -snickers- Oh won't you all love me when I finally get there in chapter fourteen. Heh, there is about three chapters to put up before that one. Interesting. OH! I put this chapter up earlier then normal! Go me! YAY!**

**Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and here is a small summary of the next chapter**

**_Chapter XI: Warnings And Tidings _- Things are beginning to heat up, something is brewing upon the horizon, and a strange seer has crossed their path. But is there more to see for a blind person, then the colors around them? Wisdom and courage have no gain in a world that was falling apart at the seams, only darkness was holding them up, and that same darkness was keeping them apart. A small Village outside the coast, bore them more fruit then their journey thus far, but when the young seer mentions the truth behind the throne, a deeper understanding takes hand. Sakura finds herself coming to a crossroad, one she fears will not end up the way they want. A young heir reaches out his hand, but that same hand is held off by the fates that have beckoned his own demise, can she atone for a horribly wrong past and save the young boy, or will her old teachings be for naught? **

**_Starlight - Wild Koneko_**

_Don't forget to review! -pouts- Please?_


	13. Chapter XI: Warnings And Tidings

**Chapter XI**

_Warnings And Tidings_

**1****st**** Moon: Suna's Ocean Side**

Waves beat against the snow covered beach, their wind tossed surface spraying them with salt water as the trio walked along the shore. It seemed as if a storm was brewing upon the horizon, but Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was figuratively or that an actual storm was approaching. With their luck though, she couldn't help but think that it would more then likely be a bit of both. Heaving a tired sigh, she pulled behind her two traveling companions and watched as they interacted.

Things had changed since the meeting with Gaara, just three days ago, though she was sure it wasn't the two before her who had changed. Naruto still treated her the same as he had been since they met, nearly two months ago, and the Uchiha was definitely his commanding, self righteous self. She on the other hand, felt the pull of her guilt, it weighed upon her shoulders heavily, dragging her deeper into her self loathing. No longer could she think that all this was Mitsukake's doing, instead, she blamed the blood thirsty side of her, the one part of her being that longed to feel the splash of blood upon their pale skin. To feel the warm liquid as it stained her hands and face with the crimson colored life force of all those she had killed.

Letting her grip tighten upon the hilt of her katana, she pulled herself deeper into the dark workings of her mind. She remembered when she had killed Setsuna, had felt it as her life force drained away, and those eyes…Those eyes that screamed at her, that told her what she was doing was wrong, those same hardened eyes that had recognized her. Yet she had seen nothing familiar in that gaze, had forgotten that there were those that had once been close to her, just like that woman had once been, under her rightful name of Temari.

"Dare?"

Blinking, she pulled herself from her inner musings and watched as a raggedly cloaked form got closer to them. Both Naruto and Sasuke had stopped, their hands resting upon the hilt of their katanas, but she didn't do a thing, instead choosing to walk just a little a head of the duo. Neither had tried to stop her, Naruto trusting her, and Sasuke waiting for her to see the error of her ways, even if it meant her dying. She knew though, deep down, that this approaching figure meant no harm, though she didn't know how she knew. Maybe, this would be her retribution, maybe she would finally die and be allowed to rest in hell for all the sins she had committed.

No attack came, as the figure stopped right in front of her. No other movements ensued, save for when they raised their left hand and laid it upon her cool cheek. The hood was pulled tightly over the head of the figure before them, no sign of hair or eyes escaping from under the shadow of the cloak. Still Sakura made no move to either acknowledge this fact, or to escape from the frozen touch of the pale hand.

"You're going to die." A husky voice escaped from under the darkened hood, "You're going to die a noble death."

"A noble death?" Jade eyes clouded, "I don't deserve such a death, Haruka."

Naruto and Sasuke flinched back, their gazes settling upon her form as she laid her own hand upon the other's. The wind had picked up, and the hood of the stranger before them, fell back, a young male's face displayed to them. Opaque emerald eyes greeted them, but instead of focusing upon their forms like the two shinobi thought they would, those eyes stared directly a head, as if, unseeing. The ragged brown cloak that he wore, spread out behind him, just like their own cloaks threatened to push them forward. No one made a move for a moment, until Sakura closed her eyes with a small sigh, eliciting a small smile from the young male.

"You're already working away your sins, nee-san. Just a little longer and soon, the one moment you know will come, will wash away all the wrongs you had done."

"Just a little longer," she murmured, opening her jade eyes, the emotion displayed in those orbs, taking Naruto's breath away.

"Just a little longer," the younger male agreed before turning his head towards the other two. "A Uchiha stands before me, the younger one of the three," the man murmured catching both shinobi's attention, "and _that_ man's son."

"Hai. Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki ka." Again those opaque eyes returned to Sakura's form, "Sakura, we have much to discuss."

"Matte!" Naruto spoke up, his confused azure glancing between Sakura and the mysterious male, "Just who are you? What is your connection to Sakura-chan?"

"Who am I?" a strange smile fell upon frozen lips as the figure moved his hand away from Sakura's face and turned to fully greet Naruto and Sasuke, "I am Hoshiko Haruka, the blind seer of Hitomi Village whom Sakura-nee-san rescued eight years ago."

**1****st**** Moon: Hitomi Village**

A swift breeze flew through the sleeping trees causing his ebony cloak to wrap around his form as he stood upon a hill watching the waves rush towards the shore. Just above those waves, and below the hill, was a small water side village, a village he hadn't thought about in a long time. It figured that she would be here, hiding within this small out of the way place, unseen from the eyes of the emperor. It had been such a long time ago, since the two of them had been there together, such a long time since he had seen such a sparkling smile upon her pale lips.

Letting a small wicked smirk form upon his own lips, he held out hand, as if reaching towards something, before clenching his fist and pulling it back to him. Dark eyes glittered dangerously as a malicious laugh escaped his lips. She would pay for disobeying him, she would get what was coming to her for letting herself give in as she had. Such a disgrace she had displayed herself as, a disgrace he would happily rid the world of, even if it cost him whom he loved most. Long ebony locks escaped from under the cloak and caressed his pale cheeks as they danced upon the wind.

……

A frown pulled at her lips as she turned to look out the window of the small home they found themselves in. The wooden walls barely kept out the wind that rapped upon the hallowed hut, as the small fire pit held a blazing fire to keep them warm. Something ate away at her insides as she gazed out the small window, the shutters unlatched and banging against the sides of the small home. A wrongness had settled over her, but she hardly paid attention to that as the clearing of a throat caught her attention and she turned towards Sasuke whose piercing gaze had landed upon her.

Snorting in irritation, she gave a small huff and direction her gaze towards Haruka who was giving her a warm, mischievous smile. If she didn't know any better, she would have to say that the young nineteen year old was cooking up some crazy scheme to get her and her comrades closer. Then again, she thought narrowing her eyes upon his small form, that was exactly something the blind mischief maker would do. She swore that the young brown haired male knew what she was thinking, for not even a moment after she thought that, those opaque eyes began to glitter.

"Whatever it is you're plotting, it would be wise to quit while you're ahead. There is no way the Uchiha and I would get any closer then the distance you see between us now."

Innocence, is what Haruka's face portrayed, devilish intent is what those unseeing eyes of his spoke, "I could hardly be accused of plotting anything, my sweet nee-san."

Giving a snort she glowered at him, "I'm sure. If that were the case, then get that look off your face, you are no more innocent then those children you visit everyday. Spawn of the devil, you all are, and they get it from you, no doubt."

Surprise fluttered across those young pale features before a content smile crossed his lips, "I still don't see why you never came and said hi. It was obvious you were always watching me."

A dark look spread across her face as she turned her head away, "You know why I didn't," she murmured in a subdued tone, "if I had, then Itachi would have known you were still alive."

True agony spread across the youth's eyes as his hands clenched, "Everyday you suffered, everyday you held up your own against them, to keep me safe."

"Yet still my hands spilled blood, willingly spe-"

"You had no more choice then any other under their hold!" Haruka argued, "You're no more a beast then those they sealed into the jinchuuriki! You were caged by that monster, caged like a beast and used like a tool, a weapon for their own devices."

"Yet an effective tool I was," closing her eyes in pain, her hands clenched before her, she readied herself for the battle, "I still killed all those innocent people. I destroyed them, cut them to pieces, made them to be a canvas and I their painter. I let them use me."

Laughing darkly Haruka looked towards the east wall where his cot sat, "Yet you curse yourself everyday for what you had done. That makes you less of a monster then what you believe you are. They raised you up to be merciless and yet still, everyday, you showed mercy to many, and destroyed the souls of many others. You kept a balance in yourself, those who escaped, unless directed, you never tracked down, those who stood against your wrath, you gave them a death to remember. There is one thing that set you apart from the Shadow Stalker herself, and that's your compassion. Each merciless kill went towards showing those in higher power that you weren't afraid of killing, and each mercy proved your disobedience.

"They fear being the next on your list, and you know just as well as I, that their end is swiftly approaching. That you'll be the one to end their pitiful lives."

Heaving a tired sigh Sakura closed her eyes in contemplation, "That hardly matters at this moment. Haruka, what have you seen that made you seek me out?"

Opening her jade eyes, she waited as opaque emerald connected with hers and the two sat in silence while Naruto and Sasuke watched on. For his part, Naruto had managed to stay silent up until then, and Sakura hoped that he would keep that silence just a little bit longer. Neither were ready for any kind confrontation yet, neither were willing to explain the past or their words in the present. Nothing good would come of either, and more then likely there would be much opposition from both the Uchiha and Naruto if they were to find out. Some things were often better left unsaid.

A low husky baritone echoed about the small hut, causing Sakura to close her eyes as she envisioned what Haruka was about to tell her, "Someone approaches. A dark aura shrouds this man, a figure you had once known in your long years as a slave. He seeks retribution and will be one of the ones there to see your inevitable downfall. The winds are changing, a storm is approaching and endless nights are about to end, but be wary the falcon's claws are just as sharp as ever.

"Dark figures watch you from afar and await for your return to their hold. They take something of value from you but do not fret because when the time comes you will know not all is lost. Believe in yourself and fate, and lead them all into victory, for it will be your saving grace, and your end. Leaving behind a treasure and a legacy, you will be revered so long as you do not stray from your chosen path."

"Easier said then done," Sakura muttered, though she puzzled over the last sentence, her mind wondering at the treasure and legacy she leaves behind. Perhaps, Sen? "Can you tell me anymore of this approaching figure?"

Haruka shakes his head, "I'm afraid there isn't anything more I can tell you."

Heaving a long tired sigh, Sakura nodded, "I figured as much. Either way, we must rest and determine our next step later." She stood up, her pale hand reaching to grasp the cloth that hung over the door frame, separating the small warm inside of the little hut, from the outside.

"Sakura." Once again that husky smooth voice escaped from the younger male, "Don't be so hasty."

"We don't have time to sit around and wait."

"You search for the reason he had come here, yet you yourself already know that answer. Why not seek peace for yourself and your companions. Let go of your hard past, even if for only a little while."

Scowling she swiftly left the hut, leaving the men on their own as two pairs of eyes effectively whirled upon Haruka, "She hates talking about her past." Naruto murmured darkly, glaring at the blind seer, "and I'm sure you know this."

"Ho?" opaque emerald glittered unseeingly at the two, "I'm sure I must of forgotten."

Snorting Sasuke made to rise only to be directed to sit down, "I have much to tell you, much for you two to know. She would be unwilling otherwise, if she had stayed."

"What exactly?" Suspicion fluttered through the Uchiha's eyes before disappearing to leave nothing but blank onyx eyes.

"About how I know what I know, about how Sakura and I met and the things that hang over her head, far darker then anyone could possibly know." Sasuke sat down hard, his glaring blank orbs watching the man steadily, looking for any obvious lie or trick. Just because Sakura trusted the man, gave him no reason to trust him as well.

Being the impatient blonde that everyone had once known him for, Naruto leaned for, azure eyes glittering with curiosity, "So how did you two meet?"

"Maybe it's best if I start at the beginning.

"Nineteen years ago, a young blind boy was found upon the steps of the Hoshiko family, his origins unknown, his past forgotten, all that anyone could tell was that he was unusual."

**1****st**** Moon: Capital City**

"Hoshiko Haruka ka?" A heavy sigh permitted the air followed but the swishing of a cloak as Itachi walked towards the small window over looking the large city.

It seemed like such a dismal and foreign place, such a well kempt environment filled with ill intent, dirty dealings, and death. Blood soaked the air constantly, the constant shady dealings going bad, assassinations attempts going awry or far too right. It was the same atmosphere he had once wished to be rid of, but someone had failed in their duty and he now stood close to the top of the ladder, awaiting his fall. A fall that would take place by _her_ hand. He had made Ryouma rear her, had forced his hand to move in order to let her be raised up to hate him, to end it all.

Pain, suffering, the eternal damnation of hell in which he lived day by day, watching over those poor pathetic fools who thought themselves better then what they really were. So much trash existed in the forsaken world, so much hunger for flesh and greed for golden coins that held so little value in his own heart. It was a rotten world that they had created, a pathetic existence that stems from needing more time to catch the final piece to the puzzle. Uzumaki Naruto, the one who had escaped them time and again, the same boy who had grown up with a vengeance and power that had been given by his own teacher. The same boy whose presence he had been well aware of in the slaving world until his freedom by the copy ninja.

"Damn him," Itachi hissed, his pieces would have still been under the palm of his hand if that copy nin had not interfered in his plans.

"Cursing your fate?"

Stiffening, his fists curled and his lip pulled back over his teeth as he silently snarled, his face still over looking the city, "Just as much as I curse yours."

A chuckle escaped into the air before the dark presence changed into something more sinister, "Senpai? Tobi brought you a snake, would you like some?"

The air of fake innocence stifled him as he turned towards the other presence, a swirling orange mask covering Tobi's face. Itachi cursed the one who stood before him, wished for end of Tobi's life, no, not Tobi, for that was just the mask, instead, it was the soul of the man behind it. Disgust filled him as he turned away once more, his fists clenching as he tried desperately to ignore the presence behind him.

"Leave me." he hissed darkly.

**Hitomi Village: Seaside**

Twisting the emerald hilt around in her hands, she felt her heart clench with her unending sorrow, a sorrow she had brought upon herself. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip upon the hilt, squeezing so hard that if the blade had been a living entity, it surely would have been destroyed. Just like every other living thing in her life had been taken away from her, destroy by either her own hand, or by Mitsukake's own malicious one.

"Thinking about the past will do you no good."

Snorting she hissed out her anger as she turned around, "This coming from a blind seer, I feel so privileged to have someone with hardly a past tell this to me."

A light humorless laugh escaped Haruka's lips as he sat next to her in the snow, "Your harsh words wound me, little moon. Could it be that you feel for every single being you killed? Could it be that the death of a friend at your own hands has you seeking punishment?"

Haruka reached a hand out to touch her cheek, feeling as a single tear traced a path down her silky skin and land upon the ground. Sorrow rolled off her form in waves and all he could do was watch with his unseeing opaque eyes. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his young years, and he knew without a doubt in his heart that those years were swiftly coming to a close. The snow was slowly beginning to melt without anyone to truly witness it, and the rays of the sun were slowly warming up the cloud filled sky. It was only a matter of time until the never ending winter ended, and a new spring was brought forth.

"You should let go of that pain Sakura. Let the love of your life take away all that sorrow from you, prove not just through words that you love him, but through actions. There may come a day that you won't be able to say what you wish, and by then it will all be over."

Slowly her eyes opened and stared at him, he could feel the confusion, the agony, and the curiosity at his words, "Will something happen to me soon?"

Smiling a mysterious little smile, Haruka removed his hand from her cheek and rose, "One day little moon, you shall see all that the world has to offer you. Sometimes the greatest retribution is to live."

Watching as he walked away from her, she felt her body tremble with his words, maybe she would have a chance for redemption one day, but it wasn't that day. Deciding she had spent enough time moping, she slowly rose and turned her gaze to the sea, her eyes taking in the vast expanse. The calm soothing waves reminding her of her old friends, of those that she had once cherished more then anything. They were simplistic but powerful, each wave carrying something new with it, it was utterly extraordinary. Just like each and every person she had come to know in her twenty six years of life.

Turning away from the sight she made her way up the hill and back into the village her eyes wandering from hut to hut, from small building to small building, taking in the little village. It was such a peaceful place, one that filled her up in all the right places, a place that made her feel at home. It was amazing what just a simple little village could do and more over what Uzumaki Naruto had accomplished since they had met again. Both made her feel alive again, both made her feel like she could do anything and not regret it so long as she never kills without reason to again.

"Sakura-chan."

Pausing in her steps, she turned her head towards the figure that had stepped out of Haruka's hut, "Naruto?"

"Are you…" he paused, his azure eyes searching her jade ones before he gave a soft chuckle, "Eh, I suppose I shouldn't have been worried. You used to always come out of situations with that same smile on your face, as if you've come to terms with something. I suppose I shouldn't have thought anything would be different even now."

Raising a brow, she attached her katana to her belt before crossing her arms, "What are you going on about now?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips before he shook his head, "Nothing that important. Have you done what you needed to do."

Giving him a small smile she nodded, "Yeah, I have. Care to take a walk with me?"

His body stiffened as he gave her a calculating look, wondering whether or not he should be running or saying yes. Either way he would be dragged along, so he figured, instead of trying to work out what was going on in the girls head that it would be safer to go with then the later versus the former. Nodding slowly, he watched as she gave a small laugh at his wariness before she held out a hand towards him.

"I promise I won't bite…hard."

Despite the strange situation, he gave a small snort to show his amusement, "Oh I know that. I don't need you to promise me anything like that, just promise you'll be gentle." His eyes sparkled with laughter as he took a hold of her gloved hand.

It had been a long, long time since she had last been able to joke about anything, especially with someone like the blonde before her. Better yet, she had never felt so free as she did at this one moment, standing before her best friend as if years hadn't separated them from each other. It was a moment she wished to never give up, not in all the years she had left to come. More then anything, it was a moment she wished that could be frozen, for she knew, that it was impossible for the two of them to have another moment quite like this one.

……

Crossing his arms, he watched as Sakura and Naruto walked away, leaving him alone with the blind man. A man that made him feel a million times over, uncomfortable. Scowling darkly he turned around and watched as Haruka stared unseeing into the fire, every once in a while looking as though he were glancing in Sasuke's direction. Of course such a feat was highly impossible seeing as the man himself was blind, but he wasn't about to shrug it off either. The blind man before him knew far too much to be taken so lightly.

"Feeling left out?"

Snorting darkly, Sasuke caste a searing look in Haruka's direction before turning to stare back out the window, ignoring the question. If he were to be truthful, all the information regarding Sakura and the Shadow Stalker, was rather disconcerting. If he was anyone else, she would have probably been killed for all the deaths that she alone had caused. Though, he could see most ignoring this fact, if it weren't for the way she killed all her victims to date, under the orders of Mitsukake Ryouma.

Glowering, he uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides, his fists clenching as he thought about his brother and Sakura. He couldn't understand why she had been chosen, why Itachi was using her for his own gain. She was weak, never meant for the way of the shinobi, and yet, there she was, walking away from him, a proclaimed assassin known as the Shadow Stalker. These were obviously dark times, and she was a changed woman who had deserved none of the darkness she had gone through. If only she could have changed for the better instead of the worst.

"She's strong now, something you always cursed her for not being."

Growling low in his throat he swung around ready to hit the seer for interfering, "What would you know of our past?"

A cough that suspiciously sounded like a laugh escaped Haruka's lips, "A lot more then you ever will apparently. I've seen things that would make your skin crawl to know, especially about two people in particular. I know things that you will probably never know about your village, about your friends, about her. You too, have no secrets from me that I cannot find out, not that I would ever wish to know. You're like a black whole in my mind that I prefer to avoid at all costs. Believe me though, I know your true intentions, in the end, I know of your betrayal."

Snorting, Sasuke's cold gaze shifted and his body turned so that it was only half facing Haruka, as he stared into the dark grey sky, "That's old news."

A mysterious smile fluttered across Haruka's lips, "Not everything is old news. Did you really abandon snake? Or did you leave them a trail a mile wide? Sakura-nee-chan will figure it all out in the end, and you won't be able to escape her wrath."

Abruptly, Sasuke walked towards the door, his posture riged as he pushed the curtain aside, his head turning to the side as he glanced back at the blind man, "One word and I will slit your throat." That said, Sasuke escaped from the smoky room, leaving the other man grinning from ear to ear.

"What is a moon without her fox? What is a fox without his life? What is a loss that isn't a loss? Betrayal is always just around the corner. Watch yourself, for the shadows know all."

……

"Way of the shinobi, ka?"

Brows rose as Naruto's azure glanced at Sakura, a question running through his mind as he gripped her hand within his own, "Sakura-chan?"

Darkened jade glanced at the blonde and she released a sigh, her hand squeezing back before releasing it from his tight grip and pausing, "Sasuke, spying on others isn't safe. If you spy on the wrong one, you might find yourself at the tip of her blade."

Swiftly she pulled her katana from its sheath and whirled around, sparks flying as their weapons met, dead on. Neither moved from their position as they stared at each other passively, as if nothing wrong was happening, as if she hadn't swung her own weapon at their dark companion. After a moment, Sakura pulled away, her blade sliding smoothly into it's sheath as she took a step back. Sasuke too, had replaced his weapon within its own holding before crossing his arms and staring blankly at the two of them. If Naruto hadn't felt it before, he could certainly feel the tension now, one of them surely about to snap the other in half.

"To think that you own such a blade as that, with the weak techniques as those you have been using."

Giving a bark of laughter Sakura turned around and began to slowly walk once more, Naruto quickly falling at her side. Inside herself though, was no laughter, instead a darkness that threatened to swallow her whole, threatening to finish what she had started. It wanted to control her, to make her kill again, to destroy the countless lives, more than she already had. Her hands clenched and her nails dug into her palms, breaking the skin as they did so. Blood dripped from her hands, and Sasuke watched her closely, his dark onyx glittering with suppressed emotion as he followed his two ex-teammates.

"You know nothing of which you speak, Sasuke," Sakura's voice was dark and foreboding, causing shivers to run down Naruto's spine. "Of all the techniques I know, those few that I have used, were only at the bottom of the list. The rest would surely kill you."

He would have scoffed were it not for the damage she had caused him when they last fought. If those techniques were only a few of what she knew, and resided at the bottom of the list, then there was no doubt in his mind that she could of killed him. The question he had to ask himself though, was why she hadn't? All that power, all that rage, directed at Itachi and himself, and yet she hadn't killed him when she had that chance. She was growing soft.

Scoffing, he slouched, his hands shoved deeper into his pockets as the three of them moved throughout the quiet little village. The villagers watched them from inside their little huts and houses, unsure and deathly afraid of them. It gave the phrase, intruders unwelcome, a whole new meaning as bows were pointed in their direction, while others held swords, daggers and kitchen knives in their hands. One wrong move and the trio new that they would have been shot at on the spot, and more importantly, they would have been thrown out of the village.

"Sakura-chan?"

Glancing up, Sasuke watched as the pink haired kunoichi pulled to a stop, her dark jade directed at a particular little hut. Two pairs of gloomy eyes peered at them from behind the curtain while a third pair glared darkly, his little fists clenched. Something felt wrong about that house, he couldn't tell what though, as a fourth pair of eyes appeared carrying someone on her back as the children stared at them. Sakura's stiff form could be seen from the corner of his eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this scenario.

"Hisoka? Sanyu? Tsuki? Kaoru? What's going on?" For some reason her soft voice made him turn to really look at her. Her jade eyes were filled with worry, her lower lip was stuck between her teeth, and her eyebrows were burrowed as she tried to figure it out.

"He's sick," a young red head murmured, his gold eyes filled with tears, "and we can't make him better."

"Haruka-nii-chan says you could," another added, his amber eyes bright.

"But that you would never be able to heal again," the red head continued.

"Kaoru," Sakura motioned towards the red head, telling him to come to her. Of course for a moment, the boy was hesitant before the amber eyed one rushed forward and right into her arms, "Tsuki."

Big eyes stared up at her from the young small frame of the five year old, "Onegai, nee-chan, we want our brother to be better again."

Despair showed in her gaze as she turned away, "I can't," gasps echoed through the children before she turned back towards them, "but I know someone who can." Turning her lightened jade eyes upon Naruto, Sakura gave a pleading look, "Please Naruto, ask Tsunade to send Shinzune or Hinata here. Even herself would be appreciated."

Gaze serious, Naruto nodded, "Leave it to me, Sakura-chan."

**1****st**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor: Resistance Headquarters**

Red amber gazed darkly into the empty sake bottle before her, her thoughts filled with Shinzune and her death. What she really wanted to do was blame Sakura, blame Sasuke, blame that pathetic bastard that sat upon his fake throne. Really though, the fault lay with that maniacal man who had once been known as a great general. Now he was a crazy bastard, fallen into his own man made darkness, his thoughts obsessed with his "little bird". It was frightening, the depth in which he craved Sakura; craved her, needed her, haunted her with only an errant thought.

Tightening her grip, she watched as the bottle cracked and then shattered, pieces flying in every which direction to escape from her choking hold. Blood dripped from her clenched fists, scratches covered her cheeks, and the remains of the bottle were wedged into the walls. For a moment, she had lost her cool, for a moment she had wanted to destroy everything within her reach, but at the same time…

A knock sounded on the door causing her to look up and towards the banged up wooden contraption that kept anyone from entry to see her this way. She looked horrifying, her amber gaze red and the bags under her eyes sagged and were nearly as dark as Gaara's had once been. Her clothes were more then just wrinkled, they smelled old and musty, as if she had been sitting there for a while. She had no one to blame but herself for her state, but she couldn't handle it any other way. Frown deepening, she straightened a little but otherwise still appeared to be worse for ware.

"What is it?" she demanded, her voice hoarse from so many hours of crying.

"A message from Uzumaki, it appears urgent."

Scowling, she turned her gaze towards a cracked picture sitting upon her desk, "What does he want?"

A clearing of a throat alerted her to the man's nervousness as he began to read the message to her, each word sending a jolt through her system.

_**Tsunade-baa-chan**_

_**We ask for assistance, there is a young boy here who is direly sick and is need of assistance as soon as possible. We are at Hitomi Village, a small hut were a family of young orphans live. If you could please send Shinzune or Hinata to us, we'd appreciate it, or if even yourself could please come right away, we'd forever be in your debt. **_

_**Sincerely Naruto and Sakura**_

Her throat tightened with tears the moment she heard Shinzune's name, and she couldn't help but wonder that if she hadn't sent the team to look after Naruto, would she still be alive. Scowling darkly she slammed her fist against the table, her glaring amber watching as the impact shook the table and moved the picture frame off of the desk and straight to the floor where it shattered. Snorting, she turned her hardened gaze towards the door.

"Tell them that Shinzune is dead, she can be of no help, and inform them that from this day forward until they are back, they can ask no favors from me, or us. They will have to work on their own, I cannot afford to loose anyone else due to their stupidity."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

She turned her gaze back towards the edge where the photo of Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi had once sat. Naruto and Sakura be damned, she refused to loose anymore important people.

**Hitomi Village: Haruka's Hut**

"Nani!?"

Dark jade pierced through Haruka as he stood there, gazing into the distant, his unseeing eyes seeing far more then they wished to know. It was horrible, impossible even, to understand the situation, and even more horrifically clear that they could expect nothing from the supreme Godaime Hokage. To think that she would refuse to help a child was unthinkable, but it had happened, and Sakura couldn't feel anymore betrayed then she did at that moment. If Tsunade had refused to help Sakura, that would have been understandable, but a young boy, only seven years of age…

"Please tell me it's a lie," Sakura demanded, her hard gaze searing and filled with anger.

Haruka shook his head, "I'm sorry nee-chan." Giving her a pity filled look, he sighed, "There is one thing you can do, Sakura-nee-chan, but we both know that it'll cost you."

Scowling darkly, she crossed her arms and looked away, "I still have too much to accomplish Haruka, I can't just perform the technique and expect to fulfill anything afterwards, considering the consequences."

"So you'd let the boy become another of your victims?"

Her body stiffened and she turned to glare at Haruka, "Never! But, what about everything, everyone else?"

A small sad smile crossed Haruka's lips, "Trust me, Hyourin, what will come to pass, is meant to be. Your goals will one day be filled, even if it is never by yourself."

Sighing softly, her lightened gaze turned towards the sick boy laying in the bed, "I need a night to prepare, and to think upon it."

"Hai."

……

Gazing up at the sky, her sad jade eyes closed as she leaned back, her back resting upon the wooden floor. Her goals, her life, her soul, everything was at stake, with one little forbidden jutsu, a jutsu that could save that little boy. This one jutsu, could cost her, her ninja career forever, if she was to perform it. She wasn't sure she could accomplish it, either, if worse comes to worse, she could end up killing the boy without even knowing it.

Heaving a sigh, she felt her body stiffen as a hand lay upon her shoulder, causing her to glance up into worried azure eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she reluctantly began to soften up as she moved over a tinge to let him rest next to her. It was those same bright eyes that made her question all her plans, especially her plan of death once her goals were completed…Would she be able to leave him behind at all? He was and had always been the love of her life, since even before Sasuke had left her upon that stone bench, all those years ago.

"So many years," she murmured, catching his attention.

Instead of answering his questioning gaze she rolled over, her arm resting upon his chest as her head rested just under his chin, surprising him. Although apparently his surprise didn't last long as he pulled her closer, hugging her to him, his lips resting against her head.

"Sakura? Please tell me about this jutsu."

Her body froze for a moment before relaxing into him, "In the morning, Naruto, for now, can we just…be?"

Her head rose as she gazed softly into his eyes, catching him off guard. It was amazing how much his presence had effected her since they had come together, and he couldn't have been happier. Now that she was back in his life, he felt that he could never, would never, let her go, not again, not now that he had her in his arms.

They stared at one another for a moment before Sakura began to lower her head, her eyes searching his, waiting for him to pull away in disgust. Instead, they twinkled their brilliant azure as her eyelids began to close, her bright jade filled with such a love that it left the both of them breathless as their lips met in a soft tender kiss. It was a kiss that caused him to squeeze her closer to him, to hold her and never let go, as she pulled herself closer, afraid to ever loose such a beautiful feeling.

Finally, after a couple of moments, they pulled away, panting for breathe, their eyes still intently locked on the other before Sakura found it in herself to speak, "I love you, Naruto."

A brilliant smile broke out on his face, his eyes tender and filled with passion, "I love you too, Sakura. Always."

Suddenly he pulled her to him and into a heated kiss that spread butterflies through her, this was her night, and his. She would give him this for an eternity if she had that kind of time left. Instead she let herself feel the moment, feel his love like she wished she could of, all those many years ago.

_Naruto, I will always love you, have always loved you._

Her hands wrapped around his neck as he sat up, his left hand gripping her hair gently as his other stayed wrapped around her waist.

_I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye._

**Well I've finally got the next chapter up. It's a bit of a filler with some important pieces of information that you will find hidden and unhidden throughout the chapter. It's a defining moment for all the characters. Hope you guys like this next installment. Only seven chapters and a epilogue to go before this part ends and the next begins. I love you all, my important readers. Thank you for your support throughout this story. Looking forward to your comments.**

**_Preview_**

**Chapter XII: A Life For His**

**It takes only a moment to understand, it takes only a second for your eyes to see, it only takes a miracle to save a damned soul from the darkness. Unfortunately for one damned soul, it might cost her everything to find her redemtion in a world filled with nothing but turmoil. Can she survive this next test of her character, can she save a young boy from his end, or will she kill them both?**

"No! You can't die, please Yuu! Hold on!"


	14. Chapter XII: A Life For His

**Chapter XII**

_A Life For His_

Heavy breathing…sweat…sweet nothing whispered as soft moans echo about the small room. Soft, gentle movements…loving caresses…brightly lit eyes staring into the others, seeing if they could see each other's soul. Love wasn't a strong enough word for the moment that lasted through the night, and it would probably never be enough. Gasps escape her lips, her gentle, calloused hands, encircled him as she brought her lover towards her, allowing him to move deeper, to become more then just one with her.

"I love you," she murmured, again and again, unable to believe that she was finally sharing this moment with him.

"I love you," he whispered back, as his left arm wraps around her, his right hand entangled in her hair as he pulled her in for a heart wrenching kiss.

When they reached their peek, they collapsed together, cries of ecstasy filled the air, along with the vows of love. Both lay upon the mat, unable to move, their breathes heavy, their hearts pounding, and their bodies still entwined. It was a moment long in coming, and a moment, neither could ever, would ever, be able to forget. Moments, like theirs, were rare, but their's even more so. Ten years had passed, since they had been together in anyway, and this, finally, made up for all those lost years, and only just so.

"Naruto," she whispered, "I love you."

Tender azure eyes gazed down at the top of her pale pink hair, his hand running through her long locks, as the other tightened around her, pulling her even closer to his muscular body. His warmth surrounded her, filling her like only he could, and it frightened her as much as it made her want to bring herself closer.

Love, such a strange and mysterious word, such a foreign word to lay on the tip of her tongue, and yet, without a doubt she could say, she loves him with all her heart.

"Sakura, I love you too."

Suddenly everything became darker, as he rolled on top of her, his face changing, his azure eyes darkening, becoming filled with malice. Her heart sped, and she felt like her breath stopped, her throat unable to swallow the bile that rose up. She felt frozen in place as the face of her lover was replaced with another. Fear tried to swallow her whole as she struggled against his strong muscular arms, barely noticing the dark and insidiously cruel smirk that began to twist those once beautiful lips.

"I…" she felt unable to speak before she closed her eyes and tried again, "Akane."

A snarl left him, causing her eyes to fly open and stare at him in shock, "How dare you utter my name after betraying me so. You callous uncaring whore of a bitch."

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to squirm away from him and his painful grip, "Please, I never betrayed you. Onegai! Believe me, Akane. Please…you're dead…"

Laughter so tainted it tore at her insides, escaped his lips as he brought his mouth next to her ear, his grip tightening upon her arm. "Save me a seat in hell."

Jade snapped open as Sakura burst up from the futon, her heart hammering in her chest, threatening to burst free from its cage. A body next to her stirred from her movement, and warm calloused hands settled themselves upon her shoulders as Naruto rose up behind her, his azure gaze filled with worry. She shivered and turned, her gaze wavering for a moment as briefly his face was replaced with another before becoming Naruto once more.

The intensity of his eyes threatened to break her, threatened to take away the wall she had flimsily wrapped around her heart. To escape from his eyes, she stood quickly, wrapping a sheet around her bare body, to protect her from the cold and his stare, leaving him sitting there, without anything to cover his own, bare body. Turning herself away from the sight of his muscular chest, she glanced out the window, tightening her grip on the sheet to keep it from falling. She ignored the sounds of movement coming from behind her, until she felt him wrap his arms around her gently, his lips brushing against her head briefly.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong."

Closing her eyes tightly, she swallowed the lump that mysteriously appeared in her throat before heaving a small tired sigh. Opening them she turned in his arms to wrap her own around his waist, her head resting upon his chest. It hurt, to think of him, even then, even wrapped in her love's arms, and yet, it was those same arms, that protected her from the memories…the memories of him.

"It's nothing but old memories," she whispered softly, unable to completely lie to him, yet unable to completely tell the truth.

His arms tightened around her, as his worn azure gaze vanished behind closed eyelids, "I understand, Sakura, but if…if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Pulling away from him slowly, her darkening gaze met his, "Don't make promises you can't keep. Thank you, though, for trying to cheer me up. I am grateful."

"Anytime."

Banging upon the door frame made both of them turn to the entrance to their room. Sakura, slowly walked towards the cloth door, her head turning towards Naruto, her soft gaze only getting gentler, deeper, as she motioned for him to find some pants. Understanding what she was asking, the golden haired man did as asked and pulled on a pair of black baggy pants, before crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls. Satisfied she turned back to the door and pulled the cloth aside only to find herself glancing into sharingan eyes.

Raising a brow, she looked him up and down, noting that he was already dressed in his white silk shirt and black pants, "Can I help you?" she asked coldly, her icy tone causing Naruto to flinch back and heave a sigh. He suddenly felt like a genin again, the only difference was that this time it was Sakura instead of him that was fighting with Sasuke.

Sasuke's hard bitter gaze did nothing to ease the sting as his condescending stance left much to be desired. Instead of saying anything though, Naruto only watched as his past comrade squared off against his lover and best friend.

"A young girl was here not long ago searching for you, she was wondering about that boy, the seven year old. I think he's call Yui."

Glowering at Sasuke, Sakura crossed her arms the best she could while still holding the sheet up to protect her naked body from his penetrating gaze, "His proper name is Wataru Yuu. You'd best learn it before I cut out your tongue for slander against the boy. I may not be as violent as I once was Sasuke, but you will do well to remember why they called me the shadow stalker. I do not take well to insults, be it myself or any other. Now leave me in peace to change, unless you wish to be given a free show."

Letting a small growl cross his lips, Naruto glanced darkly at the Uchiha before looking away, keeping himself from going over there and decking the male for even glancing at Sakura. Those onyx eyes seemed to glean over body as if it was a piece of meat and he was searching for any imperfections. Of course he being a Uchiha, they always found something to their dislike, even something as menial and unnoticeable as a small freckle or a blemish that hardly deserved any more attention then it was momentarily receiving.

"I hardly find any of your attributes, _pleasing_, to the eye, when you've finally grown up some, I might consider you at least passable looking. Until then, I hardly wish for a show."

Turning around, the Uchiha stalked down the hall and out another cloth door, leaving two enraged shinobi in his wake.

"That bastard," Naruto hissed through his teeth as he turned to give a blood red stare towards the cloth door, "he wouldn't know anything good looking or worthy unless it punch him in the face, and even then, I hardly doubt he'd give it half a glance. Damn pompous, righteous Uchiha's with their noble blood and their vain selfish ways. Everything has to be about those temes don't they."

Blinking suddenly, he turned his suddenly clear azure eyes on the pink haired kunoichi who was doubled over in laughter. For some reason he just couldn't find what was so funny about the situation, if anything, he thought she would be angry, pissed off, or even so completely incensed that she would be ready to tear the Uchiha a new one…Instead she was laughing like everything was alright with the world. It was utterly off-putting and a little…unnerving.

"Sakura?"

Waving a hand she sobered up and sighed, "Ah, thank you, I needed that."

Raising a brow, he gave her a look, "Ano…You feeling better now?"

Giving a half grin she nodded, "Yeah I am." Turning away, she walked over to her clothes, the sheet dropping to the floor leaving azure eyes to watch her movements. His gaze took in her naked form and a soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked over towards her and pulled her into his arms. She stilled in his embrace, her jade flickering with emotion until she placed a hand on top of one of his own.

"Naruto?"

He closed his eyes and brought her closer to his form, his grip tight and unrelenting, "Sakura, what is the jutsu?"

Widening her eyes, she turned her head to look up at him, "What jutsu?"

Opening his eyes he looked down at her and gave a small frown, "I'm not completely as unobservant as I used to be, but I do know when someone tells me something is dangerous, to take it to heart. How do you plan on healing Yuu?"

Body stiffening she looked away from her golden haired love and closed her eyes tight, her right hand becoming a fist as the other clutched onto Naruto's hand, "It is a forbidden technique that if done incorrectly could kill both me and Yuu. Also, even if I do it correctly," her grip tightened, "I loose one of my five senses. It's a jutsu that calls for equivalency and is very dangerous. Either I won't be able to see, won't be able to speak, possibly smell or taste, touch, or hear anything. The one that's most likely to go, will be my sight, and if worse comes to worse, a scenario that Haruka had once warned me about, I won't be able to ever heal again."

"Never?"

Shaking her head, she felt a tear fall down her cheek and onto her hand which gripped Naruto tightly, "Never. But it's been so long since I've healed anyone, that I fear I may not be able to heal him, in which case," her heart threatened to break her in half as it beat harder, "I will die if I attempt this."

Holding her tighter against his body, azure eyes glanced towards the door with a scowl, "Can't you figure out another way."

"Iie." She shook her head again, remorse and regret filling her, "There is no other way."

His grip lessened before falling away completely, leaving her feeling lost as she turned around to face her love. His deep gaze stared out the window and towards the cloud covered sky, his body unnaturally still until his hands started to shake. Tears filled her eyes as she watched him, but she would not break in front of him, this was her duty, to save the boy. If destiny had laid it out this way, then she only hoped that Naruto would be able to fulfill her quest for her, it was the only way.

"Aishteru," she murmured softly, causing him to look towards her with blank eyes, "Aishteru." One tear fell down her cheek as she said this, before pulling on her clothes the best she could with him watching her, "Gomen ne," she murmured when she was done, "Gomen ne. Demo, aishteru."

Watching as she walked out the door, Naruto felt his heart break before pulling himself back together and storming out after her. He wouldn't take this, he could not, he had only just gotten her back, he would not lose her now to this…this…whatever it was. He loved her god damn it, and nothing would take her from him again. No, never again.

"Sakura!" he cried as he stalked towards her, causing her steps to halt and for her to stop before the cloth door leading to the outside, "Sakura!"

She pushed the cloth aside and turned from him, her leg lifting and taking a step out into the snow before she felt herself being pulled back into his warm and passionate embrace. She would have broken right there, to see him…to feel him shake with his anger and fear, his grip upon her impeccably tight.

"I won't let you go."

Her words were soft as she spoke, her eyes empty, "You must, it's the only way to try and save him."

"I thought you said you didn't want to kill ever again."

Her eyes closed as she let out a breath, "If I was to do that, then I would never be able to kill Itachi. I'm sorry Uzumaki, but this is the way it has to be."

He stilled once more before growling softly and turning her around harshly to meet his gaze, "So that's it huh?! You're giving up, just like that!? After everything we've been through, after finally being together last night!! Is that it!?"

Sighing softly, she pulled away from him only to find herself trapped in his arms as he pulled her quickly to him, "I won't let you go, Sakura, I can't."

Giving a small chuckle, she glanced up into his eyes, "Sure you can. I'm a killer after all, the Shadow Stalker. I don't have feelings."

"Damare!" He backed away from her, glaring fiercely, "Usotsuke! You love me, you've even said it. Asheritu, you said."

Smiling sadly she turned away, "It does not matter, I still have a job to do. I promised, I wouldn't kill another innocent being, and so Yuu, must survive. He's only a child."

A scowl formed on his lips, "Somehow, this makes me prefer the cold you."

Smirking darkly, she turned to him, "The old me would have saved him, regardless of my mission. Remember that day, the one that freed me from this curse upon my neck? Genma," Turning away her smirk widened, "I couldn't kill him, I wouldn't kill him. He was a comrade, someone I had once known from a long time again. If he could have killed me, I would have died happy, finally to have found my freedom, for I certainly would not have been able to kill someone I had known all those years ago.

"Unfortunately, luck has not been with me. Without knowing, I killed Temari, murdered like the rest of those poor souls who didn't escape in time. She fought me, Setsuna…Temari. She fought me well and I praised her for that. A good fight, I had said…"

**5****th**** Moon, 8****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Ronin Village**

Weapons clanged as two figures pressed against the other, dark jade glinting in the firelight before pushing herself away from the buff woman before her. Breathing heavily, her gaze quickly took in the scene, the blackened sky hanging over them as if it was night above those clouds. A large old building next to them was on fire, the second story looking ready to collapse onto of the first. Other buildings had chunks missing and rubble splattered against the ground.

The occupants of the buildings had already fled, leaving her and opponent alone to face each other. Long black hair fluttered in the cold breeze as snow crunched under her feet in her movement. A long fan was held in one hand as the dark blue kimono she had been wearing was split and torn in several places, one specific tear going up the side of her leg for easier movement.

"Must we really do this," the woman, Setsuna, murmured, her deep hazel eyes glinting darkly, the firelight making the burn.

"Aa. The Emperor wishes your death, and I must comply." Charging forward her hood fell off, leaving her long braided pink hair to fly out behind her as her blade met against the fane, "You fight well." Shoving the woman away, she charged again, "It's been so long since I've had a decent fight."

Snorting, the woman pushed her away and stood, her breathing accelerated from the fight as she pointed her fan towards the one sent to kill her, "Namae wa?"

A brow rose before the jade eyed woman slowly stood, "Hyourin, that's what they call me."

"Ho? Sou desu ka?" Rushing forward, she brought up her fan, only to have her eyes widen as she stopped. Looking down, her eyes widened as she coughed up blood and fell to her knees, "When did-?"

Grabbing a fist full of hair, Hyourin raised Setsuna to eye level, her dark jade gazing into angry brown, "You fought well. I'm impressed, but I'm afraid it wasn't enough to spare you. If the Uchiha hadn't wished you dead, then I would let you live. Unfortunately things don't work that way. Sayounara."

Grabbing a hold of the emerald hilt, Hyourin slowly pulled it out of the woman, causing groans of pain to escape from painted pink lips, lips that were splattered with her own blood. Having taken the blade out, she dropped the woman to the ground, listening as she dropped with an agonized groan. Setsuna's gaze blurred as she stared at the burning house, her mind shifting towards the Shadow Stalker for just a moment before her eyes slowly closed.

_I'm sorry, Shikamaru._ A smirked formed on her lips as she felt Hyourin kick her onto her back, _What am I thinking,_ she thought to herself, amused, _why am I saying sorry to him?_ Tears blurred her eyes before they shut completely, _I guess I am a baka after all. Aishteru._

Hyourin glared at the woman as she smirked one last time before going completely limp, "You coward," she hissed, before softening up a tiny bit, "but you fought well."

**Hitomi Village: Present**

"Aa, she fought well, and yet I still killed her. I should have known then, that she was Temari, the fan should have been obvious. Though, I guess I'm not surprised I didn't, for I had felt abandoned, as if everyone had left me all alone, and I was alone. All the time. I killed her, like I said I would never do, but I killed her, and I hadn't even known. I defiled her body, turned her into a master piece for anyone to find, to warn everyone from fighting in the open, from opposing Itachi openly. I was a fool."

Heaving a sigh, she turned around again to face the sympathetic gaze of her lover whose own gaze was deep with the sorrow of his own past, "It seems like I just can't escape it, this bloodshed, but at least I have a chance to atone for my sins, even if only for a moment."

Turning from him, she walked away, out into the snow and towards the orphanage where Yuu awaited her. She sealed off her emotions, least she break into tears before she even reaches the hut. It was the only way she would be able to do this, the only way she might survive this.

"_Trust me, Hyourin, what will come to pass, was meant to be. Your goals will one day be filled, even if it is never by yourself."_

_Does he mean that I won't survive?_ She thought to herself as she glanced up at the dark grey sky, "Will I die?"

"Sakura-nee-chan?"

**With Naruto: Hitmoni Village**

Standing on top of a hill azure gazed darkly at the rolling waves as they washed upon the shore, his heart racing. He was in pain, so much pain, and all just from those few words she spoke, as he remembered when they found Temari's body. Yells and cries had been heard, sorrow had filled the group as Shikamaru picked up her torn carcass. Tears had rolled down the shadow users cheeks as he turned and began to walk away from them, leaving the rest to follow. At that time, he had cursed Hyourin, the Shadow Stalker, for everything she was worth. Now though…

"Kuso!" he yelled as he sunk to the ground and punched it as hard as could, the cold ice of the snow seeping into his clothes, and then his body. "Kuso!"

"You're never going to accomplish anything if you always do that."

Snapping his head up, Naruto turned to glare at Haruka, his blood red eyes glaring murderously at the younger man before him, "Damare!" Growling angrily, Naruto stood up, "What do you know anyway, huh? You don't love her, not like I do, so how can you ask her to do this!?"

Haruka quirked his brow, "Have more faith in her abilities won't you? Sakura-nee-chan won't loose her life, not like this. She still has much to do before her time comes."

Narrowing his eyes darkly, Naruto took a step forward, "But she will die."

Chuckling softly Haruka shook his head, "Everyone dies Naruto-kun, it is just the when, that matters."

Standing before Haruka, Naruto gripped his collar and raised him up to glare directly into the nineteen-year-old's eyes, "Enough of this bullshit! I need to know, please tell me! When will she die?"

Heaving a small sigh the seer pushed Naruto's hands away and dropped neatly to his feet. Smoothing down his clothes he watched the golden haired shinobi and gave a small smile in the process before standing up straight. The two stood there for a moment, their eyes locked, Naruto's fists clenched while Haruka's hands lay relaxed at his sides. Locks of brown fell over Haruka's eyes as he tilted his head to the side, his sightless eyes staring at Naruto.

"It doesn't work that way. What would you be willing to give up, in order to know that information? Would you be willing to loose your life for her? Would you sacrifice everything for just one more moment with her?" Shaking his head Haruka chuckled, "Would it even be worth it?" Sighing, the young seer just smiled at Naruto, "We humans are such stubborn creatures, and yet the one thing we fear more then anything is death. Whether its for ourselves or others, we just don't like death. If we could see into the future and stop ourselves from dying, it would be a never ending circle.

"Every attempt at keeping ourselves from death, only brings us a step closer to it, it's even worse for the ones we wish to save. Do you think others would be so welcoming of her? It'll be her death that forces many to forgive her, because she will have died for _them_, to save _them_. If you take that from her, she will be an outcast."

Snarling angrily, crimson eyes darkened, claws grew, and the whiskered marks upon Naruto's cheeks deepened, "I would be with her."

"She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Without something to keep her occupied, and there will be moments like those, she will waste away into nothing. Nothing you do or say, would be able to change something like that. Give up, Naruto, you can't save her from the inevitable, but you can be with her for the moments she's alive."

Calming himself, azure pushed away the crimson until he was standing on his feet once more, liquid eyes gazing up at the sky, "Inevitable, ka?"

**Orphanage: Hitomi Village**

"Yuu-kun, please hang on!"

"Yuu-kun don't die!"

"Yuu!"

Deep rasping coughs escaped from a boy laying upon the futon, his short brown locks matted with sweat. His pale lips were cracked and bleeding, his skin nearly as pale as the snow despite the mounds of heavy blankets thrown on him to keep him warm. His body quivered as if he was cold while he looked nearly dead laying there.

Having watched as he lifted a hand to the sky and watched as his lips formed one word, she felt her heart beat quicken its pace. Racing to his bedside, she grabbed his hand and got the seven year old to turn to her, his hazel eyes cracking open a tad to look at her. A small smile fluttered across his lips as he tried to say something to her, instead he coughed deeply, blood escaping from his mouth onto his hand as he did so. Sakura closed her eyes tight an turned her head away to keep the tears at bay, but knowing that it was near useless to do so.

"Can you help him, onee-chan?"

Glancing into worried and fearful grey eyes, Sakura gave a sad smile, "I cannot promise anything, but I will do my best."

Releasing the boy's hand she closed her eyes and began to form seals, teal colored chakra forming around her hands before releasing the final seal. Opening her eyes, she laid her hands upon him, one sitting upon his forehead, the other over top where his heart should be. Closing her eyes once more she began to concentrate, her heart racing as sweat collected upon her brow, she would only have one shot at this, only one. Biting her lower lip, she deepened her concentration until all thought escaped her mind except for one, to save the boy before her.

Onyx and azure watched from the doorway as she performed the jutsu, one pair of eyes worried, the other uncaring, "She's not going to die, Naruto, it's not her time yet."

Frowning darkly, he glanced at Haruka who had his opaque eyes closed, "No, but she'll loose something."

Sighing, those unseeing eyes opened and watched her carefully, as if he could see her, "She'll loose the ability to heal. After this, she'll never be able to heal another soul again. This is her punishment."

Snorting, Sasuke glanced at the seer, "Not much of a punishment if you ask me."

Chuckling darkly, Haruka straightened, "No? Then obviously you don't understand, she'll never be able to heal again, her own body or another's. More importantly, wounds will heal agonizingly slow, and may never properly heal again. I doubt you thought about that. She can't afford to get wounded from here on out, fatally that is. Even shallow wounds could kill her the moment she starts the jutsu."

Azure sparkled with anger an fear, "You mean like she already has. Why didn't you tell her of this?"

Glancing towards Naruto, Haruka sighed deeply, "Because she still would have done it, regardless. She's always been that way whether she admits it or not. By the way, Sasuke-kun, did you know that team Hebi was hanging around?"

Scowling darkly, Sasuke stood up and stormed out of the hut leaving Naruto bewildered while Haruka kept his gaze on the spot Sasuke had previously stood. Thoughts twirled around his head causing his expression to darken as he turned towards Sakura. Her skin was pale, her hands were shaking, and it felt as if her chakra was nearly used up. Worry flickered though his mind for just a moment before he gave a soft sigh and shook his head, leaving as well.

Naruto on the other hand stayed where he was, his frown deep, his azure eyes dark, before he turned his gaze towards Sakura. He was sure that if she was told, she wouldn't have done the jutsu, or maybe she would have, just like Haruka said, but then, he would be there to do so. Then again, he had already failed in trying to stop her, just when he found out it might kill her, now, this is worse, so much worse.

"Sakura," he murmured softly, "Aishteru." Swiftly he turned from the room and walked towards Sasuke and Haruka who stood facing one another. Sasuke's blade was out, the white hilt firmly held in a hand the tip facing Haruka who stood still, unmoving.

"What will this accomplish?" Haruka demanded softly, his opaque eyes narrowed upon Sasuke, "Killing me will not solve any of your problems, but it _will_ make them worse, I can guarantee that."

Snarling at Haruka, Sasuke took a small step forward, "No, but I will feel better, having cut you to tiny little pieces so that-"

"Sasuke!"

Onyx glanced towards the blonde as hard azure eyes glared at him, daring him to make a move while Naruto stood there. Haruka was Sakura's friend, he acknowledged that much, so the kyuubi holder would do anything in his power to stop Sasuke from taking away one of the few precious people she had left.

Scowling at Naruto, Sasuke sheathed his weapon and turned away with a light scoff, "Whatever, there is no merit in killing a blind man." Turning his head a bit, he glowered at Haruka, "But one wrong move and your head will be on a platter and served to Emperor."

A small chuckle escaped Haruka's lips, "Sounds like you still warship the ground he walks on, the emperor. Or shall I say-"

"Don't!" Naruto yelled causing Haruka to startle before giving the blonde a wide smile, "Don't provoke him."

A scream echoed about as three pairs of heads turned towards the orphanage leaving them a deadly silence in its wake. Sasuke smirked darkly before turning away, leaving the area as if there was nothing important there, while Naruto rushed back to his lover's side. When he reached the room though, it was all he could do to keep himself from ripping her away from the rust colored chakra that had suddenly formed around her. Pain was etched into her pale face, her hands shook, and the body below them had begun to shake, as if the boy had caught a chill.

"Sakura," Naruto murmured, his hands clenched.

A scream ripped through her lips once more as she suddenly glanced at the ceiling, the chakra having formed around her body and the boy's. Pure utter agony was written upon her face as hoarse words escaped from her lips. To Naruto it sounded like she was praying, but he knew better then to think that was what she was doing. Watching the strange and horrifying scene before him, he couldn't help but wince as cuts opened upon her face and body.

Blood streamed out of her and into the boy laying upon the bed, not a drop of blood falling to the ground from this. The chakra that connected them was acting as a pathway and a chill worked it's way down his spine. There was no way anyone could come out of this without a devastating price, that was painfully obvious now more then ever.

Sakura's body shuddered as grunt escaped her lips, a stream of blood escaping the corner of her mouth. Her teeth sunk into her tongue to keep herself from letting another scream escape her, but her concentration was wavering. She could feel the sickness enter her body, leaving the boy through different paths and directly into her system which would fight it off. Each time a bit even attempt to enter her blood stream, the jutsu destroyed it, but her body was becoming far to taxed, and she was loosing far too much blood to continue.

Turning her gaze upon Haruka, her eyes pleaded with him to help her finish what she had started. A nod was her answer, as if he could see her pleading with him, as he carried himself towards her, a blood replenishing pill already in his hands, ready to feed it to her. When she opened her mouth, she coughed up blood that had been pooling in her mouth, her tongue was already healed but she could not open her mouth without screaming. The shrill that escaped her made most wince, the children of the orphanage already in hiding, but Naruto held himself up, watching her with agonized azure eyes.

"It's almost over, Sakura-nee-chan, then you can rest."

Tiredly she nodded as she swallowed the pill and turned her attention back to the boy whose color had returned to his tanned face. His body was still, but his breathing had evened out and he looked more peaceful then ever. Relishing in the fact that he was healthy she released the jutsu and immediately keeled over, heaving onto the floor as her jade eyes glazed over.

Naruto had raced over picked her up into his arms, watching as her limp body sagged against him, her eyes half closed as she breathed heavily. Even now, he couldn't protect her from the pains of the world, but he could damn well try to at least ease the burden, if only a little.

"Give her something to numb the pain and then put her to bed, it should help her to recover faster." Haruka murmured to Naruto whose only reply was to storm out the door with her in his arms. He would cut out his tongue before he would be able to say anything nice to the boy, so it was better to just escape to their hut until she would be able to walk again.

**1****st**** Moon: Resistance Headquarters**

Staring blankly at the wall, he gave a heavy sigh, his hand clenching the lighter that his sensei had left him years before. He was very well tempted to light a cigarette at that moment, if only to escape from the stress that had immediately threatened to overrun him. With Shinzune dead and Naruto gone, things were beginning to fall apart at the seams and he was the only one stable enough to hold it all together. Snorting darkly he turned his sight from the wall to the table before him, his mouth pulling down at the edges as he glared at the pieces of paper upon the table.

"Mendoksai," he muttered as he shoved away from the table, "she can't be serious."

Standing upon he walked over to the door and threw it open before slowly making his way down the long darkened hallway, the firelight from the torches burning down. It was almost time to change the oil, it wouldn't be long now until they were left in the dark and then would be stumbling their way through the halls blindly. He would not be looking forward to such a trip if such a deed did happen. Stopping before a banged up door, he gave a sigh of annoyance before twisting the knob and swinging it open.

"Tsunade-sama."

Bloodshot amber turned to glower at him as he entered the room, "What do you want?" she growled angrily, hating to be disturbed during her time of mourning.

"Are you really planning to cut those two off from us for good?"

Snorting she turned her head away, "What do you think? Shinzune is dead because of them, I cannot afford to loose anymore good shinobi to the likes of those two."

"But to turn them away completely? This _is_ Naruto we're talking about, the boy who said he would one day be Hokage."

Morbid laughter escaped her lips as she leaned back in her chair appearing to him nearly crazy with her grief, "And look at how well that dream did for him. Look at where he is now, aiding a criminal, a S-class missingnin who for all rights and purposes should be disposed of as soon as possible. Not to mention the fact that there is no such thing as Konoha, anymore, and there never will be again."

Narrowing his black gaze he gave a scoff, "This coming from the woman who is drunk off of sake due to the death of her apprentice, just like Sakura once was before her capture. She is no more a criminal then you are who willingly left Konoha after the death of her lover."

Sitting up sharply, her bloodshot amber eyes connected with his before she looked away, her body slouching, "She killed people, innocent people-"

"She was a slave given orders by her master who nearly drove her insane with the pain of the mark. You and I both have seen its effects, have seen the changes it has instilled in others. More to the point, Tsunade-sama, why do you condemn the daughter you wished you had, while Hinata walks free after all the damage she has caused."

Those words caused her to still, just like he was hoping they would, Sakura had no choice, just like Hinata, just like Kakashi whose own master forced him to play the part of a loyal guard dog. No one had a choice when they were a slave, if they could free themselves, then all was well, otherwise they ended up like Ino, who killed herself to escape the torture, or like Sakura and Hinata who became what they were told to. No one was free of their mark once it was instilled upon them, and the memories would be devastating to them, or they would make them stronger.

"What should I do, Shikamaru?"

Heaving a long sigh, he softened his gaze and his words as he tilted his head to stare up at the ceiling, "There is a message from a man named Haruka asking for us to pick up a young boy, apparently the heir to one of the largest planting facilities in Konoha. He would be able to get them running again when he's a little older, I'm sure, after all his kind are raised from birth to do their job properly."

Turning to him she too sighed and nodded, "What is the boy's name?"

Shikamaru winced, "Apparently it's the same boy that Naruto and Sakura had asked us to help cure, only it appears that Sakura did it herself." His voice lowered as he turned his head towards the ground, "He says that she used a forbidden jutsu to heal him and it cost her greatly."

"Which one?" she demanded sharply, her voice carrying an odd tone to it causing his head to snap up and towards her.

"A blood transfer jutsu, or something of the like, he didn't say the name, only gave a brief description of it."

A moan escaped her as she put her head in her hands, "I should have sent someone to help her, I should have been able to keep her from using that jutsu. This is all my fault."

"Tsunade-sama?"

Lifting her head she felt as a tear traced down her cheek, "Send in Kakashi and Kurenai, I'm sure those two will be enough to bring the boy in. Also, tell Naruto that I'm sorry, that I regret my decision, hopefully he'll forgive me for what she lost."

**1****st**** Moon: Two Days Later, Hitomi Village**

"Sakura?"

Lifting her tired gaze her eyes sought out his as she gave a small pitiful smile, "I've lost the one thing I thought I could always count on. I'm slowly going blind, it's a pity, isn't it."

Tightening his hand around hers, he placed another upon her forehead, "Kakashi is here."

"Kakashi, ka? For him to see me in such a moment of weakness, I suppose the kami's are laughing at me from where they stand." She chuckled a bit before coughing forced her stop, blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Stop, that's enough Sakura."

The sound of someone clearing his throat forced two sets of eyes to turn towards the door, one a little more fogged then the other, "Well look at you two," he gave his patent smile as he stepped more into the room, his one eye as he hide away his surprise, "I take it you finally got together?"

A small laugh escaped Sakura as she turned her head away, "Kakashi, why are you here?" the bitterness of her words shook Naruto, but left Kakashi feeling broken.

"To help you keep your sight," he paused before sighing, "for the moment at least. It'll last a month at most before you go permanently blind, though I'm hoping by then you'll have returned to us."

"Thank you," she murmured softly before turning her gaze towards the ceiling, "I would very much like to keep my sight, at least until I kill Itachi."

"No jutsu can last that long."

Turning towards him she smiled, "I will see him before I go blind, and then I will have my chance, I promise you."

"Then you better keep it, otherwise I will hunt you down."

While his words could have been taken as a joke, everyone in the room knew he was serious, for Kakashi would always keep his promises. Neither of them gave a word of acknowledgement, but the promise was there none the less. One way or another they would come back to the resistance, alive or dead, but if they turned up dead, they knew that they had better have taken their opponent with them or Kakashi would bring them back only to cause them to suffer.

**Heh, I've finally finished this chapter. It would have been up last night but I was having computer problems. I'm going to have to save all my files on a flash drive to keep them all safe as well as burn them to CD so that I have back ups. My only problem is that I don't have all that just yet and won't until Friday, either way, I've got to be careful. Hope you like this chapter though. There are some parts that seem a little...random, but they are there for a reason that some of you probably already got. Poor Haruka.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reveiws and for reading my story, I've never felt so loved as I do when I know you all love my work. -**

**Anyways, here is a preveiw for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIII: Lineage of the Uchiha** -

What was it Itachi was after, why had he destroyed his clan? Everything Sasuke knew, has finally come out into the open, but what was more troubling, was the information that another Uchiha had survived. Not just any Uchiha either, a prodigy more powerful then Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi, more dangerous then the previous Hokages. Time was racing, as they found themselves face to face with the old face of the Uchiha past, and more importantly, Sakura's understanding of the approaching battle.


	15. Chapter XIII: Lineage Of The Uchiha

**Chapter XIII **

_Lineage Of The Uchiha_

**2nd Moon, 11th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Kamichi City**

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he threw a stack of scrolls down before turning to his two companions and giving them a disgruntled look, "What are we doing here?"

Raising a brow, cool jade glared up at him from under her bangs, her long braid pushed over her left shoulder, "What do you think we're doing here? Looking for something that will give us an edge over Itachi. Brut strength won't just win us a match against him, you should know that better then anyone else. We need hard evidence and more to the point, information on what he has been doing, whether he has a weakness to exploit, or something far more interesting."

Narrowing his onyx eyes he glowered at her, "You almost sound like you know what you are looking for. If I didn't know better, I say you were trying to convince yourself of something else altogether."

Glancing up at the two, Naruto gave a sigh of exasperation, "Will you stop trying to bate her and just do the damn research. I like it no better then you, but she's proved that research is sometimes better then not."

Slamming into his seat, Sasuke snorted and opened and scroll with a whatever before letting himself fall into the words written upon them. Sakura on the other hand was already sinking deeply into the words that sat before her, her eyes flitting across the pages like they were a fairy tale that she once read when she was a child. Each word just went past until she could take no more and threw the scroll to the side before reaching for another. This scroll made her pause though as her eyes landed upon the seal that held the scroll closed.

"Sen," she murmured, her finger tracing the kanji before going for to the next set, "Tsubasa," her eyes rested on the next kanji and her heart began to race, "Ryuu." Once again over to another, "Toru," then finally the last, and her heart stopped, "Keitaro."

Two sets of eyes jumped up to look at her, "Sakura?" Naruto murmured in wonder, having heard the name of his own katana.

"Hoshi," she muttered to herself as she looked up before glancing back at the seal.

Onyx narrowed, "The katanas that we carry?"

Unleashing the seal, it rolled open to the first line and she felt herself get lost in the written words, "_I'm writing this in good faith that one day someone will read this scroll and know the truth of the Hoshi blades, created by their master, Mitarashi Motoki. I am hoping that this battle, this final confrontation with emperor Hozuki will not end in defeat and utter loss but I fear that because of Yuri's betrayal, it might be the end of us all yet_."

Sakura looked up at her two companions, "This is all set two hundred years before the creation of Konohagakure."

"Two hundred years," Sasuke murmured before locking gazes with Sakura, "then this is when the rein of the emperor ends, isn't it?"

"Hai," she agreed, jade eyes dark, "This is the fall of Emperor Hozuki, the battle of the Hoshi. I'd always wondered at the name and hadn't connected it with our own weapons. It seems there is more to war then I originally thought."

Frowning thoughtfully, Sasuke sank into his thoughts for a moment before turning his gaze towards Sakura, "Is there more written in the scroll."

Gazing back down at the scroll she continued to read on, "_My companions and I have not been together for too long. Maybe only six moon cycles at most, maybe less but about two weeks ago, Yuri left us and turned to the Emperor to give him information about us all. I fear we maybe too late in coming to destroy him, and that the traitor may have already given us over. The owner of this inn, Hatake Mitsuru is willing to hide us for the moment until Hozuki's armies come to the village. He does not wish to have his family killed, and for that I understand his reasons_."

Blinking, Naruto looked at the two, "Hold on, did this person mention the last name, Hatake? As in a distant ancestor of Hatake Kakashi?"

Looking up at the interruption, Sakura gave a small nod, "I suppose so, but what makes you think this could be in any relation at all to Kakashi?"

Sasuke frowned and rose a brow when a thought hit him, "The same reason why Mitarashi Motoki the creator of the blades may also be the ancestor of Mitarashi Anko."

Frowning, Sakura turned back to the scroll with much more need to finish it, "_When we leave, Takashi has offered up a place for the Hatake's to stay, though he cannot say for sure if the place is still well and whole. Hatake thanked him though and said that if he and his family had to leave, then that is where they would head. Himiko seemed glade for this. I'm beginning to think that she will not be able to return to her ways when we part, though I do not wish to be without her. For some reason my heart is drawn to the little bandit who carries the Hoshi blade known as Ryuu. Maybe it's the way for the blossom of earth to fall in love with the fire though I'll never truly know._"

Sakura paused and looked up into Naruto's eyes. Her blonde haired lover and her heart, her eyes barely missing the way he caressed his crimson hilt, the hilt of the blade of fire. It seemed that it truly was destiny for the carrier of Ryuu to fall in love with the holder of Sen. Two separate destinies, two different life times, yet both so frighteningly similar. Turning her gaze back to the scroll she continued on, her words softened a tinge as she read on, unable to forget Naruto's smoldering gaze, life a fire that burned brightly in love for her.

"_It must have been a blessing that Yuri betrayed us sooner then later though, because we came across a scroll with the truth behind the five katanas of earth, wind, fire, water, and spirit. Written in this scroll was the answers to our katana's and the one who created them. I saved the scroll so that I would not have to write it all out in this. So if you are reading this now and own one of the five blades, please read it, read about the Master, about the reason for the creation of the blades. If you are one of those mentioned in the scroll, then take care of yourself and do not let this information fall into the wrong hands. Beware the betrayer._

"_Faithfully, the master of the blade of Sen, Kotetsu._"

Snorting in disbelief Sakura slammed the scroll down with a scowl, "That's it!? There is nothing more written in the scroll!?" Glancing around sharply, her eyes looked for anything that could be the scroll that was mentioned in Kotetsu's scroll.

Naruto and Sasuke helped her look, their hands pushing through scroll after scroll, looking for what they knew would be recognized as the true Hoshi scroll. There could be only one like it, only one that defined it, for it was Kotetsu who sealed it, gave it its name, but the question still remained, unanswered.

"Where is it!?" Sakura demanded, her cold furious jade searching as her hands pushed passed one scroll then the next before she fell back into her chair, "It's not here."

Naruto and Sasuke traded glances before they too leaned back in their chairs and waited for Sakura to come back from her self induced sulk. Though it was certainly luck that had them find the Hoshi scroll written by Kotetsu, it was none the less unsurprising to find that the second scroll was missing. More then two hundred years had passed since that fateful war that ended the need for emperors so it was more then likely that time had them separated. Sakura on the other hand looked as if she had expected the scroll to still be there, waiting for her to find and read, a fact not missed by either male.

"You can't say that you expected the other scroll to be there love." Naruto murmured as he leaned upon his hands, elbows upon the table.

Snorting quietly to herself she glanced up into his sympathetic azure and found herself raising a brow, "And why not? I'm quite sure that neither scroll would have been separated, especially not in a city like this one."

Narrowing his eyes at her haughty tone, Sasuke gave a small scoff, "And I'm in league with Itachi. You and I both know that despite the fact that this city is known for its collection of rare scrolls and history, there are times when a scroll has been lost forever."

Smirking at the Uchiha Sakura shook her head, "In my line of work, there are no coincidences, the scroll is far too valuable, and if I know Itachi any, he's gone and collected it. I doubt we will find anything out in the open like this, the name may have been changed. Or the documents pertaining to the past may have been stolen. No, I know that scroll exists, here and now, all we have to do is find out where it is, and why."

Giving a small groan the blonde of the group crossed his arms upon the table and let his head fall into it, his words muffled by his sleeves, "You are one stubborn onna."

Grinning at them like a fool she put her arms behind her head in what had once been a typical Naruto fashion and gave a small snicker, "Why thank you. I didn't know you knew me so well." All of a sudden the two felt as if hell had frozen over and they were about to become extremely miserable for the next few days. The gods were certainly not merciful.

……

When being miserable, it often accounted to having spent several more hours looking through pointless documents while the pink haired devil ran off to only god knew where. Each word they read only seemed to liquefy their brains even more, or at least that was how it seemed to a certain blonde haired, azure eyed male whose only wish at that moment was to drown himself in ramen and forget the words that his lover had instilled in the both of them, which probably explained why Sasuke was still there reading another damnable scroll.

Jade eyes twinkled with mischievousness as she clasped her hands behind her back, reminding the two of their early youths before Sasuke's defection and the war that seemed to follow in its wake two years later. If it weren't for the fact that she was a hardened warrior with much experience with the evils of the world, the two would have thought that she was back to being that little girl child once again. Only the weathered hands and the choice of clothes spoke otherwise.

"Now, I'm going to leave you two here to search the library while I go and take care of an errand or two."

Glittering onyx darkened as Sasuke crossed his arms, "And why should I listen to you? If's not like I gave you permission to order me around like some common slave."

An eye twitched, a tanned hand clenched, and two different bodies stiffened as their gazes landed on the Uchiha with sudden hostility. Sakura's grin never faded, but her jade eyes hardened and her body stood still, so still they both would have thought her to be a statue had they not known her well. The golden haired male on the other hand openly showed his hostilities as his eyes bled red and his hands clenched and he readied himself to launch at the Uchiha for one good hit. A pale hand was held up to stop him though as Sakura took one threatening step forward.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth zipped and your words in check or you'll find yourself feeling oddly feminine by the time I'm done chopping off your balls and giving you a complete make over. I am not one to take lightly, you know that better then any, Uchiha, and that I'll cheerfully do as I said in order to make you see that I'm telling the truth." Her eyes glanced at Naruto as she gave a smirk in his direction, "I don't take my authority being slighted well, especially not when I can do something about it."

A shiver had run down his spine at her words and so he had watched as she left the room and went on her way to do whatever it was she had planned. Sasuke had fumed quietly to himself, but even Naruto could see that not only had her words angered him, but they instilled just a little bit more respect for the pink hair devil that Naruto had come to see as not only his lover, but his future wife as well. Why he found himself wanting to be with her more after such a display, he would never be able to understand, but right at that moment, he found himself wishing that he wasn't so obedient to her every wish.

"Ramen," the golden haired male murmured as his head smashed into the table after he dozed off with his arm propped up against his head.

Shaking his eyes, a brow rose in wonder at the kyuubi holder, he was amazed that he could fall asleep with the threat of Sakura hanging over his head. It was a small wonder how anyone could understand what was going through either one of their heads and the fact that they came together was just another topping to add to the spiral that was Sakura and Naruto.

"Resting on the job? You two should be killed," came the amused words from their beloved kunoichi.

Two sets of eyes landed on her form as she stood there, hands on her hips as she smirked at the two of them. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her while Naruto gave a smirk, his bright azure eyes lighting up with amusement. It was strange trying to cope with Sakura's new sense of humor but in the end no matter the cause, the said humor was a welcome change from the damaged and emotionally irreparable kunoichi he had come across in the beginning. It felt like it was only yesterday that he was coming upon Genma and his beloved Sakura as she crouched in the snow, frozen to the spot, waiting for her death.

Of course despite her change in demeanor, the sudden serious glint that entered her eyes cause Naruto to pause all thought. Frowning to himself, he sat up straighter, noticing from the corner of his eye that Sasuke as well had perked up in his own way at her sudden change. Both watched as she tossed a scroll onto the table and crossed her arms as she frowned at the two of them.

"About twenty one years ago, Uchiha Itachi massacred his clan under the orders of the elders of Konoha in order to stop the coupe d'état that the Uchiha was planning against the Sandaime." Sasuke's fists clenched as he glared up at Sakura, his onyx replaced by his sharingan as she continued on with her speech, "Unfortunately in order to kill them all, Itachi had to defect from Konoha to keep the guilt from eating at him and to retain the Uchiha's standing in Konohagakure. Uchiha Itachi's loyalty lay with the Hokage, and he did as ordered." Snorting in disgust Sakura turned from her two comrades, "It was all kept under wraps and almost all documents were destroyed, save one, that was hidden here for Sasuke to find."

Standing up abruptly Sasuke's chair fell to the ground and his ragged breathing and hard furious glare showed everyone just how angry he was, "What lies are you spouting off?"

Whirling around, she glared intensely at the Uchiha who tried her patience, "Read the infernal scroll before I feel the need to knock you down in my unrelenting anger. This is the agreement written up by Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Itachi, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Danzo," she growled indicating to the scroll she had thrown upon the table, "and all the information it has to offer on the destruction of the Uchiha clan."

Turning around, Sakura stormed out, her lips pressed in a firm line as she made her way down the hall and through the double doors that lead out of the library. When she had found her informant to ask him what he knew, she had been rather shocked to find that scroll laying in his enclosed fist. All documentaries and scrolls were destroyed when Konoha fell to the soldiers under Itachi's orders. She had seen it burn just moments before she left the hospital to search for Tsunade, but she never would have thought that Konoha had stored some of the more important scrolls else where.

"_How did you get this?" she demanded the man before her, jade eyes dark and stormy as she glared up into hard brown._

_Sitting back in his chair, the man put a hand up to his stubble chin and stroked the silver mass as he watched her from behind his silver half-moon spectacles, "I'm not just your informant you know. At one point it was your very sandaime who handed that scroll over to me to safe guard. He said that there would come a time where someone would seek out its knowledge. I figured now would be such a time, what with the fake emperor that sits upon the throne."_

_Snarling angrily at the floor, she clenched her fist, "He won't be an emperor for much longer, fake or not."_

_Heaving a tired sigh, the old man shook his head, his long silver mane of hair falling over his shoulders as he did so, "You still have much to learn youngling but now is not the time. Take this scroll and leave, do not tell anyone where you got it."_

_Giving a nod, she turned to the door and began to open it, only to be stopped by his words, "He is not your main enemy Hyourin, there is someone irrevocably stronger that sits behind that throne. He is the true emperor that you must seek."_

Snorting to herself, she leaned back against the railing of the bridge she currently rested upon, her gaze directed towards the cloud covered skies. She crossed her arms in front of her as she thought back upon the words of the old man, her nails digging into her arms to keep her anger in check. While he presumed she hadn't any idea that there was someone else sitting behind the throne, she couldn't help but understand his words anyway. It was almost like he tried to drill them into her mind, to keep her upon her feet, as if he knew what she was searching for.

Words echoed in her head until she was forced to answer aloud to be heard over those that resided in her mind, "But who is the true emperor, if not Itachi, and more importantly…" Turning her head towards the tall buildings that resided in the city, "what does he plan to do now?"

"Questions, questions, however will you survive," a voice mocked her.

Whirling around to face the one who interrupted her, she came face to face with a very handsome male that gave her such a dark and promising look. Long dark violet locks fluttered with the soft breeze, but it wasn't the hair that gave him such a frightening stance, nor was it the richly decorated emerald silk kimono that he wore, indicating to her his station. No, none of those things about this male set off any alarm in her head, instead it was the cold, hard, mocking silver eyes that watched her like a hunter would its prey. They screamed danger, they cried out in warning, not to get close to him, not to let him reel her in like so many before her had been. He was truly a magnificence creature to be wary of.

Shifting her position a bit, she watched him, taking in every detail that she could, from the amber ring upon his right hand, to the left hand that wore another ring more richly decorated then the first, kanji written in crimson marks upon it. The broidery upon the silk kimono created small pictures of tigers with bright crimson rubies for eyes. Around his neck rested a chain that held a small silver pendant with the same kanji as the ring held. He was in a position of much power, so much power that she bet even the fan that was tied to his belt was a weapon, despite the fact that right next to it was a sword tied upon his sash.

"Who are you?" she asked in near awe of such a dangerous man.

A mischievous grin flashed across his lips, but instead of putting her at ease, made her more wary and dare she think it, almost fearful of this man. She would bet her life on it, that he and Mitsukake, though allies, would have never gotten along, this beautiful creature before her, would have destroyed him without a second thought. Which brought her to another much more frightful thought, were there other men like him, who surrounded the emperor?

"It's rude to ask ones name without giving yours first, Hyourin." the man purred, his soft masculine voice filling the space between them.

"It seems you already know mine," she hissed lightly, her hackles risen in order to warn her of the eminent threat.

Laughter escaped from his pale smooth lips as he fluttered his lashes at her, his hands coming up in a welcoming gesture, "Of course I know your name, who doesn't. But I suppose it's only fair that I tell you mine. I'm called Kaguya Sorako, a humble servant of Lord Uchiha's."

Snarling, she leapt back away from him and crouched low to the ground her jade eyes glaring at him as she gripped the emerald hilt of her katana, "General Kaguya," she growled, "I should have known it was something to that extent. Your name proceeds you, even amongst your comrades."

His grin was not a pleasant one as he clasped his hands together, hiding them in his large silk sleeves, "Tell me," he murmured, "how is Mitsukake doing these days? Or don't you know, seeing as you've left his services." Chuckling to himself, he rose a brow to really look at her, "Of course, once a slave…"

Shuddering as he laughed maliciously, she swiftly drew her blade, and waited, shifting her gaze around to take in the sturdy wood bridge they stood upon, to the small river running beneath their feet, to the tall buildings that surrounded them. This was not a friendly situation, and she had to get out of there as soon as possible or else she would never get the chance to slay Itachi. At that thought though, she glared at the man as she shifted back a bit, still crouched low to the ground, readying herself to spring towards him in attack or defense if she had to.

"Come now," his soft masculine tones reached her ears, causing her to pause in her retreat, "I don't want to fight you," then he paused, his silver eyes flashing with some dangerous unreadable gleam before he continued, "at least, I don't want to fight you yet. That'll be later, but for now, I wish to give you a message, directly from his lordship himself."

Sneering up at him, she spoke sharply, almost as if her words were daggers themselves, "And why would I listen to anything he has to say?"

"Because Sakura," a smirk formed on his lips as her glower deepened, "you have no choice. If you ignore this, then those two buffoons you have following you around, will die. I already have some men in place to execute them should you refuse."

Closing her eyes slowly, she released a small breathe, before snapping them open, "How do you know my real name?" she demanded, "And as for those two, I'd like to see your men try to kill them. They're a lot stronger then they look and I doubt that Itachi would be very happy with you if you killed them."

Laughter burst from him causing her to frown darkly in confusion as the male before her leaned against the railing in order to try and stem his laughter. Moments ticked back, and still she sat there crouched, slowly growing angrily by the moment as his laughter did no dissipate. Knuckles white from holding her katana too tight, she rose up and turned to leave, her heart hammering in her chest when his laughter suddenly stopped. She could now feel him standing right behind her, his hands upon her shoulders as he held her still, his strength surprising and frightening.

"Number one, don't ever turn your back on an enemy," he hissed into her ear causing a shiver to flow down her spine, "that is one of the things you should have been taught in the academy. Number two, you will listen to what I have to say, and then from there only you can decide what to do with the information. Number three, shut up and say nothing until I am finished."

Nodding her head, she waited for him to let go, instead his grip only tightened, which would have caused her to flinch were she not so properly drilled by Mitsukake and Akane.

"I have important documents directly from the emperor himself, I was told to give them to you in exchange for a promise."

Scowling darkly, a small scoff escaped her, "I'm suppose to just believe that? Uchiha Itachi wants a promise in return for important documents that could incriminate him? Are you serious or just plain stupid?" She hissed.

Being forced to her knees, she felt her body quiver under his strength, a strength very surprising for one of his stature and build. She supposed that she shouldn't have been that surprised though, for Itachi never kept those around him that were not also up to par with his own strength, otherwise there was no way that Konoha or anyone else would have lost the war. It was her own misfortune that lead her to the position she was in now, her own lowered for just a moment. What a fool she was, what a stupid idiotic fool, and no she had no choice but to obey this malicious creature behind her.

"I told you to be silent, did I not, Haruno?" the man growled lowly.

Snorting, she let her last bit of defiance escape in words, "I've never been one to do as I am told."

Another laugh escaped him, this time amusement littered in it, "I suppose not seeing as you ran from your master and all. Though I never did hear how you managed to accomplish that, must have been some feat. I'm sure one day I'll get the full story one day from you, but," suddenly he no longer sounded amused, instead the coldness in his voice froze her insides as she stilled and listened to him, "you will listen to me now."

**2nd Moon, 11th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Resistence Headquarters**

Dropping the open scroll upon her desk, Tsunade heaved a tired sigh, her amber eyes swollen from the tears she had shed and the lack of sleep she had gotten. Guilt had kept her awake all night as she came to some very interesting conclusions that could not be denied. Glancing towards a picture that hung upon the wall she gave a half smirk before turning her eyes away and chugging back the rest of the sake in the bottle before her.

"It's really not healthy to drink so much, and I'm sure you above anyone else would know that, Hokage-sama."

Rolling her eyes at his impertinent words Tsunade glanced at the silver haired man before him, "I'm Hokage no longer Kakashi. What is it that has brought you here?"

Lifting a brow Kakashi shook his head, "I'm reporting in just like you asked me to, Tsunade-sama."

Snorting a little, she glanced at the clock sitting upon the wall behind him, "You're a little late to be reporting in, _Kakashi_."

Flustered at the pointed look she was giving him, he raised a hand to the back of his neck appearing to be slightly nervous, "Ah, about that. You see there was this little pink cat who appeared to be in a tough spot and I-"

Raising a hand to hold off the rest of his words she glared at him over the rim of her bottle, "Who was giving this little cat a hard time Kakashi? What was his name?"

Blinking, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Kaguya Sorako."

Stepping to the side as Tsunade let out a growl and threw her bottle at him, he couldn't help but let out a frown to show his distaste as well. It was everyday that one of the four generals came out into the public unless it was for an important meeting, and if they did usually someone died. If he hadn't been there to give the three of them some rather interesting information he was sure that Sakura would have been dead, maybe.

**2nd Moon, 11th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Three Days previous**

"You will listen to me now."

Those words caught his attention as the disguise silver haired shinobi paused and glanced over towards a red bridge. His eye widened in disbelief as he caught the kneeled form of the pink haired blossom, her jade eyes hard and unforgiving, nearly making him flinch. The man behind her holding her by her hair was glaring coldly down at her form, his lips pressed into a firm discontent line. This was a situation he had not once seen the pink haired girl in, in a very long time, though he supposed that it was mostly because he hadn't seen her in years before her rescue.

"There are documents hidden away, ones that no one has read or seen before, documents that will prove useful to you. Itachi will give them to you, but you must make an agreement with me first before you can get your hands on these documents."

Sneering in disgust Sakura spat out her words, "And what does this _agreement_ entail?"

A wicked laugh escaped his lips, "You will not only bring him the documents, but your two friends as well. When you approach him, you must bow and offer up your allegiance to him, but if you do, you must allow him to unseal you so that he can claim your pretty little head as his own."

Hissing like a cat, she shifted upon her knees and brought her hand back, stabbing a senbon into his leg. She felt as his hand released her and she rolled away and came back upon her feet, her stance set as she squared off against the general. Kakashi had never seen anyone move as fast as she had in a long time, her moves had been almost indiscernible, so fast that he was sure his sharingan would have barely caught it. It was at that moment that she stood there though, that Kakashi felt that something was off as her hard icy eyes flickered with an emotion he thought she couldn't feel anymore. Fear.

Shifting his gaze towards the unknown male, he couldn't help but wonder just who the beautiful man was, until her next spoken words echoed about the area.

"Why are you really doing this, Kaguya? You one of the four high generals, reduced to being an errand boy? I highly doubt you would come here for any such reason. So what do you want?"

Tinkling laughter escaped his feminine lips as he gazed almost adoringly into Sakura's eyes, it was a sight that made both the hidden Kakashi and Sakura cringe, "I'm so pleased you think so highly of me, my sweet dear moon, or should I refer to your real name, cherry blossom?"

Glowering she charged at him a battle cry escaping her lips as she did so, but when she went to swing down upon him, he was already gone and behind him, appearing almost as if he had never moved. Angered, she whirled around but was not quite prepared for the barrage of petals that suddenly attacked her, their razor-like edges cutting through her shirt and creating light scratches upon her skin. Narrowing her eyes angrily she waited for the attack to stop as she studied her opponent. It was true, the four generals were not ones to be trifled with, even Mitsukake who had gained an upper hand over her and the other two.

"You amuse me, Hyourin, I'm glad I chose to come today, I'm sure that our future battles will be just as amusing, for now, I wish to test your skills."

Narrowing his eyes angrily, Kakashi had, had enough as he quickly appeared to block an attack meant for Sakura. Throwing the man off, he quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and transported them out of there leaving a man laughing in their wake, his wild silver eyes glinting with anticipation for the next meeting.

**2nd Moon, 11th Day Of The Emperor Itachi: Tsunade's Office, present**

Slamming her hand upon the desk, Tsunade growled at Kakashi, "What the fuck is Itachi up to?"

Shrugging his shoulders Kakashi gave her a pointed look, "We both know that things aren't quite what they seem and with the enlightenment of the Uchiha massacre, it's safe to say that things can only get messier from here on out. I discussed the details with Sakura and she's made an agreement of sorts, she's going to follow through with what Itachi wants, to a point. There's a stipulation though."

"Stipulation?" Raising a brow she watched as Kakashi shifted his footing a bit, "Aa. A stipulation. She's not going to allow the release of her seal unless Sasuke and Naruto are long gone from the capital. It seems they are making up a plan to trap Uchiha Itachi through his own words, though I'm not sure how it will work out. While the three of them, even if Naruto is a bit lacking, are smart, Itachi is just that much smarter and will more then likely have contingency plans in place for something like this. I doubt those three will be seeing much of the documents at this rate. Though there is something interesting that they wanted us to look into."

Throwing down a scroll, Tsunade glanced at the seals before turning serious eyes upon Kakashi, "Bring Shikamaru here right away, it seems we have a bit of an emergency." Raising a brow, Kakashi left to do just that while Tsunade turned her gaze back to the scroll, her heart thundering in her chest, "Just how deep does their betrayal go?"

……

"Tsunade-sama?"

Glancing up from her paperwork she barked at the brunette to take a seat as Kakashi leaned himself against the wall behind him, onyx eye devoid of emotion. Shikamaru watched impassively as Tsunade tossed him a scroll, his dark eyes wandering over the seal that once more tied the scroll. His gaze stopped upon the kanjii Sen as he shifted his eyes towards Tsunade. Nodding her head, she indicated for him to open it and when he did, he felt his heart stop as he read the words written in the scroll. Frowning he glanced back up at Tsunade his dark gaze unwavering.

"It seems that there is more to this then we originally thought. If I read some of the records right before they were burned, Uchiha Itachi owns the blade Toru. If that's the case then this is all connected in a very interesting way, but my question is, who is the betrayer? Who carries the same Hoshi blade that Yuri does?"

Heaving a sigh Kakashi shook his head, "What blade did Yuri carry? Could it possibly have been Toru? Or maybe one of the other two. I know Sen is Sakura's weapon and I found out from the others that Naruto now carries Ryuu and Sasuke Keitaro."

Snapping his head up Shikamaru turned to look at Kakashi, "Keitaro?"

"Aa." Kakashi frowned thoughtfully as he watch Shikamaru piece something together in his mind, "Is there a connection?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts Shikamaru turned his attention towards Tsunade, "Do you think you could give me sometime to search for some information?"

Frowning she glanced at her empty sake bottle, "You'll be traveling right?"

Shifting in his seat, Shikamaru nodded, "Aa, I have some contacts I must see about a scroll they have been holding onto. Also, there are some," pausing he searched for the right word, "some objects I must obtain from them as well."

Narrowing her eyes she glanced up at him, "Objects? A scroll? Could this scroll be the one that is referred to in this one?"

"I don't know," Shikamaru murmured shaking his head, "but I plan to find out. There are some ancestry scrolls that I need to find as well. It might explain some more of what's going on as well."

Heaving a sigh Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "Very well, but take someone you trust with you to watch your back."

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, this is a journey I need to make on my own," Shikamaru muttered with a frown.

Growling at this, Tsunade waved a hand, knowing that the man before her would argue against her too well and drive his points home. If he was going to be pigheaded, then she wouldn't argue, but she was going to make a few things very clear to the wise ass sitting before her. It will teach him to back talk her while in her presence.

"Fine, do what you will, but you will message me every two days and I don't care how or when you do it. Is that understood?"

"Yes," he muttered lazily.

**2nd Moon, 11th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Outskirts of Kamichi City**

Taking his blade from the back of the guard, his azure eyes glanced towards the large city before him, a small smirk fluttering across his lips. His ebony cloak floated around him with the help of the light breeze as his right hand clenched the gold hilt of his katana. Clouds darkened above him as day faded into night on the other side of their never ending expanse leaving him shrouded in darkness as he watched over the well light second largest city.

It always managed to surprise him how well humans made their city's, how when they lit up they were always beautiful, but it also always made him sad. It was for these overbearing cities that he lost everything he had once held dear. It was for the fake emperor who sat himself upon his throne and watched over his people with hardly a care for what they did so long as they obeyed his rules. It was his fault that slaves were once again allowed upon the continent, that people hid in fear of his assassins. It was his fault that no one could speak their mind or love the same again, for the were not allowed their happiness, he had been denied his happiness.

More then that, it was her own fault for allowing him to manipulate her, twist her to do his biding, it was her own fault that she succumbed to the bastard's every wish. Allowing his smirk to widen at the thought of his beloved, he couldn't help but succumb to the fond memories that allowed him one small moment of happiness. Unfortunately in those small moments he also remembered her betrayal so clearly, could remember the shattered heart of his she had thrown upon the ground and broken. His gaze changed, his azure eyes no longer light but dark, almost navy in color as he remembered the moment that destroyed him so clearly.

"Soon my sweet angel," he murmured as he brought the blade to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick the blood off, "soon I shall free you from your gelded cage and let you fly away to your freedom. Just one swing of my Tsubasa, and you'll be free forever."

Insanity gripped at him as a laugh escaped his lips, his right hand lowering as the tip of his weapon touched the snow covered ground. His dark eyes were wild and clouded over with lust and primal urges to destroy, to maim, to take back what was once his. After another moment of laughter though, he had calmed and had begun to make his way down to the city, determination in every step he took. First he would make the one who had ordered his death, pay, then he would seek out his betrayer and take her life from her with his very hands.

"Aye, that's a good plan," he murmured, his words carrying the hint of an accent as he moved, "I'll make your proud me love, I will."

**2nd Moon, 11th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Unknown Location**

Heaving a small sigh, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his boot, his dark eyes taking in everything around him as he did so. A small cottage stood before him, surrounded by trees, a light stream of smoke escaping from the chimney upon the roof. Nothing could be heard inside though, and for that he was grateful, knowing that the one behind the door was being cautious, just like he'd expect from someone of this shinobi's caliber.

Taking a moment to make sure no one had followed him, he held up a hand and gave a series of knocks, his heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest. It had been a long while since he had been there and he hoped that the one on the other side of the door wouldn't get angry at him for having taken his time. Pausing in his knocks, he waited for a moment and then did a series of knocks once again and stepped back, his eyes taking on their usual lazy appearance.

When the door began to open, he let his gaze meet teal and felt his heart pull at the sight the woman before him made, her long locks of sandy blonde left down for a change. A robe was pulled tight around her, but he knew, for all of the nearly nakedness she held many weapons within an assortment of areas he wished to both not know, and know. Letting a smile cross his lips, he scuffed a foot against the glistening snow covered ground as his eyes lit up in appreciation.

"Long time no see." he murmured lazily.

"Daddy!" Two shouts came from inside and flew out of the cabin doors and straight into his legs, causing laughter to escape from his lips.

Bending down, he glanced at his two, two year old sons, their bright teal eyes an exact replica of the woman who stood in the doorway while the twins sported his thick dark locks. Picking them up in his arms, he gave a smile towards the woman who smiled back, her body moving back into the warmth of the cottage him following close behind.

"They missed you," she said as she turned towards him as he closed the door with his foot.

Walking over to him, she took a child from each arm and lowered them to the ground before standing up to look him in the eye. She didn't do this for long though as he quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a passionate hard kiss that left the both of them breathless in the end. The kids bounced around their feet but quieted when their mother gave them a sharp glance before she turned her attention to the suddenly serious Shikamaru.

"What's going on?"

Heaving a sigh, he rested a hand behind his head as his other disappeared into his pocket, "Sakura might need your help."

It was her turn to sigh as she turned and walked over to a chair, his body following after her as the children took a seat upon the carpet before the warmth of the fire place, happily ignoring the chattering adults. A serious expression fell over her eyes as she turned her gaze towards the warm fire, her gaze staring into the distance as she did so.

"So it's time, huh?"

"I'm sorry Temari," Shikamaru whispered, "I know you wanted to stay in hiding just a little longer, but..." Turning his gaze towards the children he let out a breath, "Things are moving quickly again, I think it's time to put her plan into action. They found the scroll written up by Kotetsu, and general Kaguya has approached her with a deal, but only if she releases the seal. More importantly, at the end of this moon cycle, she will permanently loose her sight. The time that she feared has come, she'll need her eyes and ears once more."

Nodding her head, Temari turned towards the love of her life, "I agree. Besides, I was getting bored of being in isolation, but," her attention turned to her son, "will you take our sons with you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't think of leaving them behind."

Turning she gazed into his eyes, "Please look after them, keep them safe, keep yourself safe."

"I will."

**Holy Crap! I finished it finally...Major writer's block. Yes I have this planed but figuring out what's going from where is a real killer! And can anyone believe it!? Everyone thought Temari was dead...but now there's children in the mix? Who'd have thought. Although the whole meeting between the three of them will be discussed later. No I didn't see this happening, but it did, and there were a lot of hints throughout the story as well about her meeting with Setsuna, and the reason for Shikamaru's less then stellar revealation of his "meeting" with Sakura. Appearently there is more behind the scenes huh?**

**Anyways, just glad I got the next chapter out, though it didn't turn out quite like I thought it would...Definately different so the title is tentive, not quite right, not quite wrong. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my update, and things are about to become clear for our mystery person, though I'm sure a few of you have it figured out by now. Lots of revealtions this chapter, lots more questions. ;) Who has this scroll of the past, who has information on the ancestral history, and what is Sorato's deal?**

**More to come on Way Of The Shinobi**

__

Chapter XIV: Mark Of The Stalker - no summary this time, it'd give too much away :D


	16. Chapter XIV: Mark Of The Stalker

**Chapter XIV**

_Mark Of The Stalker_

**2nd**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Kamichi City, Front Of Library**

White cloak upon her shoulders, the hood left down, Sakura stared up at the cloud covered skies, her heart's pace slow and steady, almost as if she was in a trance or meditating. It was their last day in the city and she found her gaze a little dim, as if slowly, but surely, the jutsu that Kakashi had placed on her was wearing off. It was only a matter of time before she found herself completely blind and it was a day she feared above all else. Though she supposed she could count herself lucky, her body still healed at the pace it always had, but her hands, her hands would never be able to heal another patient. She supposed it was kind of ironic, her killing hands losing their ability to heal, though it wasn't necessarily unexpected, it did leave her feeling a little empty.

Heaving a small sigh, she shifted her footing and looked down at her hands that lay clenched at her sides. For all the pain she caused, for the death of her friend Temari at her own hands, for the deaths of those innocent that she killed, and for the deaths of Taka and Akane, her two close companions in the long ten years of her life. For everything she had ever suffered, losing her ability to heal, losing her sight, they were only small compensations for all the things she had done. In the end, her death would be the only true salvation, the only true balm for those left behind from all those she had killed. Though if only for a little while, she would let herself find some kind of happiness in the arms of the man she loves more then life itself.

I just regret that one day, she thought herself as she looked away from her hands and into the city, I will have to leave him. If only there was something I could do to comfort him, to not let him feel the pain of my passing.

"Sakura-chan!"

Blinking, she turned around a small smirk on her lips as she noticed the approach of Naruto and Sasuke. Even after all those years that had passed, she was still amazed by the tenacity and pure stubbornness to loose his happy ways. She bet that the ramen loving blonde would always keep that smile upon his face, even if he had to force it, but it was a compensation, after all, he would always be the number one most unpredictable shinobi to ever exist.

"I suppose it's time we made our way to the capital, ne?" she said, her jade eyes slowly freezing over but keeping the distant softness that none would catch but Naruto.

"Towards Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his voice devoid of everything as his onyx eyes glittered with a dangerous edge.

Catching the way his hand tightened around the hilt of his katana, Sakura let out a sigh, "I suppose you are after answers to your questions, especially about the elders. Will nothing stop you from finding out the truth, even if in the end, everything that came to pass was on the order of the sandaime?"

Scowling at her, Sasuke shifted his stance and began walking down the walkway, his steps heavy and precise, showing that her question was not a welcome one. She traded glances with Naruto before both shrugged and followed after him, neither of their paces hurried in either way. It was at this point that they came to the middle of the town after passing many different shops, their gazes catching sight of the crowd that had formed around a large fountain.

Frowning, Sakura pushed her way through, Sasuke and Naruto at her heels until she came to a dead stop at the front, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. Blood covered long blonde locks fell in front of a bloodstained face, dark faded navy eyes stared in horror at the ground, their glassy look telling her what was obvious from the sight, the man was dead. His shirt was in tatters and kanjii was written upon his chest, the symbols standing out and causing her heart to pound as the crimson lashes stood out against the pale cold flesh. A pool had collected around the body and yet all she could do was stare at the corpse in horror, for right before her was one of her own signature kills, only this time it hadn't been done by her hand.

"The Shadow Stalker," whispers flew around her, and yet all she could see was the nineteen year old man before her.

"This is her work? How inhuman."

"Is this under Itachi's order?"

"Why would he order Mitsukake Toru's death, isn't his father the general of his army?"

Her eyes widened in horror as her two companions stiffened, this was her work, this was her doing, she knew that was what they were thinking. Yet she knew better then any, it couldn't have been her, it just couldn't have been.

**2****nd**** Moon: Resistance Headquarters, Tsunade's Office**

Amber eyes widened dramatically as she threw down the scroll, "You're sure? This is the work of the Shadow Stalker?"

Kakashi frown as he leaned back in his seat, his hard onyx firmly resting upon the scroll, "So it seems, but there are some variances from the original Stalker's work. The hand that wrote this is clearly male, and this is about vengeance. More to the point, Sakura is concentrating upon Itachi right now, so she cannot have done this, even if it's in the same town as her. Mitsukake will not like this one bit though, he's already crazy enough as is, and I really doubt that Sakura would kill someone working for the underground who are obviously against Itachi."

Frowning, she tapped her desk with one of her fingers before sighing as she too leaned back, "I agree with you entirely, but the question still remains, who is it that has started killing in the Shadow Stalker's name once more, and what will they do when Sakura confronts them, because rest assured, the moment that girl gets word of this, there will be hell to pay."

"That's what I fear," Kakashi murmured with a nod of his head, "She won't take a liking to this at all."

The door to Tsunade's office burst open and Hinata stormed in, her lavender gaze cold and unrelenting, "Are you really going to let this go, Tsunade-sama?" she demanded slamming a piece of paper down upon the table, the heading as clear as yesterday.

Lifting her eyes to glare into Hinata's, Tsunade let a smirk cross her lips, "Why Hinata, whatever do you mean?"

Snarling in anger, she slammed both hands onto the blonde's desk and leaned close to her, "Don't play dumb Tsunade-sama, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Are you really going to let her get away with more murder while she's carting Naruto around? Are you really that naive as to believe she's changed her ways?"

"The question is, Hinata," another voice spoke from the doorway, "have you changed _your_ ways?"

Two pairs of eyes and Kakashi's one turned towards the speaker, his cold obsidian eyes glinting with unusual light as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Two young bodies stood close to him as he watched the woman before him with an unfeeling gaze, knowing just exactly what she was up to. Her defiance had gone on long enough, he was sick of it, downright disgusted by it, and he would no longer take her putting Sakura down when her own colored past and present only got in the way. She was no more innocent then the wolf who had finally devoured its prey, she would not get off easily.

"I seem to remember quite a reluctance to be set free from your gilded cage."

Hissing, she whirled around, "What do you know, you were never there, Shikamaru. What gives you the right to pass judgement over me?"

Shifting his eyes, he glanced at Kakashi, "You remember, don't you Kakashi?"

"Aa, I remember quite well."

**11****th**** Moon, 6****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itach: Midoritsuki City**

"Hinata!"

She could hear her name being called, could hear the shouts as if they were right next to her, but she hardly gave notice as she watched the flames that licked the side of the building and worked its way up to her rooms. She could hardly understand that in one moment, one shinobi had managed to take everything away from her, destroy all that she had worked for. Under Umii's tutelage she had become someone great and powerful, someone who conquered men, someone who held them at dagger point and threatened them to do her master's bidding. If they didn't listen, she was the one who tortured them, maimed them, cut off their dicks and fed them to them making them feel pain and pleasure.

It always amazed her how much a man could bleed, it always filled her with hunger to feel as they came to life under her hands, feel them twitch to life and release in the same moment. It was glorious in her eyes, to watch as their eyes widened as she bit down upon their flesh and made them bleed, to watch as they are helpless to do anything with their bodies tied to the bed. Her senses were always heightened when Umii would come in to watch as she played with her newest toy until he could take it no more and would take her right there, her victim's eyes wide and filled with lust.

Such power in the palm of her hands, and now before her, it was all burning away, all because that idiot could no longer stand living in such a place. If only she had told Yamashita Umii what Naruto really was, then maybe Itachi would have taken them and she could have continued living under Umii for all time. She supposed though that she didn't have to go, if she kept them from finding her, maybe, just maybe things didn't have to change. Obviously she'd have to find her master first, but...

Her plump pink lips twitched in amusement as she headed towards the main compound where the fires had yet to hit. If she found him soon enough, she wouldn't have to let that masked man and that blonde idiot take her away from the only place she felt true freedom. Her small pink tongue peaked out from between her lips as the appendage ran over her bottom lip almost seductively. Already she could feel her core burning for need whenever she thought of the damage she could do and only Umii could abate the fire within her body and soul.

"Hinata!"

Wincing, she paused and her head turned, long dark lavender hair flowing out behind her as she moved, her sight taking in the two that raced towards her. She had been so close in escaping their notice, but she supposed those azure eyes noticed far more then she was willing to let him.

Scowling darkly to herself, she turned all the way around to face them, "Why did you come back for me?"

Hissing, Naruto stepped forward, "Hinata, Kakashi can free you from the slave mark, he can seal it up so that you will never have to feel pain again."

Narrowing her eyes, she shifted her gaze upon the masked man whose two different colored eyes watched her carefully, almost guardedly, "Oh, really." Feigning interest, she took a step back, "I suppose that's good news. I'm glad to hear it."

Chuckling darkly Kakashi shook his head, "I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Hyuuga Hinata."

At that moment her features twisted, "And why not?"

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Kakashi's dark mirth suddenly dawned on her as his next words left his mouth, "Do you really think we would let you go back to that monster? We know all about your deeds, Hinata, and one way or another we will take you back, dead, or alive. Of course alive would be preferable. We can help you get better Hinata, you will no longer have to fall under his rule any longer."

For a moment, nothing happened as she took in her options. As if a light went on in her head, she collapsed to her knees and cried into the palms of her hand, a smirk upon her lips as she did so, the others unseeing. Yes, she would go back with them, for now, but she will find a way to change things for herself after that, one way or another.

**2****nd**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Resistance Headquarter's, Tsunade's Office**

"I haven't done anything to warrant this suspicion," Hinata hissed as she whirled around upon the Hokage, "but Sakura, what makes you think this isn't her work? I think she's gotten you all entrapped in her little game, but I won't be fooled and neither will the others in this place. No one will trust a killer like her."

Whirling away, Hinata left the office, her angry steps echoing off the walls until nothing could be heard anymore. After a moment of silence though, Shikamaru heaved a small sigh, whispered his favorite saying before leaning down to stare into the eyes of his two son's before giving them a loving kiss on the forehead and directing them to follow the hall until they came to his room. They would know what they were looking for. Once he was standing up and the two had left his sight, he entered the office and closed the door behind him locking it as he did so. Once that was done both Kakashi and himself created seals and uttered a jutsu under their breaths.

After a moment of silence the two nodded at each other before Shikamaru leaned against a wall and heaved a sigh, "We have much to discuss."

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade gestured about the room, "So it would seem. Just what exactly is going on Shikamaru?"

Heaving a small sigh Shikamaru glanced up at the ceiling, "Nearly two and a half years ago, the Shadow Stalker known as Hyourin killed Sabaku no Temari who had at the time was under the alias Setsuna. At the moment I found her body, it was thought that Temari was really dead, it was in fact untrue. Sabaku no Temari had the appearance of death, in fact she was barely alive and her heartbeat so low that it was thought that she was really dead. At that moment I truly thought I had lost her and had left to bury her in my family's sacred forest. It was upon my journey a young man approached me and told me that she was really alive and that I had little time left if I wanted to save her. That man's name, is Hoshiko Haruka."

**5th Moon, 8th Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Nara Forrest**

"Who are you?" Shikamaru demanded glaring at figure that barred his way.

"My name is Hoshiko Haruka, we have a friend in common by the name of Haruno Sakura." Opaque emerald flashed as the sixteen year old stared unseeingly at the man before him.

Letting a growl escape his lips Shikamaru took a step back, "Haruno Sakura is no friend of mine. She kills just for the pleasure," he looked down at the motionless woman in his arms, tears threatening to escape his dark eyes, "she killed the love of my life."

Shaking his head, Haruka stepped forward, holding out a hand to the man before him, "She is not dead, merely unconscious after using so much chakra to keep her guise up and to battle that fable. Your Temari is no more dead then a deaf man can hear, but," the boy spoke interrupting before Shikamaru could say anything, "she will die if you do not help her soon."

Wary of the man before him, Shikamaru nodded, hoping against hope that what the boy before him said was true, hoping that she wasn't really gone forever. Their sons had only just come into the world, he could not let them be alone without both parents, not now.

He followed the younger male, his eyes taking in everything as they moved, watching as the blind boy did not stumble as they moved. It left him feeling cold and unnerved, wondering just what and who the boy before him was in order to be able to have such a feat. At the same time as it sent chills down Shikamaru's spine, it left him wondering if maybe, just maybe, he was right about Temari, that she was still alive.

**2****nd**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Kamichi City**

Clenching her fist as she stared down at the body, she felt her heart squeeze in her chest, hoping against hope that the sight before her would disappear. Her gut told her it was real, but her mind prayed for otherwise, it was the hand on her shoulder, and the disappointed azure eyes that made her swallow hard before glaring darkly at the body. Standing up, she nodded at Naruto and Sasuke as she led them to the nearest inn, and booked a single room for the night, they were not going anywhere until they had things fixed.

Storming into the room, she slammed a chakraless fist into the wall, as it indented and cracked the wall. Naruto swallowed heavily, while Sasuke only scowled darkly at her.

"When were you going to tell us that you were killing again," Sasuke hissed.

Whirling around she snarled at him, "This is not my work, I could never do this to someone who Itachi didn't want dead. Toru is Mitsukake's son. If you want to piss Mitsukake off, this would be the best way, but I didn't do this, not when my main focus is Itachi."

Naruto nodded, relief flooding his eyes as he pulled her into his arms, "Alright, so now that we know that. Who did kill in your name then?"

Swallowing hard she shook her head and pushed her way out of Naruto's arms and sat upon one of the two beds within the room. Head in her hands, she sighed, allowing all her anger to leave her, and instead filled her mind with determination, as she ran over all the details of the kill within her mind.

"If you didn't kill him, then now more then ever, Sakura, you need to relive your kills. If it's a different person that killed him, then there must be something different in the way you killed, and the way this other stalker kills."

It was moments like this, that she remembered why Sasuke could have been one of their own, still, she wouldn't let him know her thoughts on this, especially when she still hated his guts. Then again, as she lifted her head up, she could acknowledge him, at least just a little, especially seeing as they were now in this together. So now that she was done raging, she found herself turning down just that same road that he had suggested.

"The writing is different," she murmured softly, "the kanji written with a flourish that I do not possess. This is someone who takes pride in his work, verses my own which spoke of pain. This killer is enjoying his kills like I never have. Even the body was propped up and staged in a way, that I had never done, because as far as I was once concerned, their bodies were art, but that was all they were. At the end of it all, they were a means to an end, this though, this is different. This speaks of vengeance, a type that even I cannot possess without losing everything of myself."

"Then, who do you suppose, has done this?" Naruto asked, sitting down in a chair, while Sasuke leaned, forcefully against the wall.

Her jade gaze met both of theirs, as she frowned, "That's the problem, I do not know. For all we know, it could be General Kaguya's idea of a really bad joke, or Emperor Itachi's way of try to show me that I can't escape his clutches forever. Either way, we need to find out, and fast, because I don`t need any more trouble following me because of this."

Running her hand over the hilt of her blade, she stared off into the distance, wondering not for the first time, if she was not better off alone. It seemed her past would always follow her, and those around her would only perish in the danger she constantly encountered. She feared for Naruto, she didn't trust Sasuke, and more than anything, she feared for her own sake. Whoever it was that was laying her mark about, was a dangerous creature, one that could and has caused great damage already. She was already thought to be untrustworthy by most of her old comrades, if not, all of her old peers, minus Naruto, whom she had a feeling would follow her into hell, if she let him.

"Haruno, I do not think we should spend another night, if it isn't all over town yet, it will be soon, and it won't be long until you're the one they turn their anger on."

Turning to Sasuke, she glowered, "I will not run from this, Uchiha, I will face it like a shinobi."

Giving a grunt of disapproval, Sasuke turned and laid out in one of the two beds, hands behind his head, as he closed his eyes to ignore the world. Naruto by this time had also tugged her towards their bed, and curled up around her, leaving her to lay, stiffly within the circle of his arms. Even after he had well fallen in to slumber, she lay there, glaring up at the ceiling, a similar pair of azure eyes to Naruto's, floating through her mind, as she drifted off finally.

**2****nd**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Tsunade's Office**

"So you mean to tell me, that all this time, you had known Temari was alive, and had informed no one else of this fact?" Tsunade grilled Shikamaru as she chugged down another shot glass of sake.

Shikamaru frowned, "At first I was in denile that Sakura would try to murder Temari, but Haruka was insistent, and for a blind child, he saw more than I ever could. He showed me where to find the right herbs, and helped me look after her, and myself, to keep us from exhausting least, we both die from the cold."

Turning away, Shikamaru closed his eyes and swallowed, "When she finally opened her eyes, she thought heaven had swallowed her whole, and given her an angel that looked just like her love. I was quick to correct her, and the look of horror upon her face, I will never forget. She wanted to hunt Sakura down and tell her that she forgave her, that Sakura was only doing what she must. Unfortunately that was when I had the daunting task of telling her that she must stay in hiding. Haruka himself, was pretty insistent upon her staying hidden away until the appropriate time."

"A time which has unfortunately come, but at a grave price," murmured the newest member to the small office, as teal eyes stared into amber. "Hello Tsunade-sama."

**2****nd**** Moon, 11****th**** Year Of The Emperor Itachi: Kamichi City, Hotel Room**

_His gaze was soft and warm, as he stared at her, "We don't have much time left," he murmured, "Mitsukake will come for you soon."_

_Shaking her head, she leaned into his embrace, "No, he's gone now; he'll no longer be able to take me away from you."_

_His hold upon her tightened and at first it felt comforting more than suffocating, "Are you sure?" he murmured._

_Nodding, she managed to pull back to stare up into his eyes, which had become harder, and the grin upon his lips, more malicious then she ever remembered him having. Suddenly she was down on the bed, his hands wrapped around her throat as he chuckled darkly at her, his gaze filled with lust. Fear gripped at her as she struggled underneath his hold, her fingers scratching at his face, those whiskered cheeks that she loved so much. Suddenly his skin gave way underneath her fingers, and his face transformed._

_Scars she didn't recognize, littered the man's cheeks, but those eyes, she could never forget them, "Why?" She managed to gasp out under his hold._

"_You little slut," he hissed, "you betrayed me. That's why! Now die!" His hold tightened._

Sitting up with a gasp, she glanced around the room, before allowing her gaze to land upon Naruto, her jade eyes filling with worry. Moving out of the bed, she made her way to the washroom, where she closed the door and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Biting her lip, noticing the bags under her eyes, she leaned forward, allowing the water to run a moment before moving her hands underneath. Cupping them and allowing them to fill with water, she allowed her thoughts to wander to her dream, before splashing water over her face and turning off the taps. Standing up right, her eyes widened, noticing the form right behind her in the mirror. Whirling around, her throat closed up.

"Good morning Sakura." Came the soft lilt of a voice she recognized.

**I apologise for the long wait, so I won't go into a long AN, but thank you all for your support, and while this chapter isn't as long as I hoped, I hope it will fill in some of the blanks, as well as allow you all to look forward to the next installment, Chapter XV: Her Agony. Thank you for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.**

**Since my anonymous reviewer didn't sign in, I will have to adress this here, the dream she had is confusing, but the one she is at first dreaming of is Naruto, and for the record, it is possible to love more then one person at once, but the love she has for the two are different. Akane is her savior during her time of slavery, while Naruto she had fallen for well before. More to the point, since you seem so inclined to think of this as crap, I respect that you think of it this way, but you obviously don't understand the difference of time. Before she saw Naruto, it had been ten years of nothing but pain for Sakura, and seeing him again was like a dream come true. She's having nightmares of Akane because she feels like she is the one that took his life, of which you will completely understand come the next chapter. So I implore you to hold on for just one more chapter, and then you won't have to read anymore. To all my other readers, I apologise for this long message.**


End file.
